Der Fall von Deutschland
by Bey0nd
Summary: La chute du Troisième Reich devant la progression à l'Ouest des Alliés et à l'Est des Soviétiques, racontée avec nos chères nations personnifiées. Présence de pairings divers, lemons explicites ou non, mais aussi violences et descriptions qui peuvent être choquantes (On parle de la Seconde Guerre mondiale quoi, pas d'un épisode de Dora l'Exploratrice.)
1. Chapitre I : Vor dem Fall

**Hey bande de gens~**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui sur le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction : Der Fall von Deutschland, ou littéralement La Chute d'Allemagne, en allemand ! C'est une fiction qui traitera, à travers plusieurs point de vue, ce que I'Histoire a retenu comme étant la " course à Berlin " des Alliés et des Soviétiques, du débarquement en Normandie de juin 1944, à la capitulation de l'Allemagne Nazie en mai 1945.**

 **Elle retracera les grands événements de la Seconde Guerre mondiale avec nos chères nations hetaliennes, ce qui sous-entend également les plus joyeux, comme les plus sombres. Des descriptions assez choquantes sont à noter, vous êtes prévenus dès le début. De plus, bien évidemment, certains couples seront exploités - tant pour le " kiffe " que pour l'histoire, d'ailleurs. Mais ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un couple est présent dès le début qu'il le sera toujours forcément à la fin ( coucou, messieurs dames qui n'aimez pas le UsUk. Ne quittez pas cette fiction tout de suite ! )**

 **BREF !**

 **Pour le titre de ce chapitre, " Vor dem Fall " en allemand , je me suis tout simplement inspirée du titre de la sous-série "L'attaque des Titans : Before the Fall". Before the Fall = Vor dem Fall = Avant la chute. Voilà vous savez tout !**

 **/!\ WARNING : LEMON USUK = YAOI PUTAIN. /!\**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et on se retrouve plus bas pour le mot de la fin :)**

* * *

 **xXx Le 5 Juin 1944, le Parlement, Londres ( UK ) : 21h16 xXx**

 _ **L**_ a mer se déchaînait au large des côtes britanniques. Le ciel assombri devenu aussi noir que la fumée s'échappant des _factories_ du XIXème siècle se reflétait dans la Manche, dont les creux formés par les vagues déferlantes étaient tels des gouffres béants s'ouvrant sur les abîmes.

 _ **L**_ a pluie battait le pavé londonien et coulait à drue dans les caniveaux. Ces derniers allaient sûrement déborder… Londres se relevait peu à peu des cendres et des ruines dans lesquelles les bombardements dirigés par le troisième Reich contre elle l'avait faite trembler. Les fiers Albions avaient résisté encore et encore, mais les dégâts matériels énormes seraient longs et laborieux à rétablir.

 _ **A**_ ssis dans l'un des renfoncements contenant une fenêtre, à l'intérieur du _Parliament_ , une silhouette fine se découpait sombrement, éclairée par la simple lueur d'un éclairage publique placé non loin de la percée murale. Son regard se perdait dans les eaux tourmentées de la Tamise dont les soubresauts agités venaient lécher les rives, sans pour autant sortir de son lit.

 _ **U**_ n bruit à sa gauche eut pour conséquence de détourner son attention du fleuve animé, lui faisant entrevoir dans la pénombre de la pièce un jeune homme paré d'un uniforme militaire. Cependant, un simple coup d'oeil aux décorations qui ornaient la tenue de son interlocuteur fit automatiquement détourner sa tête à l'ombre de la fenêtre. L'aigle de la _US Navy_.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain en question fit s'éclairer le lustre pendu au plafond, et pût enfin apercevoir les cheveux blonds en bataille de la silhouette imbriquée dans le renfoncement qui refusait obstinément de le regarder, ainsi que les nombreux pansements qui bandaient son corps. Même après quatre ans, les dommages engendrés par la _Luft Waffe_ se faisaient encore sentir sur son corps…

 _ **L**_ e jeune homme replaça rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez, puis se décida à s'approcher du blond.

 __ Arthur…_

 __ Get out._

 _ **L**_ a voix intraitable qu'employa le britannique pour le remballer en beauté fit soupirer le jeune Américain. Ce dernier reprit tout de même, posant une main sur l'épaule du susnommé Arthur, et qui fut aussitôt repoussée.

 __ Geez Man, It's not my fault that the ocean doesn't want us to land today… ! Ya don't need to be that cold with me… !_

 _ **L**_ 'Albion consentit à tourner son regard vers le _Yankee_ qui lui adressait la parole, ancrant ses deux émeraudes luisantes dans les prunelles limpides de ce dernier avant de répondre d'un ton glacial.

 __ Alfred. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. I don't even want to know you're here. So just leave !_

 _ **A**_ lfred soupira à nouveau, résigné. Son ancien tuteur était sacrément borné quand il s'y mettait, et rien – ou presque – ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Et en l'occurrence, il avait certainement très mal accepté le fait que le Roi d'Angleterre (1) laisse la _US Navy_ ainsi que la _US Air Force_ stationner en Angleterre. Impliquant ainsi le fait que les deux nations allaient devoir se côtoyer jusqu'à ce que la mer leur permette enfin de prendre le large en direction des côtes françaises.

 _ **A**_ bandonnant toute tentative de dialogue forcé, l'Américain battit en retraite en se retirant dans le couloir, refermant la porte sur l'image du blond convalescent ayant tourné une nouvelle fois sa tête vers les eaux de la Tamise.

 _ **P**_ resque aussitôt, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le blond se retourna vivement, et découvrit une touffe de cheveux aussi blonde que la sienne, ainsi qu'une espèce de boule de poils blanche qui lui flanqua un coup de patte dans le ventre.

 __ England doesn't want to see you, right Al… ?_

 __ He's soooooo stubborn, I can't believe it ! Ah, though, It's certainly because he's become an old grumpy man… !_

 __ I HEARD YOU, YOU LITTLE GIT !_

 _ **A**_ lfred passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère (2) en riant bruyamment, l'entrainant plus loin avant de reprendre, souriant.

 __ It's ok Mattie, really. Arthur is just a little tired, plus he's injured. He's always been in a bad mood when he is injured !_

 __ If you said so…_

 _ **L**_ 'Américain rit encore, en frottant l'épaule de son frère, visiblement un peu trop fort pour ce dernier qui fut secoué comme un pommier. Ils allaient se séparer lorsqu'un soldat les interpella – enfin, interpella Alfred - du bout d'un couloir.

 __ Ah ! Alfred ! Mr. Eisenhower (3) and Mr. Montgomery (4) have found an entendement for the « Operation Overlord »… !_

 __ « Overlord »… ? What's this ?_

 __ You know… Our mission to land on the Frenchies' territory…_

 _ **L**_ e grand blond réfléchit un moment, lâchant l'épaule de son frère qui demeura cependant à ses côtés invisible aux yeux du GI, puis répondit enfin, tel un enfant mécontent.

 __ It's an awfull name. Why didn't have Dwight accept my proposal ?_

 __ « The hero's operation » wasn't really… Appropriate though…_

 _ **L**_ e « héros » afficha une moue boudeuse, les joues gonflées et les bras croisés sur le torse, tandis que le soldat reprit.

 __ Anyway… ! Warn up , they said we'll sail up ASAP !_

 __ Understood ! Thanks !_

 _ **L**_ e GI salua rapidement sa nation avant de repartir, laissant à nouveau les deux frères nord-américains seuls. Le Canadien fixa un instant son jumeau, avant de dire gentiment, une lueur douce et affectueuse brillant dans ses yeux couleur d'améthyste.

 __ Do you want me to warn up England for you ? Anyway, he'll certainly refuse to listen if it's you._

 _ **L**_ es prunelles pures de l'Américain brillèrent soudainement, alors qu'il se jetait sur son frère pour le serrer – l'étouffer – dans ses bras.

 __ You'll do that for me ? Really ? Thank you Mattie, you're an Angel ! No, you know what ? You're more than that : you're the hero's assistant !_

 __ Like Robin and Batman ? (5)_

 __ Yep ! I'm Batman and you're Robin ! And together we fight against the evil Wurst eaters !_

 _ **U**_ n petit rire à peine audible se fit alors entendre aux oreilles de l'Américain, qui rit lui aussi à sa propre blague avant de reprendre plus « sérieusement ».

 __ Don't worry bro, I'll do it. It would be a shame if the hero couldn't do anything by himself !_

 __ You sure ?_

 _ **A**_ lfred afficha un large sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil en hochant la tête, pouce levé devant son frère en signe que tout irait bien. Ce dernier serra un peu plus son ours contre lui, tandis que le grand blond continuait.

 __ Anyway, the British Army can't do many things without our help ! They are too old and useless and soooooooo slow, maybe it's because of this yucky thing they call tea ! Or their food that tastes like shit !~_

 _ **L**_ 'Américain éclata d'un rire tonitruant, alors que son frère répliquait avec gêne que ce n'était pas en parlant ainsi des britanniques qu'il aurait les faveurs d'Angleterre. Le Canadien finit par abandonner en soupirant légèrement, puis préféra souhaiter une bonne nuit à son jumeau trop bruyant à son goût et s'éclipser pour de bon dans le dédale de couloirs du Parlement londonien.

 _ **A**_ lfred quant à lui s'étira longuement au milieu du passage, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé le britannique bougon quelques minutes auparavant. Arrivé devant la dite porte, il marqua une courte pause, hésitant, en s'encourageant mentalement d'un « _Here you go, Al_ … », avant de toquer trois fois sur la surface dure et d'entrer sans même attendre l'approbation de l'Anglais.

 _ **C**_ e dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et la nation outre-Atlantique put bientôt croiser à nouveau les yeux verts brillants de celui qui avait été pour lui un grand frère, son monde même, et ce durant de longues années.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; ce regard à la fois perçant et glacial comme ceux des aigles que l'on pouvait apercevoir chez lui, mais aussi brûlant comme mille brasiers de détermination et de fierté faisait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale des frissons.

 _ **M**_ algré la chute de son ancien tuteur à son profit dans le classement des puissances, après la Première Guerre mondiale, on pouvait toujours déceler, dans les deux émeraudes du blond, les cendres du _British Empire_ qui s'animaient, semblables à un phénix en cage, l'espace de quelques instants. C'était assez perturbant parfois et ce regard dont seule la nation britannique possédait le secret troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité l'anciennement nommé Nouvelle-Angleterre.

 __ What do you want now, America ?_

 _ **L**_ a voix légèrement nasillarde – et surtout sarcastique à la prononciation du nom de la nation américaine – tira le héros de ses pensées troubles. Ce dernier fixa un instant le britannique en battant des cils, puis se reprit bien vite en souriant à nouveau comme à son habitude.

 __ The meeting between Dwight and Bernard is over ; they decided to sail up as soon as the ocean would calm down, so be prepared._

 __ … Understood. Thanks._

 _ **L**_ e grand blond attrapa une chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce, et s'assit à califourchon dessus, bras croisés sur le dossier et le menton reposant sur les avant-bras, son regard azuré rivé sur son interlocuteur.

 _ **U**_ n long moment s'écoula, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'engagent la conversation ce fut cependant l'Américain qui se décida à parler, sans toutefois se montrer « plaisant » envers le britannique.

 __ Well, you can't do anything without my and Mattie's help huh ?~_

 __ Shut up, you bloody moron ! It's not me who needs help, it's this shitty Froggy !_

 __ Really ? Don't think so~ At any rate, I'm kinda annoyed, I didn't want to come here. But, if that's what Dwight wanted, I couldn't say much._

 __ Too bad for you. I'm not happy to see you too, so don't you want to get out ? It would be a good thing._

 _ **L**_ e grand blond afficha un long sourire narquois, alors que les prunelles émeraude de son ancien tuteur tremblaient légèrement, comme si cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il répondit donc naturellement, d'humeur taquine.

 __ Nope, don't feel like doing it~_

 __ You wan-_

 _ **L**_ 'Américain ne laissa pas le temps au blond de l'insulter. Il tendit le bras pour attrapa la bande de tissu nouée autour du cou de ce dernier, et brusquement l'attira à lui dans un langoureux baiser. L'Albion demeura un instant interdit, immobile, puis commença à se débattre furieusement, se retenant toutefois d'être trop violent à cause de sa cravate qui menaçait de l'étrangler s'il remuait trop.

 _ **A**_ lfred se releva lentement, conservant son emprise sur le blond qui ne cessait de vouloir s'extirper de sa poigne, et écarta du bout du pied la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes auparavant pour venir plaquer le corps de son ancien colonisateur contre un mur jouxtant la fenêtre, tirant le rideau de cette dernière au passage.

 _ **L**_ e britannique tenta encore d'écarter son cadet, le repoussant de toutes ses forces minimisées par la guerre, les deux mains posées à plat sur le torse du grand blond, voulant à tout prix l'éloigner de son corps. Toutefois, il sentit ses ardeurs s'évanouir petit à petit, alors que ses mains cessaient lentement de marteler la poitrine de l'Américain. Ses bras vinrent progressivement enserrer les épaules du plus jeune, et il finit par consentir à répondre au baiser de la nation alliée, se laissant aller dans ses bras.

 _ **L**_ eurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin – ou pas -, laissant un Arthur au souffle court et aux joues légèrement teintées de rose, mais surtout silencieux. Son ancienne colonie émit un petit rire amusé en venant poser son front contre le sien, et dit alors, une main se glissant habilement dans les cheveux d'or de l'Albion.

 __ Well see, you can shut it when you want it ~_

 __ Fuck off, you bloody wanker ! Go die in Hell !_

 __ Yeah yeah, of course ~_

 _ **A**_ lors que l'Anglais recommençait à se plaindre et à insulter son cadet, Alfred se hâta de venir déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

 _ **M**_ algré ce que pouvait bien déblatérer ce vieux « Roastbeef » aigri - comme dirait France - à son sujet, l'Américain savait pertinemment que ce dernier était bien loin de le haïr autant qu'il pouvait le dire. Et, il devait avouer qu'il en profitait un peu pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait… ! Ah, l'avantage d'être une ancienne colonie si chérie...~

 _ **S**_ es mains se glissèrent sous les cuisses du blond râleur pour le soulever ensuite dans ses bras et l'amener délicatement sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit le matériau sur et froid du meuble contre ses vêtements, le britannique se débattit à nouveau, faisant preuve d'une fausse ferveur à se dégager des bras de l'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il cessa bien rapidement de tapoter le torse de l'Américain pour soit disant manifester son mécontentement prouvait bien qu'il appréciait la tournure que prenaient les événements.

 _ **M**_ ais, l'Anglais se sentait tout de même un peu mal. Ils étaient en temps de guerre, à quelques jours d'une offensive très sûrement décisive qui marquerait un tournant dans la guerre, et cet espèce de bouffeur de burgers obèse voulait son cul...! A cette pensée, Arthur se sentit rougir légèrement en se retenant de secouer la tête, et de gémir en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son cadet qui parcouraient la peau de son cou. Personne ne touchait à son cul, _what the hell was he thinking_?!

 _ **E**_ t encore moins Alfred ! Son mignon petit Al... Sa si précieuse petite colonie... Ah ! Côtoyer France durant son enfance l'avait perverti, l'anglosaxon savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ce monstre assoiffé de sexe entrer en contact avec son petit ange adoré !

 _ **U**_ n autre gémissement s'étouffa tant bien que mal dans sa gorge alors que les mains de la jeune nation Outre-Atlantique oeuvraient à le délester de ses vêtements qui évidemment gênaient leur progression. Sa peau pâle se retrouva alors exposée aux baisers fiévreux de l'ancienne colonie britannique, et cette fois-ci de légers soupirs et gémissements se firent enfin entendre à travers les lèvres roses de l'Albion qui avait fermé les yeux.

_ _Arthur... You're so fucking hot with your military uniform... I want you so bad...!~_

 _ **L**_ a voix pour une fois grave et suave de l'allégorie américaine dans le creux de son oreille fit frémir délicieusement le britannique, mais aussi se sentir au plus mal. Comme poignardé en plein coeur. Cette voix calme et sérieuse ayant franchie les lèvres d'Alfred ; il ne l'avaient entendue qu'une seule fois. Et malgré toutes les sensations sublimes qu'elle provoquait dans son bas ventre, Arthur avait souhaité ne plus jamais l'entendre de toute sa vie, car cette voix lui faisait mal. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal. C'était celle qui lui avait brisé le coeur, celle qui l'avait détruit. Celle qui avait provoqué chez lui une douleur plus intense encore que si mille et un couteaux enfoncés dans sa chair. Celle qui restait désespérément gravée dans sa mémoire, qui lui avait fait verser tant de larmes. Celle qui l'avait poussé à laisser éclater sa colère et son désespoir après cette perte irremplaçable avec une violence sans nom sur le pauvre Matthew. Celle qui l'a traumatisé à jamais, le faisant encore cauchemarder de ce jour-ci, près de deux siècles après cet événement qui fût pour lui une tragédie. Le jour où il a été séparé de son petit frère tant chéri.

 _" I... am not a child anymore ! Nor am I your brother ! Now... I am independent !_

 __ I WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS !"_

 _ **L**_ a pluie battant les vitres des fenêtres le replongèrent d'autant plus dans ce souvenir mélancolique, se rappelant l'orage terrible qui s'était abattu ce jour-ci sur les terres d'Amérique. Le cliquetis de la boucle de ceinture de son ex colonie qui était sûrement en train de se déshabiller faisait ressurgir derrière ses paupières scellées les images des baïonnettes en train d'être chargées, à ses oreilles le bruit qu'elles émettaient lorsque le soldat l'armait, à son nez l'odeur de la poudre mêlée à celle de l'eau et de la boue. Toutes ses sensations restaient ancrées en lui si précisément qu'il pouvait aisément visualisé cette scène comme si elle se déroulait sous ses yeux une fois encore. Il se haïssait d'avoir une mémoire si précise et durable.

 _ **A**_ u coin de ses yeux clos, de faibles larmes se mirent à briller à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait vaguement la pièce, et, par chance pour la nation si fière, ce fût le moment que choisit Amérique pour le pénétrer doucement ; ses larmes pouvaient donc être justifiées aux yeux du jeune blond. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Anglais avait manqué toute la partie "préliminaires" de leur ébat... Pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, à vrai dire.

 _ **S**_ on corps était bien là, sur cette table, gémissant sous les coups de rein de l'Américain contre sa prostate, ses bras accrochés autour de son cou, les yeux clos et larmoyants, laissant agir son cadet comme il le souhaitait tel une chose, un pantin désarticulé. Mais son esprit lui, était à des lieux de cette pièce sombre animée par leurs gémissements, les bruits que produisait le bassin d'Alfred en rencontrant ses fesses, et la délicieuse voix du grand blond murmurant son prénom dans un souffle saccadé brûlant de plaisir.

 _ **E**_ t lui, Arthur, l'ambassadeur de l'industrie du X, ne disait rien. Il était comme qui dirait "passé en mode automatique" : il gémissait, s'accrochait aux épaules de l'Américain, remuait ses hanches pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément en lui ; il le laissait le couvrir de baisers papillons dans sa nuque et de suçons violassés dans son cou, l'aggriper par les hanches pour le pilonner brusquement jusqu'au plus profond de son être, relever ses bras en les nouant à l'aide de sa cravate au dessus de sa tête pour le maintenir fermement contre la table, mordiller sa peau pâle devenue elle aussi brûlante de désir à n'importe quel endroit que pouvaient atteindre ses lèvres. Mais tout cela en étant de manière imperceptible pour Alfred "ailleurs".

 _ **S**_ es blessures dues aux bombardements ennemis de 1941 lui faisaient horriblement mal. Quel con il était, de laisser le blond prendre son pied alors qu'il n'était même pas entièrement remis... Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'Alfred en finisse au plus vite. Et quand enfin, il sentit les coups de rein du plus jeune se faire de plus en plus saccadés, son souffle devenir rauque, signes qu'il était sur le point de jouir, des éclats de voix dans le couloir jouxtant la pièce fit se stopper net l'Américain, serrant Arthur contre lui tandis que ce dernier tendait l'oreille, attentif aux paroles qui se disaient.

 _"_Mais quel con ! Putain de Roastbeef de mes deux ! Comment ont-ils pu faire ça, organiser tout sans moi ! "La Résistance ne nous servira à rien pour cette fois, ce n'est pas une véritable armée." Ah oui ? Comment veulent-ils libérer la France sans un Français pour les guider à travers les terres ? Mais quels cons ! Enfoiré de Churchill ! Tu vas voir si la Résistance ne sert à rien !"_

 _ **L**_ a voix masculine s'exprimait en français, et apparemment l'homme en question fulminait à cause de Winston. Oh. Même avec uniquement les quelques bribes de français qu'Arthur parvint à comprendre, il en déduit que l'homme était le dénommé Charles de Gaulle (6), le leader du Comité français de Libération nationale. C'était vrai qu'il était en exil depuis la capitulation du Maréchal Pétain - ce... Comment disait la _Frog_ déjà.. Ah oui ! Ce gros trouillard. La voix s'éloigna rapidement, laissant l'Anglais dans ses pensées. En parlant de ce _stupid Froggy_ , il se demandait tout de même où était et comment allait son vieux rival. Car depuis justement cette capitulation et le début de la collaboration, pfuit ! Ce sale bouffeur d'escargots faisait silence radio. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le blond était inquiet pour lui, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

 _ **L**_ e coeur de l'Anglais sursauta en manquant un battement lorsque soudainement son cadet se remit à faire de longs vas et viens en lui, retrouvant bien vite son rythme préalable qui le faisait gémir. Aller. L'ancienne terreur des sept mers se décida à y mettre un peu du sien, et sortit enfin du mode "automatique" dans lequel il se plongeait à chaque fois que les deux hommes s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair. Rapidement, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui en flèche, tandis qu'il répondait aux nombreux baisers que lui donnaient l'Américain. C'était tout de même quelque chose que ce dernier gardait de son enfance : son côté tactile et câlin.

 _ **E**_ nfin, alors qu'il se sentait venir sous une énième pression du grand blond contre sa prostate et que la semence de ce dernier se répandait en lui, l'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre se pencha à l'oreille du britannique et y murmura doucement.

_ _I love you England... I love you...~_

 _ **L**_ e dit England écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles, et son visage se transforma presque sur l'instant en un amas de braises ardentes. Son choc fût tel qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il jouit contre le torse de son cadet, ce dernier arquant un sourire amusé avec un petit rire, étonnement calme.

_ _Well, Artie, it made you feel soooo happy you came suddenly...!~_

 __ S-shut up, y-you bloody w-wanker !_

 __ Oh, then I'm a wanker only with ya ~_

 _ **L**_ e visage du britannique devint encore plus rouge qu'auparavant - si cela était possible. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Alfred lui dise cela comme ça, sans prévenir, du style "coucou c'est moi je viens juste pour te faire chier et te sauter, mais bon quand même au passage je te dis que je t'aime !". C'était insensé...! Le petit teigneux ( _quoi, vous allez pas me dire qu'Iggy est la personne la plus aimable au monde ! Ça serait comme dire que Romano était poli et bien élevé !_ ) se redressa sur les coudes, venant prendre le visage légèrement bouffi de l'Américain entre ses mains, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ _Y-you... serious...?_

 __ To-ta-lly dear~ articula Alfred en imitant la manière bien particulière de parler du britannique._

 __ Shut up._

 _ **A**_ rthur lui asséna un bon coup de poing sur le dessus du crâne, faisant couiner légèrement son cadet qui râla contre lui. Puis le grand blond finit par se retirer du plus petit, faisant grimacer ce dernier à cause du frottement, et se rhabilla tout comme Arthur - qui eut quand même du mal à se remettre debout sans se casser la figure au premier essai.

 _ **C**_ 'était malin, ses blessures le faisaient encore plus souffrir à présent... Une bonne nuit de douleur en perspective,génial... Lorsqu'ils furent en état de sortir de la pièce, l'Albion fût le premier à se diriger vers la porte et à tendre la main vers la poignet. Main qui se retrouva coincée dans celle de l'Américain derrière lui, qui le retourna d'un geste vif en le plaquant au mur.

_ W-what do you want now, you git ?!

_ And you Artie ? Ya didn't answer me 'bout your feelings~

 _ **O**_ h. Pas faux. Le visage d'Arthur vira à nouveau au cramoisi, son regard fuyant refusant de croiser les deux perles océanes de son ancienne colonie. Il articula cependant, en bégayant comme un adolescent.

_ I-I... Like you...

_ Just "like"...?~

 _ **E**_ t il insistait en plus, ce stupid Yankee ! L'Anglais marqua une nouvelle pause, tremblant de gêne, avant de reprendre, tête basse et mains posées sur le torse du grand blond.

_ I-I... Love... You...

 _ **D**_ u coin de l'oeil, il vit un sourire radieux transpirant le bonheur s'étendre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis avant que les lèvres de ce dernier ne vienne sceller leurs paroles d'un doux baiser. Mais le coeur de l'allégorie britannique se serra. Il se sentait misérable. Il était tombé bien bas, au point de coucher avec son petit frère... "Ex" petit frère certes, mais petit frère tout de même... Comment en avaient-ils pu arriver là...

 _ **A**_ lfred se décolla de lui en gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, et finalement ouvrit la porte de la pièce pour raccompagner le blond jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait dans le bunker souterrain du gouvernement britannique, chambre dans laquelle, après un dernier baiser offert à l'Américain, Arthur s'écroula sur son lit, prenant tout de même la peine de se mettre en pyjama avant de s'endormir comme une masse, sans rêver à rien si ce n'est peut-être à la déclaration d'Alfred.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 6 juin 1944, le USS NEVADA (7), au large des côtes normandes (France) : 5h45 xXx**

 _ **A**_ lfred bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, de petite larme de fatigue pointant au coin de ses yeux. L'air marin lui fouettait le visage, et, malgré que la tempête se soit calmée, la mer demeurait toujours agitée. D'ailleurs, les creux formés par les vagues dans lesquels s'engouffrait le cuirassé à bord duquel il était embarqué rendait plus d'un GI malade - il ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes penchés au dessus des balustrades.

 _ **L**_ e branle-bas de combat avait été sonné en plein milieu de la nuit, les obligeant à s'équiper au plus vite et à embarquer sur les différents navires désignés pour l'assaut. Matthew aussi était embarqué sur un navire de son pays, et, à son grand damne, Arthur également. Il l'avait pourtant "harcelé" pour le dissuader de venir à cause de ses blessures, mais pensez-vous ! Cette espèce de vieille mule britannique n'écoutait rien ni personne...! L'Américain n'avait donc rien pu dure si ce n'était de céder à son amant.

 _ **D**_ 'après les informations que lui avait fourni ses supérieurs, des parachutistes Anglais et Américains étaient en ce moment même largués au dessus des côtes normandes, pour retarder la détection des navires par l'ennemi. Ils allaient devoir agir vite, et efficacement, pour prendre possession des lieu avant l'arrivée des renforts Allemands.

 _ **S**_ oudain, alors que les rives de la _Utah Beach_ (8) étaient en vue, à environ une centaine de mètres, le Nevada s'imobilisa brusquement. Le blondin entendit vaguement l'un de ses supérieurs hurler à l'assaut, et il se figea. Ils plaisantaient...?! Cent mètres à courir dans l'eau, avec quarante-cinq kilos d'équipement, le tout sous les tirs des mitrailleuses ennemies ? C'était du suicide !

 _ **V**_ isiblement il n'était pas le seul à le penser, et même si les soldats lambdas ne savaient pas où ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient ici, ils n'étaient pas idiots au point de ne pas se douter que l'Ennemi se trouvait sur la plage. Mais on les pressa, et les premiers GIs se laissèrent alors tomber par dessus bord, dans l'eau salée et glaciale de la Manche, s'élançant à l'assaut des côtes françaises comme on le leur avait ordonné.

 _ **B**_ ien évidemment, comme tout bon héros qui se respecte, Alfred fût l'un des premiers à se jeter à l'eau. Et, lorsqu'il commença à progresser avec détermination vers les rivages, entendant de chaque côté les balles Bosch siffler et fendre l'air, il arqua un large sourire.

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui, la guerre prenait un tournant décisif.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

_ _factories_ : usines ( anglais )

_ _Parliament_ : le Parlement ( anglais ) ( vous savez, le gros bâtiment accroché à Big Ben. Et bah c'est ça. )

_ _Albion_ : ancien nom donné aux habitants de l'Angleterre

_ _US Navy_ : marine états-unienne

_ _US Air Force_ : armée de l'air états-unienne

_ _Luft Waffe_ : armée de l'air allemande

_ _Yankee_ : nom donné aux habitants des treize colonies de Nouvelle-Angleterre

_ _Wurst_ : saucisse ( allemand )

_ _British Empire_ : Empire britannique ( anglais ) ( Iggy Piraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate :meurs : )

_ _Frog_ : grenouille (anglais)

 **xXx**

 **Dialogues :** Pour les non-anglophones ( ou anglophobes ) voici les traductions des dialogues :3

→ _ Arthur…

_ Dégage.

→ _ Bon Dieu mec, c'est pas de ma faute si l'océan refuse de nous laisser débarquer aujourd'hui… ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si froid avec moi… !

→ _ Alfred. Je ne veux pas te voir je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux même pas savoir que tu es là. Alors juste, va-t-en !

→ _ Angleterre ne veut pas te voir, n'est-ce pas Al… ?

_ Il est teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement têtu, j'y crois pas ! Ah, enfin, c'est certainement parce qu'il est devenu un vieil homme aigri !

_ JE T'AI ENTENDU, ESPECE DE PETIT CON !

→_ C'est bon Mattie, vraiment. Arthur est juste un peu fatigué, en plus il est blessé. Il a toujours été de mauvaise humeur quand il est blessé !

→ _ Ah ! Alfred ! Messieurs Eisenhower et Montgomery ont trouvé un entendement à propos de « l'opération Overlord ».

→ _ « Overlord »… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Tu sais… Notre mission pour débarquer sur le territoire des Frenchies…

_ C'est un nom horrible. Pourquoi Dwight n'a-t-il pas accepté ma proposition ?

_ « L'opération du héros » n'était pas vraiment… Approprié…

→ _ Dans tous les cas… ! Préviens Monsieur Angleterre, ils ont dit que nous amarrerions aussitôt que possible… !

_ Compris ! Merci !

→_ Tu veux que j'aille prévenir Angleterre à ta place ? De toute façon, il refusera sûrement d'écouter si c'est toi.

→ _ Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Vraiment ? Merci Mattie, tu es un ange ! Non, tu sais quoi ? Tu es mieux que ça : tu es l'assistant du héros !

_ Comme Robin et Batman ?

_ Ouep ! Je suis Batman et tu es Robin ! Et ensemble on combat les bouffeurs de Wurst démoniaques !

→ _ T'inquiète pas frérot, je vais le faire. Ce serait honteux si le héros ne pouvait rien faire par lui-même… !

_ T'es sûr ?

→ _ Dans tous les cas, l'armée britannique ne peut pas faire grand-chose sans notre aide. Ils sont trop vieux et inutiles et teeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement lent, c'est peut-être à cause du truc dégueu' qu'ils appellent thé ! Ou bien à cause de leur bouffe qui a un goût de m*rde !~

→ _ Courage Al…

→ _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, Amérique ?

→ _ La réunion entre Dwight et Bernard est terminée ; ils ont décidé d'amarer aussitôt que la mer se sera calmée, alors tiens toi prêt.

_ ... Compris. Merci.

→ _Et bin, tu ne peux rien faire sans mon aide et celle de Mattie hein ?~

_ Ta gueule, espèce d'imbécile ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide, c'est cette Putain de Grenouille !

_ Vraiment ? J'crois pas~ Dans tous les cas, ça me saoule, je ne voulais pas venir ici. Mais si c'est ce que Dwight voulait, je ne pouvais pas dire grand chose.

_ Dommage pour toi. Je ne suis pas heureux de te voir non plus, alors pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas ? Ce serait une bonne chose.

→ _ Nan, pas envie~

_ Espèce de-!

→ _ Tu vois que tu peux te taire quand tu le veux~

_ Va te faire foutre, espèce de branleur ! Va mourir en Enfer !

_ Ouais ouais, bien sûr~

→ _ Arthur... Tu es tellement sexy avec ton uniforme militaire... Je te veux tellement...~

→ _ J-je ne suis plus un enfant ! Ni ton petit frère ! J-je suis indépendant !

_ JE NE LE TOLERERAIS PAS !

→ _ Je t'aime Angleterre... Je t'aime...~

→ _ Et bin Artie, ça t'a rendu siiiiiii heureux que tu en as soudainement jouis !

_ T-ta gueule, e-espèce de putain de b-branleur !

_ Oh, mais je suis un branleur uniquement avec toi alors~

→ _ T-T'es... sérieux ?

_ To-tal-le-ment très cher~

_ Ta gueule.

→ _ Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, espèce de con ?!

_ Et toi Artie ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu au sujet de tes sentiments~

→ _ J-je... t'aime... (dans le sens apprécier)

_ Juste "apprécier"?

→ _ J-je... t-t'aime...

 **xXx**

(1) Roi d'Angleterre : George VI ( 1895 - 1952 )

(2) Concrètement oui, Canada est le plus jeune des deux frères : découverte de l'Amérique (1492) et découverte du Canada (1497). D'ailleurs en faisant mes petites recherches, j'ai appris pourquoi Canada s'appelait Matthew : en effet, le navire commandé par Jean Cabot et qui accoste en Terre-Neuve en 1497 s'appelait le _Matthew_.

(3) Dwight David EISENHOWER ( 1890 - 1969 ) : 34ème président des États-Unis d'Amérique. En tant que président des États-Unis, il supervise le cessez-le-feu en Corée, lance la course à l'espace, développe le réseau des autoroutes inter États et fait du développement de l'armement nucléaire l'une de ses priorités dans le cadre de la guerre froide avec l'URSS.

(4) Bernard Law MONTGOMERY ( 1887 - 1976 ) : Officier d'infanterie britannique au début de la Première Guerre mondiale, puis un officier supérieur membre de l'état-major britannique au cours de l'entre-deux-guerres. Il exerce des responsabilités de commandement éminentes pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et surtout après le retour à la paix, en tant que chef de l'état-major impérial (C.I.G.S.) de 1946 à 1949, puis commandant adjoint des forces de l'OTAN de 1951 à 1958.

(5) Eeeeeeeeeeeh non ! Ce n'est pas un anachronisme uniquement là pour faire rire la galerie ! La première apparition de Batman dans les Comics date de 1939, et celle de Robin en 1940. Puisque la scène se passe en 1944, chronologiquement parlant, c'est possible !

(6) Charles André Joseph Marie DE GAULLE ( 1890 - 1970 ) : 18e président de la République française. Chef de la France libre puis dirigeant du Comité français de Libération nationale pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, président du Gouvernement provisoire de la République française de 1944 à 1946, président du Conseil des ministres français de 1958 à 1959, instigateur de la Ve République fondée en 1958, il devient le 18e Président de la République française du 8 janvier 1959 au 28 avril 1969. Il est le premier à occuper la magistrature suprême sous la Cinquième République.

(7) Le USS NEVADA est un cuirassé américain qui a participé aux deux guerres mondiales. Et durant la Seconde, il était notamment à Pearl Harbor pendant l'attaque des japonais en décembre 1941, et a participé aux débarquement à de Normandie et de Provence. Il a été coulé en 1948.

(8) La Utah Beach est l'une des cinq plages sur lesquelles ont débarqué les Alliés le 6 juin 1944.

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, je n'écrirais pas tout le temps en anglais dans cette fic. Juste que voilà, c'était en Angleterre, avec que des persos anglophones, donc je me suis dit « bon allez, j'me fais un petit kiff, j'écris tout en anglais ! » .**

 **Ça me fait bizarre t'appeler Canada "Matthew", je l'ai toujours appelé "Matthieu" personnellement. Mais comme c'était Al et Iggy qui parlaient, je ne pouvais pas écrire son prénom en le françisant. Et du coup cela me perturbe...!**

 **Je ne promets pas que les autres chapitres seront aussi longs, celui-ci s'est simplement allongé à cause du lemon. Maiiiiiis putain ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire ce lemon...!**

 **Bref, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez~ Gros poutoux bande de gens!**


	2. Chapitre II : Weine nicht, Italien

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de " Der Fall von Deutschland " Que je viens tout juste de terminer cet après-midi, malgré la chaleur accablante qu'il y a chez moi ( je vous jure, garder une tablette dans les mains toute la journée c'est horrible...! )**

 **Bref. Le titre de ce chapitre, " Weine nocht, Italien " signifie en allemand "Ne pleure pas, Italie".**

 **Pour la petite info qui ne sert sûrement à rien et qui ne vous intéressera pas, puisque je doute que beaucoup de personnes lisent les chapeaux introducteurs ( faites gaffe pour le bac les gens, faites gaffe ! :ok je m'arrête: ), j'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant quelques musiques, alors je vous mets les titres, libres à vous de les écouter ou non.**

→ _**Le Bien qui fait Mal**_ **\- Mozart l'Opéra Rock ( Parce que Florent Motte... Aaaaaaaah My God~ )**

→ _**Bohemian Rhapsody**_ **\- Queen**

→ _**Deliver Us**_ **\- The Prince of Egypt ( et oui encore ! )**

→ _**Liar Mask**_ **\- Rika Mayama**

→ _**Are you gonna go my way**_ **\- Lenny Kravitz**

→ _**Jetzt erst recht**_ **\- LaFee**

→ _**Le soldat**_ **\- Florent Pagny ( Cette chanson me fait pleurer c'est horrible... Calogero tu es un parolier de génie, je te respecte autant que MC Solaar ;^; )**

 **( Remarquez la PUTAIN DE VARIÉTÉ des chansons que j'écoute :,) )**

 **BREF. Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve pour le mot de la fin~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 7 juin 1944, 11h46, Normandie (France) xXx**

 _ **U**_ n sifflement, puis une explosion. A moins de dix mètres. Alfred se plaqua au sol, arme en joue, caché derrière une haie et abrité superficiellement des tirs ennemis.

 _ **L**_ 'avantage du bocage normand.

 _ **S**_ ous l'effet de surprise, les Nazis n'étaient pas parvenus à mettre en place rapidement une stratégie de contre-attaque, laissant presque aisément les Alliés se faufiler sur les terres françaises. Alfred en aurait presque ri si les troupes Alliés n'avaient pas perdu tant d'hommes.

 _ **L**_ es débarquement sur les cinq plages avaient été un franc succès, mais à quel prix. Le sable blond avait bien vite été teinté d'écarlate, et les batailles avaient été sanglantes, transformant en quelques heures à peine les jolies plages aux falaises de craie blanche en un champ de bataille sanguinolent jonché de cadavres morts de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

 _ **P**_ erdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Américain ne sentit pas arriver cette main qui lui claqua le derrière du crâne brusquement, le faisant couiner en se tournant vers son expéditeur.

 _ **A**_ rthur se tenait à ses côtés, lui aussi plaqué ventre au sol, son casque et son visage en sueur couverts de poussière et de petits morceaux de terre retournée par les tirs d'obus. Son regard émeraude foudroyait furieusement son cadet, mais ce dernier savait qu'il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

 __ Alfred, the last thing you must do on a battlefield is to daydream like you're doing now, so wake up and hurry, you bloody git !_

 __ Yeah yeah, understood Artie._

 __ DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT !_

 _ **U**_ ne nouvelle explosion fit sursauter le petit blond qui riva son regard au loin, tentant d'apercevoir un quelconque ennemi qui tenterait de les abattre. Puis, lorsqu'il fût à nouveau sûr d'être en "sécurité" derrière cette haie, il se focalisa à nouveau sur son ex colonie, qui reprit.

 __ Artie, do ya know where Mattie is ? I haven't seen him for the day before our departure...!_

 __ Oh, you're worried about your little brother, how kind from the "hero"~_

 __ Shaddap...!_

 _ **A**_ lors que son ancien tuteur se mettait à ricaner malicieusement, Alfred sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule, le faisant se tourner vivement dos au plus vieux, près à frapper, mais une petite voix au fort accent nordiste le détendit aussitôt.

 __ I-I'm right here Al..._

 _ **S**_ oulagé, le grand blond tendit les bras pour serrer son jumeau dans ses bras. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir, il était loin d'oublier son frère comme les autres nations. C'était juste pour le faire râger qu'il l'ignorait régulièrement~

 _ **S**_ e décollant de lui, l'Américain passa sa main sur la joue de son frère. Cette dernière était barrée d'une large coupure sanguinolente, mais qui visiblement ne faisait pas souffrir son cadet. Par dessus son épaule, le britannique aperçut lui aussi la blessure, et s'inquiéta aussitôt. Après tout, si Matthew se faisait trop amocher, Francis le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre...

 __ Canada, are you alright ? Does it hurt ?_

 __ N-no, I'm fine, really...! It's not much compared to a blow of a Hockey stick...!_

 __ HAHAHA ! That's my bro !_

 _ **L**_ 'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre passa son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère en riant, faisant soupirer leur aîné. Ces gamins arrivaient à rire sur un champ de bataille. Ah vraiment, les jeunes générations...

 _ **L**_ 'Albion secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, avant de se redresser prudemment.

 __ What are ya doin', old man ? Ya want to kill yourself ?!_

 __ Shut up Alfred, we are on a battlefield, not in a living room. So I get up and go back fighting !_

 __ Wait for me, I'll come with ya !_ lança l'Américain en se relevant comme le britannique.

 __ Stay here with Canada, I don't need a silly wanker like y-_

 __ Beware, behind you ! England !_

 _ **L**_ e petit blond se retourna au cri de Matthew, ralenti par ses vieilles blessures de 1941, pour voir avec surprise un soldat nazi sorti des buissons, mais surtout un canon de mitraillette pointé vers lui. L'Anglais savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir son arme. Il regarda donc, impuissant, l'ennemi qui lui semblait appuyer sur la gâchette au ralenti. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, et son coeur manqua un battement en entendant un coup de feu près de lui.

 _ **M**_ ais étrangement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, comme craintif, et vit alors le corps de l'Allemand à terre. Mort.

 _ **L**_ 'Albion se retourna lentement, respirant encore difficilement de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce n'était pas l'ennemi qui avait tiré. Ni même Alfred.

 _ **C**_ 'était Matthew.

 _ **L**_ e Canadien avait encore le bras tendu, son arme pointée vers le cadavre du soldat nazi, comme si ce dernier pouvait se relever. Son regard d'améthyste était glacial et fixait le corps étendu d'un oeil méprisant. Son frère avait été figé sur place, surpris par l'attaque de l'Allemand, et il avait bien vu qu'Angleterre n'aurait pas été capable de tirer à temps. Alors il s'en était chargé.

 _ **A**_ mérique se tourna vers son petit frère en émettant un petit rire crispé qu'il voulait naturel, lui tapotant l'épaule.

 __ Wow, good reflexes bro...! Well so, you said Artie...? Ah yes ! "I don't need a silly wanker like you" ?_

 __ Fuck off, you bloody git._

 _ **M**_ atthew ne répondit pas à son jumeau, se contentant de relever les yeux vers celui qu'il venait de sauver. Ce dernier afficha une moue gênée, avant de marmonner un petit "Thanks Canada". Le Canadien en question sourit doucement, redevenant le gentil jeune homme habituel. Ce brutal changement de caractère en était presque flippant.

 _ **C**_ ependant, alors que les trois nations s'avançaient pour passer la haie protectrice, l'Albion sentit brusquement une douleur fulgurante lui saisir la poitrine. Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, il cracha un peu de sang, tentant de ne pas défaillir sous le coup de la douleur ici, en plein milieu d'une bataille, dans les bras de ses fils, mais il finit malgré tout par s'affaisser sur lui-même.

 _ **L**_ e bruit sourd que produisit son corps en tombant lourdement sur la terre retournée alerta les jumeaux Nord-Américains, qui se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

 __ England...!_

 __ England, hey ! What are ya doin' ? You're hurt somewhere ? Hey England, wake up ! ENGLAND !_

 _ **L**_ a vision de l'Anglais se brouilla au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les voix paniquées des deux jeunes hommes près de lui, puis soudainement sombra dans la pénombre, inconscient.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 8 juin 1944, 19h37, Kiev ( Ukraine ) xXx**

 _ **I**_ van sortait de la salle de bain, ayant pris une douche rapide et s'étant délesté de son lourd et épais manteau militaire pour ne garder qu'un simple pull en haut, et se hâta de rejoindre sa soeur dans son salon.

 _ **C**_ ette dernière n'avait pas changé d'occupation, et effectuait toujours les cent pas à travers la large pièce, morte d'inquiétude. Son petit frère soupira légèrement en refermant la porte derrière lui, la faisant légèrement claquer pour signaler sa présence, et alla s'asseoir calmement sur le canapé.

 _ **I**_ l l'observa encore remuer un bon moment, silencieux, tandis que la personnification de l'Ukraine ne cessait de marmonner tout bas des paroles que le grand gaillard ne pût pas comprendre, puis il se décida enfin à intervenir, s'adressant à elle d'un ton calme et rassurant, son grand sourire toujours affiché sur son visage.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter ainsi Grande Soeur.

 _ **L**_ a dite Grande Soeur se tourna brusquement vers le Soviétique, le dévisageant un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix étranglée et plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

_ Comment veux-tu que je reste calme lorsque notre petite soeur est encore entre les griffes de ces monstres...?! Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire...!

 _ **I**_ van eut un petit rire amusé en répliquant, faisant signe à sa soeur de s'asseoir près, ce qu'elle fit en se blottissant contre lui.

_ Enfin Katya, tu connais tout aussi bien que moi Natalya. Ce serait plutôt ses bourreaux qu'il faudrait plaindre, elle peut être terrifiante quand elle le veut...! Je suis persuadé qu'elle se porte bien, là où elle est.

_ _Уверенный ?_

 _ **L**_ e jeune homme sourit doucement en venant caresser les doux cheveux de sa grande soeur, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en reprenant, se voulant rassurant.

_ _Уверенный_. Et, tu peux compter sur moi pour le faire payer à Allemagne s'ils lui ont ne serait-ce que tiré les cheveux.

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme eut un petit rire amusé devant l'air très sérieux de son petit frère. Se redressant un instant, elle réajusta l'écharpe de ce dernier autour de son cou tandis qu'elle répliquait, la mine soucieuse.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi, Ivy. Tu es régulièrement au Front, et j'ai peur que tu sois blessé à tout moment... La prochaine fois, emmène moi avec toi ! Surtout si c'est une offensive pour libérer Natalya...!

_ Pas question.

 _ **L**_ e ton du Soviétique était sans appel, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa soeur d'insister.

_ Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? Je suis plus âgée que toi, et je sais me défendre ! Et de plus, je te parle de notre soeur Ivy, il est normal que je veuille aller l'aider, comme toi !

_ J'ai dis que c'était hors de question Katya. Le Front n'est pas un lieu fait pour les femmes.

_ Je suis une Nation avant tout !

 _ **I**_ van prit le visage dans sa soeur entre ses grandes mains, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, Front contre front.

_ Non. Avant tout, tu es ma soeur. Et je tiens trop à toi comme à Natalya pour te laisser courir au devant d'une boucherie certaine.

_ Comment ça une "boucherie" ?

_ Disons simplement que je leur fais payer toutes ses années d'occupation et de répression qu'ils ont fait subir à mes si précieuses soeurs. Laisse donc les humains s'entre-tuer si ça leur chante, dans tous les cas ils nous permettent d'avancer sur tous nos Fronts en Europe de l'Est. Je suis persuadé que dans moins d'un mois nous pourrons enfin lancer cette fameuse offensive pour sauver Natalya. Mais toi, Grande Soeur, je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de cent kilomètres d'un champ de bataille.

_ Mais-

_ Je te l'in-ter-dit, Katya.

 _ **C**_ ette fois-ci, la jeune femme se tut, comprenant que son petit frère ne céderait en aucun cas. De petites larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, et elle enfouie son visage dans le torse d'Ivan, qui caressait toujours ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur. Oh que oui, il vengerait ses soeurs. Qu'Allemagne se prépare à souffrir. Puis, la voix sanglotante de sa soeur le tira de ses rêveries sanglantes.

_ Pas la peine de te montrer aussi froid Ivy, je m'inquiète parce que vous êtes ma famille, toi et Natalya...

_ Je le sais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Jamais je ne me mettrais en colère contre toi pour une raison si stupide.

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme hocha la tête doucement, fermant les yeux en demeurant collée contre son petit frère. Ce dernier vint poser son menton sur le sommet du crâne de sa soeur, en murmurant calmement.

_ Dors Grande Soeur, tu dois être fatiguée. Après tout cela ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es toi-même libre... Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

 _ **I**_ van caressa les cheveux de la jolie Ukrainienne jusqu'à sentir le souffle de cette dernière ralentir et devenir régulier, signé qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, puis se laisser lui aussi sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 10 juin 1944, 8h du matin, Haute-Vienne (France) xXx**

 _ **V**_ eneziano releva son visage couvert de sueur et de poussière vers le ciel, et fût ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui lui piqua les yeux. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la 2ème division SS Das Reich progressait à travers des petits chemins de campagne étroits, poussiéreux, et difficilement praticables pour les blindés, sous une chaleur de plomb et sans pauses - sauf pour les repas et quelques heures de sommeil l'après-midi, la nuit étant justement plus propice à la marche des soldats.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Italien avait été à contre-coeur "enrôlé" à la demande de Ludwig, et regrettait profondément d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner. Car entre Laclotte, Saint-Pierre-de-Clairac, et Tulle... Il était sûr de ne pas dormir tranquillement pendant des jours.

 _ **I**_ l soupira longuement en secouant la tête, épuisé. Son équipement devait au moins peser son propre poids, si ce n'était plus...! Et, il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Cependant, il ne voyait pas Ludwig de là où il était, et ne pouvant donc pas lui demander de l'aide, il se prit à se sentir bien seul au milieu des montagnes de muscles allemandes ; il avait un corps de lâche comparé aux leurs.

 _ **D**_ e plus, comme il ne parlait pas - ou plutôt très mal - l'allemand, il ne pouvait même pas tenter d'engager la conversation avec l'un d'eux. Aaaaah, ce qu'il aurait aimé que son grand frère soit avec lui... Mais, ce dernier avait préféré rester au pays pour s'occuper lui-même de leurs "bons à rien de dirigeants à la con !" comme le disait si bien Lovino.

 _ **I**_ l entendit vaguement que l'un des meneurs hurlait quelque chose aux soldats, mais ne parvient à identifier aucun des quelques mots qu'il comprenait. A savoir _Schlafen_ , _Tomaten_ et _Pasten_.

 _ **B**_ on, certes, il savait bien qu'il n'irait pas très loin avec ces trois seuls mots, mais c'était déjà ça...! Son frère lui refusait catégoriquement d'apprendre un seul mot de cette "langue de sale bouffeur de patates". Lovino quoi.

 _ **E**_ n suivant les pas de ses "camarades", l'Italien se rendit enfin compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans un village. Aussitôt, une bouffée d'espoir envahit le brun. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger un vrai repas et dormir dans de vrais lits ! Toutefois, il doutait que les habitants ne les laissent gentiment se reposer chez eux...

 _ **D**_ 'ailleurs, Veneziano remarqua bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, pas une âme qui vive. On aurait dit que ce village était désert. Pourtant, du linge séchait encore dans un jardin, un moteur de voiture grondait près de l'hôtel de la poste, il y avait même un landau abandonné sur le bord de la route.

 _ **L**_ es soldats s'étaient regroupés sur la place du Champ de Foire, au centre du village, mais l'Italien avait remarqué que certains blindés ainsi que quelques hommes manquaient à l'appel. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer...?

 _ **I**_ l n'eut pas d'avantage le temps de s'attarder sur la question, car il vit bientôt Ludwig s'approcher à grands pas de lui, le faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en se jetant au cou du grand blond.

_ Luuuuuuud' ! Enfin je te trouve, tu avais disparu pendant ces quatre jours de marche ou quoi...? ~

 _ **L**_ e grand Aryen ne réagit pas, laissant le brun le câliner quelques instants sans être gêné par la proximité de ses hommes. De toute façon, ils étaient tous au courant du caractère collant et câlin du jeune Italien, alors ils ne s'étonnaient pas de le voir pendu au cou de leur supérieur. Ludwig finit tout de même par se décaler de son aîné ( bah oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Allemagne est plus jeune qu'Italie. ) en lui disant simplement.

_ Italie, tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui.

_ Vee chouette ~ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand ne lui répondit que par un vague " Tu verras bien. " auquel le plus âgé ne fit pas vraiment attention, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son camarade. Parce que pour un Italien, être incapable de parler quatre jours durant, c'était comme priver Grand Frère Espagne de tomates pendant quatre jours, vous aviez de grandes chances de le retrouver étalé au milieu du salon en se tortillant dans tous les sens à la "Ryûuk en manque de pommes". (1)

 _ **B**_ ref. Le brun le suivit sans rechigner, heureux même, avant qu'un cri ne le fasse sursauter. Un cri de femme. Horrible. Alors il y avait bien des gens dans ce village...!

 _ **I**_ l se retourna vivement, cherchant des yeux la source de ce bruit si désagréable, et vit que les SS s'introduisaient dans les différentes maisons du villages, en en extirpant de gré ou de force les habitants. Intrigué, le petit brun questionna son homologue germanique à ce sujet, mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de lui répondre.

 _ **O**_ h, c'était attentionné de sa part, et l'Italien l'en aurait remercié, s'il n'avait pas déjà vu tant de massacres qu'il s'y était presque accoutumé. Et, il se rappelait très bien des activités... Pas très chrétiennes de ces deux derniers jours de leur division...

 _ **É**_ tonnement, les SS demeuraient très calmes comparé à leurs habitudes ; ils ne hurlaient pas à tout bout de champ et les invitaient calmement à sortir de leurs habitations. Et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les habitants qu'ils arrachaient à leurs foyers semblaient même coopérer. C'était étrange... D'ordinaire, les Français se rebellaient bien plus, et les soldats étaient obligés d'en refroidir quelques uns pour calmer les autres - ou plutôt les faire obtempérer.

 _ **L**_ udwig emmena son camarade jusqu'au blindé au pied duquel le major Adolf Diekmann s'entretenait avec les gradés de la division. Ce dernier sembla heureux de voir arriver les deux nations, et, en congédiant ses hommes, commença à converser avec le grand blond sous le regard de Veneziano, qui bien évidemment ne compris pas un mot de la conversation. Mais, il comprit néanmoins qu'il était le sujet de leur dispute grâce aux regards que les deux hommes lui accordaient régulièrement.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien, qui avait des raisons de s'ennuyer en écoutant les paroles incompréhensibles des deux hommes, se retourna alors, et balada son regard ambré dans les rues du village. Les soldats SS avaient visiblement réveillé tous les habitants de ce quartier-ci du village, et commençait donc à "attaquer" un autre versant des lieux. La population était amassée sur la place du Champ de Foire, tel un troupeau de bétail bélant - mais dont les bélements étaient dû aux pleurs des enfants. Car à bien y regarder, le petit brun n'y voyait que des femmes et des enfants de seize ans tout au plus. Les hommes étaient escortés par des soldats en dehors du village.

 _ **V**_ eneziano ne se sentait pas bien du tout dans ce village ; il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et le mutisme de Ludwig n'arrangeait en rien sa paranoïa. Quelque chose d'horrible se préparait dans l'ombre, et les SS en seraient sûrement les responsables.

 _ **L**_ a journée se passa sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se passe. Aux environs de seize heures, toutes les femmes et tous les enfants du village étaient entassés sur la place, et il ne demeurait plus aucune trace de leurs hommes. Les SS disposaient depuis près d'une heure déjà de la paille autour de l'Église du village, et en installaient aussi à l'interieur avec des caisses étranges.

 _ **E**_ t ce fût à cet instant que les choses sérieuses débutèrent.

 _ **A**_ lors que le petit brun piallait joyeusement auprès de son homologue nation, un coup de feu retentit aux alentours du village. Puis deux. Puis soudain ce fût une rafale de tirs qui se fît entendre.

 _ **P**_ aniqué, il se tourna vers le grand blond les larmes aux yeux, se demandant s'ils devaient fuir à cause d'une embuscade ou quoique cela puisse être. Mais l'Aryen demeurait d'un calme plat, presque inquiétant, rassurant son aîné en lui assurant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Et s'il ne lui arriverait rien, c'était que ces coups de feu étaient l'oeuvre des SS. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire encore...?

 _ **A**_ u dehors, les premiers coups de feu avaient fait hoqueter plus d'une femme, et paniquer plus d'un enfant. Mais l'aura soudainement plus menaçante des soldats nazis les avait bien vite empêché de se laisser aller à la panique.

 _ **L**_ udwig se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter l'Italien près de lui, et lui intima de le suivre. Ce dernier optempéra rapidement, apeuré. Les coups de feu avaient opéré comme un signal, puisqu'à leur ouïe les SS s'étaient aussitôt mis à pousser les femmes et les enfants vers le bâtiment imposant que représentait l'église au sein de la petite bourgade, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous pris place, entassés à l'intérieur. Puis deux soldats germains refermèrent lentement les deux grandes portes d'entrée en bois massives de l'église au son de la cloche qui sonnait à présent dix-sept heures. Comme si elle sonnait le glas de ces pauvres gens.

_ Lud'... Pourquoi avoir rassemblé tous ces gens dans l'église...?

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen ne lui répondit pas ; ses yeux étaient captivés par quelque chose de plus intéressant que son allié. Ce dernier suivit le regard du grand blond, et remarqua qu'un SS s'éloignait du bâtiment avec dans les mains une espèce de détonateur. Attendez. Un détonateur...?! Le coeur du petit brun manqua un battement, alors qu'il émettait un petit hoquet apeuré en se tournant vers son camarade.

_ Lud', vous n'allez quand même pas faire sauter un lieu sacré...! Ce serait un blasphème ! Lud' !, insista le jeune Italien en agrippant le bras ferme et musclé du Germain.

_ Bien sûr que non, Italie. Ce serait inhumain.

 _ **I**_ l lui avait répondu, pour une fois, et lui avait même adressé un gentil sourire. Rassuré pour les habitants du village qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, l'Italie du Nord regarda sans inquiétude le soldat qui appuya sur le piston du détonateur. Et, effectivement, aucune explosion ne se fît entendre. Ludwig ne lui avait pas menti.

 _ **S**_ eulement, les cris, les pleurs, et les affreuses toux s'élevant de la maison de Dieu lui indiquaient que les choses, à l'intérieur, ne se passaient pas aussi joliment que ce que l'Allemand voulait bien le lui dire.

 _ **E**_ t soudain, une détonation retentit à l'intérieur, suivie de plusieurs hurlements de femmes et d'enfants paniqués.

 _ **V**_ eneziano écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il se tourna vers le blond, furieux et prêt à lui crier dessus, s'attendant à le voir calme, comme si tout cela était prévu. Mais au contraire, l'Aryen était étrangement crispé, et autour d'eux les SS s'agitaient de manière un peu confuse - enfin confuse, tout était relatif avec ces maniaques d'Allemands.

 _ **L**_ e brun entendit son homologue murmurer un " Et merde, ils vont essayer de se barrer... " mais n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'un soldat s'approchait d'eux avec deux torches enflammées improvisées. L'une fût rapidement saisie par le Germain, et l'autre plus maladroitement par l'Italien.

 _ **L**_ udwig se tourna vers ce dernier, alors que le brun avait les yeux rivés vers une espèce de fumée verdâtre qui s'échappait lentement par les vitraux brisés de l'église. Du gaz...?

_ Écoute moi attentivement Italie. Je veux que tu jettes cette torche à l'intérieur de l'église, et ce par le deuxième vitrail de la façade Nord, celle à côté de la première absidiole. Je m'occupe des fagots extérieurs.

_ _C-Cosa_...?

 _ **C**_ hoqué, l'Italien n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exprimer dans sa langue natale. Son visage se décomposa lentement, blêmissant à vue d'oeil, tandis que son coeur dans sa poitrine s'affolait et que des sueurs froides traversaient sa colonne vertébrale. Il devait... Enflammer l'église...?

_ Mais Lud', il y a des femmes et des enfants à l'intérieur ! Ils vont mourir si je fais ça, si ON fait ça...!

_ Italie-

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !

 _ **B**_ rusquement, l'Allemand attrapa le menton du petit brun, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire et de l'écouter calmement.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre jours, en Normandie. Ils sont en train de massacrer nos troupes. Ce n'est que justice que de tuer quelques rats sur notre passage. Tu dois penser ainsi Italie : tous ceux qui ne sont pas de chez nous sont des chiens impurs, il est donc normal pour nous de faire du ménage là où nous passons. C'est même notre devoir que de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier...!

 _ **A**_ lors que l'Italien ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Ludwig le coupa en fronçant les sourcils, ses traits faciaux se durcissant radicalement, et ses yeux s'assombrissant nettement. Il était effrayant ainsi, si bien que le brun se mit à trembler légèrement.

_ Et puis, il y a des rumeurs sur un possible débarquement Allié en Provence. Où est située la Provence Italie ?

_ P-près de-

_ Près de chez toi oui, le coupa encore le Germain. Imagine un peu ce qui se passerait si ton grand frère se retrouvait tout seul face à Angleterre et Amérique. Maladroit comme il est, il se ferait anéantir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

 _ **A**_ ces paroles, Veneziano sentit ses yeux le piquer alors que ses larmes se déversaient lentement le long de ses joues pâles. Son frère... Il était clair que si Lovino se retrouvait seul face aux Alliés, il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de se faire impitoyablement écraser...

_ Veneziano.

 _ **L**_ e regard ambré du petit brun s'ancra dans les yeux bleu ciel de son homologue nation, y reflétant toutes ses émotions. La peur, l'horreur, la répulsion, la résignation.

 _ **L**_ a dévotion.

 _ **S**_ atisfait d'y lire cette dernière émotion, l'Allemand s'écarta de son aîné en lui faisant signe de la tête, lui indiquant de s'exécuter.

 _ **F**_ ermant les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément, l'Italien les rouvrit ensuite pour se diriger derrière l'église, au niveau des vitraux du déambulatoire. Il savait que si Ludwig l'avait appelé par son nom humain, c'était que ce qu'il lui demandait était réellement important.

 _ **M**_ ais alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la "face cachée" du bâtiment, il vit brusquement une silhouette dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha donc arme au poing, près à tirer.

 _ **U**_ ne femme était parvenue à sortir, en se glissant dans l'ouverture du vitrail. Cette dernière se figea en le voyant arriver, une lueur terrifiée brillant dans ses yeux en voyant l'arme dans la main du brun. L'Italien jeta un bref coup d'oeil au vitrail central duquel la jeune femme avait visiblement sauté, et ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. La percée était perchée à près de quatre mètres, à vue d'oeil...! Il s'étonnait qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée dans sa chute.

 _ **H**_ ésitant un instant entre crier au fugitif ou l'abattre lui-même, Veneziano opta finalement pour une stratégie plus personnelle. D'un vif mouvement de la tête vers la droite, il tenta silencieusement de lui indiquer de filer au plus vite, mais celle-ci semblait pétrifiée par la peur. Il rangea alors son arme rapidement, et appuya ses murmures de brusques mouvements de main vers les champs.

_ Allez cours ! Va t'en avant qu'ils ne viennent ! Vite ! Pfft Pfft...!

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme finit par comprendre les mimiques de l'Italien dont elle ne comprenait pas les paroles, et ses yeux se mirent à briller de reconnaissance. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et prit sa main entre les siennes, tremblante et le remerciant vivement en chuchotant. Avec ce contact, l'Italien pouvait sentir le poul affolé de la jeune femme, et fût prit d'une bouffée d'empathie. Il était clair que dans sa situation, s'il voyait arriver les montagnes de muscles aryennes chez lui, il serait pétrifié par la terreur...!

 _ **P**_ uis soudain, il se rappela brusquement de Ludwig. Il s'occupait des fagots extérieurs, il allait bientôt arriver...! Il obligea la jeune femme à le lâcher, et l'incita à sauter le mur de pierres de deux mètres qui indiquait la surélévation de l'église par rapport à la rue adjacente. Cette dernière se retourna un instant vers son sauveur, le remerciant une dernière fois pour son geste, puis se mit à courir en boitant vers les habitations voisines.

 _ **P**_ uis, se tournant à nouveau vers le vitrail principal, il murmura, la gorge nouée.

_ Je suis désolé... C'est vous, ou nous... Mon Dieu, pardonnez moi...

 _ **E**_ t il lança la torche enflammée à l'intérieur, qui retomba sur l'un des fagots de paille que les SS avaient disposés à l'intérieur quelques heures auparavant. Presque aussitôt, une épaisse fumée noire commença à s'échapper par l'ouverture, tandis que les cris terrifiés, les pleurs d'enfants, et les toux rauques des pauvres victimes s'intensifiaient encore.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien se jeta dos au sol, faisant mine de se redresser difficilement au moment où Ludwig apparut au coin de l'église, apercevant immédiatement la jeune femme que le brun avait sauvée et qui escaladait difficilement un muret pour se faufiler dans un potager. Le grand blond cria au fugitif, et se mit à tirer à vue sur la jeune femme, qui disparut derrière les pierres.

 _ **L**_ aissant aux SS le soin de la poursuivre, l'Aryen se hâta aux côtés de son camarade, l'aidant à se relever.

_ Italie, tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

_ C-c'est cette femme... Elle a sauté juste après que j'ai eu jeté la torche, et elle m'est tombée dessus. J'ai été sonné sur le coup, rien de grave...

 _ **S**_ oulagé, la nation germanique le serra dans ses bras en voyant les épaules du petit brun se mettre à trembler. Il pleurait. Il se sentait si coupable. Ses pauvres gens n'avaient absolument rien demandé, ils ne méritaient pas ce traitement-ci...

 _ **T**_ entant maladroitement de le consoler, Ludwig déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe de son aîné, lui murmurant en caressant ses cheveux.

_ Chuuuut... _Weine nicht, Italien_... Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien releva lentement la tête aux paroles du blond, et fût que ce dernier avait détourné le regard, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Veneziano eut un petit sourire en se blottissant contre le grand Germain, puis se laissa entraîner, après qu'ils aient mis fin à leur douce étreinte, vers la place du Champ de Foire où les attendaient les troupes SS prêtes au départ.

 _ **I**_ ls patientèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, avant d'enfin voir revenir la petite délégation SS envoyée aux trousses de la fugitive. Mais elle revenait bredouille. Les soldats se firent furieusement réprimander par le major Diekmann, puis la division entière reprit finalement son cheminement vers le Front Nord, non sans que l'Italien n'ait prononcé une dernière prière silencieuse dans un long regard porté sur l'église dont l'incendit tarissait lentement, et dont le crépitement des flammes composait à présent l'unique son audible du village.

 _ **T**_ andis que les troupes progressaient vers la sortie du village, certains soldats s'occupaient d'incendier la totalité du village. Juste pour s'amuser, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne à tuer. Veneziano en était un peu écoeuré, mais dût cependant gardé son avis pour lui.

 _ **P**_ uis, alors qu'ils eurent atteint l'orée du village, par curiosité, le petit brun se retourna pour lire le nom du village que les SS venaient de saccager. L'écriture noire sur fond blanc et encadrée de rouge étant en français, il se contenta simplement de la lire, haussant les épaules en se demandant si l'Histoire se soutiendrait de cette petite bourgade perdue entre les champs.

 _ **S**_ ur le panneau, il y avait lu le nom du foyer de leurs martyrs : "Oradour-sur-Glane".

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Уверенный_ = Sûr ( russe )

→ _Schlafen_ = dormir ( allemand )

→ _Tomaten_ = tomates ( allemand )

→ _Pasten_ = pâtes ( allemand )

→ _dispute_ = discussion argumentée ( sens premier en ancien français )

→ _Cosa_ = Quoi ( italien )

 _Je rappelle qu'à part pour l'anglais, le français, et parfois l'allemand, pour toutes les autres langues je fais confiance à Reverso, alors n'hésitez pas à corriger si c'est faux...!_

 **xXx**

 **Dialogues en anglais** :

→ _ Alfred, la dernière chose que tu dois faire sur un champ de bataille est de rêvasser comme tu es en train de le faire, alors réveille toi et vite, espèce de con !

_ Ouais ouais, compris Artie.

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

→ _ Artie, n'est-ce que tu sais où est Mattie ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la veille de notre départ...!

_ Oh, tu es inquiet pour ton petit frère, comme c'est gentil de la part du "héro"~

_ Ta gueule !

→ _ J-je suis là Al...

→ _ Canada, tu vas bien ? Est-ce ça te fait mal ?

_ N-non, je vais bien, vraiment...! Ce n'est rien comparé à un coup de crosse de Hockey !

_ HAHAHA Ça c'est mon frérot !

→ _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais le vieux ? Tu veux te suicider ?!

_ Alfred, nous sommes sur un champ de bataille, pas dans un salon. Alors je retourne me battre !

_ Attends moi, je viens avec toi !

_ Reste avec Canada ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sale branleur comme t-

_ Attention, derrière toi ! Angleterre !

→ _ Wow, jolis réflexes frérot...! Bien donc, qu'est-ce que tu disais Artie ? Ah oui ! "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sale grandeur comme toi " ?

_ Va te faire foutre, espèce de con.

→ _ Angleterre...!

_ Hey Angleterre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es blessé quelque part ? Hey Angleterre, reveille toi ! ANGLETERRE !

 **xXx**

→ Le 7 juin 1944 au château de Laclotte, 4 civils et un résistant son fusillés par la 2ème division SS de Das Reich.

→ Le 7 juin 1944 encore, à Saint-Pierre-de-Clairac, onze personnes sont fusillées ( laissant onze orphelins ) et deux ensembles d'habitations sont incendiés, toujours par la 2ème division SS de Das Reich.

→ Le 9 juin 1944, à Tulle ( village libéré par la Résistance le 7 juin 1944 ), 99 hommes sont pendus, encore et toujours par la même division que les deux cas précédents.

→ Le massacre d'Oradour-sur-Glane survenu le 10 juin 1944 a fait 642 victimes au total (240 femmes, 205 enfants et 197 hommes). L'histoire de la femme racontée dans ce chapitre est vraie. Marguerite Rouffanche a réellement réussi à s'extirper de l'église en sautant par le vitrail centre du choeur, et a échappé aux SS lancés à sa poursuite en se cachant parmi des plants de petits pois dans un jardin voisin. Elle a malheureusement perdu toute sa famille dans ce massacre. Pour l'épisode des hommes que j'ai passé sous silence, le témoignage du seul rescapé, Robert Hébras, raconte qu'ils ont été divisés puis enfermés dans des endroits clos où il leur était presque impossible de s'échapper ( comme des granges, des cours, des remises ) et ont été fusillés. Puis leur corps ont été recouverts de fagots de paille et enflammés. Certains, toujours vivante, on donc été brûlés vifs, puisque M.Hébras affirme que les SS visaient les pieds et les jambes de leurs prisonniers intentionnellement.

→ L'Ukraine a été libérée par l'Armée Rouge le 1er janvier 1944 précisément. ( Bonne année ! :meurs: )

→ Adolf Diekmann ( 1914 - 1944 ) : Sturmbannführer-SS ( major ), commandant du 1er bataillon du régiment Der Führer de la 2e division SS Das Reich responsable du massacre d'Oradour-sur-Glane.

(1) Référence au manga Death Note. Bah quoi, vu que c'est ma bible, fallait vous y attendre à cette référence un jour ou l'autre !

* * *

 **Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis à la fin du chapitre précédent : même sans scène de cul j'arrive à faire un chapitre de 15 pages Word sur ma tablette...! C'est même plus, je sais pas comment j'ai fais. J'ai peut-être un peu trop détaillé l'épisode Oradour-sur-Glane avec Italie et Allemagne...**

 **Je progresse lentement mais sûrement pour le "Si toi aussi... Version Hetalia 2", je pense en être à peu près à la moitié. Continuez vos propositions dans les reviews...!**

 **Enfin bref. Je remercie encore celles et ceux qui suivent mes écrits et qui postent des reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir et je vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues pour vous en remercier w**

 **A la prochaine~**


	3. Chapitre III : Wiederstandsbewegung

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland aujourd'hui intitulé Widerstandsbewegung ou Résistance en français.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla, vous en avez bien assez à la fin...!**

 **/!\ WARNING : Language injurieux envers les Allemands, vous devez comprendre pourquoi maintenant que vous connaissez la traduction du titre ! /!\**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 7 juin 1944, , Haute-Normandie ( France ) - 21h34 xXx**

 _ **D**_ eux ombres se faufilaient à travers les champs normands à cette heure tardive du mois de juin. Leurs pas étaient lourds, fatigués, et la plus petite des ombres, qui semblait transporter une troisième silhouette sur son dos, trébuchait régulièrement sur des morceaux de terres remués par les moissons et était soutenue par l'autre silhouette. Elles atteignèrent rapidement une petite parcelle de terre boisée, où elles furent un peu plus abritées des regards. Puis leurs voix se firent entendre, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas alerter les possibles soldats de ronde.

_ _Mattie, my feet hurt, it's gonna be hours since we left...!_ commença la plus grande d'un ton las.

_ _I don't care Al. Just shut up and keep going on !_ répliqua la plus petite silhouette, courbée.

_ _We've deserted. Really, you forced me to desert. You know how it's embarrassing for me...?!_

 _ **A**_ ces mots, le Canadien stoppa immédiatement sa marche, et se tourna difficilement vers son frère, remontant grâce à une impulsion de ses bras le corps d'Arthur qu'il portait depuis plusieurs heures sur son dos et qui avait glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, toujours inconscient. Sa voix se fit plus dure que d'ordinaire, malgré l'intonation calme qu'elle arborait toujours.

_ _Well, what ? You'd prefer shoot down some German soldiers when England would be dying on a poor infirmary bed ? Don't you think it's better for him we search for some French people who'll help us ? You're really just a kid Al, think about others before thinking about you sometimes !_

_ _What ? Don't call me a kid ! You-_

 _ **A**_ lfred s'interrompit brusquement suite à un geste de la main de son frère. Lui aussi avait entendu. Une brindille avait craqué. L'Américain intima silencieusement à son jumeau de s'accroupir au sol, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait, son fusil en joue et chargé.

_ Qui va là ? lança Matthew d'un français anglicisé, épiant les buissons nerveusement.

 _ **D**_ es froissements de feuilles lui répondirent, puis enfin une ombre inconnue émergea de la végétation, mains en l'air en signe de soumission. L'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre releva son fusil, visant la tête de sa cible. Cette dernière, simple silhouette sombre à cause des ombres nocturnes des arbres, s'adressa alors à eux en un allemand approximatif, sa voix grave chuchotant doucement.

_ _Deutsch ? Deutsche Soldaten ?_

 _ **L**_ es deux jeunes nations se regardèrent longuement, hésitants, puis Alfred se décida à prendre la parole, au grand damne de son frère. Si cet homme était un Allemand, ils étaient fichus...!

_ _Hum, well-_

_ Ah non, vous n'êtes pas des Allemands vous...!

 _ **L**_ 'homme sembla se détendre dans ses gestes, et s'approcha des jumeaux Nord-Américains. Instinctivement, le grand blond agita son fusil, plissant les yeux d'un air qu'il voulait menaçant tandis que son frère se relevait lentement, plus en confiance que son aîné. L'inconnu sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit, cette fois-ci en anglais.

_ _English so ? You are English ?_

 __ Actually-_ commença l'Américain, rechignant visiblement à être appelé "Anglais".

_ _Yes, English !_ le coupa son cadet en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant taire.

_ _Ok hum... French, I'm French. Ally ok ?_ balbutia l'homme face à eux, ne parlant visiblement que vaguement l'anglais.

 _ **M**_ atthew hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, ayant bien fait comprendre au préalable à son frère qu'il était préférable pour eux de le laisser dialoguer ici.

 _ **L**_ e Français leur fit signe de s'allonger à terre et de se taire, alors qu'il épiait discrètement l'extérieur du petit coin boisé. Le Canadien vit sa tête s'abaisser bien vite alors que des bruits de sangles métalliques claquant au rythme de pas se faisaient entendre, accompagnés de paroles et de rires rudes à l'oreille. Des Allemands. La ronde de nuit sûrement. Pourtant, son frère et lui n'avaient pas remarqué de village en venant ici...

 _ **Q**_ uand les bruits se firent lointains, l'homme leur fit signe de se relever et leur expliqua à voix basse.

_ _It's hum... German soldiers and... hum, they come from my house...? Yes, my house._

_ Ils viennent souvent chez vous ? demanda Matthew en français, intrigué.

_ Ah, tu parles français...! Génial, j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer sinon...! lui répondit l'homme avec un petit rire. Oui, ils viennent régulièrement contrôler les caves et les greniers, pour voir si nous ne cachons pas des Juifs ou des soldats ennemis. Mais jusqu'ici, ces crétins n'ont toujours pas débusqué ceux que nous cachons, moi et ma femme ! En même temps, deux petits verres de Chouchen et ils sont déjà torchés, tu m'étonne qu'après ils n'aient plus les yeux en face des trous ! Mais venez donc, suivez moi, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Et pour soigner votre camarade. Il est blessé ?

_ Nous ne savons pas. Il s'est écroulé d'un coup, et comme nous n'avions aucun moyen de retourner au camp sans se faire mitrailler, nous avons préféré déserter quelques temps.

_ Vous avez bien fait, et vous avez de la chance ! Ma femme est infirmière, elle va vite le remettre sur pied.

 _ **L**_ e Français les mena jusqu'à une petite maison campagnarde typiquement française, au toit de tuiles et aux murs de pierres. A en juger la basse cour endormie meublée de divers engins agricoles qu'ils traversèrent pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, si la femme de leur sauveur était infirmière, lui-même devait être paysan.

 _ **A**_ vec la faible lumière de la Lune, le Canadien remarqua aisément que l'homme semblait flotter dans ses vêtements. Il paraissait bien maigre et affaibli comparé à son frère ou à lui-même. Quoique, Alfred avait toujours été plus grand et "costaud" que la moyenne alors... Matthew avait vaguement entendu parler de "rationnement des vivres" dans les pays occupés, ce devait sûrement en être la cause.

 _ **I**_ ls pénétrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur du bâtiment campagnard, et furent accueillis par une femme aux cheveux bruns tenus en chignon, la trentaine passée, vêtue d'une robe blanche unie et ornée d'un simple petit ruban bleu pâle. Elle était préalablement occupée à préparer le repas, et le délicieux fumet qui parvint à leurs narines fit gronder furieusement l'estomac d'Alfred. Visiblement, ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas accoutumé aux rations militaires. Son petit frère lui chuchota rapidement à l'oreille, alors que leur hôte allait embrasser sa femme.

_ _Al, don't eat too much this evening. First because our stomach are used to military food and so to little part, and second because there is rationing here. They are already really kind offering us hospitality and food whereas there are other people like us here, so please don't eat half of the food just for the one you are...!_

 __ Yeah yeah, understood_ , marmonna l'Américain avec une moue boudeuse.

 _ **L**_ a femme s'approcha alors d'eux, venant effleurer du bout du doigt la large coupure sanguinolente recouverte à présent d'une croûte de sang sombre qui barait la joue du Canadien, et qui depuis quelques heures déjà s'était mise à suinter une espèce de liquide transparent poisseux peu ragoûtant, et afficha une grimace.

_ C'est une vilaine coupure que vous avez là. Clotaire, occupe toi donc de celui qui ne bouge pas, cela doit faire des heures qu'il l'a sur le dos, pauvre petit...! Emmène-le dans la chambre des deux autres, on installera un autre matelas pour le rouquin. Je vais préparer une bassine pour que ces deux-là puissent se baigner, et ensuite je m'occuperais de celui-là, fit la brune en pointant enfin Arthur de la main. Viens me voir quand tu seras propre, je soignerais ta joue, finit-elle à l'attention de Matthew. Oh et, je m'appelle Pierrette.

 _ **L**_ e Canadien hocha poliment de la tête tandis que son frère, trop occupé à explorer leur nouvel environnement du regard, n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux paroles de la femme. Mais soudain une voix grave s'éleva de derrière les jeunes nations Nord-Américaines, qui se retournèrent en un sursaut.

_ _Well well well... I knew I'd already heard this strange accents somewhere. Isn't there my nephews and my sweet li'le bro ?~_

_ _Strange accents... Ya didn't heard yourself...!_ marmonna Alfred dans sa barbe inexistante.

_ _Uncle Scotty..._

 _ **L**_ e grand roux se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui semblait donner sur un cellier. Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer le dénommé Clotaire qui alla récupérer Arthur, l'ôtant du dos du jeune Canadien qui put enfin se redresser, étirant son dos longuement en le faisant craquer légèrement. Allister s'approcha des deux jeunes nations, alors que la brune reprenait.

_ Vous vous connaissez ?

_ Ouaip. Eux, ce sont mes neveux, Matthieu et Alfred, commença l'Ecossais en désignant successivement le Canadien puis l'Américain. Et lui, c'est mon imbécile de petit frère, Arthur. C'est aussi le frère de Dylan, termina-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du blond inconscient, alors que leur hôte l'emportait dans une chambre.

_ J'avais bien compris. Et bien puisque c'est ta petite famille, occupe toi d'eux. Aide les à se baigner. Tu serviras à quelque chose au moins, répondit avec malice Pierrette à l'attention d'Allister.

_ Quoi ? Ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seuls, ce ne sont plus des gosses.

_ Magne toi sans discuter. Et, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois : pas dans la maison ! répliqua la femme en prenant entre ses doigts le cigare que l'Ecossais consommait.

_ Tu nous as interdit de sortir parce que les Allemands rôdent, faudrait savoir !

_ Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir une fenêtre ! Allez, dans le jardin et plus vite que ça !

 _ **L**_ es jumeaux Nord-Américains s'étaient tu durant la discussion houleuse des deux adultes devant eux, observant simplement leur oncle se faire pousser dehors en leur compagnie par la maîtresse de maison. L'Ecossais parvint tout de même à récupérer son cigare, gromellant pour la forme, et conduit ses neveux à l'arrière de la maison, où il sortit une large bassine en fer, émaillée par endroit. Il la remplit d'eau de pluie rendue tiède par le soleil de la journée, et amena un bloc de savon ainsi que deux draps secs, avant de s'asseoir près de la bassine.

_ À l'eau les mômes ! lança-t-il, taquin, faisant signe aux deux frères de s'approcher.

 _ **C**_ es derniers s'observèrent un instant, puis s'accordèrent à se laver mutuellement, Alfred en premier. Après s'être dévetu de son uniforme et de ses armes, le grand blond se glissa dans la bassine, frissonant à cause de l'air frais de la nuit qui caressait sa peau nue. Son frère lui fit mettre la tête sous l'eau, puis commença à le savonner un peu partout en entamant la conversation avec leur oncle.

 __ So, why are you here, uncle Scotty ? Plus, you said Northern Ireland was here too...?_

 __ Ah, yeah. We've been shot down by the Luftwaffe as we were going back in England, and Dylan had his back badly hurt because of the blow of his plane. Clotaire found us, and that's why we're here._

 _ **M**_ atthew se tut un moment, s'appliquant à rincer les cheveux blonds de son frère qui pour une fois n'avait pas décoché un mot et se contentait de se taire en les observant. Quand ce dernier fut propre et sec, Allister lui tendit des habits propres que Pierrette lui avait confiés, puis ce fût au tour du Canadien d'être lavé par son frère. Alfred s'attarda sur la joue blessée de son cadet avec une légère grimace de dégoût, s'appliquant à nettoyer la coupure du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ _It's really ugly bro, how did you do this to ya ?_

 __ 'Don't know_ , répondit Matthew en haussant les épaules. _Maybe I scratched it with a branch. Or with my own weapon._

 __ Ah, it would be like ya, to hurt yourself with your own gun !_ dit Alfred avec un petit rire.

_ _Shut up_ , marmonna la jeune nation, les joues rouges, en envoyant de l'eau sur le visage du grand blond.

 _ **L**_ 'aîné termina rapidement la toilette de son frère et, après s'être séché, changé, puis avoir rangé le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur où la nation écossaise les mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait à présent avec deux de ses frères cadets. Ils y trouvèrent Dylan, assis en tailleur sur un lit dans le coin gauche de la chambre et le haut du corps enroulé dans des bandages finement serrés ; puis à droite Pierrette, assise sur un tabouret en bois, nettoyait à l'aide d'un chiffon humide le visage poussiéreux du britannique qui peinait à reprendre conscience. En les entendant entrer, la femme se tourna vers eux, leur expliquant vaguement la condition du blond.

_ Il a une fièvre de cheval votre ami, je ne sais pas quel saleté il s'est chopé chez vous, mais alors c'est une saloperie...!

_ Oh, t'en fais pas pour lui Pierrette. C'te marmot c'est de la carne, pas moyen qu'il casse sa pipe pour si peu ! lança nonchalamment Allister en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit de l'Irlande du Nord avec un mouvement de main désintéressé.

_ "Pour si peu"...?! Je n'ai jamais vu de fièvre pareille, même pour la tuberculose ou la pneumonie...!

_ Crois-moi, il ne risque pas d'y passer. Il a connu pire.

 _ **L**_ eur oncle semblait assez confiant quand à la "guérison" d'Arthur, même si Matthew remarqua facilement une petite lueur inquiète dans les yeux du grand roux. Ah la famille... La voix de Pierrette le tira de ses pensées brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

_ Toi euh... Matthieu c'est ça ? Viens ici, que je puisse soigner ta joue.

 _ **L**_ e Canadien s'assit docilement sur les draps de l'Anglais, où la jeune femme avait tapoté les tissus pour lui indiquer où se poser. Mains sur les genoux, le dos droit, il se laissa faire sans broncher, malgré l'alcool à désinfecter qui lui brûla la joue et lui fit tiquer de l'oeil douloureusement.

 _ **U**_ n épais pansement couvrant sa joue, la maîtresse de maison le laissa se relever alors que la voix de son mari s'éleva soudain de l'étage inférieur, appelant Allister à descendre voir quelque chose. Le grand roux fit signe à ses neveux de le suivre en bas, alors qu'il répondait à l'attention de Clotaire.

_ Libération est arrivé ?

_ Et comment gamin ! Un-Oeil avait du retard ce soir, je pensais qu'il s'était fait prendre...! répondit l'homme en tapotant le fauteuil à sa droite, invitant l'Ecossais à s'y asseoir.

 _ **D**_ ans ses mains se tenait un petit carré de papier de mauvaise qualité, mal imprimé, déchiré même dans un coin. Alfred s'était approché du fauteuil de leur hôte, et tentait de déchiffrer les mots mal imprimés qui y figuraient. Il demanda ensuite, sceptique.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...?

 _ **L**_ es yeux de leur hôte semblèrent s'enflammer soudainement alors qu'il brandissait presque le petit carré de papier miteux devant les yeux des jumeaux.

_ Ça mon petit, c'est un journal libre. Un petit trésor pour nous autres, nous qui nous battons dans l'ombre depuis la capitulation du vieillard de Vichy. Nous qui oeuvrons pour que notre belle France soit à nouveau une terre libre, pour que ces chiens de Boches retournent la queue entre les jambes par delà le Rhin. Il n'y a pas de guerre plus haute et plus belle que celle que nous vivons, celle des caves, des terrains nocturnes et des criques secrètes. Celle des cellules de torture où malgré les tenailles, les épingles rougies au feu et les os broyés, les Français meurent en hommes libres. Voilà notre guerre à nous : la Résistance. Écoutez bien ce mot : il est le plus beau de notre langue en ces temps.

_ La Résistance... répéta la jeune nation américaine, intrigué.

_ Arthur en a parlé il y a quelques temps, quand nous étions encore à Londres. Que certains Français ne s'étaient pas résignés à l'impérialisme nazi, dit timidement Matthieu en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel était assis leur oncle, suivi bien vite par son frère qui s'accouda sur le dessus du dossier.

_ Les Schleux sont venus, et ont voulu étouffer notre volonté avec leurs armes et leurs mots de haine, continua Clotaire. Mais plus ils essaient d'arracher aux Français leur liberté, plus ils les poussent à se rebeller. Ils ne nous ont pas étouffés, au contraire : ils n'ont fait qu'attiser un peu plus encore le feu de la Patrie, celui qui anime tous les soldats au Front, et les Civils à l'arrière. Le besoin de protéger son foyer. Les maquis se sont développés. Alors ils se sont affolés. Ils ont multipliés les camps, les prisonniers, les exécutions publiques, les répressions et les déportations. Mais ils n'en ont eu que plus d'ennemis. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais si les armées Alliées parviennent à avancer si vite, c'est grâce à nous, l'armée de l'ombre. Nous, qui avons préparer le terrain durant ces trois dernières années pour le jour où vous viendriez nous aider. Toutes les terres autour de vous ont été rougies par le sang de l'ennemi, mais aussi par celui de nos camarades, lâchement descendus par les Allemands "pour l'exemple", ou parce qu'ils ont été pris durant l'une de leurs missions pour le compte de la Résistance. Mais jamais ils n'ont eu peur de la mort. Car mourir libre est la plus belle des morts pour nous. Nous sommes peut-être en danger, traqués, torturés, mais nous mourrons pour notre patrie, pour la France. Nous sommes comme l'Hydre Antique : quand l'un de nous tombe, dix autres se lèvent prêts à se battre contre les Boches. C'est ça, la Résistance.

 _ **U**_ n long silence s'installa dans la pièce suite aux paroles de leur hôte. Même Alfred n'avait rien à dire pour une fois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des Français puissent faire autant pour leur pays. Quoique, lorsque l'on voyait à quel point Francis était fier de sa patrie... Les "Froggies" étaient loin d'être les poltrons lâches et sans aucune dignité comme on le disait chez lui, finalement... Peut-être.

 _ **L**_ e rire bruyant d'Allister anima à nouveau la pièce, alors qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules de Clotaire, lui tapotant l'épaule vigoureusement avec un sifflement amusé.

_ Et bien ! Ça c'est du discours enflammé ! Digne des grands orateurs Grecs mon vieux !

_ Excusez-moi, minauda le Français en se calmant. Je crois que je me suis emporté.

_ Pas qu'un peu même !

_ Et sinon... Pourquoi "Un-Oeil"...? demanda timidement Matthew pour revenir au sujet principal qu'était le journal - enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ce carré de papier miteux un journal.

_ Armand était au Front en 1940, répondit leur hôte. Et pendant un assaut il a reçu un éclat d'obus dans l'oeil droit, ce qui lui a valu de devenir borgne. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons rebaptisé Un-Oeil.

_ Pas bien compliqué, commenta l'Américain avec une petite moue indifférente.

_ Bref ! Alors les News d'aujourd'hui Clotaire ? demanda Allister pour changer définitivement de sujet.

_ Pas grand chose. Un pont qui a sauté pas très loin du Havre avant le passage des Allemands, les Alliés qui se rapprochent de Caen, une missive pour mon maquis et... Merde...!

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Alfred, à nouveau intéressé par la conversation.

_ Les Fritzs... Il recommencent, les chiens... La Luftwaffe bombarde Londres, apparemment ils ont même fait sauter la moitié de Buckingham Palace...!

 _ **N**_ ouveau silence. Matthew s'était raidi, surpris et en même temps conforté dans ses pensées par les paroles du Français. Et visiblement, son oncle pensait la même chose : cette nouvelle attaque contre la capitale britannique expliquait la rechute quand à l'état de santé d'Arthur.

_ Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Roastbeefs. Mais là, je trouve ça carrément lâche. C'est facile de bombarder les autres alors que l'armée est occupée ailleurs...! continua Clotaire, indigné.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas s'attaquer aux Américains ni aux Canadiens car leurs territoires sont trop éloignés du leur, alors il faut bien qu'ils frappent là où ça fait mal, mais à leur portée. Et en l'occurrence, bombarder la capitale et avoir touché Buckingham Palace ne doit pas faire du bien au moral des Anglais, dit calmement l'Ecossais, s'allumant un cigare qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, profitant de l'absence de la maîtresse de maison.

_ Ça n'affectera pas le moral d'Arthur.

 _ **A**_ la surprise de Matthew, c'était bien son frère qui venait de prendre la défense de leur ancien tuteur. L'Américain ne regardait pourtant aucun des hommes présents ; son regard était tourné vers l'escalier menant à la chambre où se reposaient Dylan et Arthur. A ses paroles, Allister avait ricané un petit "Oh~" sarcastique, haussant un sourcil, attendant sûrement la suite des dires de son neveu qui ne tarda pas.

_ Il est plus tenace qu'il n'en a l'air. Et puis, on voit bien que c'est un acte désespéré de la part des Nazis, les bombardements doivent être du style désordonnés. Il a résisté aux bombardements de 1941, il va tenir pour ceux-là aussi. Il en faut plus pour l'ébranler.

_ Oui, du style la trahison de son cher petit frère.~

 _ **L**_ e ricanement d'Ecosse qui faisait bien évidemment référence à l'indépendance d'Amérique mais aussi à la chute de l'Empire Britannique qui s'en était peu à peu suivi fit grimacer le Canadien, qui vit immédiatement le regard noir de colère que lança son aîné à leur oncle, et qui lui semblait énormément s'amuser de la réaction de son neveu. Mais avant que Matthew n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir un torchon de cuisine atterrit sur la tête de leur hôte, faisant sursauter les jumeaux et hausser un sourcil à leur oncle. Pierrette se trouvait derrière le fauteuil de son mari, les points sur les hanches, son regard brillant posé sur le papier dans les mains de Clotaire.

_ C'est pas le moment de lire ces horreurs.

_ Vous êtes contre la Résistance, Pierrette ? demanda poliment Matthieu à la ménagère.

_ Mais mon petit, j'en fais moi-même partie, de la Résistance...! Comme mon mari, répondit la brune avec un rire. Et même, je vais te dire. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule bonne race de Boches : C'est un Boche mort.

 _ **U**_ n nouveau silence gêné s'abattit dans la pièce, tandis qu'Allister se penchait à l'oreille du Canadien pour y murmurer.

_ _They had two sons. The first one had been shot during the war, and the second, a member of the Resistance, had been tortured to death._

 _ **U**_ ne grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du Canadien alors que Pierrette reprenait plus gaiement.

_ Enfin bref...! Le dîner est prêt. Allister, va chercher ton frère...!

_ Lequel, la petite merde ou l'autre ?

 _ **F**_ ace au regard blasé que lui lança la brune, le grand roux se releva, battant en retraite avec un rire amusé, et se retira à l'étage pour prévenir le représentant de l'Irlande du Nord qu'il devait descendre dîner, laissant les jumeaux aux bons soins de leurs hôtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à table.

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ roid. Tout était terriblement froid et sombre autour de lui.

 _ **A**_ rthur avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur tant ses entrailles lui faisaient mal. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation, pour l'avoir déjà expérimentée trois ans auparavant. Cette impression de se disloquer lentement, de sentir sa chair se déchirer ; cette impression d'avoir sa tête broyée entre deux planches de bois épaisses. Comme l'une de ces machines de torture utilisées au Moyen Âge.

 _ **M**_ ais surtout ce froid mordant dans l'intégralité de son corps. Comme si on l'avait plongé tête la première dans une cuve d'eau glaciale, le tétanisant entièrement. Comme si son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus. Oui, c'était sûrement la sensation qui en était le plus proche.

 _ **C**_ omme si son être s'était scindé en deux.

 _ **P**_ uis soudainement, un flash lumineux déchira les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, lui faisant plisser les yeux douloureusement. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Lentement, sa vision s'habitua à son nouvel environnement, alors qu'il put discerner un lustre pendu au plafond. Un lustre dans un hôpital de campagne... C'était impossible...!

 _ **L**_ e britannique tenta de se relever brusquement, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire couiner légèrement, son corps tout entier le faisant souffrir horriblement. Il retomba lourdement sur les couvertures qu'on avait disposées pour lui, et resta un moment immobile avant de réitérer une tentative de mouvement. Il parvint à s'asseoir sur le lit au prix de nombreux efforts, mission accomplie.

 _ **I**_ l se trouvait dans une chambre au papier peint floral d'un vert pastel. Une fenêtre vitrée aux encadrements de bois et habillée de fines dentelles bretonnes se trouvait à sa droite, mais les volets extérieurs clos ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière primaire. La nuit avait dû tomber depuis un moment.

 _ **L**_ ui-même se trouvait sur un lit de bois épais, identique à celui auquel il faisait face, tous les deux collés aux murs adjacents à la porte de bois brun à sa gauche. Un matelas était étalé au sol, entre les deux sommiers. Au-dessus de chaque lit figurait un crucifix finement sculpté, et chacun orné d'une petite branche de gui. Une lourde armoire de chêne trônait dans un coin de la pièce, décorée d'un miroir tout en hauteur sur sa porte droite et aux poignées décorées.

 _ **A**_ rthur devina facilement, à la décoration de la pièce, qu'il se trouvait dans un environnement modeste. Et il se souvenait tout de même qu'il était en France, et non chez lui en Angleterre. Lentement, il parvint à se lever du lit en s'appuyant sur ce dernier, et marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il s'accrocha lourdement, ayant un équilibre précaire. Il détestait tant être dans un tel état de faiblesse... Saloperies d'Allemands tiens, s'il tenait Allemagne là maintenant il lui en aurait collé une. Au Diable les manières !

 _ **I**_ l secoua légèrement la tête, se remettant les idées en place, puis se décida à sortir de la pièce, se retrouvant alors dans un couloir sombre. Plusieurs portes closes s'offraient à sa droite, mais ce qui l'intrigua grandement fut les bruits de couverts et les voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Pourtant, il hésita un long moment à se risquer à descendre l'escalier. Il tenait déjà à peine debout sur une surface plane, c'était tenter le Diable...

 _ **M**_ ais merde, il avait sa fierté, alors il n'allait certainement pas appeler à l'aide quelqu'un d'en bas...!

 _ **L**_ entement mais sûrement, les jambes flageolentes et les bras accrochés à la rambarde de l'escalier de bois, il surmonta cet obstacle courageusement, jusqu'à finalement être assez avancé pour apercevoir ses hôtes et leurs invités. Il vit donc un couple d'inconnus, ses fils chéris et... Deux de ses frères. Et étrangement, il eut très envie de remonter à l'étage. Encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Cymru, qui était tout de même le seul de ses frères à contenir leur aîné lorsque ce dernier prenait trop leur cadet pour un bouc émissaire.

 _ **M**_ ais malheureusement pour lui, Matthew l'avait déjà remarqué, plus habitué que quiconque au "monde du silence", et malgré le soin que l'Anglais avait pris à ne pas se faire remarquer le jeune Canadien donna un petit coup de coude à son frère en indiquant d'un geste de la tête le britannique. L'Américain en le voyant ainsi accroché désespérément à la rambarde, à sa grande surprise, n'éclata pas de rire mais se leva brusquement de table, faisant se taire, sursauter, et se retourner tout le monde tandis qu'il se précipitait vers Arthur pour lui venir en aide, l'aggripant fermement par les épaules pour lui faire descendre les quelques marches qui lui restaient.

_ Arthur ! Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

_ _Ah... Bloody Hell Alfred, don't scream in my ears... Where am I ? And why are you speaking French ?_ marmonna le petit blond en butant contre le torse de l'Américain alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre, mais qu'il se redressait aussitôt pour ne pas paraître faible. Fierté oblige.

_ _Sorry. Didn't you remember ? You lost consciousness on the battlefield this morning, and because we couldn't bring you in the infirmary Mattie and I desearted and walked across the fields all day. And this evening Clotaire found us and said we could come and rest here,_ expliqua Alfred en amenant doucement l'Anglais à avancer jusqu'à la table.

_ _Oh. W-wait, you did WHAT ?!_ s'exclama Arthur en réalisant ce qu'avaient fait ses fils.

_ _Shut up and sit down you brat,_ siffla Allister en roulant le [r] comme le voulait son accent, tirant sans ménagement son frère cadet sur la chaise à côté de lui, faisant hoqueter ce dernier de douleur.

_ Allister, il est malade ! Un peu de compassion tout de même...! s'indigna Pierrette en se levant de sa place, venant couvrir les épaules tremblantes d'Arthur de son châle noir. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? reprit-elle à l'attention du petit blond.

 _ **C**_ e dernier hocha négativement de la tête, encore trop barbouillé par la douleur qui secouait son corps tout entier. Mais la maîtresse de maison ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et lui servit tout de même un bol rempli de bouillon de légumes.

_ Si si, tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien...!

_ Mange et fais pas d'histoire, dit simplement le grand roux en donnant une tape dans le dos de son cadet, qui manqua de finir tête la première dans son bol bien chaud.

_ _Uncle Scotty...!_

_ Mais ça ne va pas enfin...! La compassion tu connais ? s'exclama la brune.

_ Mais je te l'ai dis, c'est de la carne ce môme, aucun risque qu'une petite tape dans le dos le fasse flancher ! râla l'Ecossais en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Arthur nonchalamment. Il pète la forme ce gosse.

_ Désolée de te décevoir mais... Non.

 _ **A**_ llister lâcha les épaules du petit blond d'un geste désintéressé, tandis que ce dernier, après avoir reprit ses esprits, picora sans faim quelques cuillerées du breuvage qu'on lui avait servi.

 _ **L**_ e repas se poursuivit sans accroc majeur, l'aîné des Kirkland ne cessant cependant pas de chercher des ennuis au cadet, qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Puis, tandis que Pierrette s'attelait à la vaisselle et son mari à écouter les News résistants à la BBC de Londres sur un poste radio caché dans la réserve, les nations anglicanes tenaient une espèce de réunion de famille dans le salon. Après avoir expliqué à Arthur la raison de la présence de ses frères ici, leur discussion dériva progressivement.

_ _So, Al, Matt, Brat. Do you have any idea where Francis could be ?_ demanda Écosse en s'allumant un cigare, s'affalant sur son fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

_ _Well, in Paris obviously. Or in Drancy, we heard about some kind of workhouse in this town,_ répondit Alfred sérieusement.

_ _Or in the free area,_ compléta le Canadien en s'asseyant près de son frère.

_ _That's not what we think_ , dit simplement Dylan.

 _ **L**_ es jumeaux Nord-Américains se turent un instant, puis se regardèrent, sceptiques. Leurs oncles se moquaient-ils d'eux, ou bien étaient-ils devenus séniles...? Alors que Matthieu ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, son frère le coupa dans son élan en prenant la parole, l'éclipsant complètement.

_ _So what ? If you knew the answer, why did ya ask us old men ?_

_ _Watch your tongue balachan_ , siffla l'Ecossais dans un mélange d'anglais et de gaélique, n'appréciant pas vraiment être traité de "vieil homme".

_ _Well, actually,_ reprit l'Irlande du Nord, empêchant ainsi son frère aîné de s'éloigner trop du sujet en faisant la morale à son neveu, _Normandie came around two days ago because she felt us on her territory. And she said us that she and the other regions couldn't feel France uppon them anymore to the day the government of Vichy had been set on._

 __ Some regions think the old man seld him to Germany at this time_ , termina Allister en tirant sur son cigare, soufflant ensuite un nuage de fumée grisâtre.

 _ **A**_ rthur, qui avait toujours sur ses épaules le châle noir de la maîtresse de maison, s'emmitoufla un peu plus à l'intérieur, toujours légèrement tremblant à cause de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le corps, et reprit d'un ton hésitant.

 __ So... What you're saying is..._

 __ Yep. France is surely in Germany. Locked somewhere more than probably._

 _ **L**_ e britannique frissona. Finalement, la situation de son vieux rival était peut-être plus catastrophique que ce qu'il pensait...

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _balachan_ : gamin ( gaélique écossais )

 **xXx**

→ Libération est le nom donné à deux journaux résistants : l'un pour le mouvement "Libération-Nord" et l'autre pour "Libération-Sud". C'est l'un des journaux le plus tiré pendant la Résistance, et il devient un journal officiel à la libération de la France, en août 1944. Il existe toujours d'ailleurs.

→ Durant tout le mois de juin 1944 Londres est à nouveau bombardée par les missiles V1 Allemands ( "Vergeltungswaffe" - arme de représailles en allemand ) en représailles du débarquement du 6 juin ; en gros ce sont des missiles aériens programmés pour tomber sur Londres. Et, l'anecdote "Buckingham Palace" est vraie. Je ne sais plus si elle date de 1941 ou de 1944, mais lorsque Londres a été bombardée la chapelle du palais de Buckingham a été entièrement détruite.. Et lorsqu'on a demandé à la Queen Mum de s'exiler dans l'une de ses demeures en Écosse parce que ça commençait à vraiment trop craindre du boudin, elle aurait répondu avec humour qu'elle ne bougerait pas et que de toute façon c'était une bonne chose car à présent elle voyait mieux le quartier qui faisait face au palais. Moi je dis respect hein, elle avait du cran la Queen Mum.

→ Un maquis est le nom donné à une zone d'action résistante durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

 **xXx**

→ Henri Philippe Benoni Omer Joseph PÉTAIN ( 1856 - 1951 ) : Surnommé "Le vieux de Vichy" par les Résistants français, le "Vainqueur de Verdun" en 1916, il s'est illustré militairement durant la Première Guerre mondiale et à été nommé Maréchal de France en 1918. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il est rappelé au gouvernement puis signe finalement une armistice avec l'Allemagne Nazie et contribue avec son gouvernement établi à Vichy à la collaboration, à la déportation de Juifs et autres "races" recherchées par les Nazis. Il est ensuite écarté du pouvoir par le Général De Gaulle qui prend la tête du gouvernement provisoire en 1944.

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre est entièrement improvisé...!**

 **En effet, puisque je pensais ne pas avoir internet du tout pendant plus d'un mois, j'ai emmené beaucoup de livres en vacances. Et entre autres :** **L'armée des ombres** **de Joseph Kessel. Et c'est en lisant ce livre que l'idée de ce chapitre m'est venu à l'esprit. En plus, Kessel étant un ancien résistant et le livre ayant été écrit en 1943 à Londres, il décrit plusieurs anecdotes réelles en rapport avec la Résistance française. C'est un livre vraiment poignant et captivant, il se lit très vite quand on est dans l'histoire. Je vous le recommande donc ! (savoir vendre une oeuvre, tout un métier.)**

 **Enfin bref, je vous fais pleins de gros poutoux baveux, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une - ou deux reviews même, soyez foufous ! - pour me donner votre avis quand à ce troisième chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland !**

 **J'ai eu une idée de OS en écoutant une musique pendant que je m'ennuyais en Bretagne"e, ce sera un FrUk. Avec peut-être un rating M, je ne sais pas...**

 **On se retrouve très vite j'espère pour le chapitre 4~**


	4. Traductions oubliées

**Je suis désolée, vraiment, d'avoir oublié de traduire les dialogues du chapitre 3, on me l'a fait remarquer 2 fois. Mais, dans la précipitation de poster pendant le peu de temps que j'avais Internet... Voilà quoi. Mais bref, je me rattrape dans ce petit aparté !**

* * *

 **Traductions du chapitre 3 " Wiederstandsbewegung "**

_ Mattie, j'ai mal aux pieds. Ça fait des heures depuis qu'on est partis...!

_ Je m'en fous Al. Juste, ta gueule et avance.

_ On a déserté. Tu m'as forcé à déserter. Tu sais à quel point c'est embarrassant pour moi ?!

_ Et quoi ? T'aurais préféré shooter des soldats Allemands pendant qu'Angleterre se mourrait sur un pauvre lit d'infirmerie ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est mieux pour lui que nous cherchions des Français qui nous aiderons ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un enfant, Al, pense aux autres avant de penser à toi parfois !

_ Quoi ?! Ne me traite pas de gamin ! Tu-

_ Allemands ? Soldats Allemands ?

_ Et bien...

_ Anglais alors ? Vous êtes Anglais ?

_ En fait-

_ Oui, Anglais !

_ Ok euh... Français, je suis Français. Allié ok ?

_ Ce sont euh... des soldats Allemands et ils viennent de chez moi.

_ Al, ne mange pas trop ce soir. D'abord parce que nos estomacs sont habitués aux portions militaires et donc à de petites rations ; et ensuite parce qu'il y a le rationnement ici. Ils sont déjà très gentils de nous offrir l'hospitalité et de la nourriture alors qu'il y a d'autres personnes comme nous ici, alors ne mange pas la moitié de la nourriture à toi tout seul !

_ Ouais ouais, compris.

_ Et bien et bien... Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ces accents bizarres...! N'est-ce pas là mes neveux et mon cher petit frère ?

_ Drôles d'accents, drôles d'accents... Tu t'aies pas entendu...!

_ Oncle Scotty...

_ Alors, que fais-tu ici Oncle Scotty ? En plus, tu as dis qu'Irlande du Nord était là aussi ?

_ Ah, ouais. On s'est fait descendre par la Luftwaffe alors qu'on rentrait en Angleterre, et Dylan a eu son dos salement amoché dans l'explosion de son avion. Clotaire nous a trouvé, et c'est pourquoi on est là.

_ C'est vraiment moche frérot, comment tu t'es fais ça ?

_ Je sais pas. Peut-être que je me suis griffé avec une branche, ou alors avec mon arme.

_ Ah, ça serait bien toi, de te blesser avec ton propre pistolet !

_ Ta gueule.

_ Ils avaient deux fils. Le premier s'est fait descendre pendant la guerre, et le second, un membre de la Résistance, a été torturé à mort.

_ Ah... Bordel, Alfred, ne crie pas dans mes oreilles. Et pourquoi parles-tu Français ?

_ Oh, désolé. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu as perdu connaissance sur le champs de bataille ce matin, et comme nous ne pouvions pas te ramener à l'infirmerie Mattie et moi avons déserté et avons marché à travers les champs toute la journée. Et ce soir Clotaire nous a trouvé et nous a autorisés à rester ici.

_ Oh... Attends, vous avez fait QUOI ?!

_ Ta gueule et assieds toi espèce de sale gosse.

_ Oncle Scotty...!

_ Et bien, Al, Matt, Gamin. Vous avez une idée d'où pourrait bien être Francis ?

_ Bein, à Paris, évidemment. Ou alors à Drancy, nous avons entendu parler de sortes de maisons de travail dans cette ville,

_ Ou dans la zone libre.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons.

_ Bah alors ? Si vous connaissiez la réponse, pourquoi nous demander le Vieux ?

_ Surveille ton language gamin.

_ Et bien, en fait, Normandie est venue nous voir il y a deux jours environs parce qu'elle avait senti notre présence sur son territoire. Et elle nous a dit qu'elle et les autres régions ne sentaient plus France au-dessus d'eux depuis le jour où le gouvernement de Vichy a été mis en place.

_ Certaines régions pensent que le Vieux l'a vendu à Allemagne, à ce moment-là.

_ Alors... Ce que vous êtes en train de dire, c'est que...

_ Ouais. France est sûrement en Allemagne. Enfermé quelque part plus que certainement.


	5. Chapitre IV : Manipulation

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Mes fils, mes filles, nous voici de nouveau réunis en ce jour... Pour un mother fucking nouveau chapitre de Der Fall vor Deutschland !**

 **Vous avez sérieusement cru que j'allais prêcher ? Vous m'avez bien regardée ? Je riiiiiiiiis ( de me voiiiiiir si beeeeeeeelle en ce miroiiiiiir~ - vous moquez pas, j'ai appris en cours de musique cette année que l'air de la Castafiore, bah c'était un vrai chant. Je plaisante pas. Je me sentais très con. - )**

 **Je me suis rendue malade en voiture pour vous sortir ce chapitre dès mon retour de vacances, c'est pour vous dire à quel point je vous nems...!**

 **Hum bref, aujourd'hui je ne pense pas avoir besoin de traduire le titre, c'est un mot assez transparent quand même.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin pour les notes habituelles~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 29 juillet 1944, Front Nord-Ouest - armées Alliées, Haute-Normandie ( France ), 11h36 xXx**

 _ **M**_ atthieu menait la marche à travers les cultures ravagées par les bombardements alliés tandis que son frère soutenait leur _Dad_ lorsque ce dernier vacillait. L'état de santé d'Arthur s'était sensiblement amélioré au début du mois de juillet bien que demeurant instable ; les jumeaux en avaient donc déduit que les bombardements londoniens avaient pris fin.

 _ **I**_ ls étaient restés près de deux mois en convalescence chez Pierrette et Clotaire, et avaient manqué plus d'une fois de se faire coincer lors de contrôles "surprises" des patrouilles SS.

 _ **M**_ ais heureusement pour eux, les Allemands ne tenaient pas bien le Chouchen. Ni le cidre, et encore moins le Calvados. Et, comme le disait si bien leurs hôtes : ils n'avaient plus les yeux en face des trous.

 _ **A**_ ux alentours du 28 juin, leurs oncles avaient été conduit de nuit par Clotaire jusque chez un médecin de sa connaissance ; lui aussi de la Résistance. Ils allaient ainsi être acheminés, de maison en maison, jusqu'aux côtes normandes où, une nuit, ils seraient rapatriés en Angleterre par un sous-marin de la _Royal Navy_ avec quelques autres soldats "exilés". Ce type d'opération organisée en coopération avec Londres étant monnaie courante, ils seraient donc bientôt de retour en territoire libre.

 _ **E**_ nfin, à ce jour, les deux nations avaient dû arriver à bon port, contre quoi le sous-marin en question se trouvait au fond de la Manche, liquidé par une torpille ennemie.

 _ **M**_ atthieu épongea son front humide d'un revers de manche avec un lourd soupir. La chaleur du mois de juillet était accablante pour le Canadien habitué à un climat plus frais, et il se fatiguait plus vite. La même fatigué était visible sur le visage de son ancien tuteur, qui trébuchait de plus en plus régulièrement en s'efforçant de repousser avec dignité l'aide que lui proposait Alfred, ce dernier ne semblant pas vraiment souffrir de cette météo étouffante.

 _ **E**_ n même temps, chez lui, on pouvait passer de 1,2m de neige à 105℉ à l'ombre en passant d'une côte à l'autre. Un climat de fou pour un pays de fous. Oui, on pouvait dire que c'était bien son frère.

 _ **S**_ e doutant que la zone qu'ils allaient devoir arpenter avait été nettoyée par leurs armées, les trois nations avaient pu à nouveau endosser leurs uniformes ainsi que leurs équipements respectifs. Ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment leur voyage puisqu'Alfred, occupé à soutenir l'Albion, avait dû déléguer l'équipement complet du britannique aux bons soins de son cadet qui se retrouvait avec près de cent kilos d'armes, de munitions, et autres accessoires sur le dos.

 _ **P**_ uis après plusieurs heures de marche, le trio anglo-saxon aperçut enfin les premières tentes du camp allié. Ils l'atteignirent en ayant été très vite repérés, et furent conduits sans attendre dans la tente qui servait de "salle de réunion", où les attendaient Mr Eisenhower et Mr Montgomery.

 _ **E**_ t visiblement, leurs "vacances" n'avaient pas du tout été appréciées au sein de l'armée.

_ _Ah, here they are, the deserters !_ railla le chef des armées britanniques à leur intention _. Do you know we've got something called "Military discipline" in the Army ?_

_ _Personally, I don't call this "desertion" but some kind of "friendship". One was hurt, they couldn't come back to the camp, so they left the battlefield. It's quite logical,_ dit Eisenhower, comme pour les défendre.

 __ "Logical" ?! The name of "Nation" don't allow them to disobey to the rules !_

 __ The rules, the rules. Ah, you British old man ! What's important is they've returned ! You're too rigid with your soldiers !_

 __ Oh well, you're not enough then. Must I remind you the reports we received today again ? Raping, overdrinking, even murders !_

 _ **L**_ es chefs d'armées se faisaient face, visiblement près à se sauter dessus. C'en était presque risible. Un long soupir se fit entendre dans la tente, et presque aussitôt Matthew s'avança pour s'interposer entres les deux hommes, ses cent kilos d'équipements toujours logés sur son dos.

_ _Well then, Mummy, Daddy,_ commença-t-il en désignant successivement le chef Anglais puis le chef Américain. _We're really tired, so we'll leave you fighting and will go back to our tent, ok ? Alright, G'night,_ termina-t-il en n'attendant aucune réponse des deux hommes, entraînant simplement son frère et leur _Dad_ hors de la tente.

 _ **L**_ e trio zigzagua encore entres les allées du campement, et regagna enfin leur logement portable. Au moins, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de la leur remonter même pendant leur absence.

 _ **A**_ près avoir rapidement installé leurs duvets, Alfred se chargea d'aider Angleterre à se coucher, la fièvre de ce dernier ayant remonté légèrement à cause de leur longue marche vers le camp. Puis les jumeaux Nord-Américains se couchèrent côte à côte, chacun dans leur duvet respectif, après s'être assurés qu'Arthur s'était endormi.

_ _Ah bro, I'll never be tired of watching you shut others mouths...! It's so funny...!_ commença l'aîné en croisant ses bras derrière son crâne, les yeux rivés au plafond de toile.

 __ Why not ? They can't do much against us after all._

 __ Stop it or I'll call ya a wild hooligan !~_

_ _Shut up,_ marmonna le Canadien en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère qui s'esclaffait en se retenant d'être trop bruyant. _The faster we'll win, the faster we'll get home. We've got no time for child's fights._

 __ The faster, the better. Yeah, I know. But we can't win faster than we're able._

 __ No shit Sherlock._

 __ Anyway. You think what this old Brit man said was really true ?_

 _ **M**_ atthew se tourna sur le côté, croisant le regard bleuté de son grand frère qui s'était détourné de la toile de tente pour le regarder. Et, à la lueur inquiète qu'il lut dans ses yeux, sa réponse lui importait réellement.

_ _Well... I think so. That's what happen when Soldiers aren't disciplined enough._

_ _Ah Fuck you Mattie, ya speak like Arthur_ , soupira Alfred, ennuyé.

_ _I see, well sorry to tell you the truth._

 _ **L**_ e petit blond se retourna dos à son jumeau, vexé. Si c'était pour l'insulter gratuitement ensuite, pourquoi lui demandait-il son avis ? Son frère était vraiment d'un compliqué...! Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'il repoussa tout d'abord, puis finit par le forcer à se retourner pour lui faire de nouveau face.

 __ Sorry bro, that's not what I wanted to say. Actually... It's quite difficult to trust. I mean, you'll not think like me if it'd happen to you ?_

 __ Absolutely, totally, no. And you know why ? Because my Soldiers know about discipline._

 __ Ok, understood. G'night,_ siffla l'Américain d'un ton duquel pointait un agacement certain.

_ _Al. Seriously._

 _ **M**_ atthew posa sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné, plissant ses yeux d'améthyste. Ce dernier marqua une longue pause, le regard posé sur leur abri de toile, puis se tourna entièrement vers son cadet pour se blottir contre lui, sa tête retombant contre son épaule. Le petit blond demeura un instant interdit, surpris par cet élan affectueux de la part de son "gros dur" de grand frère, puis finit par enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules, en une douce étreinte fraternelle.

_ _I know. I know this perfectly. Fuck,_ marmonna Alfred dans le tissu du t-shirt du Canadien. _God save me, I'm so fed up of this war. I pray for us to reach Berlin very quickly._

_ _Me too._

_ _To reach Berlin very quickly_ _ **and**_ _before Russia_ , précisa la jeune nation Américaine.

 __ Before Russia ? Why ?_

 __ Because I want it. That's all._

 _ **U**_ n long silence suivit les paroles d'Alfred, jusqu'à ce que Matthew ne soupire bruyamment en fermant les yeux, mi excédé mi amusé, alors que sa main tapotait la tête de son grand frère.

 __ You obnoxious American guy, seriously..._

 __ Hey ! You're moking me ?_

 __ Shut your mouth and sleep, baby. It's late now._

_ _If you weren't my brother, you'll be dead already_ , grommela le blond.

_ _That's why I said it,_ ricanna Matthew en serrant son frère plus fort contre lui. _Now sleep. G'night Al._

 __ G'night bro._

 _ **E**_ t, lentement, les deux jumeaux glissèrent sur les limbes du sommeil, toujours enlacés.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 8 août 1944, Kommandatur de Paris, Zone occupée par le Reich ( France ), 19h42 xXx**

 _ **R**_ apport de défaite. Rapport de défaite. Encore, et toujours des rapports de défaites. Ludwig, accoudé à la surface plane de son bureau, se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index, excédé.

 _ **C**_ es dits rapports arrivaient de tous les fronts. Allemagne soupira longuement ; il les avait pourtant prévenus, qu'attaquer à divers endroits au même moment diviserait considérablement leur force de frappe. Ils auraient pourtant dû faire le rapprochement avec le _Blitz_...!

 _ **I**_ l rouvrit les yeux pour regarder une nouvelle fois les feuilles classées méthodiquement devant lui. " 6 juin 1944 : offensive Alliée en Normandie. 5 plages concernées. Manque de soldats. Lourdes pertes. Recul des armées. ÉCHEC. ".

 _ **É**_ CHEC.

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen plissa les yeux, hargneux. Ces putains d'Américains se mêlaient encore de ce qui ne les regardaient pas. Et - oh ! - comme par hasard, la _Britanien Mutti_ venait supporter sa progéniture. D'un geste râgeur, il broya le rapport dans la paume de sa main droite. Il ne savait trop ce qui l'excédait le plus sur le Front Ouest ; que ce soit la débâcle du côté du Reich, ou que ce soient ces types qui soient en face.

 _ **A**_ baissant de nouveau ses yeux, le rapport suivant n'était pas non plus pour lui remonter le moral. " 22 juin 1944 : offensive Soviétique en Biélorussie. Avancée rapide. Manque de soldats. Lourdes pertes. DEMANDE DE RENFORTS URGENTS. REFUSÉ. "

 _ **P**_ ourquoi refuser d'envoyer de l'aide ? Ah oui : PARCE QU'IL N'Y A PLUS ASSEZ D'HOMMES ! Ludwig inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, reposant le rapport sur la pile impeccablement rangée. Il devait se calmer, s'énerver contre les décisions du Führer ne changerait rien à leur situation ; à savoir qu'ils commençaient à être pris en tenaille par leurs ennemis.

 _ **U**_ n bruit lui fit relever la tête de ses sombres pensées ; on toquait à la porte. Il se manifesta de sa grosse voix, signifiant à la personne de l'autre côté qu'elle pouvait entrer.

 _ **L**_ a première chose qu'il distingua fût une petite mèche de cheveux bruns bouclée, puis la figure entière de Veneziano apparut.

_ _Ciao_ Lud', je ne te dérange pas...? demanda la nation italienne, inquiet devant l'air sombre de son ami.

_ Italie, si je t'autorise à entrer, c'est que tu ne me déranges pas.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien referma la porte du bureau derrière lui à l'aide de son pied, ses mains occupées à tenir deux boîtes de conserves ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau. L'Aryen à cette vue plissa les yeux, puis releva la manche de son uniforme pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Effectivement, l'heure du dîner était passée depuis presque quatre heures.

_ Tu n'es pas venu chercher ta ration au réfectoire, alors je me suis dis que j'allais te l'apporter. Oh et, je peux manger avec toi ? Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec les autres...

_ _Danke schön_ , répondit simplement Ludwig en esquissant un léger sourire pour signifier à son camarade qu'il n'était pas contre sa présence.

 _ **C**_ e dernier retrouva sa bonne humeur et, après avoir posé ses "bagages" sur le bureau du blond, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout heureux. Puis, attaquant sa portion en plissant le nez, le petit brun abaissa son regard vers l'amoncellement de feuilles dactylographiées.

_ Lud', qu'est-ce que c'est que ces feuilles ?

_ Des rapports de batailles, dit l'Allemand en les regrouppant rapidement dans un dossier confidentiel qu'il glissa aussitôt dans un tiroir de son bureau.

_ Que de bons rapports hein...? murmura l'Italien en ancrant ses yeux d'ambres angoissés dans les orbes bleues de son vis-à-vis.

 _ **L**_ e Nazi lui sourit doucement, en glissant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux bruns, son pouce massant délicatement sa tempe, alors que sa seconde main se posait sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

_ Bien sûr Italie. Le Führer ne peut pas perdre face à ses imbéciles. Nous avons conquis l'Europe, et avec l'aide de Japon, bientôt, nous aurons conquis le monde entier. Personne ne peut nous arrêter, et certainement pas ces abrutis de l'Ouest ! Quand à Russie qui nous a trahi, je me ferais un devoir de lui rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de s'allier à nous.

 _ **U**_ n magnifique sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Veneziano, qui tendit les bras pour s'accrocher au cou de son compagnon de guerre, presque ronronnant. Le Major du Reich sourit doucement, les yeux plissés. Un minuscule mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal à cette petite nation fragile.

_ Vee Lud', je suis content de savoir que tout va bien malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... souffla le brun dans le cou de son ami, y frottant son nez affectueusement.

 _ **L**_ udwig se laissait faire, fixant sa collation sans faim. Puis soudainement, un certain rapport lui revint en tête et, sa main droite caressant doucement de haut en bas la hanche de l'Italien, il reprit, l'air de rien.

_ Dis moi Italie, ça va ? Je veux dire, physiquement, tu n'es pas fatigué ? Mal partout ? Une douleur dans la poitrine ?

_ Vee non, tout va bien... répondit le petit brun, surpris, en se détachant légèrement du grand blond. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose chez moi dont je ne suis pas au courant et pour lequel je suis sensé ressentir quelque chose ? continua-t-il ensuite, plus méfiant.

_ Non, pas du tout, dit Ludwig en secouant doucement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'inquiète simplement de la santé de mon cher petit Veneziano.

_ Oh, Lud' !

 _ **T**_ out attendri, l'Italien se serra de nouveau à lui dans une tendre étreinte.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il se laissait câliner par Veneziano, on toqua de nouveau à la porte de son bureau. Suite à un " _Komm rein !_ " autoritaire, un soldat du Reich entra. Il tenait entre ses mains un téléphone noir dont il tirait le fil, et semblait visiblement ennuyé.

_ _Herr Major, " Romano " an der Rufe_.

_ _Fratello !_

 _ **L**_ e petit brun sauta des genoux du grand blond pour récupérer le téléphone des mains du soldat, qui fût congédier d'un geste de la main par Ludwig.

_ _Ciao Fratello ! Come va ?_

 _ **L**_ e dit Fratello hurlait si fort dans le combiné que l'Aryen pouvait tout entendre, et que son frère fût obligé d'éloigner son oreille du combiné.

 __ " Come va " ? " Come va " ?! Vuoi veramente che ti dica cretino ?! Cosi non va !_

 __ Que-_

 __ È la Merda! Nel paese, al governo, dovunque! Ed indovina che cosa?! Ho un esercito inglese alle frontiere! E questo bastardo della Spagna nega di aiutarmi! Che cosa fa, il tuo mangiatore di patate di merda?! Domanda dei rinforzi immediatamente!_

 __ V-Vado a vedere ciò che posso fare..._

 __ Sarà meglio, cazzo !_

 _ **U**_ n court silence suivit la réponse de Lovino, et alors que Veneziano s'apprêtait à raccrocher la voix de son frère sonna encore dans le combiné.

 __ F-Fa' attenzione a te, cretino di piccolo fratello..._

 _ **P**_ uis la tonalité se remit à bipper, signe que l'Italie du Sud avait raccroché. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le petit brun raccrocha lentement le téléphone de jais sur son socle, posant le tout sur le bureau de Ludwig.

_ Alors, que voulait ton frère ? demanda ce dernier en appuyant sa mâchoire contre son poing droit.

 _ **V**_ eneziano garda le silence encore un instant en posant ses mains de l'autre côté du bureau, face à son compagnon.

_ Allemagne... Tu me mens. Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, je suis sûr que tu le sais. Lovino demande des renforts, il dit que l'armée anglaise est aux frontières. C'est vrai ?

 _ **E**_ n inspirant profondément, l'Allemand s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne l'appelait pas "Lud", il était sérieux.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti, Italie. S'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose, j'aurais reçu un rapport sur mon bureau, et en l'occurrence ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Arrête, je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi mon propre frère me mentirait-il ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

_ Peut-être qu'il souhaite simplement que tu rentres. Tu sais tout comme moi à quel point Romano est têtu et fier Veneziano, jamais il ne te dira clairement de rentrer si c'est simplement parce qu'il se sent seul.

 _ **V**_ u comme ça, cela prenait du sens.

_ Tu... penses que je devrais rentrer...?

_ Non. Puis, devant l'air surpris du jeune homme. Du moins, moi, je ne veux pas que tu rentres.

_ Mais... Lovino-

_ J'ai besoin de toi, Veneziano. J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés, de ton sourire, de ta gaieté. Que vais-je devenir, si mon petit rayon de soleil s'en va ? Je sombrerais dans les ténèbres...

_ Lud'...

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen tendit les bras pour prendre le visage de l'Italien dans ses mains, l'attirant à quelques centimètres du sien, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

_ _Ich liebe dich_ , Veneziano. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie...

 _ **L**_ es yeux de son vis-à-vis se mirent à briller doucement, alors qu'une vague de tendresse s'y déversait progressivement.

_ _Ti amo_ Lud', je ne partirais pas, je te le jure. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'au bout.

 _ **L**_ e petit brun se faufila sur les genoux de l'Allemand, et déposa un amoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, entourant ses larges épaules de ses maigres bras.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand arqua un large sourire en enroulant ses gros bras autour du corps frêle de son compagnon. Italie était vraiment facile à berner ; il lui suffisait simplement de prononcer son prénom dans certaines circonstances particulières pour que le petit être fonde dans ses bras. C'était presque trop simple.

_ Va m'attendre dans ma chambre Veneziano. Je passe un dernier coup de fil et je te rejoins, dit enfin l'Aryen lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, caressant la joue de son compagnon en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

 _ **A**_ près un dernier baiser, quand l'Italien fût sorti de la pièce, il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro étranger. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent, puis enfin la voix rauque qu'il souhaitait entendre se manifesta dans le combiné.

_ _Beilschmitt._

_ _Bruder._

_ _Ah, Lulu,_ répondit aussitôt Gilbert d'un ton plus enjoué. _Was willst du ?_

_ _Wie ist die Situation im Osten ?_

_ _Schlimmer als jemals. Russland hat Land gewonnen, wir brauchen mehreren Soldaten...!_

 _ **L**_ e Major du Reich soupira longuement, sa main droite massant sa tempe. Encore, et toujours ce manque de soldats. Les hommes meurent plus vite que les jeunes ne se forment.

_ _Hör zu, ich kann nicht für dich Soldaten senden. Es gibt nichts frei._

_ _Ich weiß es._

 __ Und Frankreich ?_

 _ **L**_ e silence se fit, faisant plisser les yeux au Nazi. Qu'avait donc Gilbert ?

_ _Bruder ?_

 __ Ah, entschuldigung Lulu, ich muss gehen. Lieb', 'wiedersehen !_ lança l'Albinos en envoyant des baisers dans le combiné.

_ _Aufwiedersen, Bruder..._

 _ **L**_ udwig raccrocha, sceptique. Il se demandait si la raison pour laquelle son grand frère avait raccroché si vite était liée à la voix d' _Ungarn_ qu'il avait entendu en arrière-plan, ou si Gilbert lui cachait quelque chose...

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 19 août 1944, quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest de Voronovo ( Biélorussie ), 13h18 xXx**

 _ **G**_ ilbert progressait difficilement dans ce champs enneigé, tant son propre poids ainsi que celui ajouté par son équipement le faisaient s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse. Sérieusement, même en plein mois d'août il y avait de la neige dans ce maudit pays...! Même son valeureux Gilbird se retrouvait transi à greloter sous son casque arborant fièrement l'Aigle Prussien. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant cette pensée inutile de son esprit.

 _ **I**_ l avait bien plus important à faire que de discutailler sur le temps qu'il faisait.

 _ **E**_ n l'occurrence, il se dirigeait en compagnie de la jolie-mais-très-emmerdante Elizabeta ainsi que leurs deux armées vers la frontière Ouest jouxtant le territoire de Lituanie. Et bien sûr, s'il se retournait, il pourrait voir à l'horizon les silhouettes de l'Armée Rouge qui les suivaient à la trace.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien serra les dents, les doigts crispés sur son fusil. Lui, le _Wunderbar Preußen_ , poursuivi par une armée de Russes mal dégrossis bien décidés à récupérer la cadette de leur nation...!

 _ **P**_ ourquoi avait-il accepté de se charger du Front Est déjà ? Ah oui : "parce qu'il était celui qui côtoyait le plus les peuples de l'Est". Mais bien sûr, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de faire "ami-ami" avec Ivan, il avait manqué de se noyer dans un lac où l'eau avoisinait les -20℃ puis de se faire étrangler par cet abrutit...!

 _ **M**_ ais pourquoi donc le Führer avait-il tant tenu à envahir cet espèce de bloc de glace enneigé trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an...?! Il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'y avait strictement rien dans ce désert glacé et blanc sur des kilomètres à la ronde !

 _ **D**_ e plus, pour envahir Russie, il avait fallu faire de même avec ses soeurs en premier. Et à présent, c'était lui qui se faisait jeter comme un moins que rien d'abord de Russie, puis d'Ukraine par le benjamin en furie.

 _ **M**_ ais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour la cadette. Ça, jamais, parole de Prussien !

 _ **U**_ n bruit sourd de métal que l'on frappe, ainsi que la sensation de son casque s'enfonçant sur son crâne le tirèrent de ses pensées. Gilbird s'agita sous le couvre-chef en piaillant. En tournant son visage vers la droite, la figure pincée de son alliée Hongroise apparut à ses yeux.

 __ Höre zu träumen, Schwachsinniger auf! Man hat lieber Interesse zu machen, so daß uns dieser Narr nicht einfängt!_

 __ Dem du es sagst._

 __ Dann Vorauszahlung! Rumänien wartet uns an der Grenze mit dem Mädchen._

 __ Ja wohle._

 _ **G**_ ilbert roula des yeux, excédé. Il demeurait tout de même sceptique quand à leur position de force. Car, il devait le reconnaître - et ce malgré sa génialitude, Russie et les autres se montraient à la hauteur de leur armée. Si ce n'était plus.

 _ **É**_ taient-ils réellement en mesure de gagner cette guerre ?

 _ **E**_ nfin, tant que le Führer serait en vie, tout irait bien. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il avait certainement moins foi en lui que son petit frère. Ce dernier l'adulait tant que c'en était presque effrayant. On pourrait croire à une secte. Mais tous les grands chefs militaires étaient sûrement comme ça, alors ce n'était pas si alarmant que ça.

 _ **A**_ u terme de plusieurs heures de marche, ils parvinrent enfin à la ligne frontalière tant attendue entre la Biélorussie et la Lituanie. Ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à traverser, puis à tracer en ligne droite jusqu'à son propre territoire pour se mettre en sûreté. L'Albinos aperçut rapidement la silhouette du Roumain parmi les troupes amassées à la limite du territoire biélorusse, accompagné de la jolie-mais-très-effrayante Natalya, qui ne cessait de se débattre depuis leur départ de Minsk malgré sa condition misérable ; elle avait considérablement maigri, et n'avait presque même plus la force d'avancer seule.

 _ **I**_ ls les rejoignèrent aussi vite que possible. S'arrêtant à la hauteur de Roumanie, le Prussien lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis ôta son casque. Il déposa son fidèle compagnon à plumes dans le col de sa veste d'uniforme, et frissona quand son petit corps transi vint se coller contre la peau de son cou pour se réchauffer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux semblables à leur environnement en les ébouriffant vigoureusement.

_ Vlad, content de te voir.

_ Moi de même, Gilbert. Tout est prêt, on franchit la frontière quand vous voulez.

_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, ces satanés Ruscoffs ne lâchent pas l'affaire, marmonna la jolie Hongroise.

_ Tant qu'on a la fille, ils seront limités dans leurs agissements, répliqua Vlad en haussant les épaules.

_ N'en sois pas si s-

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos fût coupé dans sa phrase par le sifflement aigu d'une balle fendant l'air. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, son casque fût propulsé hors de ses mains et voltigea sur moins d'un mètre avant de retomber lourdement dans la neige, le faisant sursauter. Gilbird piailla bruyamment dans son cou et s'agita soudainement, cherchant sûrement à se mettre en sûreté puisqu'il tentait de s'enfoncer sous l'uniforme de son maître, au chaud et à l'abri du danger.

 _ **V**_ lad s'était reculé instinctivement en attirant leur prisonnière avec lui, tandis qu'Elizabeta étouffa un petit cri de surprise avant de se tourner vers l'Est. Elle sembla manquer s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_ Ils étaient si proches que ça tout à l'heure...?! Et depuis quand on est à distance de tir ?!

_ Ils sont plus habitués à la neige que nous, donc ils avancent plus vite. Levez le camp, on traverse ! lança le Prussien en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit où son casque gisait.

 _ **I**_ l se pencha ensuite pour le ramasser, et le débarrasser de la neige qui s'y était attachée. Puis, il vit où avait frapper la balle ; la belle pointe de ferraille qui faisait de son casque un objet si caractériel avait été littéralement détachée de sa base. Un fusil avec un système de propulsion incroyablement performant... Alors ils se fournissaient chez les Américains hein ? Il ne retrouva aucune trace du pique métallique autour. Il serra les dents, le coeur serré, mais ne pût s'attarder à chercher le morceau manquant. Il prit Gilbird dans ses mains, et le fourra sous son casque qu'il repositionna sur son crâne.

 _ **S**_ e hâtant de passer la frontière, il se retourna une fois de l'autre côté pour se retrouver face au représentant de l'URSS.

 _ **D**_ u moins, face au tube de son fusil pour être exact.

 _ **D**_ errière lui, il entendit Vlad ordonner aux soldats de charger et de viser. En penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'Albinos pût apercevoir près de la montagne russe trois silhouettes frêles qu'il identifia comme étant les Baltiques.

 _ **C**_ 'était amusant, de gauche à droite et rangés ainsi en rang d'oignon, on croirait voir les frères Daltons. Sauf que le plus grand n'était pas le plus con. Enfin, il en aurait ri s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de tous s'entre-tuer jusqu'à ce que seules les nations présentes ne tiennent encore debout. Quel beau carnage cela serait.

_ Ma soeur.

 _ **L**_ a voix d'Ivan le tira de ses pensées morbides, alors qu'il alignait de nouveau sa tête avec le viseur. Le Prussien s'attarda un instant sur les prunelles violines du Russe, qui ne reflétaient aucune émotion en particulier. Flippant.

_ Ma soeur, répéta ce dernier en détachant distinctement chaque syllabe en faisant tressaillir son arme de manière menaçante.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien fit un petit signe de la main à ses deux comparses, leur indiquant de reculer en empêchant Natalya de tenter tout mouvement pour rejoindre son frère. Puis, relevant la tête fièrement en signe de défi, il lança simplement, sa voix accompagné d'un gracieux majeur dressé.

_ Va te faire foutre.

 _ **U**_ ne balle siffla de nouveau dans l'air. Heureusement il s'y attendait, et esquiva la balle de justesse ; cette dernière lui cingla tout de même la joue, laissant un filet de sang aussi pourpre que ses yeux glisser le long de sa peau pâle.

_ Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois, _Пруссия_.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos esquissa un large sourire, poings sur les hanches, avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

_ Il me semble que tu ne peux rien faire de plus Russie. Nous avons franchi la frontière.

_ Donc ? fit Ivan en haussant un sourcil, visiblement intrigué par la réponse du Prussien.

_ Et bien, nous ne sommes plus en Biélorussie, mais en Lituanie. En clair : nous ne sommes plus chez toi !

 _ **L**_ a surprise qu'il lut dans le regard du grand Russe lui fit croire un instant à la victoire. Mais lorsque ce dernier éclata brusquement de rire, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ?

 _ **G**_ ilbert jeta un second coup d'oeil aux Baltiques, et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les trois pris de convulsions dues à l'effroi. Il croisa le regard verdâtre de la nation Lituanienne, et y lut une détresse si grande qu'il en eut la gorge nouée. Ses yeux semblaient lui crier un seul et unique mot.

 _ **C**_ _ours._

 _ **D**_ 'instinct, l'Albinos esquissa quelques pas en arrière, les cinq sens en alerte, immité bien rapidement par ses alliés et leurs armées, visiblement aussi désemparés que lui par le rire presque hystérique du Russe.

_ Ah... C'est drôle... Tu es trop drôle toi ! parvint à articuler Ivan lorsqu'il se fût un peu calmé. Mais, tu vois, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Toris m'appartient. N'est-ce pas ?

 _ **P**_ our appuyer ses paroles, il attrapa le brun tremblotant sous son bras gauche, son increvable sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Mais, voyant que le Lituanien terrorisé ne répondait pas, il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, antipathique.

_ N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il en appuyant chaque syllabe.

_ O-oui, oui, bien sûr...! bafouilla Toris en détournant le regard vers Gilbert, qu'il fixa avec insistance comme pour lui intimer de partir au plus vite.

_ Alors, tu comprends maintenant...

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe avança d'un pas en traînant le Lituanien à sa suite, franchissant la frontière avec un large sourire.

_ Ici, je suis chez moi.

 _ **O**_ _h. Schieße_. Le sourire fier du Prussien s'effaça lentement, le laissant déconfit. Génial, leur stratégie tombait à l'eau. Ils auraient pourtant dû savoir que Russie occupait ce territoire aussi...! Gilbert recula encore prudemment d'un pas, mais cette fois-ci le Russe l'immita vers l'avant.

_ Écoute, Ivan... On peut peut-être s'arranger...!

_ Il n'y a aucun compromis possible, répliqua immédiatement le Russe, intraitable.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'une quelconque effusion de sang.

_ Oh, c'est particulièrement inhabituel de ta part...! Mais, étrangement, j'ai bien envie, moi, de saigner à mort votre armée de minables.

_ ... Pour parler...?

_ Je ne fais pas dans la piraterie.

_ Moi non plus, mais ça ne me coûtait rien d'essayer...!

 _ **T**_ andis qu'il parlait, le Prussien ne cessait de reculer lentement, immité par son homologue communiste, qui avançait toujours un peu plus. Une main se posa sur son épaule soudainement, le faisant presque sursauter, et la voix d'Elizabeta chuchota à son oreille.

 __ Lassen wir er das Mädchen. Ich denke, daß wir ganzes Interesse haben, trinkbare Soldaten zurückzubringen, um das Herz des Reiches zu schützen._

 __ Niemals._

 __ Abgespiegelt hört etwas und auf, Gilbert, dir zu Kopf zu steigen! Wir sind in der numerischen Minderwertigkeit trotz unserer drei unterschiedlichen Nationalitäten! Wir werden am Ende dieser an die große Kälte gewöhnten Typen und mitten in Form niemals kommen!_

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos serra les dents, hésitant. Mais visiblement, sa longue tergiversation n'était pas du goût d'Ivan, qui laissa ses soldats ouvrir le feu, tirant dans le tas. Dans un mouvement de panique, Gilbert leva légèrement les mains en l'air.

_ Stop ! C'est bon...!

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe fit signe à ses troupes de cesser leur assaut, et patienta silencieusement, attendant visiblement que le Prussien agisse. A contre coeur, ce dernier somma Vlad d'apporter la représentation de la Biélorussie, qu'il poussa ensuite en avant en direction de l'Armée Rouge.

_ Reprends-la, on n'en veut plus. Elle ne nous sert à rien de toute façon.

 _ **I**_ van rattrapa le faible corps de sa soeur cadette avant que cette dernière ne touche le sol enneigé, puis foudroya Gilbert du regard en se relevant. Un homme plus petit, en habit militaire et couvert de médailles s'approcha du Russe.

 _ **E**_ t, en dehors de cette situation, l'Albinos aurait ri de ses grosses moustaches style 1912.

 _ **I**_ l murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille de sa nation, qui se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre la parole à l'attention des membres secondaires de l'Axe.

_ Nous vous laissons six jours pour traverser ces terres. Au-delà de ce délai, les soldats de l'Axe qui croiseront notre chemin seront descendus comme du vulgaire gibier. Maintenant, déguerpissez.

 _ **G**_ ilbert raccrocha d'un geste fier son fusil à son épaule, mais au fond de lui-même il n'en menait pas large. Quelle humiliation...! Serrant les dents, il adressa un dernier regard sombre au Russe avant de faire volte-face, indiquant ainsi aux armées de l'ex Alliance et à l'armée roumaine de lever le camp.

 _ **S**_ ix jours. C'était court pour traverser un pays entier à pied, sous la neige. Six jours avant de pouvoir envoyer un nouveau rapport déplorable à Ludwig. Six jours. Ce n'était rien, sur des années de guerre. Et pourtant.

 _ **I**_ l pouvait se passer tant de choses en si peu de temps.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ 105℉ = 40℃ - Le Fahrenheit est l'unité de mesure de la température aux States. ( bon ok, j'exagère dans le texte. Mais sérieux, le climat aux États-Unis c'est un truc de dingue ! Tout est plus gros, même les aléas naturels et les fusillades meurtrières ! - oui, je suis contre le port des armes. Peace Bro. Parce que un État où un dingue peut se promener devant une école maternelle avec un putain de fusil à pompe et que le shérif passe à côté en se disant " hum non, ce type est tout à fait normal", moi au contraire je trouve ça pas normal DU TOUT. Mais je digresse. [ Graisse ! ] - )

→ _Britanien Mutti_ : Maman Bretagne ( allemand ) ( oui bon en gros c'est la _Mother Britain_ mais dite de manière plus enfantine, plus moqueuse donc dans la bouche d'Allemagne. )

→ _Ciao_ : Salut ( italien )

→ _Danke schön_ : merci beaucoup ( allemand )

→ _Komm rein_ : Entrez ( allemand )

→ _Ich liebe dich_ : Je t'aime ( allemand )

→ _Ti amo_ : Je t'aime ( italien )

→ _Ungarn_ : Hongrie ( allemand )

→ _Der Wunderbar Preußen_ : Le génialissime Prusse ( allemand )

→ _Schieße_ : merde ( allemand )

→ _Пруссия_ : Prusse ( russe )

 _ **Je rappelle encore une fois que pour les dialogues en Italien, parfois en Allemand, et pour les mots en Russe, je fais entièrement confiance, dans mon ignorance, à Reverso et Google Traduction. N'hésitez pas à me corriger si c'est faux !**_

 **xXx**

 **Traduction des dialogues :**

※ _Partie 1 :_

_ Ah, les voilà, les déserteurs. Vous savez que nous avons quelque chose nommé la "discipline militaire" dans l'Armée ?

_ Personnellement je n'appelle pas cela de la "désertion" mais plutôt une sorte "d'amitié". L'un était blessé, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer au camp, donc ils ont quitté le champ de bataille. C'est assez logique.

_ "Logique" ?! Le titre de "Nation" ne leur permet pas de ne pas suivre les règles !

_ "Les règles, les règles". Ah, espèce de vieux British ! L'important, c'est qu'ils soient rentrés ! Tu es trop rigide avec tes soldats !

_ Oh, et bien tu ne l'es pas assez alors. Dois-je te rappeler les rapports que nous avons encore reçus aujourd'hui ? Viols, beuveries, et même meurtres !

_ Et bien, Maman, Papa, nous sommes fatigués, alors nous allons vous laisser vous disputer, et nous allons regagner notre tente, d'accord ? Très bien, bonne nuit.

_ Ah frérot, je ne me lasserais jamais de te voir clouer leur bec aux autres...! C'est trop drôle...!

_ Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose contre nous.

_ Arrête ça ou je t'appelle le hooligan sauvage !~

_ Ta gueule. Plus vite on gagnera, plus vite on rentrera. On a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

_ Plus vite c'est, mieux c'est. Ouais, je sais. Mais on ne peut pas gagner plus vite que nous n'en sommes capables.

_ No shit Sherlock.

_ Enfin, peu importe. Tu penses que ce qu'a dit le vieux Brit est vraiment vrai ?

_ Et bien... Je pense, oui. C'est ce qui arrive quand les soldats ne sont pas assez disciplinés.

_ Oh va te faire foutre Mattie, tu parles comme Arthur.

_ Je vois, et bien désolé de dire la vérité !

_ Désolé frérot, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait... C'est juste dure à croire. Je veux dire, tu ne penserais pas comme moi si cela t'arrivait ?

_ Absolument, totalement, non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les soldats connaissent la discipline.

_ Ok j'ai compris. Bonne nuit.

_ Al. Sérieusement.

_ Je sais. Je le sais très bien. Putain, que Dieu me garde, j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol de cette guerre. Je prie pour que nous atteignons rapidement Berlin.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Pour que nous atteignons rapidement Berlin **avant** Russie.

_ Avant Russie ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que. C'est tout.

_ Espèce de Ricain excentrique, sérieusement...

_ Hey ! Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Ferme ta bouche et dors, bébé. Il est tard.

_ Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, tu serais déjà mort.

_ C'est pourquoi je l'ai dis. Maintenant, dors. Bonne nuit Al.

_ Bonne nuit frérot.

※ _Partie 2 :_

_ Monsieur le Major, "Romano" au téléphone.

_ Grand Frère !

_ Salut Grand Frère ! Comment ça va ?

_ " Comment ça va " ? " Comment ça va " ?! Tu veux vraiment que je te dise crétin ? Ça ne va pas du tout !

_ Que-

_ C'est la MERDE ! Dans le pays, au gouvernement, partout ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même une putain d'armée anglaise aux frontières ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ton bouffeur de patates de merde ? Demande des renforts immédiatement !

_ J-je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

_ T'as intérêt putain !

_ F-Fais attention à toi, crétin de petit frère...

_ Grand Frère.

_ Ah, Lulu ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Quelle est la situation à l'Est ?

_ Pire que jamais. Russie a gagné du terrain, il nous faut plus de soldats...!

_ Écoute. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer de soldats. Il n'y en a plus de disponibles.

_ Je sais.

_ Et France ?

_ Grand Frère ?

_ Ah, désolée Lulu, je dois y aller. Bisous, à plus !

_ Au revoir, Grand Frère...

※ _Partie 3 :_

_ Arrête de rêvasser, crétin ! On a plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte que ce taré ne nous rattrape pas...!

_ À qui le dis-tu.

_ Alors avance ! Roumanie nous attend à la frontière avec la fille.

_ À vos ordres.

_ Laissons lui la fille. Je pense que nous avons tout intérêt à ramener des soldats potables pour défendre le coeur de l'Empire.

_ Jamais.

_ Gilbert, réfléchis un peu et cesse de t'entêter ! Nous sommes en infériorité numérique malgré nos trois nationalités différentes ! Nous ne viendrons jamais à bout de ces types habitués au grand froid et en pleine forme...!

 **xXx**

→ Quand Gilbert décroche, dans la partie 2 ; en Allemagne, il est de "coutume" de décrocher en s'annonçant par son nom de famille. En gros nous on dit "Allô" bah eux ils disent leur nom de famille. ( J'invente pas, c'ma corres' qui me l'a dit d'abord :meurs: )

→ Pour l'histoire de Russie qui a trahi Allemagne. Au début de la guerre, Russie faisait à peu près partie de l'Axe ; il avait signé un accord avec Allemagne pour être sûr que ce dernier ne tente rien sur ses terres, en URSS. En échange, il me semble qu'il lui filait des armes et des hommes. Et puis au bout d'un moment ( 1 ou 2 ans ), Hitler se dit que quand même, si il veut conquérir l'Europe entière, faut bien qu'il se choppe la Russie. Donc il dit merde - pardon, Schieße - à l'accord et il attaque la Russie. Mais donc Staline bah il est pas content, style "Ah non mais ça va pas être possible ça, mon tout p'tit ami!" Alors du coup BAM! Il retourne sa veste et il fait ami-ami avec les Alliés. Voilà voilà... Mais à la base, c'est quand même la faute d'Allemagne hein, moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

→ Pour le prénom de Roumanie. Ce n'est pas "Vlad" pour "Vladimir", je l'ai appelé ainsi du même prénom que Vlad Tepes III de Roumanie, plus connu sous le nom de Comte Dracula ( le Diable en italien ) qui a terrorisé les cités italiennes de son vivant.

→ Le Chouchen est une espèce d'eau de vie bretonne à base de pomme. C'est hyper fort comme alcool, peut-être pas autant que la vodka, mais tu chauffes très vite. ( Oui j'ai goûté. Je vous confirme que c'est super fort. Alors pas plus d'un verre les n'enfants. )

→ Le Cidre est un alcool breton peu fort, je crois qu'il n'excède pas 5˚. En gros c'est du jus de pomme pétillant qui a macéré pour être alcoolisé. Le doux se rapproche beaucoup du Champomy, le brut est un peu plus sec. Mais c'est très bon, je vous le recommande si vous ne connaissez pas.

→ Le Calvados est un alcool normand à 60˚, encore à base de pomme. Très fort aussi donc. Les Ricains quand ils ont goûté ça en arrivant en France, ça les a changé de leur bière de minette, tu m'étonne qu'après ils partaient en vrille...!

→ Le Blitz ( éclair en allemand ) est la tactique militaire appliquée par le Reich au début de son expansion. En gros, ça peut se résumer comme ça : on attaque sur un seul Front en envoyant du lourd ( obus, missiles, blindés, la totale quoi ) pour faire craquer l'adversaire le plus vite possible. Genre par exemple avec la Blitzkrieg ( guerre éclair - ça ressemble à une attaque de Pikachu quoi, nan mais sérieux...! ) Hitler a envahi la Pologne après seulement un mois de combats. C'est du rapide. La France a tenu un peu plus d'un an il me semble, mais bon en même temps on avait plus un radis à cause du fail monstrueux de la ligne Maginot alors, bah, ils pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre que se rendre. Même si après pour la signature du traité de paix on s'est fait salement humilier par Hitler. Bah, c'comme ça que ça se passe quand on n'écoute pas Tonton England. ENFIN BREF, je divague. ( Vague ! )

→ Pendant leur progression vers Paris, les GIs ont UN PEU pété un câble. Vu qu'ils étaient plus libres niveau disciplinaire ( dans le sens où contrairement aux Roastbeefs ils avaient pas de couvre-feu imposé etc. Et puis c'est pas la même culture non plus. ) les Ricains sortaient UN PEU tous les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure, ils buvaient UN PEU de l'alcool trop fort pour eux, puis après en général ils allaient dans des bordels. Dans ce cas-ci ça se passe relativement bien. Mais des fois, on pouvait assister à des scènes de beuveries en pleine rue, y'en a qui tombaient à la flotte si la ville en question était traversée par un court d'eau, ou alors bah ils chopaient à deux ou trois une Française pas très consentante dans un fossé. ( Ah ouais parce qu'apparemment chez les Ricains, on est des femmes faciles. ) Et si elle criait, coup de crosse et bam, a plus de Française. Mais bon, leurs excuses c'était "on est loin de nos femmes, de nos petites-amies, de notre patrie.". Mais quand même ça les autorise pas à faire ça. M'enfin, en voyant toutes les plaintes et rapports d'incidents arriver dans sa tente finalement Eisenhower va prendre des mesures disciplinaires et il ne va pas hésiter à exécuter des GIs qui ont commis des méfaits trop importants.

→ L'opération Bagration menée par l'Armée Rouge du 22 juin au 19 août 1944 vise à reconquérir par la force la Biélorussie. Et ça marche. Bon, faut dire qu'ils ont mis les moyens les Ruscofs. Mais je vous décrirais leur méthode dans un futur chapitre, vous verrez, elle était ni-ckel. Infaillible. Surtout avec les champs de mines.

* * *

 **J'adore mes deux bébés Nord-Américains, ils sont juste trop choupinoupinets je fonds~**

 **Canada se rebelle, et ouais ! Attention à vos culottes mesdemoiselles, on ne mouille pas :meurs:. Non plus sérieusement, je le préfère comme ça, mon petit Matthieu chéri. Il est trop effacé dans l'animé, et puis, Qui ne dit rien consent. Donc hein...! J'ai le droit !**

 **Je me suis dit aussi que c'était un bon moment pour caser une petite scène GerIta toute mignonne - même si je me rends compte que Lud' passe encore pour un connard... -. Les fans de ce pairing auront même peut-être droit à un lemon dans le prochain chapitre. C'est sûr à 99%.**

 **Et j'hésite à ajouter une scène de UkUs aussi. Mouais ça pourrait le faire.**

 **C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. Et encore, au départ il devait l'être bien plus d'après mes notes. Mais j'ai dû les diviser en deux sinon ça aurait été trop long. Donc finalement j'ai déjà presque la totalité du plan du chapitre 5, il me manque juste la partie du Front Est, faut que je me documente un peu.**

 **BREF. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis quand à ce quatrième chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland, vous pouvez aussi me proposer certains couples que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans cette fic ( bon, me sortez pas UsUk, Spamano, GerIta et PruCan, parce que OUI il y en a déjà ou il y en aura. Voilà, ça, c'est dit. ).**

 **Remerciez toutes et tous L'Ombre d'Ebène, car c'est sa review de ce matin qui m'a motivée pour écrire toute la dernière partie aujourd'hui. Sinon vous auriez dû attendre encore un peu...!**

 **Je devrais être en mesure de poster un OS UkUs avant la rentrée. Normalement. Mais je ne promets rien, désolée.**

 **Tschüss~**


	6. Chapitre V : Verrat und Komplotte

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 5 de** **Der Fall von Deutschland** **que vous attendez depuis près d'un mois et demi ! ( Je sais je sais, c'est long comme attente, mais que voulez-vous, plaignez-vous à mes profs qui nous submergent de boulots à un point, c'est abusé ! )**

 **Le titre cette fois, " Verrat und Komplotte ", signifie Alliance et Complots. Pourquoi donc me demanderez-vous ? Et bien je vous laisse le découvrir en lisant par vous-même !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 20 août 1944, Kommandantur de Paris (France), 18h37 xXx**

 _ **V**_ eneziano était attablé dans la salle qui faisait office de réfectoire dans la Kommandantur, regardant sans réelle envie le contenu de son assiette, sa fourchette déplaçant évasivement les choses que les Allemands osaient appeler "pâtes" d'un bout à l'autre de son couvert. Décidément, ses spaghettis n'avaient absolument rien à envier aux Spaetzels.

 _ **I**_ l poussa un long soupir en repoussant du bout des doigts son plateau devant lui, s'accoudant à la table à laquelle il était assis en compagnie de quelques armoires à glaces germaniques, les yeux dans le vague.

 _ **I**_ l n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son grand frère depuis l'appel de l'autre jour, et Ludwig semblait délibérément éviter ce sujet en sa compagnie. Cette situation le frustrait et l'inquiétait tout autant. Il était naïf certes, mais loin d'être idiot ! Si son pays avait des problèmes, il pouvait les comprendre, et Allemagne avait le devoir de l'en informer...!

 _ **U**_ ne explosion à l'extérieur le fit sursauter violemment, le faisant heurter un grand blond qui le dévisaga alors d'un air dédaigneux tandis qu'il bafouillait de vagues excuses en un allemand approximatif. Le Germain s'écarta finalement du petit Italien en marmonnant d'une voix rauque des paroles que la nation latine ne comprit pas, déclenchant l'hilarité chez les autres soldats de la table.

 _ **L**_ e brun se recroquevilla quelque peu sur lui-même, mal à l'aise et apeuré, tous ses sens en alerte, attentif aux bruits provenant du dehors. Ils se battaient même à Paris, à présent que les Alliés progressaient de plus en plus rapidement ; il avait entendu, en épiant à la porte du bureau de son homologue Allemand, que ces derniers ne tarderaient plus à atteindre la capitale française.

 _ **C**_ 'était d'ailleurs cette annonce de l'arrivée prochaine des nations d'Outre-mer qui avait motivé les Rebelles de Paris à s'activer. Du moins, c'était l'hypothèse qu'avait posé Ludwig.

 _ **C**_ ar depuis la veille, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de sabotages, bombes, tueries et autres ayant eu lieu un peu partout à travers la plus grande ville de France. Une rumeur circulait même selon laquelle ce soulèvement était entre autre l'oeuvre de ce Général de Gaulle dont les Français étaient si fiers.

 _ **D**_ u moins ceux qui n'étaient pas Vichystes. En quelque sorte, ceux-là étaient aussi des Nazis. Des Nazis non reconnus et méprisés d'Hitler, mais des Nazis quand même.

 _ **E**_ n même temps, tout ceux n'appartenant pas à la race germanique étaient des moins que rien pour le Führer, alors... Lui-même avait encore de la chance de faire partie de la race des Latins, des descendants de Papy Rome, sinon... Et bien, il serait probablement dans la même situation que Pologne.

 _ **E**_ t il ne voulait absolument pas être dans la même situation que Pologne.

 _ **U**_ n grand bruit de porte que l'on claque attira l'attention de son oreille droite, et il tourna la tête pour voir entrer dans le réfectoire Allemagne. Couvert de sang.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien en eut le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver...? Il se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre son ami, affolé, et prit son bras entre ses mains tremblantes.

_ _Madre mia_ , Lud'...! Que t'est-il arrivé...? Tu es blessé ? débita en bafouillant légèrement le petit brun, prenant à deux doigts un pan de la longue veste noire en cuir du Major, à présent tâchée d'un pourpre semblable à celui entourant la croix gammée de l'Empire.

_ Oh, ça ? Ne t'en fais pas Italie. Ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit le grand blond en souriant d'un air crispé qui glaça le sang de son pauvre homologue latin, sa main droite venant ôter sa casquette à visière noire ornée de l'aigle impérial. Sais-tu où est Dietrich ? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui en urgence.

 _ **S**_ a main droite se referma sur un papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa paume en un geste furieux. Visiblement, le dit Dietrich allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le jeune Italien répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif, tandis que le Germain lui intimait de le suivre.

 _ **I**_ ls ne tardèrent pas à croiser au détour d'un couloir le Général que la nation Allemande cherchait, et qui l'admonesta brusquement d'une voix impérieuse. Le pauvre humain pâle comme un mort fut traîné par le haut du bras jusqu'au bureau de l'Aryen qui l'y força à s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que Veneziano refermait la porte à clé derrière eux.

 _ **L**_ udwig brandit furieusement devant le visage de son subordonné la feuille de papier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, laissant éclater sa colère qu'il avait contenue jusqu'alors devant ses hommes.

 __ Was ist diese Schieße ?!_

 __ D-der Führer befählt mir, Paris zu vernichten. Aber Ich kann nicht es machen, es werdet ein zu Größe verlorene Erbe...!_

 __ Unsinn ! Du diskutierst der Ordnungs des Führer ? Judas !_

 __ Ich bin kein verräterisch !_

 _ **V**_ eneziano s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, à côté du tourne disque préféré de Ludwig, suivant du regard sans comprendre un traître mot l'échange des deux soldats du Reich. L'Aryen se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index, tentant sûrement de se calmer un peu, avant de reprendre.

 __ Ich warte. Was. Ist. Das._

 __ Eine Ordnung von mich. Sie sollen diese Stadt verlassen. Die Amerikaner wollen schnell hier sein...!_

 __ Wie kann ein General zu ein Major Ordnungs geben ?_ Fit le grand blond en serrant les dents. _Ich bin das Chief hier, und Ich sage, dass wir nicht verlassen würden !_

 __ Sie sind nicht nur ein Major, Herr Beilschmitt. Sie sind das Reich... Sie müssen Frankreich verlassen, bitte !_

_ Lud'... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?

 _ **L**_ a petite voix du brun résonna dans la pièce, coupant court son homologue nation dans une nouvelle inspiration. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'Italie du Nord en un soupir, puis marmonna dans la langue universelle propre aux nations.

_ Les Alliés ne tarderont plus à atteindre les portes de Paris. Cet imbécile, cracha presque le blond en désignant d'un air dédaigneux le misérable humain recroquevillé sur sa chaise, a reçu l'ordre du Führer de détruire la ville pour mater les Rebelles, mais Monsieur ne veut pas obéir et a décidé de nous rapatrier au nid.

_ C'est peut-être plus sage après tout, minauda l'Italien d'un air gêné, en triturant du bout des doigts son brassard écarlate.

_ _Was ?!_ Alors toi aussi tu es un traître ? Vous voulez tous trahir le Reich c'est ça ?! se mit à hurler Ludwig en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

 _ **V**_ eneziano se ramassa un peu plu sur lui-même, apeuré. Allemagne avait bien changé depuis l'Alliance... A présent il le terrorisait pendant ses excès de colère.

_ Vee... N-non... Bien sûr que non ! Je te suis entièrement dévoué Lud', tu le sais bien...! C'est juste que... Peut-être serions nous plus en sécurité à Berlin, ou à la _Kehlsteinhaus_ , aux côtés du Führer... Je veux dire, ainsi tu pourrais le soutenir et le conseiller en personne...!

 _ **L**_ e grand blond sembla réfléchir un long moment qui parut une éternité à ses vis-à-vis tremblants qui attendaient nerveusement une réponse de sa part. Ludwig ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à son bureau en poussant un long soupir excédé, signifiant tout de même d'un mouvement sec de la main que l'humain avait intérêt à déguerpir sur-le-champ.

 _ **C**_ e que ce dernier fit sans attendre.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre, de nouveau plus calme et détendu.

_ Peut-être... Que nous serions effectivement mieux au nid... Le Front devient dangereux, autant ici qu'à l'Est.

_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Prusse ?

_ Oui. Mais... Disons qu'il était... Étrange. J'ai le vilain pressentiment qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

 _ **L**_ e petit brun afficha une moue inquiète, ses yeux irrémédiablement attirés par les tâches écarlates qui souillaient le bel habit du Schutzstaffel. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant du bureau, encore un peu effrayé par la colère du blond qu'il avait entrevue il y a de cela à peine cinq minutes, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche d'uniforme en tendant la bras vers son compagnon de guerre.

_ Vee... Lud', tu devrais changer de vêtements et prendre une douche. Tu ferais peur à un mort accoutré ainsi...! Murmura l'Italien en essuyant évasivement la joue droite mouchetée de sang de l'Aryen.

_ Les Morts n'ont plus peur de rien, Italie. Ils ne craignent plus rien, si ce ne sont les vers de terre et les racines de bouleaux.

_ Ils étaient humains avant, tu sais. Et les humains, avant même d'avoir peur de la mort, on peur de vivre. Quand tu vis, tu peux souffrir à en crever, alors que lorsque tu es mort... Et bien, sauf évidemment si tu es envoyé en Enfer - et Dieu sait que personne ne le souhaite, ajouta l'Italien en se signant - tu ne souffres plus. C'est la Vie qui est effrayante, et non la Mort, car elle est cruelle et insidieuse.

_ Depuis quand tu philosophies toi...?

 _ **L**_ e grand blond jeta un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis, qui se contenta de laisser échapper un petit rire nostalgique sans pour autant ajouter quoique ce soit. Ludwig soupira légèrement en baissant de nouveau la tête vers son bureau, croisant encore les rapports désastreux qui le mettaient tant en rogne. Une ombre de fureur traversa son visage furtivement, ce qui fit frémir de terreur l'Italie du Nord qui s'écarta de lui l'air de rien.

 _ **L**_ e SS adressa un regard intrigué à son compagnon, ne comprenant que trop bien sa réaction.

_ Tu as peur de moi, Italie ?

_ N-non ! Bien sûr que non Lud' ! se hâta de répondre le petit brun.

 _ **S**_ eulement, ses mains tremblantes le trahissaient. L'Allemand plissa doucement les yeux, contrarié. Italie ne devait pas douter de lui. Jamais. S'il doutait, sa marionnette ne lui obéirait plus au doigt et à l'oeil comme il le souhaitait. Et il avait besoin de ce faible pantin à ses bottes pour lui servir de bouclier pare choc.

 _ **A**_ rborant son plus tendre sourire, l'Aryen se leva doucement pour venir enlacer l'Italien dans ses bras, une main ancrée au creux de ses reins et l'autre glissée dans ses cheveux bruns.

_ Veneziano... Mon petit Feli adoré... Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal, j'en suis bien incapable... roucoula son baryton à l'oreille de son aîné. Je t'aime bien trop pour cela...~

_ Lud'...

 _ **V**_ isiblement, les petites attentions câlines qu'il accordait au cou de son compagnon d'armes semblaient faire leur petit effet, puisque ce dernier tendit le cou en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière, les joues rosies. Ses yeux ambrés croisèrent le cieux purs du blond, et la lueur de tendresse démesurée que l'Aryen put lire en lui le fit rire sous cape.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Lud'... Je t'aime à en mourir...! murmura l'Italien en enserrant les épaules de l'être aimé entre ses bras frêles.

 _ **A**_ _en mourir, hein...?_ Le Major vint sceller leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser tandis qu'il soulevait son amant dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur son bureau impeccablement rangé avec la fervente intention de lui faire l'amour. Pardon, de le baiser.

 _ **B**_ ien sûr, que croyez-vous donc. Un homme de la race supérieure, s'abaisser à éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour une sous-race qu'étaient les Latins ? Pis encore, pour un autre homme ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable ! Mais en temps que nation, il était obligé de mettre sa fierté de côté pour conserver cet allié voisin près de lui, même si pour ça il était obligé de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec un être inférieur à son rang. Il le faisait pour son peuple, pour sa race.

 _ **P**_ our l'Empire.

 _ **E**_ t ce, peu importe s'il devait se souiller corps et âme.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 25 août 1944, Champs-Elysées, Paris libérée [ DÉLIVRÉE ] [ ... Je suis désolée. ] ( France ), 10h24 xXx**

 _ **A**_ lfred observait avec de grands yeux pétillants de bonheur la foule de Parisiens - en majorité de Parisiennes - qui s'était amassée dans les rues de la capitale française pour acclamer les divisions blindées des Alliés et des FFL.

 _ **L**_ a présence de ces dernières à leurs côtés avait renfrogné pendant un bon moment Arthur, qui les avait boudées et évitées le plus possible ; probablement qu'entendre du français lui rappelait le "problème Francis", comme leur oncle Écossais s'était plu à l'appeler.

 _ **L**_ a jeune nation hyperactive, contrairement au britannique qui se tenait simplement assis derrière la tourelle du M4 Sherman sans décocher une seule expression faciale amicale et son frère cadet qui saluait timidement les quelques Françaises qui le remarquaient à leurs côtés, gratifiait ces dernières de larges sourires rayonnants en agitant un bras, l'autre aggripant le dessus du canon mobile pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et chuter du char en marche devant tout le monde.

 _ **O**_ n les acclamait comme des héros ! Des héros ! Aux anges, l'Américain avait bien vite oublié son petit moment d'indignation lorsqu'ils avaient appris que la division française passerait avant eux. Mais après tout, c'était la Résistance qui avait "nettoyé la zone" comme le disait si bien le Général Leclerc. Alors, disait-on, ce n'était que justice ; ils leur avaient facilité la tâche aux prix de nombreux sacrifices, étant moins bien équipés qu'une armée à proprement parlé.

 _ **A**_ ux fenêtres des habitants s'agitaient également la population, ayant accroché aux rembardes pour l'occasion le drapeau résistant, celui où figurait une large crois de lorraine rapidement cousue en son centre, ainsi que son si précieux Stars and Stripes. Cependant, aucune trace de l'Érable de son cadet, et encore moins de l'Union Jack - l'Union Jack en France ? Horreur et putréfaction, comme dirait l'autre.

_ _I feel like people forgot about me,_ marmonna la nation anglaise en se renfrognant un peu plus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ _Now you know how I feel everyday, England_ , soupira faiblement Matthew.

_ _What did ya expect guys ? Everyone can't be a hero after all !_ ricanna Alfred d'un air supérieur en regardant son ancien tuteur de haut.

_ _Shut your bloody obnoxious mouth, you piss me off wanker !_ s'énerva alors le dit ancien tuteur.

 _ **U**_ ne secousse brusque fit sursauter le grand blond, alors que le char stoppait sa marche violemment en le faisant légèrement basculer en avant.

_ _What happened ?_ cria Arthur pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule.

_ _No idea, maybe one engine stalled,_ répondit en haussant les épaules Alfred, tendant le cou vers le ciel pour tenter de voir au loin ce qu'il se passait au devant de la progression.

 _ **P**_ uis, alors qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il regardait, l'Américain sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bras. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un faible _" Hey, w-wait...! "_ de la part de son petit frère, avant d'être retourné et embrassé avec fougue par une Française qui s'était enhardie à monter sur le char.

 _ **T**_ out d'abord surpris et gêné, il se laissa ensuite faire avec amusement, répondant au baiser de la jolie brune jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne lâche ses lèvres.

_ Vous êtes des héros...! Nos héros ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion, en serrant les mains de "son" héros entres les siennes décharnées par ces dernières années de rationnement.

 _ **E**_ n observant plus attentivement la jeune femme aux yeux vert d'eau, le jeune homme remarqua tout de même que celle-ci devait être fort jolie, avec quelques kilos en plus. La guerre lui avait fait perdre toutes les possibles rondeurs de ses courbes, la rendant aussi plates qu'une planche à pain, autant au niveau des hanches que de la poitrine. Pauvre fille, c'était du gâchis, franchement.

 _ **L**_ a gratifiant d'un large sourire amical, Alfred entrouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'une poigne brusque le tira d'un cou sec en arrière, l'écartant de la jolie Française. Arthur s'était interposé entres les deux jeunes gens, et vu le foudroyant regard noir de colère qu'adressait l'ancien pirate à cette dernière, il n'avait en rien apprécié ses actes.

_ Désolé, mais vous devez descendre. Une civile n'a rien à faire sur un char, cracha sèchement le britannique dans les bribes de français potable qu'il entretenait depuis des siècles au cas où, son attitude semblable à celle d'un animal défendant son territoire.

_ On va délivrer vous, ajouta tout de même l'Américain avec un sourire compatissant pour cette pauvre fille qui venait de se faire remballer en beauté par l'ancien pirate.

 _ **C**_ _hasse gardée hum...?_ La jeune femme bafouilla quelques excuses en rougissant, se rendant compte de l'énormité de sa bêtise, et descendit précipitamment de l'engin qui, quelques instants plus tard, s'ébranla de nouveau dans un cliquetis métallique assourdissant, une brusque impulsion qui remua les trois nations d'avant en arrière signifiant que le char reprenait son chemin vers l'Arc-de-Triomphe.

 _ **A**_ rthur s'était rassis sur son bout de tourelle métallique, boudant définitivement la foule et évitant le regard azuré de l'ex Nouvelle-Angleterre. Ce dernier eut un large sourire amusé en venant s'asseoir dos au culot du canon, une main s'agrippant toujours au métal, à côté de l'Anglais auquel il souffla malicieusement à l'oreille tandis que son cadet disparaissait à l'intérieur de l'engin en mouvement.

_ _Are you jealous, Artie ?_

_ _Fuck off you wanker,_ siffla rageusement le dit Artie en tournant la tête à l'opposé, ne souhaitant définitivement pas exposer son visage rouge cramoisi à son ancienne colonie tant chérie. _I'm definitely not, bloody Hell, I'll better die !_

_ _That's mean, ya know,_ s'insurgea faussement le grand blond avec une moue triste, en venant coller un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'Albion avant de se relever énergiquement. _Well, it's cool, but we also have a war to win and a whole continent to deliver !_

 _ **L**_ e plus âgé se mura dans le silence, croisant bras et jambes et enfonçant son menton contre son thorax. Ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers ses sensations en temps que nation, qui ne perçevaient nulle trace de son rival de toujours, et ce même sur son propre territoire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tant d'inquiétude que de colère. Sérieusement, cette putain de grenouille ne pouvait tenir un siècle tranquille sans avoir des emmerdes !

 _ **I**_ ls continuèrent leur cheminement ainsi un bon moment encore, remontant la totalité de la Grande Avenue pour effectuer plusieurs tours de la place de l'Étoile, avant de redescendre par l'une des cinq branches jusqu'aux alentours du château du Louvre, devant l'hôtel de ville plus précisément, où la procession armée se stoppa une nouvelle dans un mugissement mécanique rond.

 _ **D**_ e son char, l'Américain put apercevoir le Général Français descendre de son buggy, accompagné sur plusieurs mètres de Leclerc, puis s'avancer seul jusqu'au parvis de l'hôtel de ville.

_ _What is he doing ?_ demanda Alfred en tournant la tête vers le britannique qui tournait toujours le dos à la tête du "défilé".

 __ A speech, probably. He's a politician after all._

 __ Is he ?_ s'étonna le blond.

 __ Of course._

" Paris... Paris, outragée...! "

 __ That's boring. Hey, what da ya think 'bout searching for the Germans' HQ ? It would be so much funnier !_ proposa la jeune nation, tout excité de son idée.

" Paris, martyrisée...! "

_ _Are you stupid ? We don't have the right to move from this machine. Have you already forgotten about the other day's incident, Birdbrain ?_ siffla Arthur avec une moue irritée.

_ _Oh, come on ! Please, England !_ supplia Alfred, les yeux brillants.

" Mais Paris, libérée...! "

 _ **E**_ t il savait parfaitement que son ancien tuteur ne pouvait pas résister à cette tête-ci. Furtivement donc, sous les consignes d'Angleterre, ils s'extirpèrent du convoi immobilisé alors que toutes les têtes étaient occupées à écouter le discours qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

" Libérée... Par elle-même ! "

 _ **L**_ es deux anglophones déambulèrent donc dans les rues pavées désertées de la vieille capitale, accompagnés au loin des cris et applaudissements que suscitaient le discours du général Français, en cherchant au hasard un bâtiment ayant pu servir de Quartier Général à la Gestapo de la ville. Et ils finirent d'ailleurs par le trouver, assez facilement même, puisqu'accrochées à la façade se balançaient lentement au gré du vent deux larges bannières ornées de la croix gammée de ces tarés.

 _ **S**_ 'approchant de l'une d'elles, l'allégorie de la Grande-Bretagne, dans un geste rageur, l'agrippa d'une poigne ferme et tira fermement dessus, la faisant chuter avec fracas au sol. L'Américain, ne s'attardant pas sur ce genre de détail inutile, força la large porte d'entrée du bâtiment, se frayant un passage à l'intérieur par les grands moyens.

 _ **S**_ uivi du britannique remis de sa brusque pulsion de rage, Alfred traversa un long corridor blanc, se déplaçant avec des gestes lents, sur le qui vive. Mais seul un silence assourdissant parvenait à leurs oreilles attentives.

 _ **L**_ es lieux étaient propres et clairs, et il y faisait frais grâce aux volets fermés. La plupart des portes donnant sur des bureaux étaient fermées à clé, et dans une large pièce servant visiblement de réfectoire, on avait même pris le temps de retourner les chaises sur les tables de manière parfaitement identiques. Apparemment, malgré un départ précipité, ils avaient évacué les lieux de manière méthodique. Bande de maniaques du contrôle.

 _ **D**_ éambulant au hasard dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôtel particulier style XIXème, les deux anglophones perçurent une faible mélodie, étouffée à travers les murs et se répercutant dans les couloirs. A l'oreille, Arthur guida son cadet dans ce dédale immaculé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stoppent devant une porte légèrement entrebaîllée ; la seule du bâtiment, d'où provenait la musique qu'ils pistaient.

 _ **P**_ rudemment, les deux hommes, après un échange visuel sceptique, s'enhardirent à entrer dans la pièce qui se révéla être un bureau. Posé sur une sorte de commode en bois ciré jouxtant un fauteuil basique mais confortable, un tourne disque diffusait en boucle le contenu du disque noir qui y était inséré.

_ _Richard Wagner, " Da zu dir der Heiland kam ",_ _Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg_ _,_ dit simplement l'Anglais en fronçant ses gros sourcils. _I heard it was their favorite composer. A big " no-Jews" man, if you see what I mean._

_ _Wonderfully well,_ railla Alfred en s'avançant vers le bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

_ _I leave you the inspection of this room while I'm checking the next one,_ lança Arthur en sortant, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

 _ **A**_ près un hochement de tête approbatif, le grand blond fouilla les lieux de fond en comble, ouvrant chaque tiroir, vérifiant chaque livre de chaque étagère, mais rien. Il n'y avait plus aucun document intéressant ici. La seule chose "intéressante" qu'il avait trouvée était tout simplement un exemplaire de Mein Kampf, sûrement délibérément placé en évidence au centre du grand bureau, et qui le nargua dès qu'il eut posé son regard sur ce dernier. D'un revers de la main frustré, il l'envoya valser contre le tourne disque qui tournait toujours, le faisant s'écraser avec fracas au sol.

 _ **S**_ oupirant longuement pour se calmer, il ressortit de la pièce, le livre de la petite teigne allemande dans une main, et lança d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre, espérant qu'Angleterre en ferait de même pour qu'il puisse repérer dans quelle pièce il se trouvait.

_ _Nothing much here Artie. And ya ?_

 __ I can't say that about here..._ lui répondit la voix nasillarde de son ancien tuteur depuis une pièce isolée des autres, au fond du couloir.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain se hâta de rejoindre l'Albion, impatient de savoir ce que ce dernier avait bien pu découvrir.

_ _Well so, what da ya f-_

 _ **I**_ l se stoppa dans sa phrase en découvrant l'ancien pirate accroupi auprès du cadavre d'un humain. Un homme, éventré.

_ _Is he-_

 __ Dead ? Seriously Alfred. Of course he is. But, it's not what you should look. Turn yourself and look behind you. And keep calm._

 _ **I**_ ntrigué, l'Américain s'exécuta docilement. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit vite déchanter.

 _ **É**_ crit en lettres de sang, un message lui étant clairement adressé se dressait fièrement sur le mur blanc immaculé. Quelques gouttes de sang séché avaient glissé le long de la paroi lisse, déformant légèrement les caractères qui restaient tout de même lisibles : " _Fuck you Americans_ ".

_ _What sort of a mad man would do such a fucking shit...?_ siffla lentement le représentant des États-Unis d'Amérique, contenant tant bien que mal la bile âcre qui remontait son oesophage.

_ _Kind of an artistic thing right ? They even make the effort to write it in English,_ railla l'Angleterre en se relevant, inscrivant dans sa mémoire le besoin d'envoyer quelques soldats récupérer le corps de ce pauvre homme à leur retour auprès des troupes.

 _ **S**_ e faisant, il se tourna vers son cadet et écarquilla lentement les yeux. Ce dernier, fixant toujours le message sanglant du mur, broyait à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main droite un livre assez épais, se coupant superficiellement l'épiderme et tâchant donc légèrement les pages de l'ouvrage de pourpre.

 _ **A**_ rthur s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme et posa doucement ses mains sur la sienne, cherchant à lui faire desserrer sa prise sur le livre.

 __ Alfred-_

 __ I'll fucking kill them,_ siffla de nouveau l'Américain en serrant encore plus le poing.

 __ Beg your pardon...?!_

 __ I'll fucking kill this shitty wurst eaters. I'll crush them until they die, I'll make them beg for their miserable lives. I just can't let them insult me like this !_

 _ **L**_ evant la main, il envoya voler le livre broyé contre un mur, ce dernier s'y écrasant violemment, faisant jaillir de sa couverture une multitude de pages blanches tâchées d'écarlate arrachées à leur reliure qui furent projetées à travers la pièce dans un froissement de papier bruyant.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 12 septembre 1944, le Kremlin, Moscou ( Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques ), 11h26 xXx**

 _ **V**_ lad était assis à une table, mains sur les genoux, mal à l'aise. Son genou droit sautillait aux à-coups de la pointe de ses orteils en un tic nerveux, alors que son regard balayait au moins trois fois par minute la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 _ **I**_ l avait terriblement peur. Son Roi avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne ici, sur les terres gelées de l'URSS, pour l'aider à négocier, comment dire, ce que l'on pouvait appeler un "changement d'alliance". En effet, son tout jeune monarque avait été plus que marqué par les violences des Einsatzgruppen en Roumanie, ainsi que les représailles Alliées qui avaient résultées de leur position axiale.

 _ **C**_ ependant, lui-même n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision. Bien sûr, en temps que nation, il devait agir pour le bien de son peuple ; et le laisser se faire massacrer par ses alliés et ses ennemis n'était pas là meilleure manière de le protéger. Mais en temps que personne, indépendamment du régime... Il ne voulait pas briser cette alliance. Il ne voulait pas passer de l'autre côté.

 _ **I**_ l ne voulait pas trahir ses amis.

 _ **L**_ a nation Roumaine changea une énième fois de position sur son fauteuil bleu azur rembouré, détaillant à nouveau les lieux du regard. Le bleu ciel dominait largement sur les murs et les meubles, ainsi que sur les rideaux pendus de part et d'autre des hautes fenêtres. Chaque raie sèche des murs et des meubles se voyait illuminée de dorures à torsades, tandis que lui-même faisait face à une large cheminée de marbre blanc étincelant surmontée d'une horloge à globe et décorée des armoiries du dernier Tsar. Près de lui, une causeuse vide n'attendait que le "propriétaire" des lieux. A ses côtés, une petite table basse lui offrait des gâteaux à l'odeur alléchante ainsi qu'un verre et une bouteille de vodka, mais il se refusait à y toucher, se méfiant de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

 _ **L**_ e petit blond frissona légèrement en ôtant son chapeau enrubané. Il se serait presque crû à Versailles, si les dalles carrelées du sol n'était pas à motifs typiques de la Rus.

 _ **U**_ n soudain claquement le fit sursauter, alors qu'il tournait hâtivement son regard vers la porte de la pièce où il patientait depuis un bon moment déjà. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien entra accompagné d'un brun plus petit qui referma la porte derrière eux en se positionnant dans un coin en silence. Le plus imposant des deux vint calmement s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la susnommée causeuse. Vlad se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, sa méfiance au plus haut point tandis que ses muscles se rendaient, prêts à se défendre.

_ Tu sais, tu peux te détendre _Румыния_ , je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais confiance, _Rusia,_ marmonna le blond en foudroyant son homologue nation de son regard écarlate.

 _ **L**_ e Communiste soupira légèrement puis afficha de nouveau ce large sourire qui faisait tant frémir les nations qui avaient le malheur de le voir.

_ Nous devons discuter calmement. Après tout, c'est bien ce que ton petit roi veut, _da_ ?

_ C'est non négociable. Je ne m'allierais jamais avec toi, espèce de taré !

_ Tu as fait ami-ami avec un malade qui persécute ton propre peuple, et c'est moi que tu traites de taré ? s'étonna ironiquement le grand Russe en dénouant son écharpe de son cou, la laissant glisser sur son fauteuil.

_ Toi aussi il me semble, tu étais très ami avec lui. Tu lui envoyais même de quoi envahir tes voisins, répliqua le Roumain, sur le qui-vive.

 _ **A**_ ces mots, son interlocuteur se crispa visiblement, alors que son regard améthyste s'assombrisait.

_ Écoute moi attentivement, Roumanie. Je suis déjà très patient d'accorder de mon temps à un sous-fifre de ces _Ублюдки_ de Nazis, alors je vais abréger cette petite discussion. C'est simple : ne fais qu'un avec moi, et il n'arrivera rien de... déplaisant à ta populasse, siffla Ivan en joignant ses deux mains gantées sous son menton.

_ Oh ? Et que feras-tu si je refuse ? fit le blond d'un air de défi.

 _ **L**_ e Grand Russe se redressa sur sa causeuse, un large sourire sur le visage, tandis que son regard se posait sur les flammes crépitants dans l'âtre de la pièce.

_ Savais-tu que deux autres nations m'ont rejoint il y a peu ? Tino tout d'abord, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas plu du tout à Suède. Mais comme nous l'aidons à se débarrasser des Allemands présents sur le territoire de sa "femme", cela tempère les actions du mari.

_ Et ? dit simplement Vlad en haussant les épaules, blasé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui est sensé t'intéresser. Cependant, la deuxième nation à m'avoir rejoint est si je ne me trompe pas, ton très cher petit frère.

 _ **L**_ e blond écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et balbutia difficilement tant il était surpris.

_ Momo... t'a rejoint...?

_ Précisément. Et, qui sait ce que je pourrais lui faire si tu refuses mon accord, répondit le Russe en souriant, alors qu'un petit rire innocent secouait sa gorge.

 _ **R**_ oumanie resta quelques instants interdit, abasourdi, puis se releva brusquement en faisant basculer son fauteuil en arrière, ce dernier s'écrasant avec fracas sur le carrelage glacial.

_ C'est du chantage, c'est complètement illégal ! s'indigna-t-il en haussant la voix, cette dernière ayant grimpé quelques octaves à cause du stress.

_ Il n'y a plus de règles en temps de guerre, _Румыния_ , répliqua Ivan en gloussant malicieusement, s'amusant pleinement de la réaction du Roumain. Alors, ta réponse ?

 _ **L**_ e pays de Dracula se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tiraillé par ce dilemme cornélien que lui imposait cet enfoiré de Nordiste. Il déglutit lentement avant de baisser la tête, vaincu.

_ Laisse moi voir mon frère. S'il va bien, alors je m'allierais à toi, souffla le blond en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil.

_ Voilà qui est raisonnable, répondit le Russe, la voix éclairée par l'enthousiasme. Toris, va chercher le gamin, lança-t-il ensuite à l'attention du brun qui se hâta de s'exécuter.

 _ **L**_ e silence retomba entres les deux hommes tandis que les pas du Lituanien s'éloignaient de la pièce. Ivan, tout heureux, ne se priva pas - contrairement à Vlad précédemment - de se servir un verre de vodka qu'il but d'une traite avant de proposer un gâteau au Roumain.

_ Veux-tu un _vatroushki_ ? C'est très bon ! Lui assura-t-il en souriant toujours autant.

 _ **L**_ e blond refusa d'un hochement de tête peu enthousiaste tandis que le Russe répondait par un " dommage " accompagné d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il dégustait lui-même l'une des gourmandises proposées.

 _ **L**_ es minutes passèrent lentement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne relance la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Toris ne revienne enfin avec le petit Moldavie. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, le Roumain se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'inspectant de haut en bas avec inquiétude.

_ Nicholae ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère...!

_ Bien sûr que non, pourquoi Grand Frère Russie me ferait-il du mal ? répondit la petite nation en fixant son frère aîné de ses yeux carmins.

_ Oui, pourquoi lui ferais-je quoique ce soit ? renchérit le représentant du plus grand pays du monde en souriant, ses deux mains jointes sous son menton.

 _"_ _ **P**_ _arce que tu es un grand malade ! "_ Vlad garda le silence encore un instant, hésitant une dernière fois avant de dire doucement, comme s'il espérait que le Russe ne l'entende pas, en serrant contre le jeune Moldave.

_ J'accepte, _Rusia_.

_ Formidable ! se réjouit la grande nation en se relevant de son siège, venant prendre son nouvel allié par les épaules. Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre, camarade, _da_ ? ~

 _ **L**_ e blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête en se laissant faire, abattu. Il se sentait mal. Tellement mal vis-à-vis de ses amis de l'Axe...

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 15 septembre 1944, Barrio de Chueca, Madrid ( Espagne ), 20h47 xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio tournait en rond tel un fauve en cage au milieu de son salon, attendant fébrilement un appel qu'il jugeait de la plus haute importance mais qui tardait à venir. Il en était si préoccupait que même l'alléchante corbeille de tomates posée bien en évidence sur la table à manger ne le perturbait pas.

 _ **M**_ ais que faisait-il, bon sang de bois ! Ils avaient convenu leur appel à vingt heures pétantes, cela faisait déjà presque plus d'une heure qu'il aurait dû le contacter !

 _ **L**_ a sonnerie assourdissante tant attendue résonna enfin dans la pièce, et ce fut presque si l'Espagnol se jeta littéralement sur le combiné pour décrocher avidement.

 __ ¡ Holà !_

 _" _ Guten Abend, mein Freund. "_ fit une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil dont il connaissait les moindres intonations.

_ Poo ! Ça fait presque une heure que je poireaute en attendant ton appel ! Tu te fiches de moi sérieusement...!

" _ _Entschuldigung,_ je suis submergé de travail... "

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique soupira longuement en se frottant les yeux du pouce et de l'index, puis reprit plus calmement.

_ _No es nada, mi amigo._ Plus important, comment va-t-il ?

 _ **U**_ n long silence lui répondit.

_ Gil ?

" _ Je fais ce que je peux, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Je crois que West se doute de quelque chose... "

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère...! C'est pas toi qui disait que tu étais tellement "wunderbar" que tu arriverais à gérer comme un pro...?!

" _ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Et puis, c'est fort de café venant de quelqu'un qui n'a même pas les couilles de s'engager ! "

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas m'engager personnellement, Prusse, répliqua l'Espagnol d'un ton mauvais, sensiblement irrité par la pique de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

 _ **L**_ e silence lui répondit à nouveau, comme si l'Albinos cherchait ses mots. Évidemment. Il avait bien compris depuis longtemps que lorsqu'Antonio ne l'appelait pas par un surnom affectueux comme il en avait l'habitude, c'était que ce dernier était réellement contrarié.

" _ Tonio, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais bien- "

_ Mais tu l'as dit quand même.

" _ Je m'excuse, voilà, désolé. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, d'accord, et je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. "

_ Tu es tout pardonné _mi amigo_ , tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te faire la tête bien longtemps, répondit l'Espagnol, un petit sourire s'arquant de nouveau sur son visage halé. Et, c'est moi qui ait pris la mouche. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs moi aussi...

" _ Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux, Tonio. Je me démène pour l'aider, mais c'est de pire en pire, je n'y arrive plus. Eichmann resserre de plus en plus ses règles, avec l'approbation du Führer. En plus, maintenant que West doute de moi... Je crois que je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui sans risquer de me compromettre... "

_ On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, Poo ! s'indigna avec horreur l'Hispanique. Je t'en prie Gil, tu ne peux pas le laisser. S'il n'a plus ta "protection", _mi hermano_...

 _ **L**_ a voix du représentant du Royaume d'Espagne se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, l'empêchant d'exprimer à haute voix ce que son esprit ruminait depuis le début de cette foutue guerre. La voix rocailleuse du Prussien résonna une nouvelle dans le combiné, plu doucement, comme s'il tentait de réconforter son ami.

" _ _Spanien_... Je te promets que je vais encore essayer. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'y arriver, cette fois. D'accord ? "

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol déglutit longuement pour faire glisser la boule nerveuse qui lui nouait la gorge, puis répondit le plus naturellement possible.

_ D'accord. Je te fais confiance, Poo.

" _ Tu peux, _mein Freund_! Après tout, je suis absolument génialissime ! "

 _ **L**_ a réponse du Germain fit sourire la péninsule ibérique, qui se hâta de reprendre en entendant un grand fracas dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Je te laisse Gil, Lovi me rend une visite surprise...!

" _ Kesese, bonne chance pour le nettoyage alors ! _Tschüss_ ! "

_ _¡ Chau !_

 _ **A**_ ntonio reposa le combiné sur son socle puis pressa le pas jusqu'au couloir, où il découvrit la jolie frimousse de son Italien préféré penchée par terre, dos à lui, tentant maladroitement de ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine du vase qu'il venait de briser.

 _ **D**_ iscrètement, l'Hispanique se glissa derrière lui et, avec malice, posa ses mains sur ses hanches en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour venir souffler à son oreille.

_ Lo-vi~

 _ **D**_ ans un hoquet de surprise, le jeune Italien se redressa en sursaut, puis se retourna vivement vers son ancien tuteur pour tenter de lui en décoller une dans la joue gauche. Malheureusement pour lui, Espagne avait anticipé le coup, et il arrêta donc le poing de son cadet en le prenant au poignet.

_ Chigi ! T'es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès, _bastardo di Spagna_! J'ai failli clamser putain !

_ Excuse-moi Lovi, loin de moi l'idée de te voir mourir, tu le sais bien...!

_ J'espère bien connard ! Pis, ne m'appelle pas Lovi !

_ Lovi~

_ Putain d'abruti de bouffeur de tomate à la con, marmonna l'Italien en croisant les bras sur son torse, son visage plus que rouge montrant clairement sa gêne intense quant aux événements qui venaient de se produire.

 _ **A**_ musé, Antonio lui intima de ne pas se soucier du vase - qu'il nettoierait plus tard, et l'attira dans le salon où ils s'assirent sur le divan après que l'Espagnol n'ait eut apporté quelques tomates et une bouteille de Bordeaux sur la petite table basse face à eux. Lovino, jambes croisées, avait avidement attrapé une tomate et avait commencé à la manger sans même attendre "l'autorisation" de son hôte, comme un mort de faim.

_ Plus sérieusement, Lovi. Je me doute que si tu es ici ce n'est pas uniquement pour me taxer les précieuses tomates, dit simplement la nation halée avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

_ Pour une fois, je dois dire que t'as raison _bastardo,_ répondit l'Italie du Sud après avoir ingurgité la totalité de sa tomate. Et tu sais très bien ce que je fais ici, ainsi que pourquoi je le fais.

 _ **L**_ 'Hispanique poussa un long soupir résigné en reposant son verre, puis se tourna vers son cadet et reprit d'un ton sérieux mais compatissant.

_ Lovino, je te répondrais exactement la même chose que la dernière fois : je suis fauché, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour mobiliser des troupes et lever une armée pour entrer dans le conflit...!

_ Mais merde Espagne, tu comprends pas ! La dernière fois, j'avais pas une putain d'armée Alliée aux frontières ! Ils sont passés d'ailleurs, ils sont en train de manger complètement mes terres et je ne peux rien faire ! Et toi, pendant ce temps-là... Pendant ce temps-là, tu me laisses tout seul dans ma merde ! _Cazzo,_ je te déteste !

 _ **L**_ e coeur d'Antonio se serra douloureusement dès l'instant où il vit de grosses perles salées dévaler les jolies joues rouges de son petit Sudiste.

_ Même mon crétin de petit frère se fout complètement de ce qu'il m'arrive, il est trop occupé à dandiner son cul devant le bouffeur de patate ! Et puis même, je m'en fous de mon frère ! Mais toi... Si même toi tu ne m'aides pas, si même toi tu t'en contre-fous, qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver...?! Je vais crever putain...

 _ **I**_ l avait rarement vu Lovino dans un tel état de panique et d'abattement total. L'Italien ne craquait presque jamais, mais lorsque cela arrivait, l'Hispanique était sûr qu'il était réellement à bout de nerf et désespéré.

 _ **I**_ l tendit donc les bras pour serrer son précieux trésor contre son coeur, le berçant doucement dans ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque ce dernier était enfant, en lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes.

_ Chut, _mi corazòn_ , ne pleure plus je t'en prie... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas t'aider que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, au contraire Lovi... murmura l'Espagnol en caressant les cheveux bruns de son amant, ses lèvres embrassant avec tendresse le visage humides de larmes de ce dernier. Je n'en dors plus de vous savoir, toi et mon frère, loin de moi et en danger, sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour vous venir en aide. Je tremble à chaque fois que je songe à ce qui peut vous arriver, je... Lovino... Je t'aime _mi amor_ , j'ai si peur d'imaginer le pire quand je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de toi deux jours de suite...

 _ **L**_ es larmes de son favori ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler, mais pour une fois ce dernier se laissait faire sans protester, remuant même pour se caler un peu mieux dans les bras de son ancien tuteur, timidement. Cela fit doucement sourire l'Hispanique, qui serra plus fort encore la prunelle de ses yeux contre son coeur, ses lèvres le couvrant de tendres baisers tandis que son aimé s'abandonnait dans ses bras.

 _ **P**_ our que Lovino mette sa fierté de côté et aille jusqu'à quémander l'attention d'Antonio, c'était qu'il était vraiment désespéré, perdu. Bref, tout ce qu'une nation pouvait ressentir en temps de guerre. Et même si l'Espagnol ne pouvait pas lui apporter son aide sur le champs de bataille, au moins espérait-il réconforter son coeur dans ses bras, parmi ses baisers et les mots doux qu'il lui murmurerait sur l'oreiller, comme à chaque fois où l'Italien se perdait dans ses draps.

 _ **M**_ ais si cette putain de guerre pouvait se terminer rapidement, cela lui éviterait de voir cette déchirante vision de son cher et tendre trésor déchiré par les conflits intra et extraétatiques.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Madre mia !_ : Mon Dieu ! ( italien )

→ _Shutzstaffel_ : SS

→ _Empire_ : Reich ( parce que marquer Reich un peu partout dans des phrases en français, ça faisait bizarre, alors je l'ai traduit. Na. )

→ _FFL_ : Forces Françaises Libres ( ou plus précisément la Résistance Française ET les troupes coloniales d'Afrique Noire et du Maghreb recrutées par De Gaulle pour la libération. )

→ _Fuck you Americans_ : ... j'ai vraiment besoin de le traduire...? Bon... " Allez vous faire enculer les Américains. "

→ _Rus_ : périphrase venant de l'ancienne Ruthénie ou Rus' de Kiev qui réunissait autrefois la Russie, la Biélorussie, et l'Ukraine, et qui désigne la Russie.

→ _Румыния_ : Roumanie ( russe )

→ _Rusia_ : Russie ( roumain )

→ _Ублюдки_ : Enfoirés ( russe )

→ _¡ Holà !_ : salut ! ( espagnol )

→ _Guten Abend mein Freund_ : Bonsoir mon ami ( allemand )

→ _Entschuldigung_ : Pardon ( allemand )

→ _No es nada, mi amigo_ : ce n'est rien, mon ami ( espagnol )

→ _Mi hermano_ : Mon frère ( espagnol )

→ _Spanien_ : Espagne ( allemand )

→ _Tschüss_ : À plus ( allemand )

→ _¡ Chau !_ : À plus ( espagnol )

→ _bastardo di Spagna_ : bâtard d'Espagne ( italien )

→ _Cazzo_ : merde ( italien )

→ _mi corazòn_ : Mon coeur ( espagnol )

→ _mi amor_ : Mon amour ( espagnol )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions des dialogues :**

※ _Partie 1 :_

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

_ Le Führer m'a ordonné de détruire Paris. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait une trop grosse perte patrimoniale...!

_ Balivernes ! Tu discutes les ordres du Führer ? Judas !

_ Je ne suis pas un traître !

_ J'attends. Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est.

_ Un ordre de moi. Vous devez quitter la ville. Les Américains seront bientôt là !

_ Comment un Général peut-il donner des ordres à un Major ? Je suis le Chef ici, et je dis que je ne partirais pas !

_ Vous n'êtes pas qu'un Major, Monsieur Beilschmitt. Vous êtes l'Empire. Vous devez quitter la France, je vous en prie !

※ _Partie 2 :_

_ Je me sens comme si les gens m'avaient oublié...

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens tous les jours, Angleterre.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi les gars ? Tout le monde ne peut pas être un héro après tout !

_ Ferme ta putain de gueule bruyante, tu me fais chier branleur !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'un moteur a calé.

_ T'es jaloux Artie ?

_ Va te faire foutre espèce de branleur ! Je ne le suis pas, bordel, je préfèrerai mourir !

_ C'est méchant, tu sais. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a encore une guerre à gagner et un continent entier à libérer !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_ Un discours, probablement. C'est un politicien après tout.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ C'est chiant. Hey, qu'est-ce que tu penses de chercher le QG des Allemands ? Ça serait beaucoup plus amusant !

_ Es-tu stupide ? Nous n'avons l'as le droit de bouger de cet engin. Tu as déjà oublié l'incident de la dernière fois, cervelle d'oiseau ?

_ Oh allez, steuplé Angleterre !

_ Richard Wagner, " blablabla ", Les Maîtres-chanteurs de Nuremberg. J'ai entendu dire que c'était leur compositeur préféré. Un gros "non-Juifs", si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Merveilleusement bien.

_ Je te laisse l'inspection de cette pièce tandis que je vérifie la prochaine, ok ?

_ Rien ici, et toi Artie ?

_ Je peux pas en dire autant...

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu as tr-

_ Est-ce qu'il est...

_ Mort ? Sérieusement, Alfred. Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu devrais de préoccuper. Retourne toi et regarde derrière toi. Et reste calme.

_ Quel genre de mec taré ferait cette putain de merde...?

_ Plutôt artistique, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont même fait l'effort de l'écrire en Anglais.

_ Alfred-

_ Je vais les tuer.

_ Je te demande pardon...?!

_ Je vais tuer ces putains de bouffeurs de saucisses. Je vais les écraser jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent, les faire implorer pour leurs misérables vies. Je ne peux pas les laisser m'insulter de la sorte !

 **xXx**

→ Les Spaetzels sont des espèces de grosses bien épaisses et bourratives allemandes. Moi je trouve ça bon, moins que les pâtes italiennes certes, mais ça passe.

→ Quand Veneziano parle des " Latins " ; il fait référence à la hiérarchisation des " races " par le régime nazi, à savoir au-dessus de tous la race Aryenne, puis la races Finlandaise ( et Scandinave ), puis les Latins ( les pourtours de la Méditerranée ), les Slaves ( considérés comme des sous-hommes ), et enfin les Juifs ( à éliminer ). Cherchez le problème, vous comprendrez pourquoi cette classification me fait bien rire.

→ Quand Veneziano encore évoque les Vichystes ; ce sont ceux qui soutiennent et/ou qui appartiennent au régime de Vichy instauré en France par le Maréchal Pétain après avoir signé l'armistice de 1940 avec l'Allemagne Nazie. Et oui, ce sont eux, les responsables de la déportation des Juifs Français ( alors que **Hitler n'avait rien demandé**. Mais Pétain voulait, je cite, " Protéger le Bon Français ". Parce que, vous comprenez, un **JUIF** ne pouvait pas être un **BON** Français. C'est bien connu enfin, quelle idée farfelue ! )

→ Quand Ludwig parle du "nid" ; la Kehlsteinhaus ( surnommée " le nid d'aigle " ) était une demeure secondaire d'Hitler, située dans les Alpes bavaroises, et servait de centre de conférence pour le NSDAP ( " Nazionalsocialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei " ou Parti national socialiste des travailleurs Allemands ).

→ Le M4 Sherman est un char d'assaut développé et utilisé par l'armée américaine.

→ Les petits bouts du discours de De Gaulle sont les plus célèbres, mais ils sont bien authentiques.

→ Mein Kampf est le livre écrit par Adolf Hitler lorsque ce dernier est en prison de 1924 à 1925 et dans lequel il expose toute sa théorie de race et de domination Aryenne sur les autres populations mondiales. Vous pouvez le lire, je suis sûre que vous rigolerez bien. Ça doit être drôle à lire quand même, sérieusement.

→ Der Meistersinger von Nürnberg ou Les Maîtres-chanteurs de Nuremberg est un opéra de Richard Wagner datant de 1868 et dans lequel ce gros c*nnard d'antisémitisme de m*rde vante entres autres la gloire de l'Art Allemand et sa supériorité par rapport à celui du reste du monde. ( ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose hm ? Moui, c'est pas pour rien que c'était le compositeur préféré d'Hitler. )

→ Les Vatroushki sont des petites brioches russes au tvorok, un fromage blanc local. Ça a l'air vachement bon sur les images de Google, j'aimerai bien goûter...! ( oui, je suis une grosse gourmande. #MiamMiam )

→ Quand Vlad "provoque" Russie ; il fait référence au pacte Germano-soviétique de 1939 par lequel Hitler promettait la non-agression du territoire russe avec en contrepartie un arrivage régulier d'hommes et de matériel militaire. Pacte rompu en 1941 par Hitler qui décide d'attaquer quand même l'URSS parce que fuck - pardon, Schieße - les Ruscofs ce qui amène au changement de côté de la Russie qui finalement fait ami-ami avec les Alliés.

→ Quand Romano dit que c'est vraiment la merde chez lui... Bah ça l'est. A la fin du texte, Espagne parle de conflits intra et extraétatiques ( à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'un État ) : c'est ce qu'il se passe en Italie. Parce que si on a tendance à parler de l'Italie qu'en temps qu'alliée de l'Allemagne durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, on oublie carrément que de 1943 à 1945 c'était limité une guerre civile qu'ils avaient en plus. Et oui, le régime fasciste, le Duce alias Mussolini, ça parle ?

 **xXx**

→ Dietrich VON CHOLTITZ : Général d'armée, commandant militaire allemand de Paris quand elle a été attaquée par les forces américaines et françaises en 1944. Quand il est devenu évident que les Allemands ne pouvaient plus garder la Ville Adolf Hitler a ordonné à von Choltitz de détruire le plus possible la ville plutôt que de la laisser tomber intacte d1ns les mains des Alliés. Cependant, von Choltitz ne pouvait pas se résoudre à obéir et allant à l'encontre des directives d'Hitler a livré la ville - intacte - et sa garnison à l'armée Alliée. ( Je n'ai pas développé cette info dans le chapitre, mais je vous le dis quand même. )

→ Philippe LECLERC DE HAUTECLOSQUE : Pendant la campagne de France, il est deux fois prisonnier, s'évade, et rejoint de Gaulle (juillet 1940), rallie le Cameroun à la France libre (août 1940). A Kouffra (Fezzan), il fait le serment de ne déposer les armes que quand le tricolore flottera sur Metz et Strasbourg. Il entraîne sa division du Tchad à Tripoli (décembre 1942-février 1943). A la tête de la 2e DB, il débarque en Normandie, entre le premier dans Paris où il reçoit la reddition de Choltitz (25 août 1944), et libère Strasbourg (23 novembre 1944). Commandant supérieur des forces françaises en Indochine, il reçoit pour la France la capitulation du Japon (15 août 1945). Conscient de la volonté d'indépendance au Vietnam, il inspire l'accord Sainteny-Ho Chi Minh (mars 46), reconnaissant l'autonomie du Vietnam. Inspecteur général des forces d'Afrique du Nord (juillet 46), il meurt dans un accident d'avion près de Colomb Béchar, le 28 novembre 1947. Il est élevé à la dignité de Maréchal de France le 23 août 1952 ( le 23 août ! Mon anniversaire putain ! *ahem* )

→ Karl Adolf EICHMANN : Désigné comme étant l'inventeur de la tristement célèbre Solution Finale, l'histoire de ce type est complètement dingue. Pour vous la faire courte, le mec tue pleins pleins de gens pendant la guerre. Normal. Il échappe aux tribunaux de guerre, est aidé par le VATICAN ( Halleluja Mother Fucker ) à fuir l'Europe, s'installe en Argentine et vit tranquille pépère pendant près de 10 ans. Puis en 1961, grâce à l'association des époux Klarsfeld, il est kidnappé par le MOSSAD ( les services secrets israéliens ) puis est jugé pour crimes de guerre et crime contre l'humanité par la Cour de Justice Israélienne, et condamné à la mort par pendaison en 1962. Et après, le mec a quand même le droit à son four crématoire monté exprès pour lui dans la cour interne de la prison où il séjournait, sa petite urne funéraire, et on a jeté ses cendres dans la mer. Je trouve ça ironique, qu'un mec qui a envoyé 6 millions de Juifs se faire gazer puis brûler dans des camps d'extermination atroces finisse dans le même état qu'eux.

* * *

 **Bien bien bien.**

 **Évidemment, les commentaires que je rajoute dans les notes de fin sont à prendre au second degré, je suis une grande adepte du sarcasme et de l'ironie quand on parle de boucherie humaine.**

 **Vous aurez remarqué l'inspiration PAS DU TOUT discrète dans la partie 2 d'une image d'archive pour le baiser entre Alfred et la Parisienne... Ouais, je voulais caser du UkUs, et alors ? Ne me jugez pas ! A la base ça devait être Canada qui se faisait embrasser. Et puis, imaginer Al se tromper en français c'est chou, surtout que l'accent des States en Français... Eeeeeh c'est le deuxième plus sexy. Après l'accent britannique.**

 **Sinon, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien. ( la note qui sert à rien, je sais. )**

 **Au fait ! J'ai découvert une série y'a pas longtemps, ça s'appelle " The Lazy Compagny ". Regardez-la, je vous jure, regardez-la. Y'a 2 saisons de 10 épisodes, la saison 3 arrive dans quelques jours sur TMC ( OUIIIIIIIIIII ! ) Et en gros ça raconte l'histoire des 4 pires soldats de l'Armée Américaine à partir du débarquement de Normandie en 1944. Y'a pleins de personnages historiques style Hitler, De Gaulle, Patton, Churchill, Mussolini, Pétain ( qui m'éclatent tous à MORT ). Non sérieusement, personnellement je meurs de rire à chaque épisodes ( Presque. Y'en a deux où j'ai chialé toutes les larmes de mon corps. ) alors regardez et venez après le dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En plus c'est une série Française, faut les encourager...!**

 **Bon bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et puis laissez moi une review. J'aime les reviews. Je suis toujours super contente quand j'en reçois une, ça me donne envie de vous faire des câlins à chaque fois.**

 **Je vous nems bande de gens, merci pour votre soutien et vos mots gentils qui me font chaud au coeur à chaque chapitre !**

 **Coeur sur vous~**


	7. Chapitre VI : Vorahnung

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de Der Fall von Deutschland ! Je mets un temps fou à écrire en ce moment, je suis désolée du temps d'attente à rallonge, j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête avec le lycée, le baccalauréat, l'orientation et les admissions post-bac... Je m'en sors pas...!**

 **BREF. Je ne vous retiens pas plus avec ça, vous vous en foutez et vous voulez simplement que je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix. ( bande de méchants. )**

 **Ce chapitre est intitulé Vorahnung, ou littéralement Prémonitions. Je m'excuse des occasionnelles fautes d'orthographe dans mes textes, j'ai la vilaine habitude de ne JAMAIS me relire... Mais à mon âge, je suis irrécupérable !**

 **Remerciez ma prof de philosophie absente jusqu'à jeudi et sans qui vous auriez dû attendre encore un peu pour ce chapitre !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 27 octobre 1944, Budapest ( Hongrie ), 19h34 xXx**

 _ **E**_ lizaveta regardait d'un air embêté son environnement, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et c'était le cas.

 _ **S**_ a belle capitale était à feu et à sang, envahie par les Soviétiques qui avançaient en nettoyant leur chemin, se fichant royalement de s'ils combattaient la Wehrmacht, des Civils, des Rebelles, ou même les leurs. Ces types la dégoûtaient du plus profond de son âme.

 _ **E**_ lle les avait vus envoyer l'infanterie au devant des blindés, à travers les champs de mines qui protégeaient la ville. Elle les avait vus, ses soldats, ses pauvres humains éclater littéralement en morceaux alors qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de poser le pied à l'emplacement d'une M5. Des régiments entiers ainsi parti en charpie. Et pourtant les chars passaient ensuite, et ils continuaient leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu une partie de leurs camarades mourir dans des conditions atroces sous leurs yeux.

_ Elizaveta, à terre !

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme fût tirée au sol par la manche de son uniforme, tombant à plat ventre contre la route craquelée à coups de missiles soviétiques alors qu'une rafale d'arme lourde s'abattait sur le mur jouxtant leur position. Un petit coup d'oeil à sa droite lui indiqua qu'Autriche, un bras entourant ses épaules, venait de la sauver d'une vilaine paire d'heures à évacuer de son organisme une flopée de plomb.

_ _Danke Österreich,_ souffla-t-elle, le coeur serré.

_ _Bitte schön._

 _ **L**_ a brune observa son ex mari, nostalgique. Ainsi recroquevillé par terre, les vêtements couverts de poussière et de plâtre, le visage souillé de boue et de sang séché, Roderich avait perdu son aura aristocratique si distinguée pour une expression plus incertaine, plus anxieuse.

 _ **É**_ videmment, l'étau des Alliés se resserrait de plus en plus autour de l'Empire Allemand malgré les répliques de ce dernier, or les nations qui lui étaient attachées étaient les premières touchées par les assauts, puisqu'elles l'entouraient.

 _ **U**_ ne autre rafale de mitrailleuse lui fit serrer les dents en se collant un peu plus au sol alors que le bras de l'Autrichien se retirait de ses épaules.

_ Il faut ramper pour se mettre à l'abris...! lança-t-elle en prenant les rennes de l'opération, passant devant le brun en rampant.

 _ **L**_ a belle Hongroise s'efforça d'avancer en rasant le sol pour ne pas être touchée par les balles, s'écorchant les coudes sur les débris des habitations à chaque mouvement dans sa progression, se coulant habilement sous les décombres pour se frayer un passage dans une rue adjacente.

 _ **S**_ e faisant, les deux nations alliées se relevèrent d'un même geste et commencèrent à courir aussi vite que le leur permirent leurs jambes épuisées, fuyant loin de la zone de combat que désertaient aussi les combattants au fur et à mesure. Le sifflement des balles frôlait dangereusement les oreilles d'Elizaveta, la faisant tressaillir avec angoisse.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'elle sautait par dessus les débris de ce qui avait dû être une façade de commerce, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, qui la fit se retourner brusquement. Le bruit de quelque chose qui s'effondre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle s'entendait crier par réflexe le prénom de celui qu'elle avait épousé de longues années durant.

_ RODERICH !

 _ **L**_ 'Autrichien progressait plus lentement que la brune, et, exténué, il n'avait pu que regarder avec impuissance un pan du bâtiment à leur gauche s'effondrer sur lui, faisant disparaître son corps sous les décombres. La Hongroise fut obligée de couvrir sa bouche et son nez avec son avant-bras, la poussière créée par la démolition du bâtiment lui piquant les yeux et la faisant tousser fortement. Elle se fit tout de même violence et avança sans attendre, criant à pleins poumons dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Mais la seule chose qu'elle aperçut du brun fût une main poussiéreuse et ensanglantée, qui dépassait au-dessous des restes de ce qui avait été un bâtiment habité mais à présent inexistant.

_ Roderich ! Roderich, réponds-moi !

 _ **E**_ lle tenta en vain de déplacer les débris, une femme seule étant incapable de déplacer des parpaings de plusieurs dizaines de kilos, s'y écorchant à sang les mains pour rien, et pourtant elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à libérer le brun de sa prison de béton. Que faire ?

 _ **R**_ éfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle se retourna pour chercher de l'aide mais se figea en voyant une compagnie armée la garder en joug, tous bien alignés en rang, presque épaule contre épaule. Leurs cols repliés parfaitement sur leurs épaules étaient de la couleur du sang des civils qu'ils faisaient couler depuis des jours, et décorés de deux ou trois étoiles dorées.

 _ **D**_ es Soviétiques.

 _ **L**_ a belle Hongroise sentit la totalité de ses muscles se tendre, alors qu'elle armait lentement son fusil, prête à se défendre, même si sa cause était désespérée. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque le rang de ses adversaires potentiels s'écarta en son milieu, lui laissant tout le loisir de découvrir la personne qui s'y frayait un passage. Sûrement celui duquel ils recevaient leurs ordres.

 _ **E**_ t Elizaveta fût loin d'être déçue de ce qu'elle vit.

 _ **F**_ ace à elle se présenta Vlad, vêtu de son ordinaire uniforme militaire, mais qui cette fois-ci arborait fièrement, en plus, les vives couleurs de l'URSS au col de son épaisse veste kaki. Les yeux verts d'ordinaire si espiègles de la brune luirent alors d'une brillance mauvaise, laissant transparaître la rage sourde qui lui remuait les entrailles. Le représentant de la Roumanie commença à s'avancer un peu plus vers son ancienne alliée, pointant son arme sur elle avec méfiance et s'attendant bien évidemment à se faire tirer dessus ; la belle ne se laisserait pas envahir si facilement, même lorsque son ex mari est hors-jeu.

 _ **M**_ ais il n'avait certainement pas prévu de recevoir une pluie de gravier dans la figure. Les petites pierres acérées comme des lames de rasoir lui mordirent la peau, laissant de légères coulées de sang se dessiner sur ses joues pâlies par le froid.

 _ **L**_ e regard empli de mépris que lui adressa la Hongroise le statufia sur place. Il était au moins aussi glacial que l'air ambiant, c'était presque s'il sentait cette froideur extrême se glisser lentement dans ses membres, jusqu'à les figer complètement.

_ Une sous-merde telle que toi ne mérite pas que je sacrifie une munition pour te trouer.

 _ **L**_ e Roumain ne pût s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, nerveux. Elizaveta était certes terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère, c'était un fait reconnu et approuvé du monde entier ; et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu enragée au point de foudroyer ainsi quelqu'un du regard avec une telle hargne et l'insulter de la sorte.

 _ **E**_ t Gilbert qui se plaignait d'elle à longueur de temps...! Elle lui paraissait bien douce avec le Prussien, comparé à ce qu'il vivait _in medias res_.

_ Lizzie... tenta la nation de l'Est, souhaitant s'expliquer avec la jolie demoiselle qu'il tenait malgré tout en haute estime.

_ La ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu l'as rejoints ? Grand bien te fasse ! Remarque, tu me diras, deux traîtres qui s'allient, c'est un peu ironique non ? Il faut croire que c'est vraiment une question de _race_ , cracha la brune en le fusillant d'un regard fier et méprisant à souhait, visiblement dégoûtée de la simple présence du Roumain.

_ Elizaveta, tu te trompes... J'essaye de vous aider...! Pour Ludwig il est trop tard, il est aveuglé par sa pseudo puissance. Mais vous, vous pouvez encore ouvrir les yeux ! répliqua Vlad, se voulant persuasif. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, non ? Que vous n'êtes que des pions aux bottes d'Allemagne, qu'il vous manipule comme bon lui semble ! Vous dépendez de son bon vouloir et lui servez simplement de pare-choc au revers de ses horribles agissements, comme la muraille d'une ville fortifiée...!

_ Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est la vodka de ce traître qui te monte à la tête, siffla sourdement Elizaveta.

_ Ludwig n'est plus celui qu'il était, il a changé depuis l'arrivée de ce taré ! Les Allemands ont fait l'erreur de se laisser tenter et de le laisser prendre le pouvoir, mais nous nous pouvons résister...!

_ Tais-toi-

_ C'est ce que changer de camp dans cette guerre m'a fait comprendre. C'est peut-être choisir entre la peste et le choléra, mais me battre aux côtés de Russie me paraît un temps soit peu plus sensé que de supporter les actions barbares et inhumaines de Ludwig. Si vous vous faisiez tant de souci pour lui, vous vous seriez rendu compte depuis longtemps à quel point ce système politique ne fait que véroler son existence, la rendant dans le fond plus misérable encore que ne l'a fait le traité de Versailles.

 _ **U**_ n court silence se fit entres les deux nations, puis soudain la Hongroise se mit à rire aux éclats. Un rire sec, faux. Malsain.

 _ **B**_ on sang, étaient-ils tous en train de tourner fous...?!

_ Oh oui, ce traité honteux de Versailles... J'espère que France le regrette amèrement, là où il est...~

 _ **V**_ lad tiqua de l'oeil, intéressé. A présent allié politique et militaire officiel du gouvernement soviétique, Ivan avait été autorisé à lui révéler certaines informations qu'il détenait à propos des armées et stratégies Alliées.

 _ **E**_ t il avait laissé sous-entendre qu'un certain britannique se faisait du mauvais sang pour son vieil ennemi.

_ France ? Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-il presque aussitôt, sautant sur l'occasion pour récupérer quelques informations intéressantes d'une source à peu près sûre.

_ Bien sûr que non. Mais, de ce qu'on m'en a dit... minauda Elizaveta en laissant sa phrase en suspens, donnant quartier libre à l'imaginaire du Roumain.

 _ **A**_ sa paranoïa aussi.

_ Lizzie, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais à propos de Francis. C'est important...!

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais vendre des informations top secrètes à un _traître_ ? Une pourriture de _communiste_ ? A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de vous envoyer dans les KZ.

_ Écoute moi... Viens avec moi, continua désespérément la nation de l'Est, passant outre les terribles paroles de la Hongroise.

_ LA FERME !

 _ **L**_ a brune releva brusquement son arme, ayant visiblement la furieuse intention de liquider son ancien coéquipier. Mais elle n'en eût nullement le loisir, un calibre 7,62 Tokarev venant se loger droit dans son crâne, transperçant sa boîte crânienne de part en part. L'espace d'un instant qui lui parut une éternité, Vlad regarda le corps de la Hongroise rester quelques secondes en suspens, puis s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

 _ **A**_ baissant son arme, le Roumain l'observa encore un instant, puis s'avança vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Ses yeux voilés fixaient le ciel tri tandis que sa main droite agrippait toujours fermement son fusil ; la _rigor mortis_ saisissait progressivement la totalité de ses membres. Pour une durée de quelques heures seulement, en vue de sa condition de nation. Les yeux carmins du représentant de la Roumanie divaguèrent sur la percée béante qui s'ouvrait sur le front de sa victime.

 _ **P**_ lusieurs fins filets de sang s'écoulaient lentement de la plaie nette alors que, au sol, une mer écarlate s'élargissait peu à peu à mesure que le fluide vital de la Hongroise s'extirpait de ses veines. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène devenaient poisseux, souillés par le sang qui commençait à coaguler le long des mèches brunes.

 _ **A**_ ttristé, Vlad s'accroupit près de son amie, passant son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer une trace vermeille, et murmura doucement.

_ Je suis désolé... J'ai essayé de te raisonner par la manière douce, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête... Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

 _ **I**_ l se redressa ensuite lentement, puis fit signe à ses hommes d'emporter le corps de la jeune femme au camp et de déblayer les gravats qui recouvraient l'Autrichien - il avait remarqué la main inerte et légèrement violassée qui détonnait sur la pierre jaunâtre. Pourtant, il n'ordonna pas qu'on le ramène, lui, et le laissa " pour mort ".

 _ **R**_ ussie ne l'avait pas demandé. Et s'il ne l'avait pas demandé, alors Roumanie ne l'amenait pas.

 _ **C**_ 'était aussi simple que ca.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 15 novembre 1944, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 18h45 xXx**

 _ **L**_ udwig ajusta une énième fois le col de son long manteau noir, sa casquette sur sa tête, son brassard au biceps gauche, vérifiant son image dans un miroir du corridor. Puis, après avoir inspiré longuement, il toqua à une porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

_ _Ah ! Ich wartete auf dich, Ludwig,_ s'écria avec un large sourire un petit homme face à lui.

_ _Mein Führer,_ répondit immédiatement l'Aryen en saluant le Guide comme il se devait.

_ _Komm, Komm schnell,_ continua le brun en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

 _ **L**_ e grand blond quitta sa position de garde-à-vous pour s'approcher d'Hitler, et ce dernier posa un instant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'inspecter de part en part.

_ _Ludwig... Ludwig, du bist so wunderschön... So groß und muskulös und imposanten... Du bist perfekt ! Ich bin so stolz auf dich_ , débita avec admiration le petit brun en tournant autour de sa nation, un sourire dément sur le visage. _Du bist das Reich, Ludwig. Du bist die mächtigsten, niemand kann du zu besiegen !_

 __ Es ist dank Ihnen mein Führer_ , répondit respectueusement la nation en se tenant toujours aussi droit, s'étirant de toute sa hauteur.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire satisfait s'étirait sur le visage du dictateur, tandis que d'un geste pensif il lissait sa moustache du pouce et de l'index.

_ _Ich sehe, dass deine Körper nicht zu sehr von den Kämpfen untergraben._

 __ Ja Herr Hitler._

 __ Es bedeutet, dass wir immer noch stark sind, trotz unserer vielen Niederlagen_ , ajouta l'humain en affichant une mine plus sombre.

_ _Das Reich verliert nicht mein Führer. Wir machen die Allies weisen, daß Sie uns schlagen, aber in Wirklichkeit werden wir Sie Staub beißen lassen !_ répliqua avec conviction Ludwig.

_ _Es ist was ich will hören_ , répondit le Führer en affichant un nouveau sourire sournois.

 _ **L**_ e Germain ne retint pas le sourire dément qui pointa au coin de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une sonnerie stridente l'en empêcha. Le petit brun décroisa les bras et fit signe à l'Empire de se taire tandis qu'il décrochait le combiné, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

_ _Hitler._

 _ **L**_ udwig ne pouvait entendre la voix qui répondit à son dirigeant, mais à la moue irritée que ce dernier afficha instantanément, il devina facilement de qui il s'agissait.

 _ **C**_ e bon à rien de Mussolini.

 _ **I**_ l demeura un moment immobile, debout en position de garde à vous, écoutant évasivement les deux humains converser au téléphone - du moins, le Führer tentait d'en placer une alors que le meneur Italien ne cessait de parler apparemment.

 _ **P**_ uis soudain, le poing de l'Allemand atterrit violemment contre le bois de son bureau, faisant sursauter la nation germanique alors qu'il hurlait dans le combiné.

_ _Ruhe, Taugenichts von Latein !_ Il est hors de question que je t'envoie de nouvelles troupes ! Je t'aide déjà en Afrique, débrouille-toi tout seul et arrête de venir pleurer chez moi !

 _ **E**_ t, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de son supposé Allié qu'il venait d'envoyer littéralement paître, le Führer reposa sans délicatesse aucune le combiné sur son socle. Un silence gêné se fit dans la pièce, la nation ne sachant si elle devait quitter les lieux ou non, puis finalement le brun poussa un long soupir de contentement, s'asseyant confortablement sur le fauteuil de son bureau pour s'allumer une cigarette.

 _ **S**_ oufflant un nuage de fumée blanc, un sourire calme aux lèvres, il lança à l'attention du grand blond avec prestance, comme s'il l'importunait à présent.

_ _Du kannst gehen, Ludwig. Ich habe keine Sachen mehr mit dir zu machen._

 __ Ja wohl mein Führer._

 _ **L**_ 'Empire salua une nouvelle fois comme il se devait son supérieur, puis sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, poussant un long soupir.

 _ **I**_ l se mit alors en marche dans les larges couloirs de la demeure secondaire du Führer, se hâtant de rejoindre ses quartiers, épuisé par sa dure journée. Il se doutait bien que Veneziano l'y attendait aussi, il devrait sûrement supporter ses babillages toute la soirée durant... Rien que d'y penser lui donnait mal au crâne.

 _ **I**_ l s'engouffra dans son logement en silence, verrouillant à clé l'entrée pour être tranquille. D'un geste las, il accrocha sa longue veste au porte manteau et ôta ses hautes bottes de cuir, les rangeant parallèles au mur du vestibule. Il déposa sa Croix de Fer sur son petit socle de bois - non sans l'avoir embrassée fièrement avant - et dénoua la cravate qui retenait le col de sa chemise, dont il déboutonna le premier bouton pour être plus à l'aise.

 _ **S**_ e stoppant au milieu du salon, alors qu'il relevait sa deuxième manche au niveau du coude, il remarqua qu'étrangement le petit énergumène Italien qui d'ordinaire lui sautait littéralement dessus alors qu'il avait à peine franchi le seuil de la porte ne s'était pas manifesté aujourd'hui.

_ Italie ? Tu es là ? lança le Germain de sa grosse voix, intrigué par le silence ambiant qui régnait dans l'appartement.

 _ **A**_ ucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Il réitéra une seconde fois son appel, sans plus de réussite. Ludwig se surprit à serrer les poings, tandis qu'une petite tension naissait dans sa poitrine. Où est-ce que ce crétin fini avait encore bien pu se cacher ?

 _ **I**_ l s'avança de nouveau dans le vestibule, prêt à se rhabiller pour sortir chercher cet imbécile de mangeur de pâtes. Et, alors qu'il se penchait pour enfiler ses bottes, un son peu ragoûtant lui parvint depuis la salle de bain.

 _ **U**_ n bruit de régurgitation immonde.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand se redressa rapidement, marcha jusqu'à la dite salle de bain, puis toqua à la porte.

_ Italie ? Tout va bien ?

 _ **U**_ ne nouvelle régurgitation fut sa seule réponse. Se déresponsabilisant de toute casse occasionnée, il força la poignée verrouillée de la pièce et y pénétra d'un coup d'épaule.

 _ **R**_ ecroquevillé par terre, penché au dessus d'un large contenant de cuivre, le corps tremblant de son " compagnon " peinait à calmer les vibrations de ses nerfs malmenés par ses nausées. Un mélange de vomi, suc gastrique et sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres, et correspondait également au contenu de la bassine, tandis que des perles de sueur brillaient sur ses tempes et le long des courbes de son visage.

 _ **E**_ n le voyant à l'encadrement de la porte, le petit Italien avait tenté de se relever vivement pour reprendre contenance, mais n'avait réussi qu'à retomber lourdement dans un bruit mat contre le sol, un haut-le-cœur lui faisant rendre une énième fois ce qui précédemment se tenait encore dans son estomac. Le voyant ainsi, Ludwig attrapa rapidement un drap de séchage et s'accroupit près de la nation latine, une main venant essuyer doucement ses lèvres sales, et l'autre le soutenant au bas des reins.

_ Lud'... parvint à articuler l'Italie du Nord d'une faible voix, la gorge certainement mise à mal à cause des remontées acides causées par ses nausées.

_ Feli, depuis quand es-tu dans cet état ? répondit d'un ton impartial l'Aryen.

 _ **U**_ ne quinte de toux secoua le corps de l'Italien, et le blond eut presque peur que ce dernier ne lui claque entres les doigts, tant il semblait prêt à cracher ses organes. Son regard bleuté croisa les yeux d'ambre brillants du petit brun, signe que ce dernier était fiévreux, alors qu'il reprenait.

_ T-Trois mois... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand serra les dents, réprimant la furieuse envie d'écraser la tête de cet idiot dans la basine qui lui faisait face. Trois mois ?! Il lui avait caché cet état désastreux trois mois durant ?! Ludwig inspira profondément, se contentant de frotter délicatement le dos de son camarade tandis qu'il rendait encore le contenu de ses entrailles, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas frapper cet écervellé.

 _ **I**_ l patienta calmement avec l'Italien, le soutenant comme il pouvait lorsque les muscles de ce dernier fléchissaient trop, jusqu'à ce que ses nausées ne cessent. Le blond fit alors couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire de la pièce, se hâtant ensuite de nettoyer la bassine qui avait recueilli les précédents repas de Veneziano, puis revint à ses côtés et attrapa un drap propre, qu'il posa sur une commode de la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et souleva doucement son camarade épuisé sur son épaule pour l'emmener avec lui dans le contenant rempli d'eau fumante après lui avoir ôté la simple chemise et le caleçon que ce dernier portait.

 _ **L**_ udwig l'installa contre lui, le dos appuyé contre son torse musclé, tandis que l'Italien demeurait inerte à sa place, les yeux clos, une joue collée à la peau blanche du Germain, à l'emplacement de son coeur. Le blond le débarbouilla avec minutie, passant ensuite un tissu humide sur son visage pour le nettoyer de toute trace de sueur, puis le laissa tranquille, ses bras entourant simplement sa taille pour le maintenir en position semi couchée.

_ Lud'... J'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur... Et je ne veux pas mourir... souffla l'Italien d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'un hoquet prouvant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues secouait son corps à présent aussi vif qu'un tas de spaghettis mous.

_ Tu es une nation Italie, tu ne peux pas mourir. Alors cesse donc de pleurnicher comme un faiblard, tu n'es pas un bébé ! siffla l'Allemand d'un ton grinçant.

 _ **C**_ ela lui avait échappé, mais au moins cela avait eu pour effet de faire taire le petit brun contre lui qui se contenta d'étouffer comme il pouvait ses hoquets pour ne pas mettre son allié plus en colère qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être.

 _ **L**_ udwig abaissa son regard sur la peau rosée par l'eau chaude de son " compagnon ", observant avec attention les quelques marques d'entailles qu'il y voyait. Il reconnaissait bien celles qu'il avait soigné quelques années auparavant, mais à sa grande surprise ( enfin, grande. Pardonnez l'expression. ) il en entrevit de nouvelles qui semblaient fraîchement refermées... Ou pas complètement d'ailleurs.

 _ **I**_ l laissait ses doigts glisser sur les marques meurtrissant le corps pâle de Veneziano, venant même appuyer sur certaines d'entres elles mal refermées avec un certain plaisir sadique. Il aimait particulièrement voir le fin visage de l'Italien se déformer lentement à cause de la douleur, sans pour autant que ce dernier n'ose lui dire quoique ce soit.

 _ **L**_ 'avantage d'avoir un pantin obéissant~

 _ **I**_ l regardait avec une jouissance malsaine les muscles de ce corps diminué se tendre à se rompre, ses lèvres roses se pincer, ses paupières se plisser alors qu'une lueur de souffrance s'allumait dans son regard d'ambre. Il adorait sentir ses poings se serrer contre son torse, le suppliant presque silencieusement de mettre fin à cette torture. Il adorait entendre son souffle s'accélérer et ses plaintes s'étouffer alors que le petit brun souffrait en silence. Et pourtant ce dernier se laissait complètement faire, c'en était risible.

 _ **D**_ es larmes de douleur perlaient de nouveau aux yeux de l'Italie du Nord tandis que le Germain appuyait toujours plus fort sur ses blessures, se détectant des manifestations visibles de sa souffrance. Mais alors que le blond continuait ses actions, une pression plus forte que les autres au niveau de la hanche droite de l'aîné lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

_ Vee... Lud' je t'en prie, a-arrête...! le supplia-t-il dans un hoquet désespéré.

 _ **E**_ t étrangement, cela stoppa les agissements de l'Aryen, qui ferma un moment les yeux. Merde, il était sensé l'aimer, pas vouloir le voir souffrir...! Foutue comédie à la con... Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. De ce qu'il savait, toutes ses alliances retournaient leurs vestes les uns après les autres à présent que les Alliés gagnaient du terrain sur le Reich. Il lui en fallait au moins un qui ne l'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte. Un petit guignol naïf qui pouvait être facilement manipulé.

 _ **E**_ t Italie répondait parfaitement aux aptitudes voulues.

 _ **A**_ lors il ne pouvait se permettre de briser cette alliance. Il rouvrit donc les yeux, retirant ses doigts de la peau de l'Italien pour venir enserrer son corps tremblant dans ses bras, déposant de doux baisers dans ses cheveux humides et sur son visage.

_ Excuse-moi Italie, pardon... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

 _ **I**_ l le serra un peu plus contre lui, laissant le brun sombrer doucement dans les limbes du sommeil, épuisé, tandis qu'il sentait toujours cette impression d'asphixie dans son thorax. Ce devait probablement être la fatigue, ou les combats aux Fronts.

 _ **R**_ ien de grave.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 29 novembre 1944, Auxerre ( France ), 12h37 xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur appuya son front contre la paume de sa main, penché sur ses papiers. Un mal de ventre terrible lui déchirait les entrailles.

 _ **A**_ son grand damne, le commandant en chef britannique Montgomery avait mené un raid aérien en Alsace il y a peu, souhaitant dégager la voie aux fantassins, ignorant bien évidemment le général Eisenhower qui lui répétait de s'en tenir au plan tel quel.

 _ **E**_ t bien sûr, ce fût un échec total. Aucun des appareils de la Royal Air Force envoyés dans cette mission ne revinrent ; tous descendus par la Luftwaffe. Malgré l'avancée fulgurante de leurs armées, visiblement, les Allemands reprenaient du poil de la bête face à eux, et s'étaient décidés à ne pas les laisser franchir le Rhin si facilement.

 _ **C**_ e qui, évidemment, ne faisait aucun bien au britannique, déjà fragilisé dans son métabolisme par les bombardements à répétition qu'il subissait depuis 1941, contrairement aux jumeaux qui semblaient en pleine forme - si ce n'était quelques petits instants d'étourdissement que pouvait ressentir Alfred à cause du Front Pacifique.

 _ **F**_ rottant ses yeux du pouce et de son index, il ramassa ensuite son stylo plume qu'il avait lâché lorsqu'une crampe abdominale l'avait tordu de douleur, et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur les documents importants qui gisaient sous son nez.

 _ **P**_ eine perdue.

 _ **D**_ ans l'incapacité de se focaliser sur son travail, il se leva péniblement et s'approcha du tourne disque présent dans la pièce, pensant qu'un peu de musique le détendrait. Par chance, il trouva l'un de ses morceaux de musique "classique" préféré, " King Arthur or the British Worthy " de Henry Purcell.

 _ **É**_ tonnant d'ailleurs, qu'il trouve un compositeur Anglais ici. Quoique, Francis avait toujours été un protecteur des Arts, et ce depuis la Renaissance. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cet andouille s'était personnellement ruiné à force de vouloir servir de mécène au plus grand nombre d'artistes possible... Il avait dû influencer ses dominations territoriales à ce niveau-là.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il s'était de nouveau installé dans son siège pour reprendre son activité intellectuelle au calme, une voix grave qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis un moment maintenant se fit largement bien entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée, le faisant soupirer bruyamment.

" Woh hey Mozart, t'veux bien baisser l'son ouais ?! "

_ C'est du Purcell, pas du Mozart ! cria à son tour la voix nasillarde de l'Anglais pour se faire entendre.

" Ouais ouais, j'm'en branle complet. Maint'nant t'vas m'écouter l'Roastbeef. Eul'déj'né l'est prêt, alors tu t'ramènes ton troufion d'Albion et fissa, sinon c'est moi qu'vient t'chercher et qu't'y ramène par l'calbute, compris ? "

_ Compris ouais, soupira bruyamment Arthur en laissant son front retomber contre la paume de sa main en un geste désespéré. Mais mangez sans moi, je n'ai pas faim...!

" Ça, c'pas question l'mioche ! Tu t'ramènes plus vite que ça, c'tout l'monde on mange ensemble point final ! "

 _ **C**_ e type le désespérait. De toutes les régions de France, il avait fallu qu'ils soient hébergés par _lui_. " Un juste dédommagement pour ce que les gamins ont fait pour lui " avait avancé leur hôte pour les convaincre, faisant référence à la libération du Nord de ses terres par des troupes Nord-américaines le 24 août.

 _ **L**_ a nation anglo-saxonne se décida à bouger, peinant une nouvelle fois à se mettre debout, et éteignit rapidement le tourne disque avant de descendre avec lenteur les escaliers de la bâtisse française, s'accrochant à la rambarde comme si cette dernière représentait sa vie. Cela lui rappelait vaguement leur séjour en Normandie, avec ses _bullies_ de grands frères...

 _ **A**_ h les joies de la fratrie Kirkland, toute une histoire de bizutages multi centenaires.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais reprit contenance lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé à la fin de son parcours, se redressant pour paraître en pleine forme, puis toucha enfin le sol lisse pour se diriger vers la salle à manger où l'attendaient les jumeaux ainsi que leur hôte.

_ Aimery, sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu te montrer un peu plus... Délicat ? marmonna Arthur en s'installant sur une chaise libre, faisant face au jeune étatsunien.

_ Bah, l'résultat l'est là : t'es descendu Roastbeef, répliqua le brun avec un large sourire malicieux, donnant une petite tape amicale entres les deux omoplates du britannique en apportant un plat de gougères. Faites-y gaffe les p'tiots, c'chaud.

 _ **A**_ rthur ne pût s'empêcher de détailler son vieil ami du regard, compatissant. On voyait bien que ce dernier avait tenté de camoufler ses bandages en enfilant un pull - quelques bandes devenant visibles lorsqu'il tendait les bras, malgré l'épais pansement qui couvrait la totalité de sa joue gauche et ainsi que d'autres plus petits qui étaient posés au-dessus de l'arcade sourcillière droite et au coin inférieur droit des lèvres. Il se forçait à bouger, c'était évident.

_ Enfin un vrai repas ! s'enthousiasma bruyamment l'Américain en attrapant plusieurs gougères. Y'en a ras-le-bol des portions militaires...!

_ Ne te plains pas, Alfred. Au moins on a quelque chose à manger nous, siffla l'Anglais en se servant à son tour.

_ Toujours à me reprendre hein. Sérieusement, faut que tu arrêtes ça Artie, soupira le blond en avalant une énième petite brioche salée.

_ _Shut up_ , répliqua Arthur en foudroyant son ancienne colonie du regard.

_ S'il vous plait, tous les deux... tenta de tempérer le pauvre Canadien, à présent complètement ignoré de ses aînés.

 _ **L**_ e Bourguignon apporta un nouveau plat sur la table ainsi qu'une baguette toute fraîche, haussant un sourcil en voyant les deux anglophones arguer bruyamment à un bout de table tandis que le troisième essayait vainement de les arrêter. Il secoua la tête, capitulant, et s'assit en face de Matthew.

_ Laisse-les don' brailler, j'ai jamais connu un Arthur qui gueule pas ! fit Aimery au cadet des jumeaux, qui se tourna en un sursaut vers lui. Comment qu'tu t'appelles ?

_ M-Matthieu, répondit le Canadien, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_ Alors comme ça, t'es l'marmot d'Francis ? T'sais qu'j'en ai entendu parlé d'toi ! dit en souriant le brun, ses yeux bleus presque gris pétillants malgré son apparence meurtrie.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ouaip, et pas qu'un peu gamin ! Et Matthieu par ci, et Mattie par là ! Le p'tit Ange qui t'app'lait, toute la Cour savait qui t'était !

 _ **L**_ e blond se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement autant gêné qu'heureux d'apprendre que certaines personnes connaissaient son existence.

_ L'connaissant, vu qu't'es son fils unique chéri, j'me doute qu'il a dû t'pourri gâter à mort, ajouta le Bourguignon avec un rire amusé.

_ On peut dire ça comme ça oui... E-enfin, non... Je veux dire, pas exactement, marmonna le Canadien, gêné.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien... " fils unique " n'est pas le bon terme... Disons plutôt, " fils préféré "...

_ Ah ouais, favoritisme dans la progéniture, j'connais bien ça aussi, répondit le brun avec un rire qui sonnait amer.

 _ **M**_ atthew eut une petite moue désolée alors que son frère aîné lui attrapait vigoureusement les épaules, le secouant presque aussi brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec une vulgaire peluche.

_ Oh ! Au fait, en parlant de ça Matt' ! Tu connais pas la nouvelle ?

_ D-depuis quand tu nous écoutes toi...?!

_ Depuis que je n'écoute plus Artie. C'est-à-dire depuis qu'il a commencé à m'engueuler ! répondit fièrement le blond avec un large sourire.

_ _You bloody wanker !_

 _ **L**_ e rire tonitruant de l'Américain résonna dans la pièce, faisant soupirer son cadet tandis que le Bourguignon, à toutes épreuves, se servait tranquillement dans les plats avec une expression faciale signifiant " je m'en bas littéralement les couilles avec une babouche d'Arabie, le tout en écoutant un duo de Nicki Minaj et Justin Bieber sur une chanson co-écrite par Miley Cirus et Maître Gims en dansant le sirtaki habillé en danseuse du Moulin Rouge ". En même temps, quand on a l'habitude de servir d'arbitre pendant les très nombreuses " battles " entre Paris et Marseille...

 __ Anyway_ , continua Alfred. Tu es au courant que ton chéri arrive bientôt ?

_ Q-quoi...? souffla le Canadien, les yeux ronds de surprise.

_ T'as très bien entendu bro ! Samu' s'amène ! Dans environ un mois, on va recevoir un nouvel arrivage de soldats Canadiens. Et vu que ton chéri a encore foiré sa crise de la constipation - je sais plus trop ce que c'est, et bah du coup ça veut dire un arrivage de Québécois dans le lot !

_ " Crise de la conscription " Al, s'il te plait... Et ne te moque pas. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne voulait catégoriquement pas participer à cette guerre... dit doucement le blond, une petite moue contrariée sur les lèvres.

_ Mais je me moque pas ! Au contraire !

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire joyeux se dessina sur le visage de Matthew tandis qu'il observait son frère aîné s'agiter un peu plus, répétant à tue-tête à quel point il était heureux de revoir son ami Québécois.

_ Et toi Artie, t'en penses quoi ? s'enthousiasma l'Américain en se tournant vers leur ancien tuteur, délaissant une nouvelle fois son petit frère.

_ Moi ? Je m'en contre-fiche, pour dire vrai. Ça ne me fait qu'un souci de plus. Déjà que te gérer toi est suffisamment emmerdant, il faut en plus que je me coltine ce sale gosse, siffla simplement l'Anglais avant d'avaler une bouchée de gougère, fixant de ses yeux émeraudes la jeune superpuissance.

_ Angleterre... commença désespérément Matthew.

_ _That's mean Iggy !_ Le coupa son frère avec une moue narquoise. Je sais que tu te remets pas de nos indépendances, mais quand même. Quel vieux croûton rabougri tu fais ! T'en prendre à Samu', c'est indigne d'un héro ! Mais j'oubliais : t'en es pas un ! HAHAHA !

_ _Shut up !_

 _ **A**_ imery poussa un long soupir en reposant ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette, puis soudainement vint donner un coup de poing furtif dans la hanche droite du britannique, à l'endroit-même de l'une de ses blessures, ce qui fit couiner ce dernier de manière tout à fait virile. Mais au moins, cela fit taire ce stupide Yankee face à eux.

_ Mais ça va pas où quoi ?! T'es taré ma parole ! lâcha le britannique avec mauvaise humeur, les mains pressées douloureusement contre sa hanche.

_ Tu t'la fermes l'Roastbeef. Vous m'l'avez échauffé, alors j'vous préviens : maint'nant tout l'monde y mange sa pitaille et sans moufter, sinon l'aura affaire à moi !

_ Mais-

_ Tu t'tais et tu manges ! Tu r'ssembles à une brindille tellement t'es maigrichon. Les Boches y vont t'rire au nez en t'voyant débarquer chez eux. Alors tu t'engraisses, répliqua le Bourguignon d'un ton intraitable. C'est la guerre, pas d'gâchis. Vous finissez vos gamelles en silence, j'veux plus vous entendre brailler.

 _ **L**_ es trois anglo-saxons ne pipèrent plus mot, mouchés par le Bourguignon qui, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'hausser le ton, savait se faire entendre et respecter lorsqu'il le faisait.

 _ **A**_ près avoir terminé leur repas dans un silence des plus plats, Arthur s'en retourna monopoliser le bureau de son vieil ami, s'y enfermant de nouveau à double tour, laissant ses fils seuls dans l'une des chambres d'ami que leur hôte leur avait gracieusement prêtée. Assis sur une chaise jouxtant la fenêtre de la pièce, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et vêtu de son sous-vêtement et d'un t-shirt, Matthew observait le reflet de son frère aîné dans la vitre tandis que ce dernier se changeait - ayant détourné la tête par pure pudeur.

 _ **I**_ l le regardait simplement, distrait, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, lorsque ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur une marque rougeâtre traversant la totalité du bas du dos de son jumeau. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna pour faire face au dos dénudé de son frère qui ne portait plus que son caleçon, et dit de sa voix douce mais inquiète.

 __ Hey bro... Did you hurt yourself today ?_

 __ Eh ? Hm, Don't think so, why da ya think I do ?_ répondit l'Américain en se retournant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en un signe de surprise.

 __ Well... You've got a pretty bad scratch on the bottom of your back, so-_

 __ Whaaaaat ?!_

 _ **A**_ lfred demeura un instant bouche bée, clignant des yeux en fixant son frère, puis commença à se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour apercevoir la dite blessure. Mais bien sûr, il n'y arriva pas ; aussi opta-t-il finalement à se placer dos à un miroir pour ensuite tourner légèrement ses épaules et pouvoir observer son reflet.

_ _It's true...! Dude, it seems quite deep !_ siffla l'aîné en serrant les dents, fixant à présent de ses yeux azurés la plaie sanguinolente qui, grâce à sa condition de nation, commençait lentement à se refermer.

_ _Come here jackass, I'm gonna disinfect it. It would be pretty bad if some germs enter your organism, even if you're a country,_ intima le plus jeune en tapotant le lit sur lequel il était assis, signifiant à son frère qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à venir s'asseoir rapidement.

_ _Don't call me a jackass,_ marmonna le blond en optempérant cependant, s'asseyant sur le matelas tandis que son jumeau était allé chercher une sacoche de soins médicaux auprès d'Aimery.

 _ **Q**_ uand ce dernier fût revenu, il s'appliqua délicatement à nettoyer la blessure de la jeune nation, y tapotant un petit coton imbibé d'alcool à 90% qu'il tenait au bout d'une petite pince en métal stérilisée à l'eau bouillante. Le cadet fit fi des grimaces mécontentes qu'affichait son aîné, qui se contenait visiblement de protester à cause de la douleur, puis y apposa une compresse propre avant d'enrouler une bande autour du bas ventre de son frère, fixant le tout avec une épingle à nourrice.

_ _I'm done_ , dit-il alors en se relevant pour aller nettoyer son matériel.

_ _Thanks dude, your the awesomest bro of the whole world ! Because your mine !_ s'écria Alfred en sautant sur ses pieds à son tour, venant s'accrocher affectueusement au cou de son petit frère.

 _ **M**_ atthew afficha un petit sourire en répondant à son étreinte, entourant doucement le torse de son aîné en venant poser ses mains sous ses omoplates. La blessure de ce dernier était loin d'être grave, il était une nation après tout. Cependant, le Canadien n'en était pas pour autant rassuré. Si une blessure était apparue " comme par magie " sur le corps de son jumeau, c'était pour une raison. Était-ce à cause du Front Pacifique, où il affrontait l'un des membres de l'Axe, Japon ? Peut-être. Sûrement même.

 _ **E**_ t le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur à présent.

 _ **S**_ i Alfred finissait dans le même état qu'Angleterre ? La situation était-elle si catastrophique pour les Américains en Asie qu'ils en étaient au point de blesser indirectement leur nation ? Pourtant, Chine était sensé lui prêter main forte...! Ils avaient finalement peut-être eu tort de confier cette mission de soutien à ce vieux croûton...

 _ **M**_ atthew serra les dents en fermant brusquement les yeux, rouge de honte. Il ne pouvait pas penser cela ! C'était d'une impolitesse extrême envers Yao, qui était une nation plus que respectable...! Ce n'était absolument pas ainsi que France et Angleterre l'avaient élevé !

... _ **F**_ rance...

_ _Hey, bro_ , souffla le Canadien d'un souffle étouffé, contre l'épaule de son jumeau.

 __ Yep ?_

 __ You think Papa's alright...?_

 _ **A**_ lfred ne répondit rien, gardant son frère collé contre lui. Et lorsque ce dernier releva le tête avec l'intention de savoir pourquoi son aîné ne disait rien, il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit - qui était parallèle à celui de son frère - en entraînant le petit blond avec lui.

_ _What the fuck Al, really ! You're a weirdo !_ se plaignit ce dernier en donnant un coup de poing à l'Américain qui avait éclaté de rire devant la moue outrée de son cadet.

_ _It's a joke bro ! Seriously, my answer is yes. Of course Papa's well, wherever he is,_ répliqua le blond en fixant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur. _He's our Papa after all. And so he is as awesome as we are !_

 __ Your logic is... Disturbing, Alfred,_ répondit Matthew avec un petit rire amusé.

 _ **S**_ on frère parvenait toujours à lui mettre du baume au coeur... Quand il ne l'oubliait pas. Le Canadien se laissa glisser sur le côté, se collant au flanc de son frère comme un enfant en manque d'affection, murmurant en fermant les yeux.

 __ I hope you're right, bro..._

 __ 'course I am ! I'm the hero dude !_

 _ **I**_ ls éclatèrent d'un même rire amusé, se chamaillant gentiment jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune, épuisé, ne finisse par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée contre son frère qui lui demeurait étrangement réveillé. Ses yeux bleus limpides fixant son cadet d'une lueur douce, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds en susurrant d'un ton affectueux.

_ _Sleep well, my sweet li'le bro._

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 5 décembre 1944, Koenigsberg ( Prusse Orientale ), 2h47 xXx**

 _ **N**_ oir. Tout était noir, et froid. Il sentait un tissu bander ses yeux, tirant sur ses cheveux de neige dès qu'il esquissait le moindre mouvement de la tête. Il était allongé sur une surface molle et douce, sûrement un lit. S'il ne gardait que ses informations, il aurait pû dormir tranquillement.

 _ **M**_ ais le problème était tout autre : il était attaché. Les poignets relevés au-dessus de sa tête, certainement retenus au lit par de solides liens puisqu'il ne parvenait à les rompre même en tirant de toutes ses forces dessus. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se blesser, marquant d' écarlate sa peau pâle tandis que de légers filets de sang s'écoulaient le long de ses bras à demi tendus.

 _ **L**_ e seul tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre jusqu'à présent, ce qui n'aidait absolument pas le Prussien à se détendre pour réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette galère. Pourtant, il sentait une présence, avec lui, dans cette pièce. Immobile et silencieuse, certes, mais bien présente. Il frissona à cause du froid qui saisissait ses jambes dénudées, et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage devant son incapacité à se défaire de ses entraves ; mais il finit par se laisser retomber contre le matelas, à bout de nerfs. De toute façon, cela ne lui servait à rien de s'agiter dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

 _ **C**_ 'est à cette instant que la présence invisible qui lui glaçait le sang depuis un moment déjà se manifesta en se déplaçant, le faisant sursauter d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus...

 _ **I**_ l sentit le matelas se mouvoir sous lui, signe que quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - venait d'y grimper, et presque aussitôt il sentit un corps duquel émanait de la chaleur se couler langoureusement au-dessus de lui. Honnêtement, il avait si froid qu'il se serrait volontiers collé à l'organisme bouillant qui le surplombait, mais sa raison lui hurlait de se tenir tranquille. Cette présence ne semblait pas hostile, mais pas amicale pour autant.

 _ **D**_ es mains chaudes se posèrent sur le col de sa chemise, et bien rapidement la déboutonnèrent entièrement, en en écartant les pans sur ses flancs. Des soubresauts dont il ne soupçonnait pas la possibilité en son corps l'agitèrent tandis que les doigts mutins caressaient sensuellement sa peau blanche hyper sensible, lui faisant mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos tendit lentement le cou vers l'arrière, basculant sa tête en offrant sa gorge par réflexe, alors que son entendement et sa raison lui criaient de se débattre et de fuir. Loin. Très loin de ce danger. Un souffle tiède glissa sur sa gorge, le faisant frémir avec délice, mais il se figea brusquement en se crispant lorsqu'une fragrance particulièrement reconnaissable parvint à ses narines. Un parfum fortement alcoolisé.

 _ **D**_ e la vodka.

 _ **I**_ l ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut interrompu par la voix de son tortionnaire, qui ronronna à son oreille d'un ton bien plus grave et sensuel que sa petite voix frêle ordinaire.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais à moi, _Пруссия_...~

 _ **U**_ n long frisson parcourut la totalité de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que son souffle se faisait plus court, plus saccadé. Les lèvres brûlantes du Russe descendirent au niveau de son cou, s'y attardant en y suçotant la peau pour y laisser des marques, faisant se crisper un peu plus l'Albinos qui, borné, s'efforçait de ne pas réagir bruyamment à ce qu'on lui faisait. Lui, le Wunderbar Preußen, soumis de la sorte ! Quelle humiliation...

_ Rien qu'à moi...

 _ **L**_ e souffle de son assaillant ne cessait de se déplacer lentement toujours plus bas contre sa peau, ses lèvres effleurant son corps d'une langueur exquise obligeant le Prussien à se tendre de tous ses muscles pour ne pas gémir.

_ Tout entier...

 _ **L**_ a voix du Russe s'éloignait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa zone sensible, écartant avec douceur les cuisses du Germain. Ce dernier se crispa significativement à ce geste, voulant se débattre à nouveau, mais un coup de langue bien placé le fit taire. Ou plutôt, fit taire ses protestations et laissa enfin libre court aux gémissements de la nation guerrière.

_ Mien à tout jamais...

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos ne parvenait plus à retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements alors que la bouche du représentant de la puissante URSS s'activait sur sa verge. Il s'obligeait tout de même, difficilement certes, à garder ses hanches immobiles, se refusant la folie de se laisser aller ainsi à la luxure. Avec un autre homme, et de surcroît Ivan ! Que Dieu l'en garde...!

 _ **G**_ ilbert voulut lui dire d'arrêter ces ardeurs insensées, de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser partir. Mais aucune parole intelligible ne daignait s'extirper de sa gorge dont les cris et gémissements de plaisir brut semblaient monopoliser le fonctionnement.

_ _Пруссия_...

 _ **D**_ es lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se poser sur les siennes, le forçant à taire ses plaintes délicieuse le temps de cette langoureuse étreinte labiale. Les mains brûlantes du Russe se posèrent délicatement sur les hanches du Germain, les aggripant fermement alors que ce dernier sentait quelque chose frotter contre ses fesses.

 _ **E**_ t brusquement, sans prévenir, Ivan le pénétra ainsi, à sec, lui arrachant un cri de douleur déchirant tandis qu'il commençait de langoureux mais durs mouvements de vas et viens.

 _ **S**_ eigneur, qu'on lui vienne en aide !

 _ **I**_ l avait si mal, et pourtant il ne pouvait nier apprécier cette douce torture qu'était l'étreinte du colosse de glace. Était-ce un péché pire que ce qu'il n'imaginait ? Allait-il finir en Enfer ? Très sûrement, il était tout de même en train de s'adonner pleinement aux plaisirs de la sodomie avec un autre homme. Il voyait déjà l'excommunication se profiler dans son futur proche.

 _ **S**_ i seulement il avait la volonté de le repousser. Si seulement.

 _ **A**_ u lieu de quoi il se laissait faire, servant littéralement de butoir en lequel se mouvait allègrement son tortionnaire, dont les espèces de grognements de contentement semblaient prouver qu'il prenait du bon temps. Enfin, il se laissait faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, étant attaché.

 _ **M**_ ais le pire, c'est que vint un moment où la douleur des frottements ne l'atteignit plus, et où ne resta donc plus que la chaleur bouillonnante d'un désir ardent qui brûlait ses entrailles. Il se mit à onduleur des hanches au rythme de son partenaire, glissant irréversiblement dans le gouffre de l'Envie, sombrant dans les abysses de la Luxure. Un avant-goût de l'Enfer, en quelque sorte. En beaucoup plus plaisant cependant.

 _ **E**_ t alors qu'il sentait ce plaisir suffocant sur le point de déborder, les lèvres d'Ivan triturant la chair tendre de son cou et de ses épaules, ses coups de rein devenant de plus en plus secs, la voix du Russe vint susurrer à son oreille, le menant droit au Nirvana.

_ Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec moi, à présent.

 _ **P**_ oussant un cri strident, Gilbert se redressa en position assise, droit comme un i sur le matelas de son lit. Le souffle court, en sueur, il regarda d'un air affolé son environnement avant de reconnaître avec soulagement le décor de sa chambre.

 _ **U**_ n cauchemar.

_ _Schieße_... Même dans mes rêves, il me suit partout...! fit l'Albinos d'un ton grinçant, tenant son visage à deux mains.

 _ **U**_ n petit " cui " inquiet lui fit baisser la tête, et ses yeux pourpres se posèrent sur le corps duveteux de son petit Gilbird, venu se presser contre la cuisse de son maître comme pour le rassurer et le ramener dans la réalité. Sentant les battements de son coeur se calmer considérablement, le Prussien prit délicatement le petit animal dans les paumes de ses mains, et vint le serrer doucement contre sa poitrine, alors que ce dernier poussait un nouveau " cui " de contentement.

_ Gilbird... Je crois que cette guerre va très mal se terminer...

 _ **L**_ e volatile se manifesta une nouvelle fois, venant frotter sa tête contre le menton de son maître. Avec un soupir, l'Albinos se recoucha en laissant son fidèle compagnon à plumes se blottir au creux de son cou. Mais il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil.

 _ **H**_ onnêtement, il avait peur. Peur que _ces_ rêves ne reviennent. Peur que ce rêve en fasse partie, car si tel était le cas il préférait mourir sur-le-champ.

 _ **I**_ l priait pour ne pas avoir rêvé de son avenir.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Ruhe, Taugenichts von Latein_ : Silence, bon à rien de Latin ! ( allemand )

→ _Пруссия_ : Prusse ( russe )

→ _Schieße_ : Merde ( allemand )

 **xXx**

 **Traduction :**

 _ **Part 1 ~**_

_ Merci Autriche...

_ Je t'en prie.

 _ **Part 2~**_

_ Ah ! Je t'attendais Ludwig !

_ ( ... Je peux pas traduire, " Mon Guide " c'est ridicule. )

_ Viens, viens vite !

_ Ludwig... Ludwig, tu es si merveilleux ! Si grand, et musclé, et imposant ! Je suis si fier de toi ! Tu es l'Empire Ludwig, tu es le plus fort, personne ne peut te vaincre !

_ C'est grâce à vous mein Führer.

_ Je vois que ton corps n'est pas en si mauvais état que cela.

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Cela veut dire que nous sommes toujours forts, et ce malgré les défaites.

_ L'Empire ne perd pas mein Führer. Nous faisons croire aux Alliés qu'ils nous battent, mais en réalité nous allons leur faire mordre la poussière !

_ C'est ce que je veux entendre.

_ Tu peux y aller Ludwig, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

_ À vos ordres.

 _ **Part 3~**_

_ Hey frérot, tu t'es blessé aujourd'hui ?

_ Eh ? Euh, j'crois pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Et bien... Tu as une grosse égratignure dans le bas du dos donc-

_ Quoiiiiiiii ?!

_ C'est vrai, mec, ça a l'air plutôt profond !

_ Viens là guignol, je vais la désinfecter. Ça serait plutôt mauvais si des germes venaient se fourrer dans ton organisme, même si tu es une nation.

_ Ne m'appelle pas " guignol ".

_ Fini.

_ Merci mec, t'es le meilleur petit frère du monde entier ! Parce que tu es le mien !

_ Hey frérot...

_ Ouais ?

_ Tu penses que Papa va bien ?

_ C'est quoi ton problème Al, franchement ? T'es bizarre !

_ C'était une blague, frérot ! Et sérieusement, ma réponse est oui. Bien sûr que Papa va bien, où qu'il soit ! C'est notre Papa après tout. Et donc il est aussi génial que nous le sommes !

_ Ta logique est... déstabilisante, Alfred.

_ J'espère que tu as raison.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison, je suis un héro mec !

_ Dors bien, mon cher petit frère.

 **xXx**

→ Le Panzernest ( ou littéralement le nid de la panthère ) est une référence à la série " la Lazy Company ", que je vous ai conseillée dans le chapitre précédent ( et qui est à présent finie... Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps T.T )et qui est une demeure secondaire d'Hitler.

→ Oui, la gougère est une spécialité culinaire bourguignonne. J'ai appris ça l'année dernière en cours d'Histoire géo. Quand à comment on en est arrivés à parler de gougères en cours de géo... Aucune idée.

 **xXx**

→ Adolf Hitler ( 1889 - 1945 ) : Bouleverse l'histoire du XXe siècle. Autodidacte et orateur brillant, il répand son idéologie nazie dans toute l'Allemagne. Nommé chancelier en 1933, il instaure sa dictature à partir de 1934, époque où il devient le « Führer ». Face à sa politique militaire d'annexion de territoires, la Seconde Guerre mondiale est devenue inévitable. Comme il l'avait annoncé dans son livre Mein Kampf, il met en place la solution finale destinée à l'extermination des Juifs. 6 millions de personnes trouvent la mort dans les camps de concentration et d'extermination ( Communistes, Juifs, Tsiganes, homosexuels, handicapés, etc ) - _cf L'_

→ Benito Mussolini ( 1883 - 1945 ) : Militant révolutionnaire, Il travaille au journal du Popolo d'Italia, dans lequel il dénonce le règlement de la guerre, désavantageux pour son pays durant la Première Guerre mondiale. Il fonde les Faisceaux italiens de combat en 1919, un groupe nationaliste qu'il transforme en Parti fasciste en 1921. Trente cinq de ses membres sont alors élus à la Chambre des députés. Fort de sa popularité croissante, le "Duce" durcit son parti et la répression se fait plus violente, notamment contre les communistes. En 1922, ses hommes marchent sur Rome et il prend la tête du gouvernement. Il met alors en place une dictature guerrière au sein de laquelle il a les pleins pouvoirs et réprime sévèrement les opposants. Il développe également un culte autour de sa personnalité et une propagande efficace. Il entre en guerre aux côtés des nazis en 1940 mais connaît rapidement une défaite cuisante qui aboutit en 1943 à son emprisonnement, puis à son exécution en 1945.

* * *

 **Honnêtement, je déteste ce chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose de palpitant, je le trouve mal écrit. Bref, rien ne va. M'enfin, je sais que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris, mais franchement là il ne me plait pas DU TOUT. Je ne suis peut-être pas dans de bons jours pour écrire, en tout cas ce chapitre m'a saoulé. Long et pas très intéressant à écrire ; non pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressant à lire, au contraire, j'espère que vous aurez été très attentifs pendant votre lecture et que vous aurez noté tous les détails, ça pourra vous servir plus tard dans l'histoire, mais juste que... Bah y'a pas d'action quoi. A part peut-être la partie 1 et encore.**

 **ENFIN BREF.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu, même si c'était un chapitre plus psychologique qu'épique.**

 **Aussi, je vous en prie, allez voter sur le poll de mon profil. C'est pour vous que je fais ça, et je doute que deux votes représentent vraiment l'ensemble des personnes qui lisent mes fics... Quoique. Et puis, ils ne m'aident pas ces deux votes : 1 pour le chapitre VII et l'autre pour mon OS. WHELP.**

 **N'hésitez aussi pas à poser des questions, si je n'ai pas précisé quelque chose en note, si vous n'avez pas compris un élément du scénario, ou si tout simplement vous êtes perdu au niveau du contexte où que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il se passe ! Je me ferais une joie de vous aider si je le peux...! Je ne mords pas au contraire~**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous invite comme d'habitude à reviewer dans le carré juste en dessous de cette phrase, des mots gentils ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **( Toi aussi tu peux reviewer et voter sur le poll. Oui, toi, le petit lecteur anonyme dont je soupçonne l'existence mais avec qui je n'ai pas encore pu dialoguer...! )**

 **Gros poutoux baveux sur les deux joues~**


	8. Petit bug

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Depuis la sortie du chapitre VI, j'ai reçu plusieurs MP qui me disaient la même chose : " dit que je ne peux pas reviewer deux fois sur ton chapitre, mais je n'ai pas reviewé...! "**

 **Petite explication : Pour ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début, vous savez qu'il y avait un prologue à la base... Oui, " avait ". Car je l'ai supprimé il y a peu ( il ne correspondait plus vraiment à l'ambiance de la fic en fait. ).**

 **Seul Problème : C'est un bug de en fait. Le Chapitre V était encore le " Chapter 7 " dans la liste des textes. Or en général, celles et ceux qui ont reviewé ce chapitre l'ont reviewé en temps que chapitre 7. MAIS comme j'ai supprimé le prologue, il est passé en 6 et le nouveau chapitre en 7. Or fanfiction eeeeeeeh bah il comprend pas ça, donc pour lui vous avez déjà reviewé le chapitre 7.**

 **Je m'excuse du plus profond de mon coeur pour ce problème, je ne recommencerai plus c'est promis, ne me lancez pas des tomates pourries... Ou alors des cookies, c'est bon les cookies.**

 **BREF.**

 **Anyways, pour celles et ceux qui veulent reviewer le chapitre VI, faites-le ici, je ne toucherai pas à ce post !**

 **Je vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues et je m'excuse encore...!**


	9. Chapitre VII : Spannungen

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre VII " Spannungen " ou Tensions de Der Fall von Deutschland ! Oui oui, celui que vous attendiez pour les vacances de Noël, oui... *pas taper!***

 **Je m'excuse pour le temps d'écriture à rallonge, j'ai une masse d'examens blancs à préparer, alors je suis obligée de mettre un peu l'écriture de côté de temps à autre... Bon, et puis, il faut dire que je suis aussi atteinte de flemmardise aiguë donc heeeeeeee des fois je pourrais écrire, mais la flemme.**

 **ENFIN BREF.**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre est un peu plus, disons... "violent" dans son contenu que les précédents. Donc bon voilà quoi, vous attendez pas à des poneys et des arc-en-ciels. /!\**

 **... Comment vous allez tous me haïr...! :meurs:**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et on se retrouve plus bas pour les notes et le mot de la fin ! *part en crabe***

* * *

 **xXx Le 8 décembre 1944, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 20h36 xXx**

_ Italie, je t'interdis de faire ou dire quoique ce soit durant cette discussion. Compris ?

 _ **V**_ eneziano secoua doucement la tête, résigné aux paroles de son homologue Allemand qui ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans son bureau, tel un lion en cage. Assis sur sa chaise, il se sentait toujours un peu nauséeux malgré une légère amélioration quand à sa condition physique ces derniers jours ; aussi se forçait-il donc à se tenir bien droit, cachant sa souffrance du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _ **A**_ llemagne était réellement agité depuis quelques jours, même lui l'avait remarqué. Il semblait de plus en plus nerveux, les nerfs à vifs ; ce n'était pas le moment de se le mettre à dos.

_ Lud', je t'en prie, assieds-toi tu me donnes la nausée...

_ Et bien ne me regarde pas, ça ira mieux. Et tais-toi.

 _ **L**_ e ton sec du Germain fit frémir le petit brun, dont les muscles se tendirent sensiblement. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste, d'aimer au point qu'il le faisait cet homme... Lovino n'aurait nullement manqué cette occasion de le charier, s'il était là.

 _ **L**_ ovi...

 _ **I**_ l n'osait même plus parler de son grand frère à Ludwig. La dernière fois qu'il avait esquisser le sujet dans l'une de leurs conversations, l'Aryen était entré dans une colère noire et s'était défoulé toute une soirée sur un prisonnier résistant Italien pour ne pas le frapper lui. Mais indirectement, il lui avait tout de même fait du mal, en battant à mort l'un de ses chers citoyens...

 _ **A**_ ce souvenir, l'Italie du Nord frissonna d'horreur. Pourquoi Lud était-il devenu si... Barbare ? La guerre ne pouvait tout expliquer et pardonner, c'était impossible...

 _ **I**_ l y avait alors autre chose.

 _ **A**_ vait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le Germain commençait même à se montrer brusque envers lui, pourtant son plus proche allié... Était-ce de sa faute si son Luddy si gentil était devenu un monstre ? Ou alors, peut-être... Peut-être que Ludwig était tombé amoureux d'une humaine, mais que cette dernière était Juive ou Communiste, et qu'elle s'était mariée à un autre homme. Ou alors elle était morte. De ce fait, Allemagne dans sa douleur avait tourné sadique.

 _ **A**_ ces pensées, Veneziano sentit des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, essuyant ces derniers d'un revers de bras déterminé. Il se faisait des scènes, c'était sûr. Jamais Ludwig ne le trahirait de la sorte.

 _ **T**_ out comme lui ne le trahirait _jamais._

 _ **Q**_ uatre coups distincts frappèrent alors à la porte, le faisant sursauter de surprise. L'Allemand n'y prêta aucune attention et se jeta presque sur la poignée, l'ouvrant d'un seul coup.

 _ **D**_ e l'autre côté se tenait Roderich, droit comme un i dans une tenue impeccable, malgré son bras gauche en chemise et les nombreux pansements visibles sur sa peau pâle. Un soldat Autrichien le tenait par le bras, et l'aida à entrer dans la pièce pour s'y placer debout au centre, en face de la nouvelle position de Ludwig. En effet, remarqua la jeune nation Italienne, Roderich ne portait pas ses lunettes. Elles avaient due être détruites lors de son accident sur le terrain, en Hongrie...

 _ **U**_ _ngheria_...

 _ **V**_ eneziano avait l'impression que tous ses amis les quittaient au fur et à mesure que la guerre progressait. D'abord Ivan, puis Nicholae, Natalya, Katya, Tino, Vlad, et à présent Lizzie... Et il en passait...! Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'ils s'empressa de refouler pour ne pas s'attirer plus les foudres de son précieux allié Allemand.

 _ **C**_ e dernier justement n'avait plus quitté des yeux l'Autrichien depuis l'instant-même où le simple soldat s'en était allé. Son regard dur était comme figé dans celui mauve de son vis-à-vis, qui ne détournait pas non plus le sien. C'était une véritable guerre des nerfs qui était lancée.

 _ **E**_ t la petite Italie n'aimait pas du tout cette atmosphère. Pas du tout.

 _ **U**_ n silence assourdissant plombait l'air ambiant rendu presque irrespirable pour le petit brun qui assistait impuissant à cette joute visuelle. La tension hargneuse palpable entres les deux hommes se faisait ressentir jusque dans son abdomen, si bien que Veneziano crut un moment qu'il allait de nouveau rendre le contenu de son estomac.

 _ **P**_ uis soudain, l'impensable se produisit.

 _ **L**_ udwig s'avança lentement vers le brun qui lui faisait face et, d'un mouvement vif du bras, le frappa violemment - voir de toutes ses forces - au visage. Veneziano hoqueta, horrifié, les mains devant la bouche, ne pouvant qu'observer le corps déjà fragile de l'Autrichien tomber lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat étouffé par le tapis qui y était entendu.

 _ **E**_ t les festivités ne faisaient que commencer.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand se mit à le frapper sans relâche, débitant dans sa langue nombre de paroles que l'Italien ne comprit pas mais dont il devina que le vocabulaire devait être fleuri. Ce dernier sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que regarder, en état de choc émotionnel, son vieux tuteur se faire ainsi violenter par un Ludwig en furie. Le Germain lui faisait terriblement peur à cet instant précis. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu s'acharner ainsi sur quelqu'un, sur un humain, et encore moins une nation.

 _ **E**_ t si c'était ce qu'avait subi le Résistant de sa patrie, alors sa mort ne l'étonnait pas du tout...

 _ **C**_ ette pensée débloqua l'Italie du Nord qui, brisant courageusement la promesse qu'il avait faite à son homologue Allemand, se leva précipitamment de son siège et vint s'interposer entre Ludwig et le corps recroquevillé et ensanglanté de Roderich.

_ Lud', arrête...! _Per l'amore di Dio_ , tu vas le tuer...!

_ _Ruhe Italien !_

 _ **L**_ e regard glacial que lui adressa l'Allemand fit frémir de terreur Veneziano, mais pourtant il ne se démonta pas, ancrant ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et plaquant ses deux mains à plat sur les pectoraux musclés de son allié Germain.

_ N-non...! Je ne vais pas me taire ! Je ne peux pas décemment te laisser frapper ainsi l'un de nos alliés, qui plus est _Autria_...!

_ Pousse-toi Italie.

_ Calme-toi d'abord...!

_ POUSSE TOI, reprit le Germain en haussant significativement le ton.

_ Non !

 _ **V**_ eneziano le repoussa de toutes ses forces alors que l'Aryen s'approcha pour le contourner. S'en suivit alors une série de bousculades plus ou moins brusques, où l'Italien tentait désespérément de rester en place tandis que Ludwig le poussait de côté pour ensuite être de nouveau tirer en arrière par le petit brun qui aggripait alors son bras de toutes ses forces et se repositionnait ensuite entre le blond et l'Autrichien qui s'était lentement relevé.

 **M** ais après une bousculade plus brusque que les autres, le Vénitien n'y tint plus. La colère le submergea l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il se plantait fermement face à l'Allemand.

_ _Cazzo Germania_ , reprends toi !

 _ **L**_ a main de l'Italien se mua toute seule, et vint violemment gifler celle du blond, y laissant une marque rouge saillante.

 _ **U**_ n silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était échauffée, alors qu'une expression désemparée, désolée, mais surtout apeurée se dessinait sur le visage fin du Méditerranéen.

_ Ah... Je... Allemagne...

_ _Österreich. Geh weg, schnell. Soldat !_

 _ **L**_ 'Italien se retourna vivement vers son ancien tuteur, qui le fixait de ses yeux mauves fatigués. Et un instant, il crut y lire quelque chose semblable à de la pitié.

 _ **M**_ _adre di Dio,_ il allait avoir des ennuis.

 _ **L**_ e soldat qui s'était retiré quelques temps auparavant réapparut dans la pièce, prenant à nouveau le bras de la nation blessée pour la mener hors du bureau, laissant les deux autres hommes seul à seul.

 _ **V**_ eneziano n'osait plus bouger. L'Aryen ne le regardait pas, mais il sentait sa fureur comme s'il pouvait la voir. Son coeur battait la chamade alors que sa gorge s'était nouée. Il était terrifié.

 _ **E**_ t le regard noir de colère que lui adressa enfin Ludwig ne fit qu'empirer son état de tension psychique.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand commença à s'avancer vers lui, menaçant, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le faisant reculer craintivement alors que l'Italien tentait de se justifier comme il le pouvait.

_ Lud'... E-écoute, je suis désolé, je... Je ne voulais pas...

 _ **U**_ n petit cri de surprise lui échappa alors que ses fesses rencontraient le bureau de chêne qui trônait dans la pièce. Il voulut se dégager pour bouger, mais Ludwig ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il sentit les doigts de l'Allemand se serrer autour de son cou, venant marquer la peau pâle de sa gorge, le faisant hoqueter douloureusement.

_ Que t'avais-je dis, Italie ? demanda le blond d'un ton froid.

_ D-de... me taire... et de ne r-rien faire...

_ Et...?

_ E-et j'ai d-désobéï...

 _ **L**_ a main de l'Aryen resserra sa poigne sur la gorge de l'Italie, le faisant gémir et chercher un peu d'air.

_ Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer facilement pour cette raison, si tu étais un humain. Mais même en temps que nation, la torture n'est rien d'agréable. Cela te plairait d'y goûter ?

 _ **D**_ e grosses larmes de frayeur glissaient abondamment sur les joues du représentant de l'Italie du Nord, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui hurlaient silencieusement qu'il ne voulait en rien tester la torture SS spéciale pour les traîtres.

_ L-Lu... ud'... J'é..touffe...

_ Dis moi pourquoi tu as désobéï.

 _ **V**_ eneziano demeura silencieux, sentant son esprit devenir blanc à mesure que ses membres perdaient de leur vigueur, en manque d'oxygène. Serrant les dents, le blond le secoua brusquement comme un prunier, exigeant une réponse.

_ POURQUOI Italie, réponds c'est un ordre !

_ P-Parce... que... Tu m'as fait peur...! T-tu... allais le t-tuer...!

 _ **L**_ e petit brun fût immédiatement relâché, se laissant tomber à terre en toussant bruyamment alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, la tête embrumée à cause de la sous oxygénation, il n'entendit que vaguement la voix de Ludwig alors que ce dernier le laissait seul, ainsi recroquevillé au sol.

_ Tiens toi tranquille à présent.

 _ **L**_ a porte claqua.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 15 décembre 1944, Rome ( Italie du Nord ), 17h24 xXx**

 _ **U**_ n silence de mort régnait dans la salle de réunion où s'étaient regroupés un petit comité de Résistants. Pourtant, la tension était palpable. Un jeune homme brun-roux tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts la table en chêne, ses yeux d'ambre troublés, tandis qu'une jolie femme aux yeux presque verts et aux cheveux d'ébène semblait bouillir de l'intérieur, assise à côté d'un autre brun qui ne remuait pas d'un iota.

 _ **C**_ e fût elle qui bougea en première, se levant brusquement de sa chaise en la faisant racler le carrelage, puis frappant du poing sur la table elle dit d'une voix forte.

_ _Questo non può andare avanti ! Dobbiamo rispondere !_

_ _Aria non grida, per favore ... ti siedi...!_ La pria le brun réactif en lui faisant signe calmement de s'asseoir.

_ _L'azienda pazzo ! Sei troppo placido Lorenzo ! Si tratta di un'occasione d'oro per ottenere finalmente liberarsi di questi mangiatori di patate invasori !_

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme sulfureuse frappa une nouvelle fois du poing sur la table, furieuse, faisant sursauter son camarade Nordiste. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et sombres retombaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche, recouvrant en partie le brassard du CLN que les trois Résistants portaient au biceps.

 _ **L**_ a dite Aria replaça sa jupe à ses genoux correctement, mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre son discours son interlocuteur l'interrompit, la fixant en secouant la tête d'un air pensif et désapprobateur.

 __ Ma perché lui ...? Voglio dire, mia bella, anche Grande Fratello Spagna o Francia non avrebbe potuto aiutarci, perché sono nostri vicini più prossimi. Allora, perché lui ? Egli non ha alcun interesse a fare quello ...!_

 __ Ma chi se ne frega che puttana !_ reprit immédiatement la Sicilienne en haussant le ton. _Tutto quello che serve sono le sue armi e soldati per farci uscire da questa merda !_

_ _Non credo che sia una buona idea, io..._ continua tout de même le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn. _Penso che possiamo fare a meno di loro. Inoltre, abbiamo sempre Feli, che è come "infiltrato" il diritto nemico ?_

_ _Il mio culo, sì ! Feli è un traditore, è andato via da solo pista come un cucciolo obbedienza quel coglione di Germania. Egli paga oggi a caro prezzo ! c_ racha la jeune femme d'un ton amer, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

 __ Sicilia...!_

 __ Dissi stai zitto, Seborga !_

 _ **L**_ es deux belligérants se fixèrent alors silencieusement du regard, l'un ennuyé et l'autre furieuse. Lorenzo capitula finalement après plusieurs longue minutes de bataille visuelle, soupirant bruyamment avant de se tourner vers la troisième personne attablée.

_ _Forse si trattava di un problema più grande di quella per ora ... Lovino non ha reagito._

 _ **E**_ t pour une fois, la Sicilienne ne le contredit pas. Elle se tourna elle aussi vers le brun à sa gauche, alors que ce dernier laissait retomber sa tête contre la table, sous ses bras repliés. Elle s'approcha doucement, posant une main sur son épaule.

_ _Lovino ? Va bene ?_

 _ **V**_ oyant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, Aria se pencha un peu sur lui, tendant l'oreille alors qu'un léger murmure lui parvenait.

_ _No sé qué hacer... Nonno, España, incluso Feli... No sé..._

 _ **B**_ ien.. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ; Lovino s'était mis à parler en espagnol. Et lorsque c'était le cas... C'était que ça n'allait pas. La Sicilienne pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, et brusquement vint frapper l'arrière du crâne de son "ami".

_ _Italia Romano !_

 _ **T**_ out compte fait, l'interpeller de son nom de Nation n'avait pas été l'idée la plus brillante que la sulfureuse Sudiste avait eu. En effet, le regard noir et pourtant très calme que lui adressa le brun la figea sur place.

 _ **L**_ e regard du Parrain en colère.

 _ **L**_ ovino se leva alors de sa chaise, s'appuyant à deux mains sur la table, visiblement encore instable sur ses jambes ; pourtant, sa voix était restée forte, voir assurée pour son état affaibli.

_ _Non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo accettare, non possiamo da soli,_ déclara la nation sud-italienne d'un ton ferme.

_ _Ah ! Avevo ragione, sei orologi ragionevoli !_ lança Aria, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

_ _Pensi davvero che possiamo fidarci di questo tipo? Non posso credere che mi troppo,_ répliqua simplement le jeune homme aux mèches auburn, sceptique.

_ _Qualunque cosa accada._

 _ **L**_ a Sicilienne demeura un instant interdite aux paroles du brun. Lovino qui s'en remet à la chance ? Sérieusement ? Et bien, la guerre vous change bien des gens...

 _ **E**_ lle jeta un regard vers son comparse du Nord, qui visiblement pensait la même chose qu'elle du comportement de leur nation. " Différent ". C'était le terme. Il redeviendrait sûrement lui-même après la guerre ; pour cela, la brune ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien referma la porte de la salle derrière lui, laissant les deux régions seules à l'Intérieur. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait sa route jusqu'à une pièce adjacente. Devant la porte fermée, il posa la main sur la poignée, et avant de l'actionner inspira longuement.

_ " Alea jacta est. "

 _ **I**_ l se força à se redresser pour ne pas paraître abattu, croulant sous les blessures de guerre, et entra avec détermination dans la salle.

 _ **A**_ l'intérieur l'attendait une jeune nation - comparée à lui, à moitié avachie sur la table, qui s'amusait visiblement à observer les fresques du plafond et tendre les bras pour les atteindre. Lovino se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signifier sa présence, un temps soit peu irrité, et aussitôt son homologue se redressa en position assise, dans un froissement de tissu issu de son épaisse veste d'aviateur.

_ _Yo Italy Romano !_ Alors, comment se sont passées les négociations avec tes alliés ?

 _"_ _ **C**_ _onnard. Tu sais très bien ce qui en a décousu "._ L'Italien serra les dents, intérriorisant son amertume, se refusant à adopter une attitude peu diplomatique envers son nouvel allié. Après tout - cela le tuait de le reconnaître, mais il avait besoin de ce con.

_ Nous acceptons ta proposition, Alfred. Des armes et des hommes contre le soutien de la Résistance envers les armées Alliées.

_ Tu pourrais quand même me donner du titre de Nation pour une telle déclaration, dit l'Américain, une moue boudeuse enfantine sur le visage.

_ Ton nom officiel est trop long, t'avais qu'à en choisir un plus court, répliqua Lovino en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Excuse bidon ~ _Anyways._

 _ **L**_ e grand blond sauta sur ses pieds, s'étirant longuement, puis s'avança vers l'Italien qui lui arrivait aux épaules pour venir tapoter amicalement son épaule, un large sourire sur le visage.

_ Tu ne regretteras pas cette alliance, _Italy Romano !_

_ " Romano " suffira, bouffeur de burgers, siffla le brun.

_ Je préfère quand même Alfred, au change ! répliqua la nation alliée en riant bruyamment. Dans tous les cas, reprit-il ensuite plus calmement, j'espère de tout coeur qu'on arrivera à sauver ton frère en même temps que les autres.

 _"_ _ **O**_ _h, que de belles paroles hypocrites. C'est touchant. "_ railla furieusement l'Italien, serrant un peu plus les dents en crispant ses poings à l'intérieur de ses coudes. Un petit rire amer le secoua tout de même alors qu'il répondait, ancrant ses yeux ambrés dans les deux océans limpides du jeune Américain.

_ " Mon frère " ? Mais je n'ai plus de frère, Alfred. Ce _cretino_ est mort i ans pour moi. C'est un traître à présent.

 _ **L**_ es deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent un instant immobiles, se jaugeant simplement du regard, jusqu'à ce que celui de la jeune nation Outre-Atlantique ne dérive sur la montre fixée à son poignet.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! s'exclama-t-il alors en tapant dans ses mains. Ma part du contract ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je te laisse signer le document sur la table, je l'ai déjà rempli ! _Bye !_

 _ **A**_ lfred sortit alors de la pièce après avoir une dernière fois tapoter l'épaule de son allié, puis poussa un long soupir. Bon Dieu, qu'il détestait le climat tendu d'Europe en ce moment...! Pas étonnant qu'Arthur soit constamment d'humeur massacrante...

 _ **L**_ e blond se mua ensuite tranquillement, parcourant quelques couloirs pour atteindre un téléphone mural qu'il avait repéré en arrivant le matin-même. Il décrocha le combiné, et composa rapidement un numéro, attendant patiemment que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

 _ **C**_ e qui ne tarda pas.

" _¡ Holà !_ "

_ _Hey Spain, Whasap dude ?_

" ... Alors ? "

 _ **L**_ e ton angoissé dans la voix de l'Hispanique ne fit que soupirer plus encore la jeune nation.

_ Tu pourrais répondre à ma question quand même. Déjà que Romano ne s'est pas montré très amical.

" Alors ? "

 _ **P**_ eine perdue. L'Américain garda le silence un moment, boudant volontairement l'Espagnol, histoire de bien le faire cogiter nerveusement.

" Alfred ? "

_ Tout va bien, il a accepté. Armes et hommes contre soutien stratégique de la Résistance. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

 _ **U**_ n long soupir de soulagement lui répondit dans le combiné, preuve qu'Antonio se détendait enfin.

" _Si... Graciàs Alfred..._ "

 _ **L**_ 'Américain arqua un large sourire sur son visage, s'adossant au mur, prenant bien son temps pour répondre à l'Espagnol d'un ton mielleux avant de raccrocher calmement.

_ Mais de rien, _Spain_... De rien.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 23 décembre 1944, Saarguemines, Lorraine ( France ), 11h37 xXx**

 _ **M**_ atthew avait les yeux clos, l'index et le pouce de sa main droite venant pincer l'arrête de son nez d'un air excédé. Debout face à une grande table où s'étalaient nonchalamment de multiples cartes géographiques des reliefs alentours ainsi que des plans d'attaque, que le Canadien jugeait tous plus foireux les uns que les autres. Les suggestions qu'Alfred leur avait laissé avant de s'en aller vers l'Italie ne leur serviraient à rien.

 _ **E**_ t celles d'Angleterre ne semblaient pas plus pertinentes que celles de son jumeau-araignée au plafond.

_ _It's out of the question to strike by the Front. The Wehrmacht will wait for us and kick our arses across the Rhine,_ souffla le Canadien en soupirant.

_ _Listen Matthew, I know what I'm doing. So let me do as I wish,_ répliqua le petit blond déplaçant évasivement une carte sur la table pour en examiner une autre.

_ _Why do you want to take all the bridges ? It's risky, what if we destroy all of them ? Our tanks wouldn't be able to get through it...!_

 __ This area was once MINE, I know the place better than you boy ! Plus, you'll not teach me how to fight and defeat someone on my worst and oldest enemy's territory !_ rétorqua le britannique en tapant du poing sur la table, sa voix ayant haussé le ton. _So please shut your bloody mouth and do as I say, Canada !_

 _ **L**_ a jeune nation Nord-américaine se tut alors, serrant les dents pour ne rien répondre qu'il pourrait ensuite regretter vis-à-vis de ses citoyens. Après tout, il n'était qu'une simple colonie. Il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, seul Alfred pouvait faire pression sur les décisions d'Angleterre, en temps que nation indépendante. Et puis, on parlait d'Alfie. Même s'il le voulait, Arthur ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

 _ **C**_ 'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il enviait la liberté de son frère, et maudissait sa propre faiblesse à ne pas se soulever contre la _Mother Land._

 _ **L**_ e Canadien retint un long soupir résigné, observant en silence l'Anglais griffonner quelques coordonnées et annotations sur certains plans, remontant parfois les lunettes qu'il portait pour cacher les marques pourtant parfaitement visibles de ses insomnies à répétitions. Matthew savait parfaitement que le blond s'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer au sujet de son " worst and oldest enemy." La preuve étant qu'il avait fait quadriller le territoire français par certains espions de confiance ayant accepter de faire des heures supplémentaires pour le compte de leur nation, et que ces derniers n'avaient définitivement trouvé aucune trace d'un dénommé Francis Bonnefoy.

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune des jumeaux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant son coeur se serrer au souvenir de son père, qui semblait tout bonnement avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Mais si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait senti.

...

 _ **N'**_ est-ce pas...?

 _ **L**_ a jeune nation Nord-américaine fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par l'intrusion d'un soldat anglais dans la tente des deux personnifications Alliées ; il s'était très certainement annoncé, mais Matthew était si obnubilé par sa réflexion que la voix de l'humain avait réussi à le faire sursauter violemment, manquant de lui faire renverser plusieurs plans sous un regard irrité d'Arthur.

_ _Major Kirkland, someone wants to see you._

 __ I'm busy right now,_ rétorqua le petit blond en ne relevant même pas la tête de la carte qu'il examinait avec concentration. _Later._

 __ It's really important, Sir_ , insista le soldat d'un air gêné.

 _ **N**_ e prenant même pas la peine de répondre plus, Arthur n'adressa qu'un vague signe de la main excédé au pauvre humain, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait malgré tout laisser entrer la dite personne. Intrigué, le jeune homme le suivit du regard pour voir qui désirait voir la _Mother Land._

 _ **E**_ t lorsque la silhouette fine à la tignasse brune se dessina à l'entrée de la tente, et qu'un regard bleu océan croisa ses deux orbes violassées, un premier sourire véritable - disparu depuis un moment déjà - s'étira sur les lèvres du Canadien, dont le regard pétilla de joie.

_ _Mumu...!_

 _ **L**_ a Belle Province grimaça légèrement au surnom qu'on lui attribua, et adressa aussitôt un long regard appuyé à sa nation qui signifiait très clairement " Mattie, appelles-moé pas d'même, pis su'tout pas d'vant la tête carrée...! ". La personnification du Canada retint un petit rire amusé en voyant cette expression insistante sur le visage de sa Province, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit ramené à la " réalité " par leur aîné qui se râcla bruyamment la gorge d'un air irrité.

_ _Britain_ , le salua poliment mais d'un air crispé le dit " Mumu " en inclinant légèrement la tete.

_ _Province of Quebec_ , répondit le britannique en plissant les yeux, insistant presque insolemment sur le simple titre de " Province " du nouvel arrivant. _What do you want ?_

_ _Nothing. They just sent me to announce our arrive._

 __ Sweet. Nothing else ?_ lança le blond d'un air désintéressé, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains, fixant droit dans les yeux le Québécois.

_ _No, Sir,_ répondit en serrant les dents ce dernier, soutenant d'un air de défi le regard du britannique.

 _ **L**_ 'air était devenu instantanément électrique entres les deux hommes, c'en était étouffant. Sentant arriver l'incident diplomatique sous peu pas tard, Matthew s'avança pour se placer entres les deux personnifications, mettant ainsi fin à leur échange de regard houleux en reprenant alors pour calmer un peu les tensions.

 __ Well, England, I've got some things to discuss about with Quebec so if you excuse us, we'll take our leaves now...!_

 __ Sure._

 _ **L**_ e britannique piqua de nouveau du nez sur son ouvrage, attirant une nouvelle carte dans son champ de vision tandis qu'une légère grimace - de douleur, semblait-il - venait étirer un instant le coin de ses lèvres. Le Canadien ne se fit pas prier, et attrapant son compatriote par le bras l'attira hors de la tente tandis que ce dernier se laissait faire. Il se hâta de se faufiler en dehors du camp, tout en restant dans un périmètre assez proche malgré le degrés de sûreté élevé de la zone, en vue de la ligne de Front qui s'était retirée jusqu'aux rives du fleuve du Rhin, et les deux hommes finirent par simplement marcher côte à côte, seuls et au calme.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là, Samuel, dit gentiment le blond à l'attention de son vis-à-vis. Même si je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, chez nous...

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qu'tu veux ! J'suis p't'êtes fait pou' être malchanceux, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte.

_ T'es pas si malchanceux que ça. Tu m'as moi, non ? répliqua Matthew en souriant, ancrant ses deux orbes violettes dans le regard bleuté de sa Province.

_ P't'êtes que c'est justement ÇA qui fa' que j'suis l'gars l'moins chanceux au monde...! rétorqua Samuel avec un large sourire sournois.

_ Eh ! C'est méchant ! se plaignit le Canadien en venant donner un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun, qui lui avait éclaté de rire.

_ Oh, pauv' 'tite chose, ricanna la Belle Province en apposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa nation, pour en quelque sorte se faire pardonner de sa petite plaisanterie.

 _ **C**_ e qui sembla marcher, puisque son compagnon se détendit instantanément en y répondant, et qu'un large sourire radieux s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Le Québécois vint en déposer un autre sur le front du blond alors que ce dernier marmonnait, faussement boudeur, en glissant sa main dans celle de sa Province.

_ N'empêche, tu as de la chance que je sois incapable d'être rancunier avec toi.

_J'le sais. C'ben pou' ça qu'j'en profite ! répliqua d'un air sournois son interlocuteur en lui donnant une pichenette taquine sur le bout du nez.

_ Sérieusement, à être aussi fouine, je me demande si tu n'as pas du sang anglais quand même, parfois...! souffla malicieusement Matthew, jetant un regard taquin en coin à son vis-à-vis pour observer sa réaction face à cette " insulte suprême ".

 _ **L**_ e représentant de la Belle Province stoppa nette leur marche, se tournant complètement vers son compagnon, un sourcil légèrement haussé et le visage animé d'une expression presque outrée qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune nation Nord-américaine.

_ Heille, c'pas fin ça Mattie !

_ Ah, excuse moi, tu m'as tendu la perche _love_ , répondit le blond en riant doucement, tendant le cou pour embrasser une nouvel fois son aimé.

 _ **A**_ imé qui détourna volontairement la tête, d'un geste boudeur.

_ Samu, je plaisantais ! reprit Matthew pour se justifier.

 _ **I**_ l réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, toujours esquivé par le brun qui semblait, malgré son expression boudeuse, adorer faire tourner en bourrique son adorable nation.

_ Mumu...! fit une nouvelle fois le blond, qui commençait réellement à croire que son amant lui en voulait vraiment.

 _ **S**_ amuel se décida " enfin " à pardonner le Canadien, l'attirant dans un tendre baiser en le serrant dans ses bras. Il devait quand même l'avouer, ce _newfie_ lui avait énormément manqué... Le nez dans le cou à l'odeur sucrée et si reconnaissable de sirop d'érable de son compagnon, il reprit en le câlinant toujours légèrement.

_ Y'es pas là, ton excité d'frère ? J'y ai pas vu la fiousse d'puis qu'j'suis arrivé.

_ Non, il est parti négocier une alliance avec la Résistance Italienne. Avec l'Italie du Sud. C'est pas gagné, mais je lui fais confiance, il va s'en sortir.

 _ **L**_ a Belle Province acquiesça en silence, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Ils demeurèrent encore ainsi enlacés un moment, se réchauffant du froid de l'hiver français, et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis il leur fallut tout de même retourner au camp, à contre-coeur pour le brun cependant qui n'appréciait pas du tout devoir se retrouver dans une proximité si réduite d'Angleterre.

 _ **I**_ ls parcoururent la distance qui les séparait du camp Allié main dans la main, comme auparavant, mais au moment de franchir l'entrée, Samuel lâcha celle du Canadien doucement, attristant un temps soit peu ce dernier.

 _ **M**_ ais après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas tord : deux hommes, main dans la main, ce n'était pas bien vu tant dans l'Eglise chrétienne que l'Eglise anglicane. Et les deux jeunes gens avaient bien d'autres choses plus importantes que de créer une émeute parmi les soldats.

 _ **C**_ 'était stupide, mais c'était ainsi.

 _ **S**_ oupirant doucement tout en progressant à la suite de son compagnon, Matthew l'avait laissé prendre la tête, puis enfin referma lui-même les pans de tissu de la tente dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés, et qu'ils partageraient à partir de maintenant, cette dernière devenant leur petite sphère intime.

 _ **P**_ articulièrement quand leurs origines Françaises se " réveillaient "...~

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 29 décembre 1944, Stalingrad ( Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques ), 15h56 xXx**

 _ **U**_ ne lumière aveuglante brouilla la vue d'Elizaveta lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle redressa la tête difficilement, et sentit ses vertèbres craquer douloureusement, lui arrachant une grimace dégoûtée.

 _ **E**_ lle se laissa retomber sur ce qui, après réflexion, lui semblait être un oreiller, et tenta d'optimiser sa vision afin de mieux découvrir son environnement. Elle n'en eût pour ainsi dire pas besoin, puisque ce dit environnement se mua jusqu'à elle ; un visage encadré d'une tignasse brune se présenta près de la Hongroise.

_ Ah...! Mademoiselle Hongrie, vous êtes enfin réveillée...! Raivis, va chercher Monsieur Russie, vite !

_ Q-quoi...?! M-mais non, fais le toi-même Toris ! répondit une voix tremblotante et plus enfantine à l'opposé, visiblement horrifiée à cette idée.

_ Monsieur Russie voulait lui parler _immédiatement_ après son réveil. Dépêche-toi !

 _ **A**_ ucune réponse ne se fit entendre, si ce n'était la porte qui claqua, signifiant qu'on venait de quitter la pièce. La personne qu'Elizaveta reconnut comme étant Lituanie se tourna à nouveau vers elle, s'asseyant délicatement sur un siège avant de reprendre à son attention.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux...? Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

_ O-où suis-je...? souffla la brune faiblement, encore assommée par ce qui visiblement avait été un sommeil prolongé.

_ À Stalingrad. En URSS plus largement, précisa le Lituanien avec gêne.

 _ **P**_ erdue dans ses pensées, Elizaveta se tut ensuite. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait en URSS... Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_ Oubliez cela. Votre tête ne vous fait pas mal...? Vous avez toujours une petite cicatrice sur le front, c'est étrange après près d'un mois... Vlad n'y est pas allé de main morte... commenta doucement le brun en passant un tissu humide sur le front de la jeune femme allitée. Vous êtes restée inconsciente jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés pour vous...!

 _ **V**_ lad. Brusquement, son esprit sortit de sa langueur comateuse, et son humeur se fit tout de suite massacrante.

 _ **V**_ lad. Ce traître.

 _ **E**_ lle se souvenait. Budapest. La fuite. Les combats. Le coup de feu. Vlad et les Soviétiques. L' immeuble. Tout revenait dans le désordre, mais cela se précisait dans sa mémoire.

 _ **R**_ oderich. Son cher Roderich.

 _ **S**_ on coeur manqua un battement alors que tous ses muscles se crispaient. Roderich. Roderich...! Elle se redressa brusquement mais avec difficulté, faisant sursauter son vis-à-vis qui tenta de la recoucher gentiment.

_ Mademoiselle Hongrie, vous êtes encore faible, reposez vous je vous en prie...!

_ Roderich, où est-il et comment va-t-il ?

_ J-je n'en ai aucune idée, bredouilla le Lituanien avec gêne. Il n'est pas ici, je vous le promets.

_ Tu mens ! cracha la Hongroise en haussant sensiblement le ton, attrapant le brun par le col de son uniforme. Où est-il !

_ J-je... bafouilla Toris, ne sachant plus quoi répondre.

_ Il ne te ment pas, _Венгрия_. Autriche n'est pas ici.

 _ **E**_ lizaveta se tourna sur-le-champ vers la porte de la pièce, où se tenait dans l'encadrement le représentant de la puissante URSS ainsi que la petite Lettonie.

_ Toi... gronda la Hongroise en dévisageant méchamment le Russe qui s'avançait dans la pièce.

 _ **I**_ van s'approcha jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule du Lituanien, faisant sursauter brusquement ce dernier dont le teint devint livide.

_ Vous pouvez nous laisser, Lettonie et toi, dit simplement la grande contrée du Nord à ses subordonnés terrifiés. De plus, il me semble avoir entendu Estonie réclamer ta présence, Lituanie, ajouta-t-il alors que les deux nations Baltes se retiraient furtivement.

_ B-bien, Monsieur Russie...! acquiesca le brun en s'inclinant prestement, refermant derrière eux la porte de la chambre pour laisser les deux nations discuter en paix.

 _ **L**_ e Russe vint tranquillement s'asseoir à la place de Toris, près du lit d'Elizaveta, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer de son regard verdoyant bouillonnant de rage. Il se délesta calmement de son long manteau militaire, le posant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, puis croisant les bras sur son torse, son éternel sourire forcé d'enfant bien heureux sur le visage.

_ Comment vas-tu, _Венгрия_ ? Tu nous as fait une bonne frayeur, à ne pas te réveiller des jours durant, fit le jeune homme en observant son vis-à-vis alité.Ta puissance en temps que nation a dû diminuer elle aussi en même temps que ta condition physique, ta plaie a mis un temps fou à expulser la balle et à se refermer...!

_ Où est Roderich, siffla la Hongroise, ignorant superbement les paroles de son hôte.

_ Lituanie te l'a dit non ? répliqua le Russe avec un long soupir las. Il n'est pas ici.

_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevée seule ? C'est stupide !

 _ **I**_ van la fixa silencieusement, laissant son large sourire s'étendre un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Une lueur étrange pétillait dans ses yeux violassés.

_ Quel serait l'intérêt de tous vous enlever en même temps ? Cela n'aurait aucun impact significatif sur Allemagne. Alors que de voir ses alliés disparaître les uns après les autres, lentement, et changer de camp jusqu'au dernier, ça, ça le marquera.

_ Parce que tu penses sérieusement que je vais te suivre bien gentiment ? répliqua sèchement la Hongroise, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, mon pauvre ami !

 _ **L**_ es yeux vert d'eau d'Elizaveta ne cessait de fixer froidement les pupilles violettes du grand Russe, tentant sûrement d'y faire passer tout le dégoût, tout le mépris, toute la haine même qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Mais justement, ce qui l'inquiétait tout de même chez son tortionnaire, c'était justement cela.

 _ **S**_ on regard.

 _ **E**_ lle ne parvenait pas à percer à jour ce que ce dernier pouvait penser derrière cette chaleureuse expression enfantine patente. A première vue il n'avait rien d'inquiétant, bien évidement, mais à bien y regarder... Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ces iris mauves. Une lueur y dansait que la Hongroise n'appréciait guère.

 _ **U**_ ne once de démence.

 _ **S**_ es pensées furent interrompues par le bruit cinglant du fauteuil venu rencontrer violemment le sol. La brune sursauta, surprise, alors qu'Ivan se dressait de toute sa hauteur près du lit.

_ R-Russie...?

 _ **S**_ es yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsqu'elle vit la nation du Nord se hisser sur le lit, venant s'asseoir de tout son poids sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui asséna par réflexe un coup de genou dans le ventre, dans un mouvement de panique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Dégage, ne m'approche pas ! No- !

 _ **L**_ a Hongroise fut coupée net dans ses protestations lorsque les deux mains puissantes du représentant de l'URSS vinrent enserrer sans vergogne son cou, la laissant suffocer lentement. Elle leva immédiatement ses mains sur celles du Russe, les griffant désespérément pour le faire lâcher prise, en vain.

_ Tu auras beau te débattre et protester tout ton saoul, Hongrie, cela ne changera rien à la situation dans laquelle tu es à présent. Les élections populaires dans ton pays ont élu le parti communiste au pouvoir, depuis le 22 de ce mois déjà.

 _ **L**_ e sourire aux accents déments d'Ivan s'étira de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait à l'oreille d'Elizaveta, cette dernière commençant à prendre une teinte sérieusement rouge, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte en quête désespérée d'oxygène.

_ Tu es mon alliée à présent, tu comprends ? Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec moi, avec mon régime, avec mon État. Tu es à moi !

 _ **L**_ e corps de la jeune femme commençait à s'affaisser alors qu'elle cessait de se débattre, son regard devenant plus vague à mesure que l'oxygène désertait entièrement son cerveau. Jusqu'à ce que le Russe ne se décide à la relâcher, la faisant hoqueter peu gracieusement en reprenant lourdement et goulûment son souffle.

_ Alors comporte toi comme tel. L'URSS n'accepte aucun faible dans ses rangs, ajouta froidement Ivan en dévisageant la jolie brune qui respirait bruyamment, l'oeil glacial.

 _ **S**_ ans rien ajouter d'autre, le jeune homme descendit tranquillement du lit, puis après avoir récupéré son manteau sur le fauteuil renversé s'extirpa de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière, sans un mot pour sa nouvelle alliée.

 _ **C**_ ette dernière avait reprit son souffle difficilement, et tentait à présent de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur alors que de légères larmes se déversaient sur ses joues. Elle était coincée ici, avec ce taré, sans aucunes nouvelles de Roderich ni de ses amis. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme se recroquevilla en boule, sous les draps, passant douloureusement son cou où étaient imprimées deux imposantes marques de doigts rouges, les yeux embués de larmes et le coeur serré par la solitude et le ressentiment qu'elle vouait à la trop puissante URSS.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Ungheria_ : Hongrie ( italien )

→ _Per l'amore di Dio_ : Pour l'Amour de Dieu ( italien )

→ _Ruhe Italien_ : Silence Italie ( allemand )

→ _Austria_ : Autriche ( italien )

→ _Cazzo Germania_ : Putain Allemagne ( italien ) ( l'avantage d'avoir cours de Littérature française dans une salle d'Italien, c'est qu'il y a pleins de cartes au mur, donc des noms de pays faciles à mémoriser quand on s'ennuie ! :meurs: )

→ _Österreich. Geh weg, schnell_ : Autriche. Va t'en, vite ( allemand )

→ _Madre di Dio_ : ... En français ce serait un truc du genre " Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ". Qui ne veut rien dire, en soit. Bref. ( italien )

→ _Венгрия_ : Hongrie ( russe )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions :**

 _ **¤ Part 2 :**_

_ Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! Nous devons réagir !

_ Ne crie pas Aria, je t'en prie assieds toi...!

_ La ferme imbécile ! Tu es trop placide Lorenzo ! C'est une occasion en or de nous débarrasser enfin de ces envahisseurs de bouffeurs de patates !

_ Mais pourquoi lui...? Je veux dire, ma Belle, même Grand Frère Espagne ou Grand Frère France n'ont pu nous aider, alors qu'ils sont nos plus proches voisins. Alors pourquoi lui ? Il n'a aucun intérêt à faire cela...!

_ Mais on s'en fout de ça putain ! Tout ce dont on a besoin, ce sont de ses armes et de ses soldats pour nous sortir de cette merde !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, moi... Je pense que nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans eux. De plus, nous avons toujours Feli qui est comme " infiltré " chez l'ennemi non ?

_ Mon cul ouais ! Feli est un traître, il s'en est allé de son propre chef suivre comme un petit chien obéissant ce connard d'Allemagne. Qu'il le paye au prix fort maintenant !

_ Sicile...!

_ La ferme j'ai dit, Seborga !

_ On a peut-être un plus gros problème que ça pour l'instant... Lovino n'a toujours pas réagi.

_ Lovino ? Ça va ?

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Nonno, Espagne, même Feli... Je sais plus...

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut accepter, nous ne pouvons plus nous débrouiller seuls.

_ Ah ! J'avais raison, tu te montres raisonnable !

_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut faire confiance à ce type ? J'y crois pas trop moi.

_ Advienne que pourra.

_ " Le sort en est jeté. "

 _ **¤ Part 3 :**_

 _( Par pur sadisme, je ne " traduirai " pas les phrases de Québec. Juste pour vous laisser galérer~ )_

_ Il est hors de question d'attaquer par le Front. La Wehrmacht nous attendra et nous bottera le cul pour nous renvoyer de l'autre côté du Rhin.

_ Écoute Matthew, je sais ce que je fais. Alors laisse moi agir comme je l'entends.

_ Pourquoi veux tu prendre tous les ponts ? C'est risqué, et si on les explosait tous ? Nos tanks seraient alors incapables de traverser le fleuve !

_ Ces terres ont été MIENNES un jour, je connais les lieux mieux que toi jeune homme ! Et tu ne vas pas m'apprendre comme me battre et vaincre quelqu'un sur le territoire de mon plus vieil et pire ennemi ! Alors ferme ta bouche et fais ce que je te dis, Canada !

_ Major Kirkland, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

_ Je suis occupé. Plus tard.

_ C'est vraiment important, Monsieur.

_ Angleterre.

_ Province du Québec. Que veux-tu ?

_ Rien, on m'a juste envoyé annoncer notre arrivée.

_ Bien. Rien d'autre ?

_ Non, Monsieur.

_ Bien, Angleterre, je dois discuter de plusieurs choses avec Québec alors si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous allons prendre congé à présent...!

_ Faites.

 **xXx**

→ Il y avait plusieurs noms dans le fandom qui courrait sur Sicile, mais j'ai choisi Aria puisque la Sicile possède le 3ème plus grand Opéra d'Europe. Et comme l'Aria est la partie chantée de l'opéra Italien à la Renaissance, après le Récitatif, je trouvais que ça allait bien ensemble.

→ SAMUEL TREMBLAY ALIAS PROVINCE DU QUÉBEC **NE M'APPARTIENT PAS** ( Malheureusement... ). C'est le bébé de **Cyrielle13** , qui me l'a gentiment prêté pour cette fic, je vous conseille d'aller lire ses écrits qui m'ont fait adorer le Québec x Canada, et le USA x États Confédérés. OH SA MERE.

→ Je sais, j'ai triché dans la partie 3. Vu que j'arrivais pas à contacter Cyrielle, j'ai fait parler son bébé en anglais puisqu'il est bilingue. *grugeuse professionnelle*

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Vous devez me haïr maintenant *fuis***

 **Plus sérieusement. Ceci était le dernier chapitre, disons, "lent" et "inactif" (normalement) de cette fic, puisqu'il marque aussi la fin de l'année 1944 ! Et ouais, au prochain, on attaque le gros du doss' ~ *mouaha***

 **... Et je me rends compte qu'on est peut-être déjà à la moitié de la fic...**

 **Sinon, niveau avancée de la fic... Les plans des chapitres 8 et 9 sont prêts, bref j'ai essayé de m'avancer un peu quand même pendant les vacances de Noël...!**

 **... " Tête Carrée ", j'adore ce mot ! :meurs: ( J'vous aime les Québécois~ ) Cyrielle, j'ai essayé de me débrouiller comme je pouvais avec ton Samu, faut que tu me dises si ça allait ou s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas à son sujet...!**

 **Pour les chapitres suivants, je vous conseille de bien lire les notes de fin, j'ai prévu d'intégrer 2 ou 3 légers anachronismes dans cette fic que j'expliquerai alors. Anachronismes dans le sens événements antérieurs à 1945, j'entends. Vous ne verrez pas Alfie sortir un IPhone 6 pour se prendre en selfie devant un King Tiger, ne vous en faites pas.**

 **/!\** _ **WARNING :**_ _ **Je vous préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre comportera des scènes qui peuvent s'avérer choquantes pour les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles d'entres vous. Mais VRAIMENT quoi, on attaque le rating M - voir presque R vu ce que j'imagine écrire, et je ne parle pas que d'une petite scène de cul bien hard et explicite, non ! Alors si vous êtes facilement impressionnable prévenez moi par PM ou dans une review, et je mettrais un Spoiler Alert au début des "festivités" glauques. MAIS J'INSISTE VRAIMENT HEIN. PRÉVENEZ MOI SI VOUS ÊTES MAL À L'AISE AVEC LA BARBARIE DÉCRITE EXPLICITEMENT.**_ **/** **!\**

 **... Cyrielle, je me doute que cette alerte ne te concerne pas *pan***

 **... Niniel non plus *re-pan***

 **AUSSI ! Si vous n'avez pas vu le lien sur mon profil, j'ai créé un Twitter spécialement pour vous, pour pouvoir discuter plus régulièrement et avoir des nouvelles sur l'avancée des textes etc. Vu que je suis connectée de manière très irrégulière sur fanfiction... *ahem* Si vous avez un compte, cherchez Bey0nd2 et dites moi que c'est pour fanfiction, je vous suivrai en retour avec plaisir ! ( en plus, vous aurez droit à un "joli" dessin d'Aimery, alors allez voir ! )**

 **Bien sinon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, comme tous les précédents et ceux à venir, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, à favoriser et à suivre cette fic pour être prévenu dès que je poste~**

 **VOILÀ. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit, et à la prochaine mes petits lecteurs d'amuuuur, j'vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues~**


	10. Chapitre VIII : Knochen gefunden

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Après plus de deux mois d'attente, et je m'en excuse... Voici enfin le chapitre 8 de DFVD ! Intitulé " Knochen gefunden ", ou " Découvertes macabres ", il peut être assez... Dur à lire, je préfère prévenir tout de suite. Même moi j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, avec en plus la documentation que j'ai dû ajouter à mon écriture...**

 **Je vous jure, ce que je ferais pas pour vous hein...!**

 **Bref. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, mais vraiment quoi, si vous êtes un peu trop sensibles, ne lisez pas la partie 4, et demandez moi par PM un résumé rapide de la situation ! J'insiste vraiment !  
**

* * *

 **xXx Le 5 janvier 1945, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 21h47 xXx**

 _ **V**_ eneziano bascula brusquement sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux légèrement embués dérivant sur la surface immaculée du plafond de la chambre. Ses poings fermés agrippaient de toutes ses forces les draps impeccables du lit, tandis qu'il abaissait de nouveau son visage contre l'oreiller, y étouffant ses cris mêlant douleur et jouissance.

 _ **D**_ errière lui, il sentait les doigts de Ludwig s'enfoncer fermement dans ses hanches, tandis qu'il ravageait ses reins de puissants vas et viens, butant toujours plus profondément en lui. Le petit brun serrait les dents, les larmes aux yeux, mordant même parfois le tissu pour ne pas hurler. Il avait mal. Il avait tellement mal.

 _ **M**_ ais c'était si bon...

 _ **S**_ i jouissif de se sentir enfin au centre de l'attention de son aimé. Lui, la petite Italie du Nord, occupait à cet instant l'intégralité des pensées de la toute puissante Allemagne...! C'était sa victoire à lui. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer doux et gentil, et écarter les cuisses pour que Ludwig ne s'occupe plus que de lui.

 _ **I**_ l adorait vraiment ses moments de tendresse partagés avec le grand blond. Et ce, malgré la douleur vive qui résultait toujours de leurs ébats... agités.

 _ **A**_ llemagne n'était pas doux avec lui, loin de là. Il se servait de lui comme d'un vulgaire butoir, se fichant pas mal des gémissements de son aîné alors que parfois il le pénétrait à sec. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître Veneziano ne s'en plaignait pas plus que cela. Au contraire, les claques qu'il recevait sur la peau rougie et à vif de ses fesses rebondies, les coups de dent qui marquaient ses épaules, la brûlure de la corde sur ses poignets, les griffures sur ses reins, les traces brûlantes du ceinturon qui mordait son corps en claquant d'un geste cinglant ses courbes sveltes ; tout cela, malgré la douleur déchirante, ne lui déplaisait pas.

 _ **L**_ udwig aimait le sexe lorsqu'il faisait mal, lorsqu'il entendait gémir de douleur son partenaire sous ses gestes. L'Italien l'avait bien compris : plus fort il gémissait et se soumettait, plus grande et dure était l'excitation du Germain entres ses fesses écartées.

 _ **L**_ e visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, Veneziano ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son dominant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, ce dernier n'était en rien accaparé par le corps s'arque-boutant sous lui. Les pensées de l'Aryen étaient toutes dirigées vers le frère de ce dernier. Lovino Vargas. Italie Romano.

 _ **C**_ ette sale petite vermine.

 _ **I**_ l avait été mis au courant, par l'un des hauts dignitaires des services secrets de l'Empire, de l'alliance que cette petite fouine avait conclue avec les Alliés. Et en particulier les États-Unis d'Amérique.

 _ **E**_ ncore, et toujours lui.

 _ **C**_ e sale gosse - certes plus âgé que lui - commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, surtout qu'il soutenait l'Angleterre - qui, soit dit en passant, lui filait entres les doigts depuis le début de la guerre. Et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

 _ **A**_ lors quitte à affaiblir un Allié de ses enfoirés, autant le faire efficacement. Le grand blond se pencha sur le corps fin de Veneziano, et vint brusquement mordre jusqu'au sang ce dernier à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou, le faisant geindre douloureusement.

 _ **Q**_ uitte à blesser Lovino Vargas, autant le faire à travers son petit frère qu'il détenait entres ses mains.

 _ **E**_ t, il devait l'avouer, c'était aussi sa manière de le punir pour sa désobéissance d'il y a peu. Car non, il ne lui avait pas pardonné de s'être interposé entre lui et ce bon à rien de Binoclard coincé.

 _ **D**_ écidément, ils l'énervaient tous, en ce moment.

 _ **L**_ a petite Italie du Nord, si docile et facilement manipulable, avait osé contredire ses ordres. Elle avait OSÉ lui désobéir. A LUI, Ludwig Beilschmitt, _Reichsführer-Schutzstaffel_ , bras droit du Führer et représentant du surpuissant Reich Nazi ! Ce gamin avait du culot. Mais il pourrait s'avérer utile dans le futur - si toutefois il pouvait se montrer utile en quoique ce soit, alors il le gardait sous sa main, au cas où.

 _ **C**_ omme un Joker.

 _ **U**_ n atout dans son jeu. Pour un coup de poker qui mènerait définitivement son peuple à la domination suprême du monde.

 _ **I**_ l fut brusquement tiré de ses divagations mégalomanes par trois coups brusques à la porte de sa chambre. Vivement, il plaqua une main contre les lèvres entrouvertes du Latin pantelant sous lui, et lança d'une voix forte, à peine essoufflé malgré l'activité physique intense qu'ils pratiquaient.

_ _Ja ?_

 __ Herr Beilschmitt, der Führer will mit Ihnen zu sprechen_ , répondit la voix d'un soldat derrière la cloison.

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen arqua une large grimace, mécontent d'être interrompu pour cela, mais il n'avait pourtant pas vraiment d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de son Guide.

_ _Ich komme._

 __ Er will mit der Italiener auch sprechen_ , ajouta l'homme.

 _ **V**_ eneziano releva un peu la tête de l'oreiller, ayant vaguement compris que l'on parlait de lui. Ludwig quand à lui ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit avec un petit soupir.

_ _Klar. Sag Ihr wir kommen._

 __ Ja wohle, Herr Major !_

 _ **L**_ e brun écouta le pas militaire cinglant du soldat s'éloigner dans le couloir, alors que la main de son compagnon se retirait de sa bouche.

_ Ve, Lud', qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait...?

_ Le Führer nous attend dans son bureau, répondit simplement le blond. Il veut te parler.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien garda le silence, surpris, puis commença à esquisser un geste pour se redresser, s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants pour décoller son torse du matelas. Geste interrompu par son homologue Allemand qui, contre toute attente, reprit ses vas et viens en lui, le refaisant glisser contre les draps.

_ L-Lud'...! gémit-il alors. Je croyais que le Führer-

_ Il peut bien attendre que je finisse ce que j'ai à faire, gronda le Germain dans un grognement gutural, coupant nette toute protestation de la part de la nation latine.

 _ **L**_ 'Italie du Nord se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour taire à nouveau ses gémissements, attendant patiemment que son amant atteigne la jouissance et, si possible, qu'il l'emporte avec lui. Même s'il le savait capable, d'expérience, de le laisser en plan avec sa hampe douloureuse dès qu'il se serait libéré.

 _ **P**_ ar chance pour lui, Ludwig semblait d'humeur clémente ; il sentit donc avec plaisir les doigts de ce dernier se refermer autour de son sexe, alors que les coups de butoir de l'Allemand se faisaient de plus en plus brusques.

 _ **L**_ e Nirvana se profila rapidement, étreignant l'Italien d'une douce chaleur teintée de douleur alors qu'il se laissait aller à la jouissance, tandis que la voix grave et saccadée du Germain grondait contre son oreille, confirmant la coulée bouillante qu'il sentit glisser en lui. Il n'était même pas encore redescendu de son petit nuage que son partenaire se retirait rapidement de lui, se rhabillant prestement.

_ Allez Italie, dépêche toi. Habille toi, le Führer nous attend, lança-t-il d'un ton intraitable.

_ M-mais, Lud'...! balbutia le jeune Italien en sentant ses joues rougir. J-je dois prendre une douche...!

_ Pas le temps. Dépêche toi !

 _ **R**_ ouge de honte, le brun se releva en tremblant du lit, épuisé par leurs ébats, et n'eût pas d'autre choix que de renfiler ses vêtements, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage, alors qu'il sentait avec gêne la semence du grand blond couler entres ses fesses. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant le Führer dans ces conditions...! Mais Ludwig ne le laisserait pas contrecarrer ses desseins. S'il avait prévu qu'ils seraient dans cinq minutes devant le bureau du Führer, ils y seraient.

 _ **E**_ t ils y étaient.

 _ **A**_ près avoir troqué trois coups fermes à la porte, le grand blond se permit d'entrer, l'Italien à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière lui. Veneziano remarqua immédiatement le brun accoudé derrière son bureau, et qui semblait réellement les attendre.

_ _Ah ! Ludwig, Ludwig ! Komm rein, bitte !_ s'exclama le Reichs Führer avec un large sourire, faisant signe à sa nation de prendre place face à lui.

 _ **L**_ e grand blond s'exécuta rapidement, suivi de prêt par Veneziano qui tentait désespérément, les joues rouges, de ne pas avoir une démarche étrange malgré la sensation désagréable du sperme coulant sur ses cuisses, sous son vêtement. Il s'assit prestement sur une chaise à côté du représentant du Troisième Reich, et écoutez patiemment - mais sans comprendre un traitée mot - l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux entres les deux Germains.

_ _Ich erhielt einen Brief an diesem Morgen von unserem lieben Engel,_ commença Hitler en s'accoudant à son bureau. _Er braucht einige Bewohner._

_ _Es muss in diesem Fall in Bordelle zu ziehen,_ répondit l'Aryen en croisant les bras sur son torse. _Oder in den Dörfern des Nordens. Ich bin sicher, dass sie in vollem Umfang lag dort,_ poursuivit-il dédaigneusement.

_ _Du verstehst nicht , Ludwig . Er will nicht mehr Menschen._

 _ **L**_ a nation germanique marqua une pause, sceptique, puis reprit, un peu plus incertain cependant.

_ _Und so ? Was will er denn ?_

_ _Nationen,_ reprit le Guide, son sourire s'élargissant. _Ich dachte, dass Italien der Lage wäre, ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen , nicht wahr ?_ continua le brun en se penchant vers sa nation, sous le ton de la confidence.

 _ **L**_ udwig sembla hésiter un instant. Il savait très bien ce qu'insinuait Hitler. Et étrangement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'infliger cela à la petite Italie du Nord. Ce dernier, remarquant son désarroi, prit enfin la parole dans la langue universelle des nations, mettant cette fois-ci l'humain de la pièce dans la même situation que sa précédente.

_ Vee, Lud', qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Notre Ange veut s'essayer à des Nations. Et il veut donc que toi et ton frère répondiez à ses attentes.

 _ **V**_ eneziano écarquilla brusquement les yeux, ne comprenant que trop bien, à son grand damne, ce que lui demandait son homologue Allemand. Mais c'était impossible.

 _ **T**_ remblant tant de peur que de colère, le petit brun se releva de sa chaise, fixant tour à tour les deux Germains qui le dévisageaient, puis répliqua d'une voix rendue suraigue par l'adrénaline.

_ Jamais ! Jamais, Lud', tu m'entends ?! Jamais vous ne m'enverrez là-bas !

_ _Er musste es bezweifeln,_ soupira le grand blond en se renfrognant, secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour indiquer à son supérieur le refus de l'Italien.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se rassit lentement, toujours un peu tremblant, tandis que le Führer face à eux émettait un petit claquement de langue sec frustré.

_ _Aber wir haben nicht viel Auswahl. Es gibt nicht mehr als 36 000 Nationen in seinem Fall, was ich verstanden,_ protesta le brun, triturant sa moustache impeccablement lissée en semblant réfléchir à une alternative.

 _ **E**_ t cette alternative, ce fût Ludwig qui la lui donna.

 _ **U**_ n large sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, le représentant de la toute puissante Allemagne glissa sa main dans une poche de son uniforme, et en ressortit deux photographies, qu'il fit glisser du bout des doigts sur le bureau, vers Hitler.

_ _Ich denke, dass ich eine Anordnung gefunden habe, mein Führer._

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 14 janvier 1945, Königsberg ( Prusse Orientale ), 17h32 xXx**

_ _Adler, komm hier, schnell !_

 _ **G**_ ilbert siffla bruyamment, interpellant l'un de ses deux jeunes bergers allemands qui avait filé comme une balle, fourrure au vent et oreilles dressées, l'air complètement " foufou " dès qu'il avait eu ouvert la porte de sa demeure pour les promener. Le second quant à lui restait sagement au pas, collé à la jambe de son maître, y frottant sa tête vigoureusement et faisant rire l'Albinos qui ne manquait jamais de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles.

_ _Jo, Fritz, Ich weiß es, dass du der Wunderbar Ich wirklich mag ! Ruhe- Adler !_

 _ **L**_ e jeune canidé fougueux, qui avait commencé à grignoter de l'herbe à grands coups de dents dans la neige après avoir sautillé un peu partout pour attraper des flocons, s'immobilisa à la voix de son maître, et revint joyeusement vers lui en trottinant, soulevant un peu de neige à chaque fois que ses pattes décollaient du sol recouvert de poudreuse. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'Albinos, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières en posant ses antérieures sur la hanche du Prussien, jappant en battant de la queue d'un air tout joyeux.

_ _Du wirklich liebst Schnee, jo Adler ?_ commenta Gilbert en riant, frictionnant affectueusement la gueule pelucheuse de son jeune mâle berger allemand, qui jappa de plus belle.

 _ **L**_ a nation l'obligea à se tenir tranquille plusieurs minutes, le tenant fermement par la peau du cou pour le forcer à marcher au pas près de lui, puis le laissa enfin courir librement lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un ancien lavoir. Laissé à l'abandon depuis quelques dizaines d'années, il n'en demeurait pas moins un endroit couvert où il pouvait s'asseoir par terre, tandis que ses fidèles compagnons se défoulaient au bord de l'eau.

 _ **M**_ ais malheureusement pour le canidé fougueux, la rivière avait gelé ces jours-ci, et l'eau ne s'écoulait plus que sous une épaisse couche de glace enneigée à l'extérieur, et laissée transparente sous le toit du lavoir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sauter dessus comme un petit chiot, et d'y donner des coups de griffes fous.

 _ **G**_ ilbert eut un petit rire amusé en l'observant s'obstiner à gratter la glace. Tout de même, parfois il doutait de l'intégrité mentale de ce chien... Il laissa le prénommé Fritz venir se coucher dans le creux de ses jambes, étant assis en tailleur, et commença à caresser mécaniquement la fourrure épaisse du canidé dont la chaleur corporelle commençait déjà à réchauffer la sienne. Un vrai feu de cheminée sur pattes, ce petit gars-là...!

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos sursauta brusquement au son d'un léger craquement de bois mort derrière lui, et se retourna aussitôt, sur le qui vive. Il poussa pourtant un petit soupir en se détendant sensiblement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Roderich, qui refermait de sa main fonctionnelle la porte du lavoir abandonné.

_ _Was machst du hier, Roddy ? Erholst du nicht ?_ Lança Gilbert en recentrant son attention sur le canidé qui se tortillait frénétiquement sur ses genoux pour quémander des caresses.

 _ **L**_ 'Autrichien ne répondit pas immédiatement, venant simplement s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le sol de pierres froid.

_ _Ich habe dich nicht gefunden, wenn ich aufgewacht bin. Und wenn ich gesehen habe, dass die Hunde auch fehlen, habe ich gedacht, dass du weg war._

 __ Oh, Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich ? Das ist zu viel Ehre, Majestät,_ railla le Prussien de son rire caractéristique, ressemblant plus à un crissement de chenilles métalliques qu'à un rire à proprement parler.

_ _Das hätte einen neuen Verbündeten des Reiches einfach beseitigt, und ich denke nicht, daß es Ludwig wirklich im Moment braucht_ , rétorqua le brun d'un air signifiant clairement "Ne m'invente pas des paroles, Prussien mal dégrossi ! ".

 _ **L**_ e dit Prussien mal dégrossi rit une nouvelle fois, sa main s'enfouissant dans l'épais collier de fourrure de Fritz, qui s'étira pour poser son museau sur la cuisse droite de l'Autrichien, expirant de ses narines de l'air chaud et semblant comme soupirant d'aise. A la grande surprise de Gilbert, le brun, lui qui d'ordinaire refusait tout contact avec ses chiens qu'il jugeait bruyants et inconfortables pour son nez délicat, laissa le canidé s'installer, et posa même sa main libre sur la tête du jeune mâle, lui caressant du bout des doigts le derrière des oreilles.

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire amusé naquit sur le visage de l'Albinos, alors que ses yeux vermeils se posaient sur les quelques marques restantes des récentes tuméfactions et hématomes sanglants qui violaçaient le visage de l'aristocrate. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en restait à ce jour qu'une lèvre légèrement gonflée et une joue vaguement jaunie, ce qui n'était rien comparé à l'état déplorable dans lequel on le lui avait envoyé, un mois auparavant, où il était presque dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir seul.

 _ **I**_ l avait certains doutes, quand à l'implication de Ludwig dans cette affaire ; il en avait eu vent d'un soldat Autrichien ayant accompagné sa nation à Koenigsberg. Il était aussi au courant de la " disparition " d'Elizaveta, et de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait à présent l'État Hongrois. Quelle misère.

 _ **C**_ 'était très sûrement la raison de cet air sombre et morose qui planait tel une ombre sur le visage de Roderich.

 _ **E**_ t c'était très sûrement aussi cela même qui l'animait d'une telle rage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une expression du abattue et défaitiste sur le visage de cet espèce de Monsieur balais-dans-le-cul-coincé-au-possible.

 _ **C**_ ela le mettait hors de lui autant que cela le gênait, car il ne savait plus comment agir en sa présence, D'ordinaire, il prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner, lui envoyant des piques d'adolescent puériles et lui jouant des tours plus idiots les uns que les autres, accompagné de ses deux intemporels et fidèles compagnons, tels les trois mousquetaires

 _ **M**_ ais à présent, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Roderich - ce qui arrivait très souvent puisqu'il vivait chez lui depuis un mois sous ordre de Ludwig et que le Prussien n'avait pas de domestiques - dans une situation tout sauf habituelle ; et face à cette absence de connu, ce néant, ce vide de compréhension... L'Albinos se retrouvait complètement désemparé et perdu, ne sachant absolument que faire.

 _ **C**_ omme il devait avoir l'air stupide à cet instant, occupant ses mains maladroites dans la fourrure de son compagnon à poils pour cacher l'embarras dans lequel le mettait cette situation...!

 _ **G**_ ilbert se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, attirant l'attention distraite de l'Autrichien sur lui, puis se décida à briser le silence ambiant en reprenant, un peu hésitant.

 __ Und so... Wer hat dich in dem Maße verbeulen gut können? Du warst wirklich in einem üblen Zustand..._

 _ **R**_ oderich garda le silence un long moment, semblant comme ignorant la question - et, de ce fait, la pique - du Prussien, ses yeux mauves le fixant sévèrement, ce qui manqua de faire sourire l'Albinos de soulagement : cette expression-ci, sur son visage lui ressemblait déjà plus...!

 _ **L**_ e brun soupira légèrement, amenant mécaniquement sa main gauche contre sa joue jaunie, grimaçant doucement au douloureux contact de ses doigts contre sa peau ankylosée de froid et de douleur, puis répondit enfin en rendant une caresse à Fritz qui quémandait son attention, la queue battant contre la cuisse de l'Albinos et sa langue tiède et humide léchouillant les doigts de l'Autrichien.

_ _Dein so liebling kleine Bruder._

 _ **C**_ 'était dit. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Le Prussien soupira longuement, fermant les yeux, tentant de digérer le ton ironique dont avait usé Roderich pour lui annoncer ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout au monde, ce qu'il craignait depuis plus de dix ans à présent.

 _ **L**_ udwig perdait définitivement le contrôle de la situation.

_ _Lulu... hat dich geschlagen..._

 __ Ja._

 __ Er ist mehr erreicht, als was, dass ich dachte..._ souffla Gilbert en resserrant douloureusement ses poings dans ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, sentant une boule nerveuse se nouer dans ses entrailles.

_ _Er will Italien nicht verletzen. Das ist es, dass, meiner Meinung ist, noch vor dem Wahnsinn er schützt,_ dit Roderich d'un air sérieux.

 _ **E**_ t le Prussien ne put qu'acquiescer. Le jour où son petit frère viendrait à frapper la petite Italie du Nord marquerait sa chute irréversible. C'était certain.

 _ **D**_ ans un nouveau soupir las, Gilbert glissa doucement ses mains sous le ventre de Fritz, et le souleva de ses jambes pour se relever difficilement, les muscles engourdis par le froid. Le canidé émit un couinement surpris, se laissant cependant porter dans les bras de son maître, qui le déposa ensuite à la grande surprise de son homologue Autrichien sur les genoux de celui-ci. Il vit discrètement le brun frémir lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent inévitablement ses cuisses en posant le berger allemand au creux des jambes de ce dernier, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il plaça deux doigts au coin de ses lèvres, sifflant bruyamment pour appeler le deuxième canidé qui se roulait dans la neige et qui rappliqua illico presto en s'ébrouant vigoureusement, puis se tourna vers Roderich lorsqu'Adler fût près de lui.

_ _Ich werde Adler baden sollen, dann gehe ich zurück. Rest, wenn du willst, Fritz wird dich zu Hause, im Schlimmsten zurückbringen. Du solltest nach Wien bald zurückkehren können._

 _ **R**_ oderich se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe compréhensif, perturbé par Fritz qui quémandait une nouvelle fois son attention. Le Prussien passa la " porte " du lavoir, mais avant de partir se retourna une dernière fois, s'adressant à son allié avec un large sourire sournois.

_ _In der Tatsache bist du ohne deine Brille eher gut, Vierauge._

 _ **G**_ ilbert tourna définitivement le dos à son camarade Germain, entraînant son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes avec lui, et laissant seul derrière lui un Autrichien aux joues enflammées, et qui définitivement devrait attendre d'avoir perdu quelques teintes pour pouvoir oser se montrer à nouveau aux yeux de cet espèce de " Prussien mal dégrossi et aussi subtile qu'un Panzer ".

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 20 janvier 1945, Houffalize ( France ), 14h12 xXx**

_ _Twenty degrees to the northeast !_

 _ **L**_ a voix couverte par le cliquetis incessant du cuirassé américain, Arthur criait ses ordres au seul humain présent aux commandes de l'appareil. Ce dernier étira une petite grimace de douleur en tirant sur un levier, et engagea la manoeuvre du char d'assaut, qu'ils tentaient de diriger à travers les rues étroites de la presque ville française.

_ _It will not work, Artie...! The tank's gonna be stuck because of the snow !_ cria en réponse Alfred, chargé pour cette mission des munitions du véhicule.

_ _It's not my fault your tanks are that useless and good for unmanageable !_

 __ What ? Say that again, shitty eyebrows !_

 __ You bloody wanker !_

 _ **U**_ n long soupir excédé se fit entendre, alors que la tête de Matthew redevenait visible, descendant de son poste à la tourelle.

 __ Can't you two just stop fighting for a while ? You're acting like an old married pair, seriously !_

 __ Shaddap bro_ , marmonna l'Américain en se renfrognant d'un air puéril. _Ya can't talk 'bout it, look at ya and Samu !_

 _ **L**_ e regard noir avec lequel le Canadien le fixa foudroya son jumeau, qui préféra battre en retraite pour ne pas s'attirer plus les foudres de son frère. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa gauche, Matthew observa un instant le corps recroquevillé et somnolant de sa Belle Province à la joue gauche légèrement enflée et chargée de la mitrailleuse latérale, puis remonta prestement à son poste de guetteur-tireur, le coeur serré.

 _ **S**_ amuel et lui s'étaient violemment disputés la veille au soir, et depuis le Québécois l'évitait tangiblement, ne daignant pas lui accorder un seul regard, ni un seul mot, lui tournant le dos en l'ignorant ou quittant les lieux dès qu'ils se croisaient.

 _ **R**_ ancunière, cette bête-là.

 _ **I**_ l savait très bien pourquoi le brun avait craqué et s'était énervé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cette guerre le mettait à cran, ses réactions se faisaient plus brusques, plus méchantes que d'ordinaire. Même envers son amant.

 _ **E**_ t il avait visiblement dépassé les limites acceptables par le Québécois, hier.

 _ **I**_ l se souvenait être entré comme une furie dans la tente qu'ils partageaient, fulminant une nouvelle fois à cause d'Angleterre et Alfred qui passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des décisions puériles plutôt qu'à écouter ce qu'il pouvait apporter aux tactiques. Mais non, bien sûr, le Canada était une colonie, et on n'écoute pas les subordonnés, c'est bien connu ! C'était sûr, il valait bien mieux suivre les directives complètement folles et inconscientes de son jumeau-araignée au plafond que les siennes plus réfléchies et cohérentes !

 _ **C**_ omme cela pouvait le mettre en rogne...!

 _ **I**_ l avait fait sursauter Samuel, qui était occupé, dos à l'entrée, à déboutonner la chemise de son uniforme - ayant visiblement l'intention d'en changer pour la nuit, mais à cet instant précis le Canadien s'en moquait pas mal. Il l'entendit soupirer longuement tandis qu'il lançait râgeusement son lourd manteau militaire sur une espèce de commode mobile installée dans un coin de la tente.

_ Maudit qu'tu m'a fa' peur ! Quessé qui t'prends, coudon ? dit le Québécois en fixant de ses yeux azurés sa nation colérique.

_ Laisse moi tranquille, rétorqua sèchement le blond, sans même prendre la peine de tourner son regard vers son compagnon, dont le torse à demi nu aurait pourtant dû l'intéresser grandement.

_ Eh bien, t'es en beau joualvaire, à c'que j'vois, commenta le brun en sifflant d'un air amusé.

_ Bravo Sherlock, tu veux la médaille du mérite ?

_ Non, marci !

 _ **S**_ amuel se glissa derrière la nation Nord-américaine penchée pour ôter ses bottes, et vint langoureusement s'étendre de tout son long sur le dos courbé du Canadien en un mouvement félin, reprenant d'un air taquin alors que ses mains se posaient au niveau du bas ventre de son compagnon.

_ Les nerfs, Mattie. Quessé qui s'est encore passé 'vec les deux mongols ? Tu peux ben m'le dire à moé, non ?

_ Laisse moi tranquille, Samuel, dit une nouvelle fois Matthew d'un ton plus sombre que précédemment.

_ Tu veux-tu que j'te détendes comme t'aime ? ronronna le brun d'une voix sensuelle, venant déposer un baiser dans le cou de son homme.

 _ **A**_ près tout, il savait mieux que quiconque quoi faire pour changer les idées du Canadien... Mais cette fois-ci, la réaction de ce dernier le figea sur place.

 _ **L**_ e blond se redressa brusquement, le faisant lâcher prise et l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas, surpris. Et soudainement, alors que Matthew se retournait vers lui, sa main vint violemment rencontrer la joue gauche de son compagnon, qui en détourna la tête un instant.

_ _I said : leave me alone, Quebec !_ râgea le blond en haussant sensiblement la voix, alors que ses orbes violassées rencontraient enfin les yeux bleus de son amant.

 _ **C**_ e dernier le fixait d'un air ébété, voir choqué, tant du fait d'avoir été frappé par son compagnon que de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de province. Il posa sa main sur sa joue qui commençait déjà à gonfler, tandis que le Canadien se détournait de lui pour se glisser dans ses draps, l'ignorant à présent superbement. Il demeura encore un moment ainsi, debout au bord du lit de son amant, ne sachant trop quoi faire, alors que son visage se fermait progressivement ; puis il tourna les talons précipitamment et, renfilant à la hâte sa veste à l'écusson fleurdelisé, sortit de la tente en faisant bien claquer, d'un geste rageur, la toile d'entrée contre celle de l'habitacle, faisant comprendre bruyamment au blond qu'il n'avait pas DU TOUT apprécié ce qui s'était passé.

 _" Matthew. "_

 _ **N**_ e restait plus dans la tente que le jeune État Nord-américain, recroquevillé sous sa couette, et dont les joues se mouillaient de larmes silencieuses à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur lui, sur Samuel, sur leur nation et la relation qu'ils chérissaient. Il avait merdé. Copieusement. Et le représentant de la Belle Province allait le maudire pendant des jours, si ce n'étaient des mois pour ce qu'il avait fait...!

 _" Earth to Matthew. "_

 _ **I**_ l allait devoir s'excuser. Il était en tort. Mais, pour le coup, Arthur avait peut-être vraiment déteint sur lui, à ce niveau : sa fierté le bloquait. Il ne parvenait pas à la mettre de côté pour demander pardon au Québécois. Or il savait que ce dernier ne le ferait pas, et que si cela ne venait pas de lui, ils ne se reparleraient peut-être jamais. Et que ferait-il, si cela devenait vrai ? Si Samuel le quittait ? S'il... S'il prenait son indépendance, comme Alfred envers Arthur ? Matthew se sentit brusquement étouffé par la peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Pour une fois, il comprenait ce qu'avait dû ressentir Angleterre à l'époque.

_ Heilles, tu vas-tu arrêter d'm'ignorer, calvince ?!

 _ **L**_ e coeur du Canadien fit un bond dans sa poitrine en sentant des doigts venir lui pincer les fesses, alors que dans son sursaut il avait manqué de tomber de son poste surélevé. Baissant la tête en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son palpitant, son regard rencontra les deux prunelles azurées de sa Belle Province qui, malgré son expression faciale volontairement dure et irritée, pétillaient malgré tout d'une lueur amusée.

_ Mon accent anglais, y'est tellement poche que j'suis 'bligé d'te parler en français pour qu'tu m'écoutes ? ironisa le brun en posant une main sur sa hanche.

_ N-non, non...! Bien sûr que non...! E-enfin- , balbutia Matthew, fuyant le regard de son compagnon avec crainte.

_ O.K, le coupa-t-il sans attendre. Y'a du nouveau, en haut ?

 _ **L**_ e Canadien hocha la tête de gauche à droite, alors que le Québécois se détournait immédiatement de lui pour retourner à son poste, adressant un signe négatif de la tête à la jeune superpuissance américaine qui apparemment était celui lui ayant demandé l'information. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Matthew descendit rapidement de son poste pour retenir sa province par la manche de l'uniforme.

_ A-attends, Samuel, je... Enfin, pour hier... Je...

 _ **I**_ l se sentait idiot, tout à coup. Incapable de s'excuser proprement. Il osa relever timidement les yeux vers son compagnon, et eût - l'agréable - surprise de voir que ce dernier, après un soupir, l'observait les yeux brillants, un petit sourire mi tendre mi amusé aux lèvres.

_ On dirait une fille 'vec son premier chum, tu l'sais-tu ?

_ Ne te moque pas, je suis sincèrement désolé...! se plaignit le Canadien en serrant un peu plus la veste du brun entres ses doigts.

_ M'en doute ben. T'as d'la chance que j'sois pas rancunier 'vec toé, répondit Samuel avec un petit sourire taquin, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. 'Faudrait juste que tu recommences pas.

_ Promis...! fit immédiatement le blond en hochant la tête, comme un enfant qui jurait de retenir la leçon, avant de continuer en murmurant. Je t'aime Mumu...

_ Y'a vraiment rien qu'toé pou' m'faire une déclaration d'amour dans un mausus de tank ! rétorqua le Québécois en riant, laissant sa nation l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

 _ **I**_ ls furent cependant obliger de se séparer un peu brusquement à cause de leur char qui s'immobilisa net, manquant de faire basculer le brun en arrière en emmenant Matthew avec lui s'il ne s'était pas rattraper _in extremis_ à la paroi du char. Se redressant de manière peu élégante, ils furent chariés par un ricanement taquin d'Alfred, qui les observait d'un regard malicieux.

_ _That's not the place to act all lovey-dovey, guys~_

 __ Shut up bro_ , lança le blond à l'attention de son jumeau.

_ _Oh, c'mon Matt' !_

 __ Shut up Alfred_ , ajouta le Québécois, un large sourire au coin des lèvres, juste pour taquiner la jeune superpuissance.

_ _Maaaan, seriously, ya too Samu ?!_ s'indigna l'Américain, une moue outrée sur le visage.

_ _Shut your bloody mouths, all of you boys !_

 _ **L**_ a voix nasillarde du britannique leur intima sèchement le silence, qu'ils intimèrent à l'exception d'Alfred, qui, ne pouvant demeurer plus de deux minutes silencieux au même endroit, s'empressa de retourner près de l'Anglais pour quémander des informations.

_ _Why did ya stop the tank, Artie ?_

 __ It's Arthur,_ commença le blond d'un ton cinglant. _Just shut up Alfred, and listen carefully ; there's a weird noise outside._

 _ **T**_ ous se turent dans l'engin, et se concentrèrent à la recherche d'un possible bruit suspect. Et effectivement, le Canadien perçut rapidement un espèce de cliquetis métallique sourd, qui semblait se rapprocher rapidement. Le représentant des États d'Amérique rejoignit rapidement son frère, et lui piqua sa place un instant pour observer l'extérieur. Mais quelques instants plus tard, il s'écartait de l'ouverture, son visage ayant perdu deux teintes de rose pour virer au pâle.

_ _Alfred ? What's wrong ?_ s'enquit son jumeau d'un air inquiet, peu habitué à voir son frère aussi désemparé.

_ _King Tiger decored by a key. It's the " Leibstandachte ". Russia told me about them in a letter I received recently, these guys compose Hitler's personnal squad. They are killing machines._

 _ **L**_ 'Américain n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, que déjà Matthew pouvait voir, à l'extérieur, la tourelle du char Allemand venant de leur gauche se positionner dans leur axe. Il entendit son jumeau crier au pilote de sortir, ce dernier s'exécutant en gestes saccadés et tremblants, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'humain ouvrait à peine l'unique voie d'évacuation qu'un bruit sourd de détonation les assourdit. Le Canadien vit la carcasse du char ennemi s'ébrouer violemment de gauche à droite, alors que brusquement il était attiré contre le sol de leur engin, dans les bras de Samuel qui le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, tandis que le tir atteignait leur véhicule.

 _ **C**_ e dernier fût projeter violemment en l'air, entamant des tonneaux alors que le réservoir d'essence prenait dangereusement feu. Au premier impact, tout explosait. Et tout ce dont Matthew se souvint avant de perdre connaissance fût un cri de son jumeau et le vocabulaire fleuri de son amant à son oreille alors que, soufflés par l'explosion du char, il sentait les plaques de métal composant ce dernier se compresser douloureusement autour de leurs deux corps.

 _ **L**_ es mains dans le dos, déambulant tranquillement parmi les restes fumants de cette vermine de tas de ferraille américain, un homme, grand blond aux yeux bleus limpides, évaluait du regard le résultat de la manoeuvre de son char, pas peu fier de lui. Du bout du pied, il dégagea un débris et découvrit en dessous une tignasse blonde bouclée et emmêlée, serrée contre une autre brune sanguinolente. D'un claquement de doigt, on déblaya les deux corps sous ses pieds, mais il ne s'attarda que sur le blond, repoussant sans ménagement le cadavre du brun d'un coup de pied, sortant de sa poche l'une des deux photographies qu'on lui avait envoyées alors que sa main gauche gantée de noir attrapait le menton du jeune homme pour examiner son visage.

_ _Das ist er_ , déclara-t-il en se relevant, intimant à ses hommes d'emporter le corps du grand blond. _Finden Sie der andere,_ cria-t-il ensuite à ceux qui fouillaient et retournaient encore les bouts de carcasses métalliques. _Der Doktor wärt auf ihnen._

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 28 janvier 1945, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière Est ( Poland, Deutsches Reich ), 14h56 xXx**

 _ **C**_ haoté d'avant en arrière dans le véhicule qui avançait sur le terrain terreux et enneigé où ils progressaient rapidement, Ivan se contractait comme il pouvait pour ne pas trop tanguer au risque de se retrouve tête la première entres les seins de sa grande soeur. Il gardait un oeil jaloux sur les trois Baltiques ainsi que sur leur nouvel ami Roumanie, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait l'idée de répliquer un peu trop à son goût la gentille Ukraine ; il se doutait bien que la jolie Hongrie n'en avait que faire, pour sa part.

 _ **A**_ sa gauche, il sentait le corps de sa soeur cadette qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui, vissant presque sa joue à son épaule, un sourire détendu sur les lèvres alors que, les yeux clos, elle semblait se reposer. Le Russe était nettement soulagé de cette amélioration quant à la condition physique de la Biélorusse ; il s'était énormément inquiété pour elle, au point de passer ses journées à la veiller au lieu de s'occuper des affaires militaires de l'État.

 _ **C**_ e qui lui avait valu de sévères remontrances d'ailleurs, lorsque Staline s'était aperçu d'un léger recul face aux Allemands dans leurs positions.

 _ **U**_ n cahot plus brusque le tira de ses pensées, alors que leur véhicule s'immobilisait soudainement. Surpris, le représentant de l'URSS se tourna vers l'un des Baltiques, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ _Литва просит водителя , что происходит ._ _ **( Litva prosit voditelya, chto proiskhodit. )**_

 _ **L**_ e brun s'exécuta prestement, détachant le carré de tissu prévu à cet effet dans la toile du convoyeur, toquant à la petite vitre qui isolant le conducteur de ses passagers. Avec un léger soupir, le grand Russe abaissa son regard sur sa petite soeur, et commença à lui tapoter la joue doucement, du bout du doigt.

_ _Наталья , просыпаетесь._ _ **( Natal'ya , prosypayetes' )**_

 _ **L**_ a jeune femme ouvrit presque instantanément les yeux, ne lâchant pas pour autant le bras de son frère. Toris repassa la tête à l'intérieur de leur véhicule, se tournant immédiatement vers Ivan en attrapant son arme.

_ La tête du convoi vient de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de bâtiments non-identifiés sur nos cartes, expliqua-t-il en se relevant, passant son fusil à son épaule. Monsieur Staline nous y attend de ce pas.

 _ **U**_ n petit soupir traversa les lèvres du Soviétique, tandis qu'il intimait, d'un signe de la tête, à ses alliés de descendre rapidement. Puis, en tout bon frère qu'il était, il précéda ses soeurs en sautant à terre dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse - où il s'enfonça jusqu'à mi mollet, et aida successivement Natalya et Katya à descendre. La première s'aggripa ensuite immédiatement à son bras gauche - pour changer, et il présenta gentiment son bras droit à la seconde, qui l'accepta avec un sourire affectueux, passant le sien entre son flanc et son coude pour s'en saisir.

_ _Cпасибо, Ваня._ _ **( Spasibo, Vanya )**_

 _ **S**_ uivies par quelques soldats de la 100ème division de la 60ème, les nations soviétiques rejoignirent le plus vite possible le meneur de l'URSS, toutefois un peu ralentis par la petite Lettonie qui peinait à progresser dans l'épaisse couche de neige, mais aussi par leur propre fatigue. Ils avaient passé toute la première partie de journée en offensive, repoussant toujours plus loin les soldats de la Wehrmacht, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ces derniers, il y avait de cela environ une heure, ne sonnent enfin la retraite définitive et abandonnent le terrain.

 _ **U**_ ne victoire de plus à leur actif, une !

 _ **S**_ toppant ses divagations, Ivan vint se poster aux côtés de son supérieur, ses deux soeurs aux bras, jetant un regard étonné au général présent avec eux, Krasavine.

_ _Что происходит ?_ _ **( Chto proiskhodit ? )**_ demanda-t-il aux deux humains.

_ _Это момент , который следует рельсы_ _ **( Eto moment , kotoryy sleduyet rel'sy )**_ _,_ répondit le général Russe. _И мы только что получили к нему,_ continua-t-il en indiquant un bâtiment d'un signe de tête. _ **( I my tol'ko chto poluchili k nemu. )**_

 _ **L**_ e Soviétique, imité par ses soeurs, leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qu'on lui indiquait, et aperçut, quelques mètres devant eux, une espèce de vaste porte de gare, arqueboutée, ressemblant au premier abord à un clocher, et allongé de part et d'autre par une barre de brique. Intrigué, Ivan garda le silence un instant, avant de lancer d'un ton sceptique.

_ _Может быть, это ловушка._ _ **( Mozhet byt', eto lovushka )**_

_ _У нас действительно нет другого выбора. Пойдем,_ _ **( U nas deystvitel'no net drugogo vybora. Poydem. )**_ intima Staline en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, se fichant visiblement de ce que pouvait penser sa nation.

 _ **A**_ vec une légère grimace vexée, le grand Russe suivit son supérieur, ses soeurs à ses côtés, alors qu'ils progressaient toujours plus près de leur " cible ". Une entrée.

 _ **C**_ 'était l'entrée d'un complexe beaucoup plus large. Et visiblement, ils étaient attendus. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, ils avaient vu apparaître, sous l'arche, un petit groupe de personnes qui s'élargit rapidement, jusqu'à devenir une masse sombre. Mais à leur grand soulagement, ces gens n'étaient pas armés.

 _ **I**_ ls n'étaient même quasiment pas habillés, pour ainsi dire. Simplement vêtus d'une espèce de pyjama rayé bleu. Un genre de bagnard américain, dans un sens. Avec des insignes sur le pectoraux gauche : étoile à six branches jaunes, triangle rouge, carré bleu, triangle rose, etc.

 _ **S**_ e demandant sérieusement où ils allaient arriver, Ivan resserra d'un geste protecteur sa prise sur la Biélorusse et l'Ukrainienne, leur intimant silencieusement de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

 _ **L**_ e bruit assourdissant des moteurs à explosion vrombissant dans les carcasses des blindés couvrait les voix de ces inconnus, qui se pressaient à leur arrivée avec un air soulagé étiré sur le visage. Beaucoup d'hommes, quelques femmes, quelques enfants, presque aucunes personnes âgées. Environ une centaine d'individus, à la louche, mêlant diverses cultures et origines. Polonais, Roumains, Francophones, Anglophones, Germanophones, et d'autres encore.

 _ **E**_ t Russes.

 _ **U**_ n camarade s'approcha des nations et des hauts dignitaires soviétiques, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Staline.

_ _Господа, вы не можете знать, как мы рады видеть Вас, наконец..._ _ **( Gospoda, vy ne mozhete znat', kak my rady videt' Vas, nakonets... )**_

 __ Что это за место ?_ _ **( Chto eto za mesto ? )**_

 _ **L**_ e grand brun marqua une longue pause, son visage s'assombrissant sensiblement à la question de sa nation. D'un geste lent et mesuré, il s'écarta de leur passage, et répondit d'une voix plus sinistré.

_ _Смотрите сами . Мои слова не могут точно описать эти места._ _ **( Smotrite sami. Moi slova ne mogut tochno opisat' eti mesta. )**_

 _ **I**_ ntrigué, le dirigeant de l'URSS fit signe à sa nation de passer devant. Avec une nouvelle grimace, Ivan sentit ses soeurs agripper un peu plus fort encore ses bras, tandis qu'il avançait pour ouvrir la marche. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la hauteur de l'attroupement, et presque instantanément la nation du Nord entendit Katya étouffer un petit cri d'horreur dans sa main libre. Lui-même n'en revenait pas.

 _ **L**_ a maigreur de ces gens le frappa aussi fort que le vent sec et glacial qui soufflait en Sibérie. Leurs allures squelettiques et chétives étaient effrayantes ; leurs yeux creusés par la fatigue, la maladie, se dessinait sèchement dans leurs globes oculaires assombris. Leurs ossatures saillaient sous leur peau, et peu étaient ceux dont la peau brillante du crâne était encore couverte par des cheveux.

 _ **U**_ n groupe d'enfants cadavériques gambada en glapissant presque jusqu'aux trois nations Soviétiques, s'agrippant à leurs vêtements en souriant et en babillant avec enthousiasme. Vu leur bas âge, ils ne devaient pas se rendre compte de l'horreur qui les entourait.

 _ **E**_ t temps mieux, dans un sens.

 _ **U**_ kraine s'attendrit instantanément devant ces bouilles d'anges décharnées, s'accroupissant à leur hauteur pour les prendre dans ses bras et les examiner en douceur, s'indignant à voix basse de leur corps en évidente mal nutrition. Natalya quand à elle gardait jalousement son grand frère, qui tentait maladroitement d'écarter la progéniture humaine de son long manteau auquel ils s'accrochaient, n'aimant pas spécialement les enfants - car en en étant un lui-même.

 _ **M**_ ais à son grand malheur, voyant que ces soldats n'avaient visiblement aucune mauvaise intention à leur égard, les habitants des lieux semblèrent se détendre sensiblement, alors que déjà bon nombre d'eux s'avançaient vers eux, laissant pour certains éclater leurs émotions. Des femmes pleuraient, riaient ; des hommes criaient leur joie, d'autres se laissaient aussi aller aux larmes, comme leurs camarades du sexe opposé. Ivan ne compta pas le nombre d'humains qui vinrent attraper ses mains et les baiser en des gestes tremblants, le remerciant - dans diverses langues - avec toujours autant d'émotions.

 _ **C**_ es lieux étaient-ils si atroces que cela...?

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe entendit les dirigeants de son armée ordonner qu'on sorte ces personnes de cet endroit, et qu'on leur donne une partie des rations de nourriture et de boisson. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Ivan se tourna une nouvelle fois vers leur camarade qui les avait interpelé, observant un instant son triangle rouge avant de répéter, de moins en moins serein.

_ _Что это за место ?_ _ **( Chto eto za mesto ? )**_

 _ **L**_ 'humain le regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression aussi terne que dégoûtée sur le visage, avant de lui répondre d'une voix morne.

_ _Добро пожаловать в концентрационный лагерь Аушвиц II Биркенау, товарищ._ _ **( Dobro pozhalovat' v kontsentratsionnyy lager' Aushvits II Birkenau, tovarishch. )**_

 _ **L**_ 'Armée Rouge pénétra enfin au coeur du domaine.

 _ **A**_ u coeur de l'Enfer.

 _ **C**_ 'était une sorte de ville grandeur nature aménagée à l'intérieur d'un champ de barbelés. Des bâtiments blocs en briques s'entendaient à l'américaine, symétriquement, à perte de vue. De vastes allées mi boueuse mi enneigée les séparaient à distance égale, permettant l'accès aux lieux tant par des piétons que par des véhicules. Par l'entrée qu'ils avaient utilisée, un rail de chemin de fer s'étendait jusqu'à peu près la moitié de la largeur des lieux, s'arrêtant net au bout de son chemin. On pouvait, à vue d'oeil, observer une distinction entres les bâtiments : un "quartier chic", un "quartier moyen", un "quartier pauvre". Un hôpital, une prison, un bordel aussi. Au loin, on pouvait voir quelques bâtiments effondrés. Sabotés intentionnellement. Mais tout cela était bien moindre comparé à ce qui frappa Ivan à son arrivée au sein d'un théâtre de l'horreur humaine.

 _ **I**_ ls furent accueillis par des montagnes de cadavres.

 _ **D**_ es _montagnes_.

 _ **E**_ t il n'extrapolait qu'à peine.

 _ **E**_ mpilés et entremêlés savamment, dans des positions de contorsion invraisemblables, des milliers d'humains rachitiques et désarticulés s'entassaient sur les chemins, entamés par les charognards ou les yeux exorbités fixant le ciel et les soldats Soviétiques qui arrivaient trop tard pour eux, leurs bouches béantes semblants appeler à l'aide.

 _ **L**_ 'expression " crever la gueule ouverte " prenait tout son sens.

 _ **L**_ evant son bras droit pour le placer devant son nez et sa bouche, pour parer les relents nauséabonds de ces amas de chair en putréfaction, Ivan entendit derrière lui la petite Lettonie régurgiter le contenu de son estomac dans la neige glacée, suivie presque aussitôt par Katya qui n'avait pas pu supporter ce spectacle macabre. Même la froide et imperturbable Biélorusse s'était retournée, une moue écoeurée déformant ses traits fins.

 _ **L**_ a personnification de l'Union soviétique s'obligea à détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il était à la fois horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, et fasciné. Comment avait-on pu arriver à un tel degrés d'inhumanité ? C'était terrible et en même temps d'une extraordinarité morbide déstabilisante. Les hommes seuls étaient et seront à jamais capables de faire tant de mal à leurs congénères de manière tout à fait intentionnelle, consciente, et réfléchie minutieusement pour une efficacité maximale.

 _ **Ç**_ a y est, il avait réussi à se dégoûter.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il travaillait intérieurement sur son aversion grandissante pour l'espèce humaine, les troupes de l'Armée Rouge, poussées par leur dirigeant, étaient forcées de déblayer à mains nues le chemin, remplissant un peu plus les fosses communes béantes laissées en état par les fuyards Nazis - qui n'avaient pas été retrouvés, tout du moins. Seuls de simples SS, hommes et femmes, étaient toujours présents, et avaient été arrêtés derechef. Les officiers avaient fui avec courage.

 _ **L**_ aissant ses soeurs aux Baltiques, Ivan indiqua d'un geste sec à Vlad et Elizaveta de le suivre, malgré l'expression déconfite par l'horreur qui s'étirait sur leurs visages. Ils longèrent la file impeccablement alignée des SS qui, mains sur la tête et gardés en joue par quelques soldats, attendaient patiemment la suite du programme. Leur calme était effrayant.

 _ **A**_ vec un haut-le-coeur de dégoût, le grand Russe s'obligea tout de même, plus pour ses accompagnateurs que pour lui-même, à regarder les soldats Soviétiques qui jetaient les corps inertes dans les gorges de terre déjà bien remplies. Les cadavres s'entrechoquaient mollement, glissant les uns sur les autres, leurs membres remuant avec lenteur tels les articulations de marionnettes inanimées. Ils étaient si nombreux et l'Armee si pressée qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de leur donner une certaine contenance dans la mort ; ainsi, au milieu de ce charnier humain d'une puanteur horrible, les visages terrifiés et désespérés figés par la _rigor mortis_ observaient à travers les voiles de la Mort qui les étreignait les vivants qui demeuraient sans eux, les accusant silencieusement de leurs morts.

 _ **P**_ renant tout son temps pour laisser ses deux homologues s'imprégner des lieux et graver cette image dans leur mémoire, Ivan se retourna ensuite, ses yeux mauves les foudroyant du regard, tandis que, le visage sombre, il lâcha avec dégoût.

_ Alors, vous pensez toujours que les membres de l'Axe sont sains d'esprit ? Vous pensez toujours avoir fait partie du bon camp ? Des " Gentils " ?

 _ **R**_ oumanie, les yeux figés avec répulsion sur le charnier qui engloutissait toujours plus de corps derrière le Russe, se contenta de cocher vaguement de la tête, ébêté. Quand à la belle Hongroise, elle garda un moment le silence, avant d'articuler en bafouillant légèrement, d'une voix tremblante.

_ Je... ne savais pas...

_ Et bien maintenant tu sais, répondit sèchement le Russe, se retournant une nouvelle fois vers les cadavres entassés dans la fosse.

 _ **E**_ lizaveta, quand à elle, se mit à trembler légèrement. Ludwig avait un grain. Définitivement. Ce n'était pas humain de faire cela, et encore moins de laisser faire. Et Roderich... Son Roderich, qui avait ouvert ses frontières, ouvert sa porte à l'Allemagne en 1938. Qui s'était laissé envahir avec joie pendant l' _Anschluss_. Et si, finalement, lui aussi soutenait les idéaux malsains de Ludwig...? Était-il aussi atteint mentalement que l'était la jeune nation ?

 _ **S**_ es réflexions inquiétantes furent coupées nettes par un cri d'effroi qui retentit dans tout le camp, qui fit se retourner instantanément les trois nations.

_ Литва...? ( Litva...? ) souffla Ivan, bouche bée.

 _ **P**_ resque aussitôt, ils se hatèrent de revenir dans le camp, cherchant au hasard la localisation du brun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le trouve, dans les bras de Katya, entouré d'Eduard et Raivis, alors que Natalya cherchait autour d'eux un support sur lequel grimper. Le grand Russe entendit Elizaveta hoqueter, et Vlad s'étrangler avec sa salive tandis qu'il relevait lentement son regard vers le ciel.

 _ **A**_ u bout d'une potence se balançait de droite à gauche, fouetté nonchalamment par le vent, le corps nu et mutilé d'un homme. Le crâne rasé, de petite taille, on lui avait crevé un oeil et lacéré le corps à la lame, laissant les filets de sang s'écouler par gravité sur sa chair exposée à la vue de tous, jusqu'à former une large flaque écarlate dans la neige immaculée sur laquelle gouttait lentement les perles précieuses du fluide vital.

_ _Lenkija... Lenkija...!_ hoquetait Toris, la voix étranglée, se serrant comme un enfant apeuré contre l'Ukrainienne qui frottait son dos pour le réconforter comme elle le faisait avec son propre petit frère, le laissant presser son visage larmoyant contre son épaule pour étouffer ses sanglots horrifiés.

 _ **I**_ ls avaient pendus Pologne.

 _ **I**_ van serra les dents, indigné de ce que ces barbares avaient osé infliger à une nation, alors que ses yeux se figèrent sur le torse lacéré du Polonais. On y avait gravé un mot, au poignard.

" _**J**_ ude ".

" _**J**_ uif ", en Allemand. Écrit en lettres de sang.

 _ **U**_ sant d'un de ses couteaux, après avoir trouvé une caisse sur laquelle se surélever, la Biélorusse sectionna la corde qui suspendait le supplicié au dessus du sol, faisant chuter lourdement, dans un bruit mat, le corps inerte de Feliks. Ivan s'en approcha rapidement puis, ôtant son manteau et sa chemise en frissonant, passa cette dernière autour du cadavre du Polonais qui, avec des soins, ne tarderait pas - il espérait du moins - à se remettre d'aplomb. Il renfila rapidement son manteau, et, attrapant la masse molle du pendu, se retourna vers ses homologues.

_ Grande soeur, Lettonie, Estonie. Emmenez Toris hors du camp, dans un véhicule au chaud. Roumanie et Hongrie, vous venez avec moi, nous devons amener Pologne en lieu sûr où il pourra être soigné.

 _ **P**_ uis, la mine assombrit, il ajouta pour finir, les traits durs.

_ Il est grand temps que cette guerre se finisse.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ Литва ( Litva ) : Lituanie ( Russe )

_ _Lenkija_ : Pologne ( Lituanien )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions :**

 _ **¤ Part 1 :**_

_ Oui ?

_ Monsieur Beilschmitt, le Führer veut vous parler.

_ J'arrive.

_ Il veut aussi s'entretenir avec l'Italien.

_ Noté. Dis lui que nous arrivons.

_ À vos ordres !

_ Ah ! Ludwig, Ludwig ! Entre, s'il te plait !

_ J'ai reçu un courrier ce matin de notre très cher Ange. Il lui manque quelques pensionnaires.

_ Il faut dans ce cas piocher dans les maisons closes. Ou dans les villages du Nord. Je suis persuadé qu'ils en pondent pleins, là-bas.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Ludwig. Il ne veut plus d'humains.

_ Et donc ? Que veut-il alors ?

_ Des nations. J'ai cru comprendre que l'Italie serait en mesure de répondre à ses attentes, non ?

_ Il fallait s'en douter.

_ Nous n'avons pas énormément de choix, pourtant. Il n'y a pas 36 000 nations dans son cas, de ce que j'ai compris.

_ Je pense avoir trouvé un arrangement, mon Führer.

 _ **¤ Part 2 :**_

[ Prusse parle avec un léger accent de dialecte Allemand. J'ai copié celui de ma corres' :,) Et Autriche roule les [r], si vous voulez vous imaginer un peu mieux comment ils parlent. ]

_ Adler, viens là, dépêche toi !

_ Oui, Fritz, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup ! Calme t- Adler !

_ Tu aimes vraiment la neige, hein Adler ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Roddy ? T'es pas sensé être en convalescence ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas trouvé quand je me suis réveillé. Et lorsque j'ai vu que les chiens manquaient aussi, j'ai deviné que tu étais sorti.

_ Oh, vous vous êtes inquiétée pour moi ? C'est trop d'honneur, votre Majesté !

_ Cela aurait simplement fait un allié en moins au Reich, et je ne pense pas que Ludwig en ait réellement besoin en ce moment.

_ Et donc... Qui a bien pu te cabosser à ce point ? Tu étais salement amoché...!

_ Ton petit frère si chéri.

_ Lulu... t'a frappé...

_ Oui.

_ Il est plus atteint que ce que je pensais...

_ Il ne veut pas faire de mal à Italie. C'est cela qui, à mon avis, le préserve encore de la démence.

_ Je vais devoir baigner Adler, alors je rentre. Reste, Fritz te ramènera à la maison, au pire. Et, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer à Vienne bientôt.

_ Au fait, t'es plutôt pas mal sans tes lunettes, Binoclard.

 _ **¤ Part 3 :**_

_ 20 degrés, Nord-Est !

_ Ça ne marchera pas Artie...! Le tank va rester coincé à cause de la neige !

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes tanks sont inutiles et pas maniables !

_ Quoi ? Répète un peu Gros Sourcils !

_ Espèce de branleur !

_ Vous voulez pas arrêter de vous battre un peu ? On dirait un vieux couple marié, sérieusement.

_ Ferme la, bro. T'as pas ton mot à dire, tu t'es vu avec Samu ?

_ J'ai dit : laisse moi tranquille, Québec !

_ La Terre appelle Matthew.

_ C'est pas l'endroit pour jouer les amoureux, les mecs.

_ Ta gueule bro.

_ Oh alleeeer, Matt !

_ Ta gueule Alfred.

_ Meeeeec t'es sérieux, toi aussi Samu ?!

_ Taisez-vous tous !

_ Pourquoi tu as stoppé le tank Artie ?

_ C'est Arthur. Tais toi et écoute, il y a un bruit bizarre dehors.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alfred ?

_ King Tiger décoré d'une clé. C'est la Leibstandachte. Russie m'en a parlé dans un récent communiqué, ils composent la garde personnelle d'Hitler. Ce sont des machines à tuer.

_ C'est lui. Trouvez l'autre. Le Docteur les attend.

 _ **¤ Part 4 :**_

_ Lituanie, demande au chauffeur ce qu'il se passe.

_ Natalya, réveille toi.

_ Merci, Vanya.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Ça fait un moment qu'on suit les rails. Et on vient d'arriver devant ça.

_ C'est peut-être un piège.

_ Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix. Allons-y.

_ Messieurs, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureux de vous voir enfin...

_ Quel est cet endroit ?

_ Voyez par vous-même. Mes mots ne pourront décrire avec exactitude ces lieux.

_ Quel est cet endroit ?

_ Bienvenu au camp d'extermination d'Auschwitz II Birkenau, camarade.

 **xXx**

→ Pour les noms des chiens de Prusse : Adler signifie " Aigle " en Allemand, c'est une référence au surnom de la Prusse qui était appelée " L'Aigle noir du Nord ". Quant à Fritz, c'est le diminutif de Friedrich, qui est une référence à l'empereur Frédéric II de Prusse, alias celui qui a régné le plus longtemps et a été adoré de son peuple ; c'est " Old Man Fritz ". ( Dans le même genre, on a Marie Stuart " The Lovely Queen of Scots " en Écosse, la Queen Mum, Richard II " Coeur de Lion " et les deux Elizabeth en Angleterre, ou encore Louis IX " Saint Louis " et François Ier en France, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. )

→ Pour la partie 3 : ANACHRONISME. Ce combat " Char Sherman VS Char Panzer Tiger II " a eu lieu en Bretagne peu de temps avant le débarquement en Normandie de 1944. Et normalement, c'est un Panzer Tiger II qui arrive à une intersection, et aux trois autres voies il y a des Shermann. Et en gros le char Allemand les défonce tous un par un, voilà. Mais vu que j'en ai eu connaissance qu'il y a peu, et que je trouvais ça PUTAIN de BADASS, fallait que je le mette dans cette fic. Voilà. Mais sinon oui, les chars Sherman, étant produits à la chaîne, étaient de très mauvaise qualité ( preuve étant que les Allemands les explosaient au bazooka. Même pas besoin de canons anti-chars, y'avait juste à viser en dessous et ça pétait. En plus, y'avait quasi pas d'issues, donc sur les 5-6 soldats à l'intérieur y'en avait que maximum 2 qui ressortaient "intactes" du Sherman - pour dire, ils avaient précisément 1 seconde 5 pour sortir, autant dire que c'était quasi impossible. Après, y'avait plus qu'à les mitrailler et À PLUS RICAINS. ) comparés aux Panzer Tiger allemands qui étaient juste des FORTERESSES BLINDÉES. Les trucs c'étaient des monstres, avec un bruit bien reconnaissable, les mecs autant les KV de l'Armée Rouge que les Sherman Alliés, tu entendais un Tiger arriver, tu savais que t'étais mort. Ils étaient RE-DOU-TABLES, surtout quand tu tombais sur la division de Michael Wittman. Ce mec était un GÉNIE.

→ Petite info supplémentaire : dans un char d'assaut, en général, on y rentre une compagnie, donc environ 5-6 hommes, répartis comme ceci : 1 chef de char ( ici, Angleterre ), 1 pilote ( l'humain ), un tireur ( Canada ), un chargeur ( USA ), un mitrailleur ( Québec ) et un autre mitrailleur-opérateur radio ( pas présent ici ) dans les plus gros chars.

→ Les membres de la Leibstandachte étaient, en gros, les jokers de la Wehrmacht. C'était la garde personnelle d'Hitler, et les soldats les plus compétents du Reich. Ils concurrencaient très bien la Tötenkorpf, qui eux étaient plutôt des machines à tuer recrutées parmis d'anciens SS chargés des camps d'extermination.

→ Pour les insignes dans la partie 4 : l'étoile jaune est pour les Juifs ( je ne vous apprends rien je pense ), le triangle rouge renversé est pour les déportés politiques ( communistes et opposants au régime ), le carré bleu est, il me semble, pour les handicapés mentaux, et le triangle rose renversé est pour les homosexuels.

 **xXx**

→ Joseph Vissarionovich Djougtchvili dit Joseph STALINE ( 1879 - 1953 ) : Fils d'un paysan géorgien, ancien séminariste, il participe à la révolution d'Octobre 1917. Il devient commissaire du Peuple aux nationalités, puis secrétaire général du Parti Communiste d'Union Soviétique en 1922. Après l'élimination de ses rivaux en 1928, il s'impose comme seul maître de l'URSS jusqu'à sa mort. La victoire de l'URSS aux côtés des Alliés contre l'Allemagne nazie renforce le prestige de Staline. Après 1945, il impose le régime communiste dans les pays d'Europe centrale et orientale. Staline est à l'origine du concept d' « ennemi du peuple » qui a rendu possible les répressions les plus violentes pour ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Vers la fin de sa vie, Staline est l'objet d'un véritable « culte de la personnalité » de la part des communistes du monde entier. Après sa mort, le 5 mars 1953, son successeur, Nikita Khrouchtchev, dénonce ses crimes, c'est la « déstalinisation ».

→ Général KRASAVINE : Alors là... C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, mais j'ai rien trouvé sur ce gars...! Désolée.

* * *

 **... Quoi, me regardez pas comme ça pour la scène CanBec, je peux juste vous dire que c'est pas pour rien s'ils ont des origines Françaises, tous les deux...! *meurs* Et puis merde à la fin, j'adore Samu, ce petit gars me fait marrer à un point...!**

 **Bon en fait, il est pas aussi violent que ce que je pensais, ce chapitre. MAIS, avec ce que je vous prépare... *ahem* mon alerte tient toujours.**

 **J'ai dû rouvrir les traumatismes de mon adolescence pour vous... J'ai été obligée de regarder une nouvelle fois " Nuit et Brouillard " d'Alain Resnais, et je peux vous dire que ça m'a une nouvelle fois retournée... Putain... Honnêtement, je vous le conseille si vous ne l'avez pas vu, car il est à voir. Mais si vous êtes trop sensibles, évitez. Parce que c'est un film documentaire, qui s'appuie donc sur des images d'archives extrêmement crues, sordides, macabres, morbides, enfin bref vous avez saisi l'idée. J'insiste vraiment, les images et le contenu de ce film peuvent réellement être choquants ( même moi j'en ai des haut-le-cœur à chaque fois ), alors si vous voulez le regarder, vous êtes prévenus...!**

 **Oh putain. OH PUTAIN vous allez tellement me haïr dans les prochains chapitres. TELLEMENT. Plaignez-vous à mon meilleur ami qui a eu la mauvaise idée de me filer 4 livres sur les Médecins de la Mort ! ( Meilleur ami que je remercie d'ailleurs, car il m'aide beaucoup dans l'écriture de cette fic. Mon Dolfie Doudou Coin, j't'adore~ )**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'aime beaucoup lire vos réactions ! ( J'aime aussi lire à quel point vous souffrez... Mouahaha. )**

 **Gros poutoux baveux sur vos deux joues !**


	11. Chapitre IX : Todesengel

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9 de Der Fall von Deutschland, intitulé Todesengel, ou Ange de la Mort ! Chargé en émotions, qui plus est... *my feels dammit***

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre sera sûrement le dernier avant le mois de juillet, puisque comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis en plein rush pour le BAC, alors... Je dois ABSOLUMENT mettre ma tablette et mon ordinateur en stand by sinon je vais jamais réussir à bosser TwT**

 **BREF. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture :3**

 **/!\ L'auteur se dédouane de toute responsabilité quand aux possibles nausées et ruptures de stock mondiaux de mouchoirs que pourra provoquer ce chapitre. Cordialement, ceci était un message du ministère de la défaillance mentale. /!\**

 **...**

 **JE VOUS AI EU. J'ai autre chose à rajouter en fait x)**

 **J'ai reçu une review de** **Tora Sama** **sur le chapitre précédent, qui me demandait d'y répondre ici-même, dans l'intro de ce chapitre. Déjà, naturellement et comme tous, je te remercie d'avoir commenté, et je suis heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plait tant ! Cet écrit me tient à coeur, et cela me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos compliments et vos encouragements. Quant aux problèmes que tu as évoqué, j'y répondrais sans souci - et rassure toi, je ne suis absolument pas vexée ! Tout d'abord, c'est par souci d'un certain réalisme que j'ai choisi d'écrire certaines paroles dans leurs langues " d'origine ", lorsque les deux personnages dialoguant ont une langue en commun. J'espère aussi ainsi, et non pas par sadisme, " forcer " les lecteurs à lire une première fois - même de manière déformée - les répliques dans une langue étrangère pour stimuler leur imagination et rendre la scène plus palpable encore. Dans un second temps, et je dois l'avouer, c'est surtout un choix personnel d'esthétique et dramatique que de mettre les traductions à la fin des chapitres : placer les phrases traduites en français juste en dessous comme tu l'as proposé casserait dans un sens le rythme du récit, la tension de certains épisodes. De plus, et c'est la raison principale ( qui peut paraître assez ridicule certes ), ce serait tout simplement une mise en page peu agréable à lire ( du moins, personnellement, je trouve que cela ferait " tâche " au milieu des échanges entres les personnages ). Pour conclure, je te répondrai que ce détail de ma fiction ne changera pas : les traductions demeureront à leur place, à la fin du texte, et je peux seulement te conseiller d'ouvrir deux onglets dans ton navigateur Internet, un pour la lecture et l'autre pour les traductions. En espérant avoir répondu à tes interrogations~**

 **( P.S. : Je ne sais pas encore si je vais réellement les faire intervenir... A dire vrai, la suite me paraît déjà énormément chargée jusqu'au 8 mai, et à la base cette fiction est principalement axée sur la fameuse " course à Berlin " des Américains et des Soviétiques, donc bon... Je vais y réfléchir, mais je ne peux rien te promettre ! )**

 **VOILÀ. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, après cette TRÈS LONGUE introduction de chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 30 janvier 1945, Saarguemines, Lorraine ( France ), 13h49 xXx**

 _ **U**_ ne fulgurante décharge électrique descendant du bas des reins à sa cheville gauche réveilla douloureusement Samuel, ses lèvres s'étirant immédiatement en une grimace de souffrance. Les sons qui lui parvenaient semblaient résonner dans son crâne, ce qui était absolument insoutenable. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout d'abord ébloui par les rayons du soleil, et prit lentement connaissance du lieu où il se trouvait.

 _ **U**_ ne toile de tente kaki, et une désagréable odeur d'antiseptiques alcoolisés. L'hôpital de campagne.

 _ **L**_ es derniers événements dont il avait été conscient lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Le char. Les Krauts. Alfred. L'explosion. Matthew.

 _ **M**_ atthew.

_ Mattie !

 _ **L**_ e Québécois se releva d'un bond, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son compagnon, mais presque instantanément une nouvelle décharge électrique le traversa de haut en bas, lui arrachant malgré lui un petit cri de douleur alors que, la tête tournante, il s'écroulait mollement par terre, arrachant au passage l'aiguille de la perfusion qui était rentrée à l'intérieur de son coude.

 _ **A**_ près avoir vainement tenté de se relever seul, le boucan provoqué par sa chute ayant attiré quelques infirmières, on l'aida à se lever du sol pour le remettre dans son lit - sans succès cependant, le priant de se tenir tranquille pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir ses blessures.

_ Osti de criss de calisse de tabarnak ! sacra le brun avec humeur, se débattant comme un beau diable malgré la douleur qui résonnait partout dans son corps. Lâchez-moi, maudites folles !

 _ **I**_ l allait continuer que ce n'était pas quelques égratignures qui allaient le tuer, et qu'il devait absolument trouver son compagnon Canadien lorsqu'un petit claquement lingual agacé lui coupa la paroles.

_ _About two weeks of unconsciousness, and the first thing you do when you wake up is to annoy everyone. Seriously._

 _ **U**_ n coup d'oeil au lit positionné parallèlement au sein dans la tente confirma à la Belle Province qu'il ne se trompait pas sur le supposé propriétaire de cette voix certes éraillée et sèche. Avec un long soupir mi irrité mi las, le Québécois se recoucha comme on le lui ordonnait, répondant d'un ton grinçant, les dents serrés.

_ Heilles, commence pas, Angleterre.

_ _In English, boy._

 __ Don't pick up a fight, please,_ reprit le brun avec une grimace irritée.

_ _I'm not,_ répondit Arthur avec un soupir, alors que la Belle Province l'entendait remuer lourdement dans son lit, comme si chaque mouvement lui coûtait énormément. _Stay still, your head has been crushed in the incident. It has just healed so don't open it again by doing anything stupid._

 _ **S**_ amuel grimaça légèrement une nouvelle fois lorsque une infirmière s'appliqua à ajuster le large pansement qui entourait son crâne. Il attendait patiemment que cette dernière ait fini de le tripoter, perdant tout de même un peu patience, puis lorsqu'elle fût partie il se hâta de reprendre à l'attention du britannique.

_ _Where are Matthew and Alfred ?_

 _ **A**_ ucune réponse ne lui parvint. Visiblement, Angleterre refusait de lui répondre. Très bien. Serrant les dents, irrité, le Québécois reprit d'un ton plus appuyé et un peu sec.

_ Où c'est qu'ils sont, Matthew pis Alfred ?

 _ **U**_ n long soupir lui parvint de la couche de l'Anglais, d'irritation ou de résignation, il ne le sut pas. Mais dans tous les cas, il lui répondit enfin.

_ _We don't know. They were with us during the incident, but the squad that found us declare there were just the two of us. Excepted the corpse of the driver, of course._

 __ Indeed,_ railla le brun en se crispant un peu plus, s'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

 _ **E**_ n toute honnêteté, cette histoire ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Bien sûr, les jumeaux s'étaient peut-être extirpés seuls des décombres et se cachaient à présent dans un coin en attendant de pouvoir réapparaître. Mais cette théorie était peu probable. Car même si, de manière surprenante, l'Américain aurait insisté pour disparaître un temps, le Canadien ne l'aurait jamais laissé derrière, surtout alors qu'il était blessé et inconscient, compressé sous les décombres fumants de leur char...

 _ **N**_ 'est-ce pas...?

 _ **S**_ amuel secoua la tête de droite à gauche vivement, manquant de laisser échapper une légère plainte de douleur, se remettant les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à douter de son compagnon, il n'avait pas besoin de cela dans sa situation actuelle !

 _ **S**_ i les jumeaux avaient bel et bien disparu, il devait se concentrer sur sa guérison pour ainsi pouvoir se mettre à leur recherche le plus rapidement possible.

_ _There are no clues about any place they could be ?_ s'enquit le Québécois, un peu plus calme, sentant tout de même une boule de nerfs se coincer et se tordre dans ses entrailles par à coups.

_ _Actually, yes_ , souffla dans une grimace Arthur, alors qu'il se redressait légèrement sur son lit. _There were some traces on the ground right next to us. From feet and tank._

 _ **L**_ e brun garda alors le silence, ayant peur de comprendre ce que sous-entendait l'Anglais. Il ne pensait tout de même pas... Si ?

_ _So you think..._

_ _Yes_ , le coupa le britannique. _To me, the German guys who strike us did search for them, and bring them along in an unknown place._

 _ **S**_ amuel laissa lentement sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux, un mélange de rage et d'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles alors que ses poings se refermaient fermement sur les draps blancs du lit. Il n'était définitivement plus tranquille.

 _ **D**_ u moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne retrouvent son _newfie_ préféré et son énergumène de frangin.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 6 février 1945, Yalta ( Ukraine ), 10h55 xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur fit lentement rouler sa tête en suivant la courbure de sa nuque, grimaçant légèrement en sentant ses vertèbres cervicales craquer sourdement alors qu'il les remettait en place. Il étira du mieux qu'il pût ses membres engourdis par la douleur, ne pouvant cependant rien faire à propos de son bras gauche bandé et de sa joue gauche pansée par un épais carré de coton.

 _ **I**_ l se força à reprendre contenance malgré les petites décharges électriques qui traversaient parfois ses membres à cause de la douleur, se redressant comme il pouvait pour retrouver de sa prestance due à son statut de grand Empire. Puis, après avoir longuement expiré l'air de ses poumons, il ouvrit enfin la porte à laquelle il faisait face, la refermant ensuite derrière lui en pénétrant dans la pièce.

 _ **R**_ ussie se leva calmement de son siège à son arrivée, un large sourire aux lèvres, venant à sa rencontre pour lui serrer la main. La représentante de la nation où ils devaient se rencontrer n'était cependant pas présente, ce qui étonna le britannique, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, se reconcentrant sur sa poignée de main avec le Soviétique.

_ Bonjour, _Англия_ ( **Angliya** ). Je suis heureux de voir que tu tiens encore debout, malgré les malheureux événements qui surviennent au sein de ta capitale. J'espère que tu n'en es pas affaibli, le salua Ivan en posant sa deuxième main sur la sienne dans un signe de compassion.

 _ **C**_ omme s'il déplorait vraiment les victimes Londoniennes des bombardements perpétrés par la Luftwaffe.

 _ **I**_ l le prenait vraiment pour un con.

_ Je suis aussi ravi de te voir en bon état, _Russia_. Mon peuple est vaillant et déterminé à en finir avec cette guerre. De plus, les bombardements de V2 sur Londres ne tarderont plus, je pense, à cesser, si je puis dire, répondit poliment l'Anglais en répondant au sourire du grand Russe, de manière certes un peu plus crispée.

_ Je prie pour que cela soit le cas, affirma Ivan en hochant de la tête positivement, continuant sa petite mascarade. Asseyons-nous donc un peu, si tu le veux bien.

 _ **A**_ rthur arqua une petite grimace irritée puérile lorsque le Russe lui eût tourné le dos ( mais si, vous savez ? Le fameux " Nianiania " des enfants de primaire ), et le suivit jusqu'à s'asseoir face à lui dans un large divan rouge satin, devant une petite table basse en bois sûrement très coûteuse. C'était étonnant de trouver des meubles d'une aussi grande valeur - un bâtiment entier même d'une grande valeur - dans un pays comme l'Ukraine... Il ne voulait pas trop savoir pourquoi, en fait.

 _ **S**_ e forçant à paraître le plus naturel possible, il s'assit tranquillement en faisant fi de la douleur qui le tiraillait, et croisa les jambes comme il en avait l'habitude, ses yeux verdoyants fixant de manière impassible les deux orbes violacées du Russe dont le sourire ne ternissait pas.

_ J'ai apporté quelques _vatrushki_ , si tu en veux, dit ce dernier en désignant un plat de petites gourmandises disposé sur la table basse.

_ Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas faim, refusa avec toujours autant de politesse le britannique, s'obligeant mentalement à se montrer courtois et distingué avec Ivan.

 _ **A**_ près tout, ils étaient là pour discuter de choses importantes. Pas pour prendre le thé en mangeant quelques petits gâteaux et en discutant de la météo du jour.

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe haussa les épaules en articulant un petit " dommage ", puis s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisant ses mains sur son estomac.

_ Tes troupes, alliées à celles des États-Unis, semblent avancer rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda innocemment Ivan en tendant le bras pour attraper un verre qu'il remplit de vodka. J'ai même entendu dire que la libération de la Belgique et de la Hollande était entièrement ton oeuvre.

_ Pas exactement " la mienne ", répondit le blond, imperturbable. J'y avais envoyé Kyle et Liam, plus quelques soldats Canadiens volontaires qui ont été particulièrement efficaces. Mais, toi même, ton avancée sur le front Est est remarquable, Ivan.

_ Je n'en suis pas peu fier, en effet, en rougit presque le Russe, arquant un plus large sourire encore. J'ai retrouvé mes chères soeurs, et délivré plusieurs autres nations qui m'assistent dans notre lutte commune contre Allemagne et son expansion puérile. Cet enfant a bien besoin qu'on lui remette la couche culotte dans l'axe des fesses, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

 _ **L**_ e britannique remarqua bien les phalanges de la nation du Nord qui blanchissaient, à mesure que ce dernier resserrait sa prise sur son verre. Oh, sujet sensible.

 _ **T**_ ant mieux, il avait bien envie de le taquiner.

_ Et, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu pourrais t'exprimer ainsi ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire, posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main droite.

 _ **U**_ ne légère hésitation sembla s'emparer du Russe, qui garda le silence un court instant suite à sa question. Arthur en aurait presque ri ; pousser les gens à parler était vraiment un divertissement inégalable.

_ As-tu entendu parler de ces camps, où les Nazis concentreraient et tueraient toute personne ne convenant pas à leurs critères de " race supérieure " ?

_ Qui n'en a pas entendu parler ? Cette rumeur a fait couler beaucoup d'encre chez moi. Pour pas grand chose, si tu veux mon avis, dit l'Anglais en se penchant légèrement pour attraper une tasse de thé.

_ Je les ai vu, de mes propres yeux, lâcha Ivan avec une légère grimace. A cette échelle, ce n'est plus un meurtre de masse, mais une extermination, Angleterre. Lorsque nous avons ouvert l'un de ces camps, ce sont des montagnes de cadavres décharnés pourrissant au soleil et dans la neige qui nous ont accueilli. Des montagnes. Et je ne te parle pas des charniers éparpillés un peu partout autour...!

 _ **A**_ rthur fixa son allié en silence, l'écoutant parler sans l'interrompre, observant chacune de ses réactions corporelles avec attention. Il se tendait, se crispait. Il était mal à l'aise. Le britannique déposa lentement sa tasse sur la table basse, se réinstallant alors dans son divan ; puis, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

_ Je veux bien reconnaître que ce Adolf Hitler a un grain, et que toute cette mascarade de race supérieure et d'expansion territoriale est montée à la tête de Ludwig. Mais de là à imaginer un tel massacre en dehors des champs de bataille, excuse moi Russie, mais tu as une imagination débordante ! répondit l'Anglais, hilare.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Angleterre ! C'est la pure vérité que je te raconte, s'indigna Ivan, outré d'être traité par son allié comme un simple enfant imaginatif.

_ Très bien, très bien. Soit, reprit ironiquement Arthur avec un large sourire en coin. Supposons que cela soit vrai, comme tu le dis : que pourrions-nous y faire ? Très honnêtement, s'ils souhaitent exterminer tout un peuple, ils ne se seront pas limités à un seul camp - les trouver prendrait déjà un temps fou, et en guerre le temps nous est compté. De plus, s'ils gardent prisonniers des innocents, nous ne pouvons pas non plus les bombarder pour les détruire plus facilement ; ce serait contraire à la morale des droits de l'homme, que de tuer un si grand nombre de victimes ainsi, et ce serait se rabaisser, à tes dires, à leurs actions présentes.

_ Je sais : " Agis toujours de telle façon que tu traites l'humanité, aussi bien dans ta personne que dans celle d'autrui, toujours en même temps comme une fin, jamais simplement comme un moyen. " L'égalité de traitement entres les hommes, etc. France a énormément déteint sur toi, non ?

_ Il n'a en rien déteint sur moi, comme tu le dis, grinça le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sont simplement des principes moraux fondamentaux que tout pays se doit d'appliquer, dans la mesure où il abolit sur ses terres le droit de certains hommes à disposer d'autres hommes comme de simples animaux.

_ Des pensées issues de la Révolution Française, répliqua le Russe en fixant Arthur droit dans les yeux. Il me semble pourtant qu'à cette époque, tu t'étais allié ardemment avec moi et d'autres nations, pour enrailler la diffusion de ces idées farfelues et utopistes d'un Francis pourtant acculé au bord du gouffre, submergé par l'Anarchie, la chute de la Monarchie, et l'arrivée de son petit Empereur minable - que tu détestais aussi, par ailleurs.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais se redressa brusquement, se faisant grimacer de douleur, et vint frapper de toutes ses forces, avec son poing libre, la table en bois, provoquant un bruit monstre.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler du passé, Russie. Je te prierai donc de bien vouloir te concentrer sur le principal but de cette entrevue organisée, à savoir le partage des territoires conquis par le Troisième Reich, siffla Arthur en perdant un instant son sang-froid, avant de se rasseoir plus calmement, se forçant à se calmer et à reprendre une allure digne de sa condition de gentleman.

 _ **I**_ van leva les deux mains avec un sourire, s'avouant " vaincu " pour cette manche, puis se redressa légèrement en venant appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, les poings fermés soutenant son visage souriant.

_ Très bien. De quoi devons-nous donc débattre à ce sujet ? De toute façon, je ne compte pas te céder, ni à toi, ni à Amérique, la main que j'ai sur l'Europe de l'Est. Ces terres m'appartiennent.

_ Nous ne comptions pas te les prendre, rassure toi, railla le britannique avec un sourire en coin. Nous nous contenterons d'un bout de l'Allemagne. Et de Berlin.

_ C'est déjà beaucoup, marmonna le Russe en grimaçant.

_ Tu vas récupérer une bonne dizaine de pays avec de nombreuses ressources, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre pour quelques hectares de terre retournée par les bombardements ? siffla Arthur d'un ton cinglant.

_ Soit, soupira Ivan en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Vous aurez une partie de l'Allemagne.

_ Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai aussi une requête personnelle, ajouta l'Anglais. Je veux que l'on donne une partie des terres à France.

_ _Франция_ ( **Frantsiya** ) ? répéta le Soviétique en se redressant, étonné. Mais c'est un pays envahi, un perdant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu donc lui donner une terre comme les vainqueurs que nous serons assurément ?

_ Vichy collabore peut-être avec le Reich Nazi. Mais dois-je te rappeler que la France Libre du Général De Gaulle est un mouvement plus qu'actif qui oeuvre chaque jour pour aider l'avancée de nos armées, à l'Ouest comme en Afrique ? Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu as la mémoire bien courte, mon pauvre ami. Je soutiens qu'ils méritent ce territoire, continua le blond après s'être interrompu pour boire une gorgée de breuvage herbal. Cependant, libre à toi de suivre le même avis qu'Amérique...

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe grimaça une nouvelle fois, secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un geste désapprobateur. Arthur eut un petit sourire satisfait, ayant bien compris qu'Ivan refusait catégoriquement d'être assimilé à ce " capitaliste odieux ". Puis, semblant reprendre contenance, le Soviétique revint appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux en souriant, fixant de son regard violet les deux orbes verdoyantes du britannique.

_ Mais dis moi, Angleterre. Tout cela mis à part, je trouve que notre très cher ami Amérique met beaucoup de temps à se montrer auprès de nous, non ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur...

 _ **L**_ e britannique marqua une pause, se crispant en tentant de toujours paraître détendu, et répondit calmement, soutenant le regard violacé du Soviétique.

_ Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, et se trouve actuellement sur l'un de nos fronts. Mais cela n'empêchera pas son président d'être présent cet après-midi pour rencontrer Staline et Churchill.

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe articula un petit " oh " déçu, penchant d'un geste très enfantin son visage sur le côté, ne quittant pas des yeux Arthur qui, mal à l'aise, mima de s'intéresser fortement à sa tasse de thé. Ivan se leva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à presque coller leurs bouts de bottes, posant le bout de son index droit sous le menton du britannique pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ En es-tu sûr, _Артур_ ( **Artur** ) ?

 _ **C**_ e dernier demeura un instant figé, affrontant du regard le Soviétique qui lui souriait insolemment, puis il se releva lentement en écartant d'un geste brusque de la tête le doigt du Russe. Il s'étira de toute sa taille, paraissant tout de même bien petit face à la puissante et massive URSS, et répondit en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Sûr, et certain, Russie.

 _ **E**_ t, sans rien ajouter d'autre, Arthur leva sa main valide et laissa basculer légèrement sa tasse de thé, renversant le liquide tiède sur les bottes d'Ivan qui eut un petit rire amusé. Il dépassa la nation du Nord sans encombre, ce dernier ne bougeant pas, et posa sa tasse à présent vide sur la table basse avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la porte en réajustant le col de sa veste militaire.

_ Je compte tout de même sur toi pour insister en faveur de France auprès de ton gouvernement, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire.

 _ **I**_ van le salua d'un petit signe de tête alors qu'il regardait l'Anglais disparaître derrière la porte fermée. Avec un soupir amusé, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan, fermant les yeux en riant doucement. Angleterre l'avait amusé, à défendre avec autant de ferveur une cause perdue telle que France. Car, à son humble avis, il ne faudrait rien attendre de l'hexagone, même si par le plus grand des hasards ils parvenaient à le retrouver.

 _ **I**_ l ne serait plus qu'une loque en fin de vie, attendant son heure sagement tapi dans son coin.

 _ **C**_ omme un petit animal blessé et brisé par la terreur du bourreau.

 _ **L**_ e Russe eut un nouveau sourire en repensant aux paroles d'Arthur. Il savait de source sûre que l'état de santé du président américain était critique.

 _ **A**_ vec quelques manipulations adroites, son cher Petit Père parviendrait aisément à lui soutirer quelques terres en Afrique.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 15 février 1945, quelque part à l'Ouest du territoire ( Pologne ), 15h27 xXx**

 _ **G**_ ilbert chuta brusquement par terre, ayant trébuché sur un caillou plus gros que les autres, et s' étala de tout son long sur le sol boueux fraîchement déneigé. Serrant les dents, il s'obligea à se relever avec difficulté, et reprit sa route en réajustant son équipement sur ses épaules.

 _ **S**_ es troupes enchainaient les défaites sur le front Est, face à l'Armée Rouge. Ludwig allait lui passer un de ces savons... Mais, honnêtement, il se sentait si faible qu'il n'y prêterait que peu d'attention. Il avait sommeil... Tous ses membres le tiraient et le faisaient grimacer de douleur, et il se fatiguait bien trop vite à son goût.

 _ **D**_ evait-il interpréter cela comme un signe d'une prochaine défaite définitive du Reich ?

 _ **A**_ près tout, ils ne faisaient que perdre de plus en plus de terrain, tant en Europe qu'en Afrique, pris en tenaille par les Alliés. Son petit frère perdait de plus en plus pied avec la réalité, et se laissait submerger par la mégalomanie du Führer. Le Prussien grimaça.

 _ **L**_ udwig était encore trop jeune pour gérer ce genre de crise politique. Il s'était retrouvé au bord de gouffre suite à la Première Guerre mondiale, acculé par le Traité de Versailles qu'un Francis victorieux avait insisté à rendre plus rude encore que ce qui avait été décidé à l'origine. Et la Grande Dépression qui avait suivi n'avait fait qu'attiser les ressentiments de la précaire et toute jeune République de Weimar. Comme un enfant frustré de s'être vu confisqué l'un de ses jouets.

 _ **E**_ t en toute logique, une vipère s'était glissée dans la fente créée par ces temps difficiles, et en avait profité pour y répandre son venin : le NSDAP, son antisémitisme en puissance et l'idéologie d'une race saxonne supérieure, incarné par le Führer Adolf Hitler. S'il devait bien lui reconnaître un talent, c'était qu'il était un orateur de génie, qui maîtrisait la rhétorique à la perfection. Il savait persuader les foules, et touchait toujours la corde sensible de son auditoire. Il n'avait eu qu'à marteler pendant plusieurs mois des slogans anti-français et anti-versailles pour gagner ensuite le soutien de la populasse. A chaque problème son bouc émissaire. Au début ce n'étaient que les Français, puis, les hommes n'ayant finalement que peu évolué depuis le Moyen Âge, on avait aussi accusé les Juifs. Ces rats de créanciers qui horripilaient le Führer au plus au point, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à les exterminer purement et simplement.

 _ **C**_ e genre de personnes ne lui inspirait qu'un profond dégoût.

 _ **A**_ présent qu'il réalisait mieux les enjeux de cette guerre, ainsi que les actions qu'il avait perpétrées au nom de ce Reich tout puissant, Gilbert se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être aveuglé à ce point par ce petit homme teigneux qui ne correspondait même pas à ses propres critères d'Absolu ? Et Ludwig, parlons-en tiens !

 _ **I**_ l secoua la tête de droite à gauche, écoeuré. Ils avaient été d'une stupidité animale. Ils avaient suivi un meneur comme de vulgaires ruminants, et voilà où cela les avait mené...! Gilbert je sentait plus qu'une infime partie de ses territoires, au Nord de l'Allemagne, qui n'avaient pas encore été annexées par les Soviétiques. Jamais de sa longue et dure vie - mais totalement awesome malgré tout ! - Il ne s'était senti aussi faiblard et acculé à un gouffre.

 _ **C**_ 'était tuer, ou être tué.

 _ **R**_ epousser les Russes, ou disparaître sous l'invasion de ses terres.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Son état s'était considérablement détérioré ce dernier mois, depuis qu'Ivan avait envahit la partie orientale de son pays. Et le repli des troupes allemandes ne s'effectuait pas assez rapidement, ce qui les avait précipité dans une course poursuite où ils étaient traqués par l'Armée Rouge qui, accessoirement, leur collait aux basques.

 _ **G**_ ilbert fût interrompu dans ses pensées alors qu'il s'étalait une nouvelle fois au sol, écrasé par le poids de son propre équipement. La honte suprême.

 _ **C**_ e n'était absolument pas awesome...

 _ **I**_ l tenta plusieurs fois de se relever, sans succès, à bout de force. Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient devenus les spaghettis qu'engloutissait son petit Italie adoré, tant ils étaient mous et refusaient de lui obéir...! Essoufflé, il rendit les armes et se laissa choir nonchalamment, face contre terre, les yeux clos.

 _ **I**_ l ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula - une minute, une heure, une journée - mais il arriva un moment où il sentit une poigne ferme l'attraper par le col de la veste, et le retourner sans ménagement sur le dos. Papillonant des yeux un instant, il n'eût pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot que son assaillant relâchait légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur son vêtement, prenant la parole d'une voix fluette d'enfant qu'il reconnut sans même le voir.

_ Et bien, _Пруссия_ ( **Prussiya** ), tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas m'endormir sans une petite balade nocturne ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici, surtout alors que tes hommes détalent comme des lapins en direction de Berlin...~

 **U** ne forte odeur de vodka confirma ses pensées.

 _ **R**_ ussie.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos, par pur instinct de conservation, tenta immédiatement de se débattre pour fuir, mais fût aisément maîtrisé par le Soviétique qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, maintenant de tout son poids ses épaules au sol.

_ Allons, allons ! Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, et tu veux déjà t'en aller ?

_ Laisse-moi partir...! articula d'une voix rauque le Prussien, le coeur tambourinant dans la poitrine.

 _ **H**_ onnêtement, il n'était en rien rassuré de cette situation de faiblesse face au Russe.

 _ **E**_ t ce n'était pas du tout awesome...

_ Non, gloussa Ivan en s'accoudant sur le torse de sa "victime", appuyant son menton dans ses paumes, un large sourire sur le visage. J'ai envie de discuter un peu, tout le monde me fuit en ce moment, tu sais ? Et puis, même mes soeurs ne sont plus d'agréable compagnie : entre Katya qui est perturbée et Natalya... Qui ne change pas...!

 _ **G**_ ilbert se contenta de l'écouter sans rien dire, l'air blasé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se foutait des états d'âme de ce taré ! Qu'il aille au Diable tiens, cela lui ferait des vacances !

_ Je m'en fous. Laisse-moi partir, siffla l'Albinos en se débattant légèrement.

_ Pas~ envie~ gloussa une nouvelle fois le Russe en riant doucement, se redressant sur les mains en les positionnant de chaque côté de son crâne.

_ Mais merde, je ne suis pas un jouet ! fulmina le Prussien en rouant le torse du Soviétique de coups de poings, faisant de même avec ses genoux contre son ventre, pour le faire basculer de sur lui - sans grand résultat -. On est ennemis, je te rappelle ! Alors je me fiche pas mal de savoir si tu as bien mangé ce midi et si les seins de ta soeur sont toujours aussi gros ! Juste : casse-toi et laisse-moi tranquille !

 _ **U**_ n petit rire lui répondit alors que le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargissait considérablement. Et que sa tristement célèbre aura meurtrière chargait l'air ambiant. Sentant une sueur froide couler dans son dos, Gilbert tenta de s'extirper une nouvelle fois des griffes de son assaillant, mais ce dernier força plus fort encore sur ses épaules pour le maintenir douloureusement au sol.

_ Oi, qu'est-ce que tu- protesta-t-il.

_ Fufu~ Ta jolie bouche ne devrait pas te servir à débiter tant de vilaines paroles, Gilbert~ ronronna Ivan en glissant une main dans le cou de l'Albinos.

 _ **P**_ our le serrer entres ses doigts.

 _ **É**_ carquillant les yeux, le Prussien tenta à nouveau de se débattre, rapidement immobilisé par le Russe, qui se pencha au-dessus de lui pour venir embrasser et mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite.

_ Tu sais que tu seras à moi, à la fin de la guerre, pas vrai ? A moi, et rien qu'à moi ! murmura Ivan en descendant ses lèvres dans le cou de son captif, libérant doucement sa gorge de sa poigne, le laissant inspirer une grande goulée d'air.

 _ **A**_ u comble de la gêne, Gilbert ne souhaitait que disparaître au fond d'un trou de souris, et ne plus jamais en ressortir tant que cet enfoiré ne serait pas mort...! Mais alors qu'il tendait, malgré lui, le cou vers l'arrière tandis que son assaillant lui dévorait la peau du cou, des images lui revinrent en tête.

 _ **L**_ a chambre froide et silencieuse. Le ruban, sur ses yeux. Le tic-tac d'une horloge. L'odeur de vodka.

 _ **L**_ e souffle chaud sur sa peau glacée. Les lèvres bouillantes réchauffant ses veines figées. La sensation d'être comblé de toute part. L'extase de l'orgasme.

 _ **E**_ t des mots.

 _"_ _ **T**_ _u ne fais plus qu'un avec moi. "_

 _ **S**_ on rêve.

 _ **O**_ u cauchemar, il ne saurait dire.

 _ **D**_ églutissant avec difficulté, les joues rouge carmin, le Prussien repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces le corps du Soviétique qui s'échauffait contre lui en le déshabillant, appuyant du plat des mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier se laissa faire en souriant toujours, l'observant silencieusement, le regard pétillant.

 _ **P**_ uis, soudainement, il attrapa son visage entre les doigts d'une main, et les lia en un baiser fougueux mais bref avant de reprendre en se relevant, libérant enfin sa victime de son poids.

_ Retourne auprès de ton cher petit frère, siffla méchamment le Russe en lui adressant un regard aussi méprisant que hargneux. Et dis lui bien que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour un monstre tel que lui.

 _ **E**_ t, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se détourna de son jouet, le laissant en plan alors qu'il s'en retournait dans ses quartiers. Gilbert, quand à lui, ne se fit pas prier, et se releva aussi vite qu'il pût pour déguerpir vers l'Ouest, espérant rapidement retrouver ses troupes qui l'avaient distancé, trébuchant régulièrement à cause de sa condition physique moins favorable que d'ordinaire à l'exercice physique.

 _ **N**_ on, vraiment, il le sentait.

 _ **C**_ ette guerre se finirait très mal. Dans son cas, tout du moins.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 23 février 1945, Zweibrücken, Rhénanie Palatina ( Deutsches Reich ) xXx**

 _ **U**_ n affreux bourdonnement au niveau de ses oreilles le réveilla, et aussitôt il grimaça en recherchant de nouveau l'inconscience. Bon sang, cette douleur était insoutenable...! Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait placé sous une gigantesque cloche métallique, et qu'on faisait sonner cette dernière au dessus de lui ; ainsi, les vibrations produites se répercutaient dans son crâne en un vibrato continu absolument horrible.

 _ **U**_ ne légère plainte lui échappa malgré lui, alors qu'il remuait lourdement, essayant de se réveiller comme il pouvait. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé était froid, glacial même. Couvert de copeaux de paille. Ou de journaux, il ne saurait dire.

 _ **M**_ ais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la parfaite impossibilité qu'il avait de se relever. Il était comme fixé au sol, son corps tout entier refusant de s'en détacher ; ses membres ne réagissaient plus aux signaux que son cerveau envoyait désespérément.

_ _-fred...! Al-d...!_

 _ **U**_ ne voix déformée résonna douloureusement dans son crâne en lui parvenant par à coup, lui arrachant une espèce de petit grognement accompagné d'un nouveau gémissement.

_ _Al-ed...! Alfred...!_

 _ **O**_ n l'appelait...? Oui, c'était lui, c'était bien son nom. Alfred. Qui l'appelait...? Cette voix se faisait de plus en plus distincte, et les intonations qu'elle prenait trahissaient un sentiment de peur intense.

 _ **L**_ a jeune superpuissance ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard perdu dans le vague, un voile couvrant sa vue. C'était... désorientant, comme expérience. Au fur et à mesure qu'il papillonait des yeux, sa vision s'éclaircit enfin, devenant un peu plus nette.

 _ **E**_ t il put distinguer qu'il était enfermé dans une sorte de cage.

_ _Shit, Bro...! Wake up !_

" _ **B**_ ro "...?

...

 _ **M**_ _atthew...?_

 __ Yeah... Yeah it's me...! Oh thank God Al, you're alive...! I couldn't stand to be the only one conscious here anymore...!_

 _ **S**_ on frère... C'était bien son frère qui lui parlait. L'Américain parvint à tourner lentement son visage de côté, apercevant à travers l'espèce de grillage de sa cage, à côté de lui, son jumeau recroquevillé sur lui-même tant leurs prisons étaient minuscules.

 _ **M**_ _y head... and my body... damnit..._

 __ I know Al. I... I think they drugged you. Somebody must have told them about your specific physical condition..._

 _ **C**_ 'était étrange. Il s'entendait parler, mais c'était comme si cette voix était détachée de son corps. Comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'une distance énorme, qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre lui et la réalité.

 _ **T**_ out lui parvenait de manière déformée, si bien que cela lui donnait la nausée. Les grillages des cages qu'il savait perpendiculaires et réguliers lui apparaissaient discontinus, tordus, ondulant même sous son regard. La silhouette de son frère se distordait de temps à autre, malgré les efforts de ce dernier qui, ayant passé ses doigts à travers les mailles métalliques, s'appliquait à masser doucement les tempes de la nation américaine, espérant sûrement que cela accélérerait la dissolution du poison qui avait mis KO cette dernière.

 _ **J**_ amais de sa vie il n'avait vu Alfred dans un état aussi faible et languissant. Ni durant la crise de 1929, ni le précédent conflit international ; ni la conquête de l'Ouest, son indépendance : même sa guerre civile ne l'avait pas mis au tapis comme le faisait cette simple drogue humaine. C'était incroyablement stupéfiant.

 _ **E**_ t inquiétant, aussi.

 _ **D**_ u mieux qu'il pouvait, Matthew s'appliquait à entretenir la lucidité de son jumeau, le gardant conscient, avec lui, en lui parlant de tout et de rien malgré les faibles protestations et gémissements de douleur que cela provoquait chez ce dernier. Il fallait mieux souffrir un peu que sombrer de nouveau dans le néant de l'inconscient.

 _ **S**_ on entreprise fût interrompue par un claquement de botte cinglant sur le sol de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, qui leur était cachée par un drap recouvrant leurs cages. Ce dernier se retira brusquement, laissant apparaître aux yeux du Canadien trois hommes, deux militaires et une blouse blanche. Des Nazis, bien évidemment. Mais en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait à cet instant.

 _ **L**_ es deux nations captives se trouvaient dans une espèce de bloc opératoire improvisé dans ce qui semblait être un bunker.

_ _Ach_ , je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillés, s'enjailla le médecin en claquant des mains, se les frottant ensuite avec un grand sourire. Vous avez le sommeil lourd, vous, les _Amerikanern_ ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

 _ **A**_ vec une légère grimace, Matthew pressa inconsciemment plus fort sur les tempes de son frère, provoquant une réaction chez ce dernier qui gémit de nouveau. Le praticien Allemand s'approcha de leurs cages, et tapota à travers les mailles, de sa main gantée de noir jusqu'au coude, la cuisse de l'Américain.

_ Ma petite préparation a très bien fonctionné, continua-t-il, observant avec un sourire dissimulant à peine sa fierté. Il n'est pas capable de bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez administré...?! demanda le blond en se braquant, ses doigts semblant vouloir attirer son frère plus près encore de lui pour le protéger.

_ Oh, rien de bien spécial, pour dire vrai. Une mixture mêlant Cocaïne, Opium, et Morphine. Le tout à une dose élevée, bien sûr !

_ Vous êtes complètement malade... grinça Matthew, comprenant bien mieux pourquoi Alfred était aussi shooté par la petite " drogue artisanale " du médecin Nazi.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain poussa une nouvelle petite plainte en remuant légèrement la tête contre les doigts de son jumeau, qui reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui en caressant doucement ses tempes avec ses pouces, tentant de le soulager comme il pouvait. Il gardait tout de même un oeil en coin vers l'Allemand, qui s'était depuis redressé et se frottait de nouveau les mains en souriant. Un tic, sûrement.

_ Bien, bien, bien. Ce n'est pas que cette scène ne me touche pas, mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela, reprit le médecin en ancrant son regard vert émeraude dans les prunelles légèrement violacées du Canadien.

_ Qui êtes-vous, au juste...? demanda ce dernier, de moins en moins rassuré, surtout avec le large sourire qu'affichait cet humain.

 _ **I**_ l lui rappelait un peu trop Russie dans ses périodes de délires mégalomanes.

_ Moi ? Je suis le Herr Doktor Joseph Mengele, médecin du Reich et préféré de notre Führer bien aimé, répondit le brun alors que son sourire s'étirait un peu plus. Et vous, mes mignons, vous êtes mes patients.

 _ **D**_ 'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna aux deux soldats présents de se saisir de Matthew, l'extirpant de force de sa cage. Le blond se débattit furieusement, frappant de toutes ses forces les deux humains qui le tenaient fermement, les insultant de toutes les injures qu'il connaissait - en français comme en anglais, s'il vous plaît ! ; et ce n'était pas son genre ! - et leur compliqua bien la tâche pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils ne parviennent à l'attacher - le sangler, plutôt - sur la table d'opération. Dans la position de l'étoile, bras et jambes écartés, il remua encore avec rage sa tête alors qu'on la sanglait elle aussi à la table.

 _ **L**_ es liens de caoutchouc chauffaient sa peau à chaque mouvement jusqu'à le brûler, si bien que rapidement il cessa de bouger, se contentant d'observer ce qui allait advenir de lui.

_ _Nehmen Sie den Lappen zu, und fügen Sie es auf dem Stuhl_ , ordonna encore le dit Mengele, alors qu'il s'appuyait lentement, à deux mains, sur le bord de la table d'opération, en fixant le Canadien dans les yeux.

 _ **L**_ es soldats sortirent - avec plus de difficultés cette fois - Alfred de sa cage, le portant maladroitement jusqu'à le laisser choir dans le fauteuil, l'y sanglant comme l'avait exigé le médecin. Ce dernier les fit alors sortir, demeurant seul avec ses deux sujets.

 _ **L**_ 'Américain retenait à grand peine sa tête qui tanguait lentement de droite à gauche sur son torse, pris de nausées. Note à lui-même : Ne jamais sous-estimer les drogues allemandes. JAMAIS.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il parvenait à lever un peu les yeux vers la table d'opération, sur laquelle il pouvait distinguer la silhouette allongée et de profil de son frère, il observa Mengele glisser une main gantée sur le visage du Canadien, examinant ses yeux, ses traits, avec attention.

_ J'ai toujours été fasciné par le... "lien" qui unit des jumeaux entres eux. Il n'est, paraît-il, aucune connexion, dans la nature, entres deux êtres vivants aussi forte que celle-ci. Mais, continua-t-il en déboutonnant précautionneusement la chemise du blond, le seul problème est que de nos jours, la nature et les limites de ce lien nous sont encore inconnus. De quoi se constitue cette connexion ? Est-elle déjà présente dans le ventre de la génitrice ? Quelles sont les limites de ce lien ? Mais surtout : comment se manifeste-t-il en situation ?

 _ **L**_ e brun écarta les deux pans du vêtement déboutonné sur les flancs de Matthew, ce dernier commençant réellement à paniquer. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait advenir.

 _ **U**_ n horrible pressentiment.

 _ **I**_ l recommença à tirer sur ses liens, le coeur battant à toute allure, jetant quelques petits regards affolés à son jumeau. Par pitié, mon Dieu, faites qu'il retrouve ses esprits rapidement et qu'il puisse intervenir...!

 _ **L**_ e médecin ajusta ses gants à ses coudes, reprenant son monologue d'un ton toujours aussi calme, son large sourire trônant sur ses lèvres, alors que ses doigts couraient sur le buste du Canadien, du bas de son cou jusqu'aux abdominaux, terminant sa ligne droite sur la ligne de la taille qu'il tapota légèrement.

_ J'ai déjà expérimenté ce lien, sur des jumeaux humains, et les résultats ont été... assez concluants. Mais à présent, ce sont des nations que je souhaite tester. Des nations jumelles.

 _ **I**_ l se détourna de la table d'opération, s'éloignant vers un petit meuble adjacent où trônaient plusieurs ustensiles dont Matthew ne voulait absolument pas connaître la fonctionnalité. Ses yeux violacés fixaient le dos du praticien, qui s'activait à préparer une perfusion.

_ Le Canada et les États-Unis d'Amérique, reprit-il d'un ton rêveur. Ah ! Herr Beilschmitt n'aurait pas pu me livrer de spécimens plus parfaits ! Je sens que cette expérience va être passionnante ! s'exalta-t-il en se retournant, venant ensuite planter l'aiguille sans ménagement dans le coude du blond.

 _ **C**_ e dernier grimaça un instant sous la douleur, mais il était bien plus inquiet par le fait que le brun s'était une nouvelle fois échappé vers la " table des horreurs " que par le fait de voir bientôt son sang aspiré par le tuyau de la perfusion. Son corps se figea, tendu de tous ses muscles avec horreur, lorsqu'il vit s'approcher de nouveau le médecin vers lui.

 _ **U**_ ne espèce de poignard recourbé dans une main.

 _ **S**_ entant la panique prendre le pas sur son self control, Matthew se remit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses liens, espérant désespérément se libérer. Mengele se positionna près de son flanc droit, tournant le dos à l'Américain amorphe sur son fauteuil, et souriant toujours de toutes ses dents. Et brusquement, le Canadien eut une illumination. Il savait ce que voulait dire ce sourire.

 _ **C**_ 'était le sourire de la Mort elle-même.

_ Ça va faire un peu mal, gloussa le brun en posant sa main gauche libre sur les abdominaux du blond, l'obligeant à ne pas bouger les hanches.

 _ **E**_ t il planta.

 _ **D**_ e toutes ses forces.

 _ **L**_ a lame d'acier s'enfonça brusquement dans la chair du Nord-américain au niveau de la ligne de la taille, lui coupant le souffle tant la douleur fût vive. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui suivit.

 _ **U**_ n cri déchirant de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il sentait l'objet qui lui déchirait le ventre remonter par à coup en ligne droite, suivant le tracé de la main gauche du médecin qui glissait toujours plus haut, semblant vouloir atteindre le bas de son cou.

_ V-vous êtes un grand MALADE, parvint à cracher le Canadien, entres deux cris.

 _ **L**_ e rire du praticien lui répondait, alors que ce dernier continuait son incision sanglante. Alfred assistait, quand à lui, impuissamment au découpage que l'on effectuait sur le corps de son frère, son regard à présent bien net - à son grand damne - rivé sur la table d'opération.

 _ **I**_ l voyait le fluide vital de son jumeau glisser sur le sol, en gouttant depuis le bord de la table, s'écoulant depuis le sillon creusé par la lame du médecin. Dans la voix de son cadet, il pouvait entendre le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge, et que ce dernier régurgitait comme il pouvait, le recrachant sur son menton et au coin de ses lèvres par jets écarlates épais. Il voyait le corps de son Mattie adoré se tordre dans tous les sens sur le métal froid de la table d'opération, dans les limites de ses liens serrés, tentant vainement de se libérer alors que le médecin finissait de l'ouvrir dans la longueur.

_ Arrête de gigoter, siffla Mengele en retirant enfin la lame du corps de son cobaye, lorsque cette dernière eut atteint le bas de son cou. Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche.

 _ **L**_ e Canadien ne pouvait articuler que des cris et gémissements de douleur, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus aux plaintes d'agonie d'un animal se mourrant. Avec un haut-le-coeur, Alfred vit le "médecin" Nazi plonger ses mains dans l'abdomen de son petit frère, commençant à trifouiller son intérieur.

_ Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes fait, vous, les nations. Je veux savoir si vous avez aussi ce "lien des jumeaux". Montrez-le moi, Herr Kanada, répétait le praticien, en continuant ses recherches morbides.

 _ **M**_ _atthew._

 _ **M**_ _attie...!_

 _ **I**_ l devait bouger. C'était une nécessité. S'il n'intervenait pas... S'il ne parvenait pas à se libérer... Alors ce taré allait continuer de torturer son frère. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

 _ **P**_ our au moins la millième fois depuis le début de cette affreuse représentation sanglante, l'Américain tenta de faire bouger ses membres, en vain. Aucun ne répondait aux ordres qu'il s'efforçait d'envoyer depuis son cortex cérébral.

 _ **M**_ ais merde à la fin, il n'allait pas devoir rester immobile ainsi pendant que son jumeau se faisait charcuter, quand même...!

 _ **U**_ n hoquet soudain fit sursauter le coeur de la jeune superpuissance dans sa poitrine, alors que son regard se portait de nouveau sur la scène affreuse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il croisa le violet troublé de son frère, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 _ **M**_ atthew pleurait.

 _ **D**_ e grosses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur les joues pâles du Canadien, se tintant de rouge en atteignant ses lèvres et son cou. Alfred ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis des dizaines d'années... Ce qui prouvait que ce dernier était en train de souffrir le martyr.

 _ **A**_ nimé par la rage, le Yankee se contracta de toutes ses forces, et parvint enfin à tirer sur ses liens jusqu'à en faire bouger son fauteuil sur le sol, provoquant un grincement plus que désagréable. Mengele, surpris dans sa dissection, se retourna prestement vers lui, provoquant un léger haut-le-coeur chez l'Américain.

 _ **S**_ es gants noirs dégoulinaient littéralement, sa blouse blanche était éclaboussée d'écarlate aussi rouge que son brassard à la svastika, et son visage était lui aussi moucheté de perles sanglantes qui glissaient lentement sur les courbes de sa mâchoire. Avec un petit claquement de langue embêté, l'Allemand s'écarta de la table d'opération où gisait le corps de son pauvre cadet.

_ Ma petite préparation ne fait plus effet, on dirait... dit simplement le praticien en extrayant une seringue sur la " table des horreurs ". Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais prévu une autre dose au cas où.

 _ **A**_ ppuyant sur la poussette, il fit gicler quelques gouttes de son poison avant de s'approcher de l'Américain qui se débattait de plus en plus vigoureusement.

_ Laisse toi piquer, allez, se plaignit Mengele en se saisissant de l'épaule droite d'Alfred.

_ N'essaye même pas de m'approcher, Vieux Schnock ! Pauvre timbré ! Demeuré de seconde zone ! Je- Aïe ! gémit le blond alors qu'on le piquait, se crispant en sentant le liquide glisser dans ses veines. Ne t'approche plus de mon frère, sale Krauts ! fulmina le Yankee alors que le brun s'en retournait déjà vers son cobaye au ventre écarté. Ôte tes mains dégueulasses de mon petit frère, ou je te jure que je te refais le portrait !

 _ **I**_ l sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner de nouveau, mais refusait de cesser de se débattre, hurlant toujours plus d'infamies à l'attention du médecin Nazi qui, se moquant éperdument de ce que cet original pouvait bien raconter, reprit son ouvrage où il l'avait laissé. Matthew était à présent silencieux, et se contentait de fixer du regard son jumeau, ses larmes coulant sans discontinue sur ses joues pâlies par l'hémorragie dont il était victime. Il n'avait même plus la force de gémir sa douleur et se laissait faire, priant très certainement pour que l'inconscience le gagne, ne laissant que de vagues plaintes soudaines traverser ses lèvres imbibées de sang.

_ Laisse... mon frère... Matthew...! articulait de plus en plus difficilement Alfred, se sentant glisser rapidement dans le néant.

 _ **I**_ l ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas avec ce que ce taré était en train d'infliger à Mattie...! Il se débattait avec moins de vigueur, essoufflé, stoppant avec désespoir ses mouvements alors que ses membres refusaient à nouveau de lui obéir.

_ _Mattie... Matthew..._

 __ Al... fred..._

 _ **L**_ e jeune Nord-américain releva avec difficultés les yeux, et croisa les prunelles violettes tremblantes de son frère.

 _ **L**_ e visage épleuré et ensanglanté de son jumeau fût la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 1er mars 1945, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 19h57 xXx**

 _ **V**_ eneziano avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de situation, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son appréhension.

 _ **L**_ udwig qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau comme un fauve en cage, sous son nez.

 _ **L**_ e Germain était bien trop nerveux, dernièrement. Lui qu'il connaissait plus réfléchi et calculateur, le voir aussi sanguin lui faisait un choc. Le blond multipliait les tics nerveux au niveau des mains, du visage ; il se mordait presque en permanence la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tant il était crispé.

 _ **T**_ out cela inquiétait énormément le jeune Vénitien, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Il avait l'impression que même lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, l'Aryen n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Il était constamment absorbé dans ses pensées avec concentration, et ne s'interrompait de ses réflexions qu'uniquement pour hurler sur un soldat ou sur le pauvre Italien.

 _ **T**_ rois coups distincts retentirent contre la porte massive de la pièce. Aussitôt, Ludwig se stoppa dans sa marche rythmé en se crispant, et lança d'une voix forte, presque criée.

_ _Komm rein !_

 _ **Q**_ uelques protestations en allemand se firent entendre, puis on poussa à l'intérieur de lui qu'on avait demandé à voir.

 _ **G**_ ilbert Beilschmitt. La Prusse. Plus Occidentale qu'Orientale, à présent, et affaiblie, certes ; mais toujours la Prusse. **[ et ouais, il est comme Renaud : Toujours debout ! *part en crabe* ]**

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos râla encore avec véhémence contre les deux soldats du Reich qui l'avaient visiblement traîné jusqu'ici sans ménagement, et se redressa fièrement en lissant son uniforme alors que ces derniers refermaient la porte du bureau. Ludwig attendit patiemment que son aîné s'immobilise pour enfin le saluer.

_ _Gilbert_.

_ _... Ludwig_ , répondit après une courte pause le Prussien, en plissant ses yeux carmins.

 _ **L**_ es deux frères se jaugeaient à présent du regard, après ces salutations courtoises mais glaciales. Pas de " Bruder " pour l'un. Pas de " Lulu " pour l'autre. On aurait dit deux étrangers qui se rencontraient pour la seconde fois de leur vie.

 _ **M**_ ais en rien deux frères du même sang.

 _ **V**_ eneziano se rattatina un peu plus sur lui-même, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise craintivement. Par pitié, _Dio_ , faites qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains...!

_ Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, reprit calmement le blond en ôtant délicatement ses gants de cuir, les prenant ensuite dans sa main gauche.

_ J'ai ma petite idée, oui, répondit Gilbert, nullement impressionné par son cadet qui, pourtant, le dépassait à présent d'une bonne demi tête.

_ Et qu'as-tu à dire pour te défendre, dans ce cas ?

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos garda un moment le silence, observant son petit frère commencer à lui tourner autour lentement, en faisant claquer le talon de ses bottes au sol à chaque pas. Il avait l'impression de subir une sorte d'Inquisition, et, honnêtement, il détestait l'idée de subir le même sort que les malheureux du XVIème siècle.

_ Ils... sont mieux équipés que ce que nous pensions, tenta-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

_ Tu les as laissés avancer ! hurla l'Aryen en frappant violemment du poing contre l'objet le plus proche, dixit son bureau.

 _ **C**_ ela fit un tel boucan que les deux autres nations sursautèrent brusquement, observant ensuite avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés le blond qui reprenait difficilement son calme.

_ Tu. Les as. Laissés. Avancer, articula avec hargne Ludwig, se tournant de nouveau vers son aîné. Tu es un bon à rien, un incapable ! débita-t-il en venant gifler les joues de Gilbert avec ses gants, ponctuant ainsi ses paroles.

 _ **L**_ 'Albinos attrapa brusquement le poignet de son cadet, le fusillant du regard en répondant sèchement.

_ Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Ludwig ! As-tu oublié grâce à qui tu es né ? Grâce à qui tu es devenu si fort ? Il me semble que tu me dois un minimum de reconnaissance et de respect !

_ J'ai honte, honte que tu sois mon frère ! continua le blond en ignorant complètement les paroles de son aîné. Comment une nation aussi puissante que moi peut-elle avoir un antécédent aussi pitoyable que toi ?

_ Ludwig !

_ La ferme !

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen avait de nouveau hurlé, faisant sursauter le petit Italien qui se recroquevilla un peu plus encore sur lui-même. Ludwig lui faisait peur. Terriblement peur, à cet instant. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Dans un sens, il leur était reconnaissant de parler dans la langue commune des nations ; ainsi, il pouvait suivre l'échange. Mais de l'autre, il aurait largement préféré que les deux frères ne se rencontrent pas, que Ludwig redevienne son Ludwig, celui qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait, et que cette guerre se termine rapidement sur une fin heureuse et où tout le monde se retrouverait ensemble pour un bon repas amical.

 _ **M**_ ême les Alliés. Et Japon aussi, même si ce dernier se méfiait de plus en plus de lui à cause de son jumeau, et du statut autoproclamé de République Sociale Italienne qu'il avait pris, aux côtés de la Résistance, en chassant Mussolini du pouvoir il y a de cela presque deux ans. Il se doutait bien que Lovino n'avait pas quitté Rome, leur si belle capitale, et qu'il la protégeait du mieux possible des raids Allemands. Il avait eu vent de plusieurs massacres en Sicile, et dans le sud de leurs terres, perpétrés par l'Allemagne Nazie en représailles de cette proclamation " d'indépendance " politique vis à vis du Reich Tout Puissant, mais aussi d'une certaine alliance signée par son frère avec les États-Unis d'Amérique.

 _ **P**_ arfois, se faire passer pour naïf et inoffensif avait du bon. Il pouvait se faufiler un peu partout, sans qu'on ne le soupçonne de la moindre mauvaise intention.

 _ **E**_ t il n'en avait pas. Il voulait simplement s'informer de la situation de sa patrie, puisque Ludwig le tenait écarté des affaires politiques. Il en avait le droit, après tout. C'était ses terres, pas celles de l'Allemagne ! A présent, le Vénitien n'espérait qu'une chose : que Mussolini tombe.

 _ **C**_ ertes, puisqu'officiellement, c'était lui, l'Italie Fasciste du Nord, il en souffrirait. Énormément. Mais avec cet allié en moins sur le continent, Hitler ne tarderait pas à être écrasé par les armées Alliées. Et qui dit " annihilation de l'Allemagne Nazie " dit " retour de son Allemagne ordinaire ". Son Ludwig normal.

 _ **M**_ ais visiblement, ce n'était pas pour demain.

 _ **L**_ udwig coupa court à ses réflexions avec un petit rire nerveux, voir psychotique, alors qu'il se mettait à trembler légèrement en observant son frère. Il était comme fou.

_ Oui... Oui, c'est ça... Soit tu es un incapable, soit... Soit, tu es un traître... Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt...! Tu as la position parfaite... Le grand frère en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle... Tu m'as trahi... Tu m'as trahi...

_ Ludwig, arrête tes enfantillages, tu veux ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, répondit l'Albinos, se voulant calme et rassurant pour apaiser son cadet.

 _ **C**_ e qui ne fonctionna absolument pas.

_ C'est faux ?! Dans ce cas, tu pourras m'expliquer de manière tout à fait décente et rationnelle les rapports sur Francis ! Hein ? cria une nouvelle fois le blond, complètement hystérique. Et les appels téléphoniques vers l'Espagne, aussi !

_ Tu m'as fait tracer ?! s'indigna le Prussien, outré de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement, reculant d'un pas en arrière comme si les mots du blond l'avaient heurté en pleine face.

_ Tu avoues tout seul. J'avais confiance en toi, Gilbert... Et toi ? Tu en as profité pour manigancer dans mon dos avec ta sale petite fouine de Latino pour me planter un couteau dans le dos ! Tu as de la chance que je sois trop occupé en ce moment pour m'occuper moi-même de cette vermine française puante !

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen avait craché ces derniers mots avec tant de dégoût et de hargne que le Prussien ne trouva rien à répondre. Il était choqué. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son petit frère dans un état de paranoïa aussi aigu. Il voyait la traîtrise partout, chez tout le monde, au point que c'en était devenu pathologique : cela influait sur son état physique - d'où l'apparition de ces tics nerveux qu'il avait observé depuis le début de leur entrevue.

 _ **L**_ udwig s'était approché de Veneziano, qui s'était sensiblement tendu à ce constat, et brusquement saisit ses cheveux dans son poing, les tirant sèchement en faisant gémir le brun de douleur.

_ Et toi ?! Toi aussi tu vas me trahir ?! Si même mon propre frère me laisse tomber, toi, tu n'as aucune raison de rester, non ?! hurla encore en tremblant le blond.

 _ **C**_ omplètement hystérique. Et désespéré, même. L'Italien pouvait le lire dans ses yeux : Allemagne avait perdu tout ses repères. Ses Alliés lui étaient arrachés les uns après les autres, son frère le trahissait, ses ennemis gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain sur son espace vital ; il se sentait sombrer.

 _ **I**_ l avait peur.

 _ **L**_ e petit brun, retenant courageusement les larmes de douleur qui perlaient à ses yeux, secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre en balbutiant, la voix tremblante.

_ Non... Non, Lud'... Jamais je ne te trahirais, tu le sais...! Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber...!

 _ **L**_ e blond demeura silencieux un long moment, fixant seulement droit dans les yeux le Latin qui tentait doucement de dégager ses cheveux de la poigne du Germain. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette dernière se relâcha d'elle-même, alors que le blond se penchait pour serrer la tête de son compagnon contre son torse. Comme un enfant câlinant sa peluche préférée.

_ Oui... Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi Feli... Il n'y a qu'en toi que je peux avoir confiance... Toi... Toi, tu ne me trahiras pas, non... Non, tu ne me ferais pas ça, hein ? Parce que tu sais que je t'aime, et que j'ai besoin de toi, répondit le blond plus calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos, alors qu'il caressait avec douceur les cheveux auburn de l'Italien, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile du monde.

 _ **V**_ eneziano répondit maladroitement à son étreinte, posant simplement ses mains sur le ventre de son amant, tandis qu'il jetait un petit regard désolé au Prussien. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour soulager Ludwig du poids de cet Empire irrationnel. Il fallait absolument stopper ce massacre. Maintenant.

 _ **T**_ ant que le blond n'était pas totalement perdu.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se redressa en relâchant le Vénitien, s'éloignant de nouveau pour revenir vers son frère, qui soupira légèrement avant de reprendre.

_ Lulu... Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je suis ton frère, je ne peux pas te trahir ou te vouloir du mal...!

 _ **G**_ ilbert s'approcha doucement de son cadet, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Mais il se vit repousser violemment d'un revers de bras.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Tu es un traître ! Un TRAÎTRE ! Tu essayes de m'embrouiller pour m'avoir... Tu veux me prendre par les sentiments... Mais ça ne marchera pas ! Ça ne marchera plus ! répondit en haussant le ton une nouvelle fois le blond, prit d'un petit rire nerveux.

_ Ludwig...!

_ Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant ! C'est grâce à moi que tu n'es pas dans un camp en ce moment-même !

_ Ludwig !

_ NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! TRAÎTRE !

 _ **L**_ e coup partit tout seul. Suivi aussitôt d'une réponse du Prussien, qui avait réagi par réflexe.

 _ **E**_ t tout vrilla en quelques secondes.

 _ **S**_ ous les yeux horrifiés de la petite Italie du Nord, les deux frères en étaient venus aux mains, aux poings, aux pieds. À tout ce qui pouvait servir pour frapper l'autre. L'un hurlait à la traîtrise, l'autre s'accrochait à le raisonner sans grand résultat.

 _ **D**_ es meubles furent renversés, un vase se brisa en éclats sur le sol. Le sang gicla bientôt de leurs blessures, des lèvres ouvertes et des arcades brisées par les coups de poings.

 _ **V**_ eneziano hésitait à s'interposer entres eux. Contrairement à Roderich, Gilbert rendait les coups. Moins fort, mais il les rendait. Se mettre entres eux serait s'exposer à leurs poings, et l'Italien savait qu'il ne rivaliserait pas avec eux. Quoique, peut-être que s'il se faisait mettre KO par l'un des deux, cela les dissuaderait de continuer à se battre...

 _ **N**_ on, mauvaise idée.

 _ **L**_ es deux Germains roulèrent au sol en se frappant toujours, le Prussien se faisant malgré tout aisément surpasser par son cadet qui parvint à le maintenir sous lui, le rouant de coups qu'il parvenait à rendre plus ou moins. Puis, rapidement, il se sentit dépassé par les événements, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient de nouveau. Ses coups se firent moins véhéments, moins puissants ; essoufflé, il finit par laisser ses bras glisser par terre, s'avouant vaincu.

 _ **L**_ udwig était plus fort que lui, à présent.

 _ **L**_ 'Aigle Noir du Nord, vaincu par son propre petit Aiglon. Dans un sens, il devrait s'en réjouir : cela prouvait qu'il l'avait bien élevé. Mais étrangement, cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

 _ **C**_ 'était peut-être dû aussi au goût métallique du sang qui stagnait dans sa bouche.

 _ **L**_ e blond se releva, reprenant lui aussi son souffle, essuyant d'un revers de main sa lèvre ouverte qui soignait abondamment. Il observa longuement, le regard glacial, les yeux pourpres mi clos de son aîné, gardant le silence en le défiant de se relever. Ce que ce dernier ne put faire.

 _ **L**_ assé, Ludwig eut un long soupir résigné, et sortit son revolver personnel qu'il avait toujours sur lui, le pointant, chargé, vers son frère.

_ Les traîtres doivent mourir. Sinon, c'est moi qui mourrait, déclama d'une voix impartiale l'Aryen, alors qu'il resserrait son doigt sur la gâchette.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur de recevoir une balle entres les deux yeux. A dire vrai, ce n'était même pas cette perspective qui lui faisait le plus mal. C'était d'être visé, et abattu par son propre frère. Par son sang. Par son petit Lulu.

 _ **M**_ ais la balle ne vint jamais.

_ Ludwig, arrête !

 _ **V**_ eneziano s'était brusquement relevé de sa chaise, si violemment que cette dernière s'écrasa avec fracas au sol. Il s'était écrié avec une voix tremblante, les yeux emplis de larmes et de peur, tant pour le Prussien que pour son compagnon.

 _ **C**_ e petit était un Ange, un amour. C'était incroyable d'être aussi pur et doux.

 _ **A**_ vec soulagement, Gilbert vit la main de son cadet se mettre à trembler violemment, alors que son arme tombait à terre.

_ _B-Bruder..._

 _ **L**_ e souffle saccadé, Ludwig semblait réaliser seulement tout ce qui venait de se passer, dans cette pièce, entre lui et son aîné. La terreur que l'Albinos pouvait lire dans ses yeux en témoignait.

 _ **E**_ t alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience, son petit frère quittait précipitamment les lieux.

 _ **L**_ e Vénitien se rua aux côtés de Gilbert, venant palper son pouls et vérifier sa respiration tout en lui parlant d'une voix affolée, paniquant devant son absence de réponse.

_ Gilbert...! Gilbert ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie...! Gilbert ! _Soldat ! Soldat ! Ein Doktor, schnell !_

 _ **A**_ vec quelques mots d'Allemand qu'il avait mémorisé, l'Italien ordonna à quelques soldats qui traînaient toujours dans les couloirs du manoir d'aller chercher un médecin, demeurant au côté de la nation prussienne meurtrie et inerte, cherchant un moyen de lui faire reprendre conscience rapidement.

 _ **S**_ ans y parvenir.

* * *

 **Lexique** :

→ _Англия_ ( Angliya ) : Angleterre ( Russe )

→ _Франция_ ( Frantsiya ) : France ( Russe )

→ _Артур_ ( Artur ) : Arthur ( Russe )

→ _Пруссия_ ( Prussiya ) : Prusse ( Russe )

→ _Komm rein !_ : Entrez ! ( Allemand )

→ _Dio_ : Dieu ( Italien )

→ _Soldat ! Soldat ! Ein Doktor, schnell !_ : Soldat ! Soldat ! Un docteur, vite ! ( Allemand )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions** :

 _¤ Part 1~_

_ Presque deux semaines d'inconscience, et la première chose que tu fais en te réveillant est d'emmerder les autres. Sérieusement.

_ En Anglais gamin.

_ Ne me cherche pas des noises, s'il te plait.

_ Je ne le fais pas. Reste tranquille, ta tête a été écrasée pendant l'accident. Ça vient juste de guérir, alors ne la réouvre pas en faisant quelque chose de stupide.

_ Où sont Matthew et Alfred ?

_ On ne sait pas. Ils étaient avec nous au moment de l'accident, mais la division qui nous a trouvé déclare qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Excepté le cadavre du conducteur, bien sûr.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Il n'y a aucun indice à propos d'un quelconque endroit où ils pourraient être ?

_ En fait, si. Il y avait des traces sur le sol, juste à côté de nous. Des traces de pieds et de char.

_ Alors tu penses...

_ Oui. Les Allemands qui nous ont attaqué les cherchaient, et les ont emmené dans un lieu que nous ne connaissons pas.

 _¤ Part 4 ~_

_ Putain frérot, réveille toi !

_ Oui, oui c'est moi ! Oh merci mon Dieu Al, tu es vivant ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être me seul conscient dans cet endroit !

_ Ma tête et mon corps... Putain...

_ Je sais, je... Je crois qu'ils t'ont drogué. Quelqu'un a dû leur parler de ta condition physique spéciale.

_ Amenez la loque aussi, et attachez-le sur le fauteuil.

_ Laisse... Mon frère... Matthew...

 **xXx**

→ " Agis toujours de telle façon que tu traites l'humanité, autant dans ta personne que dans celle d'autrui, toujours en même temps comme une fin, jamais simplement comme un moyen " est la deuxième maxime du devoir du philosophe allemand Kant, dont les écrits ont énormément influencé la déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme après la Seconde guerre mondiale. Quel rapport avec la Révolution Française ? Et bien Kant est un philosophe de la fin du XVIIIeme siècle, fervent admirateur des auteurs français des Lumières, et tout particulièrement Rousseau ( JJ, pour les intimes. ) Et puis bon cette maxime, elle rappelle beaucoup le premier article de la DDHC non ? " Tous les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en dignité et en droits. " Bon ok, dignité ne vient que dans la déclaration universelle, mais c'est presque pareil. Pis Kant défendait déjà l'idée d'égalité des conditions, et même d'une société des nations ( Plus de 100 ans avant la création de la SDN en 1918 ! Et ouais maggle ! Nostradamus le gars ! ) ...! ( Lisez " Idée d'une histoire universelle d'un point de vue cosmopolitique " de Kant, si vous êtes en terminale et que vous avez abordé le sujet de l'histoire en philo. Vous allez HALLUCINER à certains passages ! )

→ Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, la prise de parti d'Angleterre pour France n'est pas inventée. Historiquement parlant, c'est Churchill qui a défendu bec et ongle la France Libre pour que cette dernière soit reconnue comme un pays Allié et donc Vainqueur par Roosevelt, Staline et Tchang Kai Tcheck ( puis Mao Zedong ) qui eux baaaah n'étaient pas franchement pour. Après tout, la France s'était laissée envahir et avait collaboré avec les Nazis, elle n'était qu'un ramassis de traîtres et il me semble même que Roosevelt l'avait qualifiée comme étant le "problème" de l'Europe, un truc du genre. ( je ne me souviens plus de l'expression exacte et je ne la retrouve pas sur Internet, pardon ! )

 **xXx**

→ Joseph MENGELE ( 1911 - 1979 ) : Physicien Allemand et officier SS durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ce taré surnommé "L'Ange de la Mort" exerçait en temps que "médecin" dans le camp d'extermination d'Auschwitz II Birkenau. Ayant une fascination morbide pour les vrais jumeaux, l'hétérochromie ( les yeux vairons ou qui ont deux couleurs dans l'iris - comme moi - ), le nanisme ( un "genre" de nains ) et les déformations anatomiques, il pratiquait toutes sortes d'expériences sur ses patients, dont des amputations inutiles, des injections infectieuses ou des transfusions entres jumeaux. Et des dissections de cadavres. Il était réputé d'un sadisme particulier, ainsi que d'un antisémitisme violent. Plusieurs témoignages de ses victimes ayant survécues à ses expériences expriment la même idée, que les autres patients partageaient certainement entres eux : le sourire de Mengele était si effrayant, qu'on le disait de la Mort elle-même ; quand il vous souriait, la Mort venait vous chercher. Et en gros pour terminer, il a fini sa vie pépère en Argentine et il s'est noyé comme un con.

* * *

 **NOM DE DIEU.**

 **Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir faire ça à mes bébés ?! D: Le scénario de base part complètement en couille... D'abord le BTT, puis Samuel qui arrive en cours de route, et maintenant mes bébés TwT""**

 **Je vous le dis, ON EST PAS SORTIS DE L'AUBERGE PTN. *pan***

 **Et ça se voit terriblement que je n'ai AUCUN PLAN dans cette fic :,D**

 **J'aime tellement écrire la lente chute d'Allemagne... Il sombre de plus en plus dans la folie, je kiffe écrire ces passages o/ *sadique en puissance***

 **Je vous rassure tout de suite - je vous sens venir, Prusse n'est pas mort ! Juste inconscient, ne paniquez pas, ne vous jetez pas du haut d'un pont, je ne veux pas avoir votre mort sur la conscience ! *pan***

 **BREF. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même toi, lecteur anonyme ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance de la longue pause que vous allez subir pour cette fic, jusqu'aux résultats du baccalauréat début Juillet... Deux mois... Quoique, vous me direz, ça changera pas trop de d'habitude XD *AUTOFLAGELLATION DE L'ENFER* RE BREF.**

 **Je vous fais de gros poutoux sur les deux joues, mes petits lecteurs adorés~**


	12. Chapitre X : Rückkehr zu Berlin

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Après deux TRÈS LONGS MOIS d'attente, voici enfin le moment que vous attendez tous : le chapitre 10 de Der Fall von Deutschland, fuckers ! Intitulé " Rückkehr zu Berlin ", ou Retour à Berlin dans notre belle langue de Molière~**

 **Aaaaaah ! Vous pouvez PAS savoir à QUEL POINT vous m'avez manqué ! Surtout l'écriture, en fait... Ces deux derniers mois ont vraiment été épuisants, je suis bien contente que tout cela soit enfin terminé !**

 **Et devinez quoi ? J'AI MON BAC PUTAIN ! 8D *danse de la victoire* Avec mention Très Bien et mention européenne allemand en plus ! Et je suis acceptée à la Sorbonne aaaaaaah *pan***

 **BREF. Ça, vous vous en foutez, c'est ma vie.**

 **...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAH ! *PAN***

 **RE BREF. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve dans les notes de fin !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 2 Mars 1945, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 21h57 xXx**

 _ **V**_ eneziano soupira longuement en refermant la lourde porte d'une des chambres du Panzernest derrière lui. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été éprouvantes, mais il pouvait enfin se détendre :

 _ **G**_ ilbert s'était réveillé.

 _ **É**_ videmment, les marques imprimées durement sur sa peau d'albâtre par les coups de son petit frère mettraient un certain temps à cicatriser, puisqu'étant affaibli. Mais il avait bon espoir.

 _ **A**_ près tout, on ne fait pas tomber du ciel un aigle aussi facilement.

 _ **D**_ ans la pénombre naissante, les couloirs de l'énorme manoir prenaient une allure plus qu'inquiétante. Observant les ombres des arbres qui dansaient en ondulant sur les murs tantôt couverts de tableaux d'artistes comme Nold, Kirchner, ou même Picasso ; tantôt d'autres signés " Adolf Hitler " - d'une qualité médiocre, si ce n'était même des croûtes plutôt - tous plus fantasmagoriques les uns que les autres, le Vénitien en eut des frissons. Une sueur froide dévala sa colonne vertébrale à grande vitesse, et il pressa son pas sur les tapis molletonnés couvrant le parquet craquant pour rejoindre ses quartiers au plus vite.

 _ **I**_ l dût pour cela traverser l'intégralité de l'aile Ouest du bâtiment, Ludwig les ayant éloignés des dirigeants pour leur permettre une certaine " intimité." À cette pensée, l'Italien se figea sur place, hébété. Il avait oublié ce détail, après avoir veillé la nation prussienne. Il occupait les mêmes appartements que Ludwig.

 _ **S**_ auf qu'on lui avait appris, ce matin, que l'Aryen s'y était enfermé à double tour, et que même le Führer en personne n'avait rien pu y faire.

 _ **U**_ ne grimace angoissée déforma les lèvres de Veneziano, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, d'un pas plus hésitant certes, vers la large porte gardant les pièces de vie des deux nations alliées. Il observa un long moment la dite porte, silencieux, la balayant du regard de haut en bas, sentant sa gorge se nouer à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Puis, il trouva enfin le courage de lever le poing, et d'en frapper quelques petits coups légers.

_ Lud'...? demanda-t-il d'une vois douce. C'est moi, Feliciano. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait...

 _ **P**_ as de réponse.

_ Ludwig, s'il te plait... supplia le brun, collant un instant son oreille à la porte.

 _ **P**_ as de réponse. Pas de bruit.

 _ **I**_ _l dort peut-être..._ Veneziano poussa un nouveau soupir, peiné cette fois-ci, et se recula en s'éloignant. Bien... Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un canapé dans une salle de réception...

 _ **U**_ n claquement sec de serrure le fit sursauter violemment avec un petit cri, alors qu'il se retournait sur-le-champ pour voir la porte des appartements légèrement entrouverte. Il demeura un instant interdit, fixant l'ouverture en papillonnant des yeux, puis se décida à entrer.

 _ **I**_ l referma la porte à clé derrière lui, progressant ensuite à pas feutrés, tâtonnant légèrement à l'aveuglette les objets qui l'entouraient pour se diriger malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Sa cuisse rencontra une commode, son coude une poignée, et il embrassa même un coin de mur ; mais il parvint à avancer jusqu'au salon.

 _ **L**_ à, légèrement éclairé par la faible lumière de la Lune qui filtrait depuis une percée dans les rideaux, il trouva Ludwig assis sur un divan, les coudes sur les cuisses et le visage plaqué contre les paumes de ses mains. Les cheveux en bataille, il était vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un débardeur, ce qui en soit était une vision plutôt rare du blond qui était, d'ordinaire, toujours tiré à quatre épingles - ou nu, tout dépendait de la situation ; d'autant plus que son bel uniforme SS avait été designé par le couturier Hugo Boss lui-même...!

 _ **L**_ e Vénitien s'approcha d'un pas lent mais assez bruyant, pour ne pas prendre son compagnon par surprise, et vint doucement poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant tout de même sursauter.

_ Lud'...? souffla-t-il avec douceur, entourant la large carrure de l'Aryen de ses bras frêles.

 _ **C**_ e dernier décolla lentement ses mains de son visage, puis bascula lourdement sa tête vers l'arrière, laissant le menton du brun toucher son front humide sur lequel collaient quelques mèches blondes. Ses yeux limpides rencontrèrent les deux ambres de l'Italien ; et cette vision, même à l'envers, retourna douloureusement l'estomac de Veneziano.

_ Feli... lui répondit une voix étranglée.

 _ **A**_ llemagne pleurait.

 _ **D**_ e très légères perles salées avaient glissé sur ses joues. Rien à voir avec une crise de l'arme violente, certes, mais assez pour statufier le petit brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant.

 _ **J**_ _amais_.

 _ **S**_ ûrement poussé par son instinct protecteur - ou maternel, allez savoir - l'Italien embrassa avec tendresse le front de son amant, avant de contourner rapidement le divan pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon. Et presque aussitôt qu'il eut posé ses fesses sur les coussins souples, l'Allemand se laissa basculer mollement contre lui, déposant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune Italie dans un froissement de tissu étouffé.

_ Feli... Hier, je... J'ai... _Bruder_... balbutia Ludwig, le corps et la voix tremblants contre les doigts fins de l'Italie Fasciste qui glissaient avec amour dans ses mèches sable désordonnées.

_ Je sais Lud', je sais... Mais c'est fini, maintenant, murmura doucement Veneziano. Gilbert s'est réveillé dans l'après-midi, il va mieux.

_ Je l'ai frappé jusqu'à l'inconscience...! objecta faiblement l'Aryen en relevant ses yeux bleus vers ceux de son compagnon.

_ Mais il va bien, insista l'Italien avec un tendre sourire. Et puis, on parle de Gilbert. De la Prusse. Il a connu bien pire. Tu le connais, il est trop " wunderbar " pour tomber à cause de ça...! tenta-t-il ensuite avec un petit rire en citant la devise de l'Albinos.

_ J'ai failli le tuer, Feli ! De mes propres mains...! rétorqua le blond en se redressant brusquement, la voix étranglée. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, si... Si tu m'avais laissé faire, je... _Bruder_...

_ Lud'...

 _ **L**_ e Vénitien observa silencieusement son compagnon. Il paraissait si faible, complètement perdu et apeuré. Bien différent de la glorieuse Allemagne Nazie, n'est-ce pas ? A cet instant, Ludwig avait tout du petit garçon terrifié, plus que du puissant Reich ayant soumis la totalité du continent européen d'une poigne de fer et à vitesse éclair. **[ éclair, la Waffen-SS, la Blitzkrieg, LOWL on s'enjaille bien ou bien ? *part en crabe* ]**

_ Je suis fou, hein, Feli... Je suis un monstre... Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, reprit Ludwig avec un rire amer, empli de peine et de douleur. Je brutalise mes Alliés, mon propre frère... Pas étonnant que Vlad, ou Elizaveta se soient retournés contre moi...

_ Lud', ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien.

_ Si. Quelle est la prochaine atrocité que je vais commettre ? Te frapper toi, comme je l'ai fait à _Österreich_ ? T'envoyer dans l'inconscience comme je l'ai fait à _Bruder_ , ou pire, te tuer ? continua le blond, sa voix se brisant à ces derniers mots. Non... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'éloignes de moi, toi aussi...

_ Non ! s'écria le brun, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il souhaitait. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne te laisserai jamais, quoiqu'il puisse bien nous arriver. Et ce, même si les Alliés et les Soviétiques étaient aux portes du manoir ! rétorqua avec détermination Veneziano.

_ Feli...

 _ **L**_ e brun fixa encore un instant les yeux limpides de son amant happés dans ses pensées sordides, puis doucement il prit son visage entres ses mains pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, cherchant à la fois à le rassurer et à le réconforter.

 _ **N**_ on, il n'était pas fou. Il n'était pas un monstre. C'était ses dirigeants qui l'étaient. C'étaient eux dont il fallait se débarrasser.

 _ **C**_ 'étaient eux, la tumeur cancéreuse de l'Allemagne.

 _ **C**_ e dernier répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser que lui offrait son compagnon latin, portant ses mains à ses joues pour l'attirer dans un baiser plus profond, jouant de sa langue pour faire un peu plus fondre encore le brun dans des bras. Veneziano se retrouva bien vite allongé avec douceur sur le divan, Ludwig penché sur lui alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus.

_ Feli... Feli... murmurait le blond entre chaque baiser, reprenant rapidement son souffle. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance... Le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance... Tu ne me trahiras pas, non, je le sais... Ne me laisse pas, Feli... Je t'en prie...

_ L-Lu-...ud'...!

 _ **L**_ 'Italien se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les joues rouges, alors que son amant descendait grignoter la peau de son cou, y laissant une large marque violassée comme il en avait l'habitude.

 _"_ _ **M**_ _ien."_

 _ **C**_ 'était ainsi qu'il fallait lire cette succion. L'Italie Fasciste était la propriété du Troisième Reich. L'Italie du Nord appartenait à l'Allemagne Nazie. Feliciano était à lui. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'y toucher.

 _ **L**_ udwig pouvait se montrer très possessif envers ses terres convoitées. Et particulièrement si cela concernait un certain petit Latin candide. Preuves en étaient les deux Guerres mondiales.

 _ **L**_ e blond se crispa légèrement à ces pensées. A quoi Diable venait-il donc de songer...? Non, il n'était pas possessif envers Italie. C'était un simple allié politique. Un bouclier qui prendra les coups à sa place le moment venu. Il ne s'était certainement pas attaché à lui...!

...

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand releva lentement la tête du téton durci qu'il était en train de malmener sous les gémissements à peine étouffés du brun, écartant un peu plus les pans de la chemise de ce dernier sur ses flancs. Il l'observa de haut en bas et inversement, silencieux, faisant état de chaque tremblement du corps de son amant. Tremblements qui s'intensifièrent de par le désir de ce dernier, mais aussi par la peur.

_ L-Lud'...? souffa-t-il d'un ton angoissé, levant ses mains pour les poser sur les joues légèrement barbues de son compagnon.

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen grimaça, miné. La douloureuse tension qui frottait contre le coton de son caleçon n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Veneziano si... Désirable. Oui, c'était le mot.

 _ **J**_ usqu'ici, il n'avait fait - pardonnez l'expression - que le baiser, soit pour s'amuser et passer le temps, soit pour le punir d'une désobéissance, soit pour passer sa frustration et sa colère sur quelque chose autre que le mobilier de ses appartements. Somme toute, il profitait largement des sentiments du brun à son égard pour l'utiliser sans vergogne, se fichant pas mal de ce que ce dernier pouvait bien ressentir par la suite. Il ne bandait qu'à l'idée de frapper quelque chose. De l'entendre crier de douleur sous lui. C'était tout.

 _ **M**_ ais aujourd'hui... C'était Feliciano. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était attaché ou suppliant, il ne criait pas de douleur. Lui n'avait ni ceinturon, ni fouet pour lui faire mal ; il n'avait même pas la force de lui faire mal. Il n'était ni frustré, ni en colère.

 _ **C**_ 'était Feliciano. Juste parce que c'était lui.

 _ **I**_ l avait envie de lui, simplement. Par pour le baiser, mais pour lui faire l'amour.

 _ **L**_ 'Amour.

 _ **I**_ l s'était peut-être, finalement, un peu attaché à l'Italien... Sentant une bouffée de hargne à cette pensée, Ludwig gronda sourdement. La petite Italie sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que le blond, après avoir ôté prestement ses vêtements, le débarrassait séance tenante de son pantalon et sous-vêtements, avant de s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde sans plus de jugement, ne prenant même pas la peine de le préparer un minimum. L'Italien se tordit à cette pénétration violente, se mordant les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair des épaules de son tortionnaire.

 _ **C**_ e dernier s'immobilisa alors, se contentant d'observer en silence les larmes de douleur qui roulaient sur les joues de son compagnon, puis il se pencha pour les sécher de ses lèvres, embrassant le visage du brun jusqu'à plus soif. Ses mains caressaient avec tendresse les courbes de son corps, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules pour glisser le long de ses bras, les collant aux coussins tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts en déposant un doux baiser sur ses phalanges, contrastant ainsi nettement avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve auparavant.

 _ **V**_ eneziano était complètement perdu. Jamais encore Ludwig ne s'était montré aussi tendre avec lui - si on exceptait son intrusion violente d'il y a quelques instants. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire...!

 _ **A**_ insi, il avait presque l'illusion parfaite d'un amour idylliquement réciproque.

 _ **L**_ orsqu'il se fût un peu détendu à ces pensées, s'imaginant son Allemand tendrement amouraché de lui, Ludwig entama de langoureux mouvements de vas et viens en lui qui le confortèrent dans ses divagations. C'était si doux, comparé à ce qu'il lui faisait d'ordinaire... C'était si doux, et pourtant si douloureux...

 _ **I**_ l avait bien compris qu'Allemagne ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul régulier pour lui. La violence dont il faisait preuve durant leurs ébats avaient permis à l'Italien de s'en faire une raison, et de se contenter de cette situation. Mais à présent, sa douleur lui revenait en pleine face.

 _ **L**_ udwig ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il acceptait sa présence et ses attentions, mais jamais il ne lui rendrait son amour. Un amour aveugle que Veneziano lui vouait pourtant sans retenue. Mais cette douceur présente tiraillait le coeur du brun comme jamais. Cela lui donnait tellement l'impression d'être aimé d'Allemagne... Alors qu'il se trompait pourtant sur toute la ligne.

 _ **S**_ es larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

 _ **E**_ t comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'Aryen ralentit le rythme de ses mouvements en lui, comme si ses pleurs étaient dû à une quelconque douleur physique. Triste ironie tragique de sa situation.

 _ **I**_ l se retrouva lové entres les larges épaules de Ludwig, au plus près de son torse, et par réflexe le brun vint enfouir son visage larmoyant au creux de son cou, y reniflant bruyamment, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur de la peau de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête pour venir mordiller son lobe d'oreille et y murmurer, entre deux halètements.

_ Feli... Un jour, quand la guerre sera fini, quand nous l'aurons gagnée... Nous aurons l'Europe entière à nos pieds. Même Angleterre s'agenouillera devant nous. Puis nous annexerons l'Asie. L'Afrique. Et lorsque nous aurons amassé une force insurpassable, nous traverserons l'océan, et nous envahirons les Amériques. Tu verras, Feli. Ensemble, nous deviendrons le plus grand et le plus puissant Empire que ce monde n'ait jamais porté...! Personne ne pourra nous vaincre...! Nous règnerons ensemble, sur le monde entier, pour l'éternité...!

 _ **L**_ es mots du blond figèrent Veneziano, qui se crispa brusquement.

 _"_ _ **N**_ _onno est le plus grand des Empires, mon petit Feli d'amour ! Personne ne peut le battre ! Alors, bien sûr qu'il ne mourra pas de sitôt ! Maintenant, dans mes bras, ma petite crevette vénitienne ! "_

 _"_ _ **I**_ _talie, veux-tu faire partie du Saint Empire Romain Germanique avec moi ? Ensemble, nous pourrons créer le plus puissant pays du monde ! "_

 _ **U**_ ne sueur froide glacée traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'Italien, et il plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules de son amant pour le repousser légèrement. Puis, le fixant droit dans les yeux, la gorge nouée, il prit son visage entres ses mains, caressant ses joues du pouce.

_ Ludwig... Tout grand Empire, aussi puissant qu'il soit, est voué à disparaître. Plus tu deviens fort, et plus ta chute en sera douloureuse. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, souffla le brun en replaçant quelques mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand ralentit légèrement ses mouvements pour pouvoir l'observer, souriant légèrement en se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres, et répondit avec un air suffisant.

_ Les Temps ont changé, depuis l'époque de ton grand-père, Feli. Je suis largement plus puissant que lui. Je ne tomberai pas face à des barbares non-aryens qui se pensent supérieurs, soit-disant parce qu'ils représentent " la démocratie et les droits de l'homme " !

_ Je n'aime pas que tu parles de Grand Frère France ainsi, Lud', minauda le brun en gonflant légèrement les joues.

 _ **L**_ e regard du blond s'assombrit brusquement à ces paroles, et il aggripa aussitôt, par réflexe, la gorge du Vénitien en la serrant pour le faire taire.

_ Et moi, je déteste que tu parles de cette vermine répugnante qui me donne envie de vomir à la simple évocation de son nom, cracha l'Aryen en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

_ P-pardon... articula le plus âgé en grimaçant de douleur.

 _ **U**_ n petit " tsk " lingual lui répondit, alors que Ludwig le libérait rapidement. Le coeur battant la chamade, Veneziano sentit bien vite le blond reprendre un rythme assez soutenu en lui, visiblement impatient d'en finir avec leurs ébats. Et cela ne tarda pas, comme il le souhaitait. La jeune Italie s'arqua une dernière fois en arrière, laissant son sexe turgescent se libérer contre son bas ventre, tandis qu'il sentait le membre imposant de son amant relâcher sa semence au plus profond de lui.

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand le couvrit ensuite de son corps, reprenant tout comme lui son souffle. Les mains de Veneziano se glissèrent dans son dos, pour le serrer contre lui, alors que son regard vague encore brouillé par le plaisir dérivait sur le plafond du salon. Il avait encore donner de son corps pour repêcher Allemagne de sa folie.

 _ **M**_ ais il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir tenir le siège très longtemps.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 9 Mars 1945, Zweibrücken, Rhénanie Palatina ( Deutsches Reich ), 14h32 xXx**

 _ **I**_ l était dans le noir total. Il avait froid. Et il était seul. Terriblement seul.

 _ **C**_ e sentiment d'être détaché de son corps... Il l'avait déjà expérimenté, il y a peu... Mais c'était toujours aussi déplaisant. Il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne. Ou une simple conscience endormie.

 _ **C**_ 'était peut-être ce qu'il était, à vrai dire.

 _ **V**_ ite, il devait se réveiller. Mais cela lui paraissait tellement dur... Il n'y avait aucune lumière pour le guider, ici. Il ne savait par où aller. De plus, le froid qui mordait ses muscles le glaçait presque sur place, et une horrible douleur au niveau du ventre lui donnait terriblement envie de vomir.

 _ **I**_ l pivota à 360 degrés, ne rencontrant définitivement que du noir, l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il sentit une petite brise caresser sa joue droite, faisant légèrement bouger ses cheveux. C'était un contact très doux, léger comme une plume. Comme un doigt effleurant la surface de sa peau.

 _ **I**_ l en eu le souffle coupé.

 _ **M**_ atthew émergea difficilement, papillonnant des yeux, s'adaptant pourtant très vite à la pénombre ambiante qui ne le dépaysa pas franchement de ses songes inconscients. Ses prunelles mauves luisaient dans l'ombre, alors qu'il tentait difficilement de se souvenir d'où il était.

 _ **S**_ a tête était posée sur quelque chose de mou et confortable, c'était agréable. Et il retrouvait cette sensation de son rêve, celle des doigts effleurant son visage avec douceur.

_ _You awake, bro ?_

 _ **L**_ e Canadien laissa sa tête rouler doucement sur les cuisses de son jumeau, levant son regard pour rencontrer les deux iris bleutés de ce dernier. Alfred était incroyablement calme et attentif, c'était inhabituel venant de lui. Et il n'avait pas été drogué non plus !

_ _Al._.. siffla le blond, la gorge sèche.

_ _Dude, ya gave me the freaks ! It's been days since ya last answered me...!_ soupira avec soulagement le plus vieux des deux frères, un large sourire doux étirant ses lèvres alors que ses mains n'avaient de cesse de caresser et masser les joues et les tempes de son jumeau.

 _ **M**_ atthew papillonna légèrement des yeux, balayant du regard le paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis sa localisation ; c'est-à-dire un panorama assez restreint. Mais il reconnut tout de même, à son grand malheur, qu'ils étaient toujours enfermés dans leurs cages, dans le "laboratoire des horreurs."

 _ **I**_ l aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Une extravagance de son inconscient excité par la guerre.

_ _Ya seem to have healed a bit, that's great,_ continua le Yankee en passant délicatement sa main droite sur le ventre de son frère. _Does it still hurt ?_

_ _Yeah_... grimaça le blond avec un petit gémissement. _At least the wound's no more open._

_ _Mmhmm_ , acquiesca Alfred en retirant sa main. _But still, it's not completely healed yet, and to be honest it looks absolutely terrible. It's, like, a deep fault line from top down your torso...! That's creepy !_

_ _No details, please,_ marmonna le Canadien avec une nouvelle grimace, imaginant parfaitement à quoi devait ressembler son corps mutilé à cet instant.

 _ **M**_ ais il n'avait même pas la force de se redresser pour taquiner son frère. Il n'en avait qu'à peine la volonté, à vrai dire. Il était si épuisé, si las, si faible - c'était le mot, que demeurer ainsi affalé sur les cuisses de son jumeau lui apparaissait comme la meilleure des options. La plus simple à réaliser, et la plus confortable. Il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de bouger, de toute façon.

 _ **L**_ e jeune Américain ôta soudainement sa main droite de la tempe de son frère, faisant dodeliner ce dernier de la tête, déséquilibré, puis attira près d'eux, dans un tintement métallique, un objet que Matthew reconnut comme étant une sorte de gamelle. Voyant que son jumeau ne quittait pas l'écuelle du regard, Alfred eut un petit rire avant de reprendre, attrapant ce qui semblait être un bout de pain du bout des doigts.

_ _It's a small pittance for two men, especially for three days,_ expliqua le blond en observant du coin de l'oeil les quelques petits morceaux de lard et de pommes de terre écrasées restant dans leur gamelle. _But 's better than nothin'._

 __ Y-you didn't eat for three days...?!_ s'exclama - dans la limite de ce que sa voix pouvait fournir - le Canadien, les yeux écarquillés.

 _ **I**_ mpossible, son frère était un ventre sur pattes ! Un gouffre à bouffe ! Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules, son sourire toujours étendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ _Ya're more in need than me, here, bro._

 _ **A**_ lfred qui fait passer les autres avant lui. On aura tout vu.

 _ **L**_ a guerre vous change vraiment des gens.

 _ **B**_ ouche bée, Matthew ne put qu'observer, sans réagir tout d'abord, son jumeau s'efforcer à essayer de lui faire avaler un semblant de nourriture. Nourriture qu'il déclina ensuite en fermant hermétiquement sa bouche, la gorge nouée.

 _ **I**_ l avait d'horribles nausées, il n'était donc pas question qu'il avale ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule bouchée de cette écuelle - si toutefois on pouvait considérer son contenu comme étant de la nourriture consommable.

 _ **S**_ on refus fit froncer les sourcils à son frère, qui prit son visage à une main en le tournant vers lui, un air faussement agacé sur le visage.

_ _You're not trying to imply I saved all this food and restrained myself to eat for NOTHING ?_

 _ **L**_ e cadet ne répondit rien, laissant simplement les doigts de son jumeau appuyer légèrement sur ses joues pour en faire ressortir les lèvres en bec de tortue. Une autre lubie d'Alfred ; c'était à se tordre de rire, paraît-il.

 _ **A**_ lfred soupira légèrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre en marmonnant.

_ _C'me oooon, bro. Ya need to eat ! If you don't, ya'll never heal properly. And if not, what do you think will happen to Samu ?_

_ _Samu ?_

 _ **L**_ a simple évocation du nom de la Belle Province parvint immédiatement à délier les lèvres du Canadien, si bien que son jumeau s'empressa de fourrer un morceau de lard tiède dans la percée guettée. Têtu comme une mule, le plus jeune secoua faiblement mais avec détermination la tête, refusant toujours la nourriture qu'on forçait à présent dans sa bouche.

_ _Listen Matt' !_ lança le Yankee en immobilisant d'un bras la tête de son frère sur ses genoux. _If you don't eat, then you won't heal. And by that it will affect Quebec, and all your other provinces !_

 _ **S**_ ongeur, le blond s'immobilisa, la tête orientée vers le visage de son jumeau, l'observant à l'envers. Il avait raison.

 _ **S**_ i son état ne s'améliorait pas, en temps que nation - et donc par cela au dessus de ses provinces, ces dernières finiraient par en pâtir à un moment ou un autre. Comme une sorte de chaîne de dominos.

_ _They'll... get hurt ?_

_ _Mmhmm_ , acquiesça une nouvelle fois Alfred avec un petit sourire. _Aaaaand I can fairly suppose you can imagine that Samu got also hurt during the crash of our tank. What if, because you don't want to eat and heal properly, so he can not either ?_

 _ **L**_ e Canadien se figea à l'ouïe de la réflexion de son frère. Il n'avait jamais songé à cet aspect du lien qui les unissaient eux, les nations, à leurs provinces. Et si la théorie d'Alfred s'avérait juste, Samuel devait être dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il était. Avec une grimace angoissée et résignée, le blond ouvrit docilement la bouche, et accepta enfin la nourriture que lui tendait toujours la nation américaine.

_ _Good boy, Ya see ya can do it if ya want it,_ sourit ce dernier en frottant affectueusement la tignasse bouclée de son jumeau.

_ _'hu' up,_ marmonna le blond en masticant, les joues légèrement rougissantes. _It's just, you know, for Samuel's safe-_

_ _Yeah, yeah, never mind,_ le coupa son frère en roulant des yeux d'un faux air excédé. _You really look like Artie sometimes, bro._

 _ **L**_ e plus jeune répondit par un petit "tsk" lingual, laissant l'Américain fourrer un morceau de pomme de terre plus froid que tiède dans sa bouche. Le goût en était absolument immonde, mais il devait faire avec...

 __ Speaking of him_ , reprit Alfred en crispant ses mâchoires, _what is this old man doing ? I mean, I can presume it's been days since our kidnapping, and he's still not here to help us escaping ! Fuck, and he calls himself the Land of the best Secret Services ! -_

 _ **M**_ atthew l'écouta râler sans rien dire, occupé à caler le rythme de sa mastication avec le fait que son frère fourrait toujours plus de nourriture dans sa bouche à mesure que ce dernier s'énervait contre la nation britannique.

_ _A-Al...!_ bafouilla-t-il alors rapidement, se retrouvant avec de la pomme de terre écrasée sous le nez.

_ _Oh, sorry bro,_ s'excusa l'aîné en essuyant rapidement le visage de son petit frère d'un revers de manche.

_ _Calm down, Alfred. I'm sure they'll come for us,_ dit calmement le blond avec un petit sourire affectueux, tentant de détendre son frère qui, visiblement, était à fleur de peau.

 __ Hmm..._ répondit simplement ce dernier en le fixant, l'une de ses mains caressant doucement les cheveux de son cadet. _Ya can sleep if ya want, y'know. I'm on the look-out._

 __ Thanks..._

 _ **L**_ e Canadien ferma lentement les yeux, bercé par les caresses de son grand frère dans ses cheveux, ainsi que par la douceur du baiser que ce dernier déposa sur son front. Ces moments de complicité avec Alfred lui rappelait énormément leur enfance commune, après qu'il ne soit devenu une colonie britannique. La douce chaleur de l'innocence.

 _ **D**_ ommage que cela ne se produise qu'en temps de guerre, là où l'innocence et l'enfance sont foulées aux pieds vulgairement.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 12 Mars 1945, Eberswalde ( Deutsches Reich ), 14h34 xXx**

 _ **F**_ eliks s'emmitoufla un peu mieux dans l'épaisse couverture de fourrure qu'on lui avait apporté, s'y dissimulant entièrement des pieds jusqu'au nez. Son corps était encore barré de cicatrices roses - ce qui, on peut le dire, n'était genre pas du tout esthétique - mais elles commençaient malgré tout à disparaître progressivement, signe que l'aide soviétique envers son gouvernement provisoire lui était profitable.

 _ **L**_ e blondinet releva les yeux lorsqu'il vit deux mains lui rendre une tasse de café fumante. Il croisa alors le sourire de Toris, qui lui mit la tasse entres les doigts.

_ Tiens, j'espère que ça te va.

_ Je préfère carrément le chocolat chaud, bouda le Polonais avec une moue d'enfant gâté.

_ Je sais bien- commença le brun en s'excusant, coupé par son vis-à-vis.

_ Mais après ce que j'ai mangé tout ce temps, je crois que même un simple verre d'eau potable vaut pour moi autant que la meilleure bouteille de _Spirytus_...! plaisanta le blond. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, le café est, genre, réservé aux hauts dignitaires non ? continua-t-il en remerciant d'un signe de la tête son camarade avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

_ Oui, Monsieur Russie te cède sa part d'aujourd'hui, expliqua le Lituanien avec un sourire.

 _ **I**_ l s'assit alors à ses côtés, observant silencieusement Feliks qui se réchauffait tant grâce au café qu'au feu de cheminée près d'eux. Toris était réellement soulagé de voir que son camarade reprenait du poil de la bête, lentement mais sûrement. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était grâce à Russie, et aux accords d'entraide signés avec le gouvernement communiste polonais mis en place par les autorités soviétiques.

 _ **S**_ on regard verdâtre se posa un instant sur les mains de son ami, sur les écorchures encore visibles sur sa peau pâle. Pour le coup, il était plutôt content d'être dans le "camp" de Russie ; il savait que Pologne serait vengé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _ **D**_ ans un coin de la pièce, Ivan observait les deux nations silencieusement, assis dans son fauteuil, la joue mollement posée sur son bras accoudé. Ils profitaient de leur avancée plus que rapide - et surtout de leur entrée sur le territoire allemand - pour faire une étape dans un petit village frontalier, afin de se reposer un peu après les rudes mois d'hiver qui se calmaient enfin sur les terres de l'Est. La jeune superpuissance bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

 _ **I**_ l mourrait d'ennui.

 _ **A**_ vrai dire, il était si sûr de sa victoire, si persuadé de l'imminente défaite de la Wehrmacht face à lui, qu'il était las des combats joués d'avance. Lorsque l'on est un ours, et que l'on joue avec une crevette, ce n'est drôle qu'un court instant, non ?

 _ **E**_ t bien, l'amusement passé, il ne lui restait qu'un profond vide d'intérêt sans goût. Cette neurasthénie, ce malaise constant était pour le moins désagréable et lassant.

 _ **D**_ u mouvement à sa droite attira son regard, alors qu'en relevant ses yeux il reconnut la manche d'uniforme de sa grande soeur. Cette dernière était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans un second fauteuil, et observa avec un petit sourire tendre Toris et Feliks à l'opposé de la pièce avant de se tourner doucement vers son cadet.

_ Vanya.

_ Grande soeur, la salua également Ivan en arquant un sourire. Je vois que tu vas mieux.

_ Oui, répondit l'Ukrainienne en hochant légèrement la tête. Ce n'était que passager. L'émotion, le stress... La fatigue aussi, sans doute. Rien de grave.

_ Je comprends, dit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas supporté autant de pression...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Vanya. C'est finit, tout va très bien à présent, répliqua immédiatement Katya en posant ses deux mains sur celles de son petit frère. Toi, tu es fort. Ta puissance nous aide beaucoup, tu sais. Regarde à quelle vitesse Pologne se rétablit...! C'est un miracle qu'il tienne debout aujourd'hui, vu l'état dans lequel nous l'avons retrouvé...!

 _ **L**_ e Russe ancra ses prunelles violassées dans les deux orbes brillantes de sa soeur, puis soudainement laissa retomber sa tête sur ses cuisses en soupirant. Avec un sourire, la belle Ukrainienne commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur, une lueur affectueuse dans le regard tandis que le plus jeune se détendait.

_ J'en ai marre, soupira finalement Ivan, les yeux clos, entre deux caresses de sa soeur.

_ Marre de quoi ? demanda Katya.

_ De cette guerre. Allemagne est trop faible, il m'ennuie, expliqua l'URSS avec une moue d'enfant boudeur. Face à Amérique, ce serait déjà plus drôle.

_ Il est sensé être ton allié, non...?

_ Oui. Mais, je peux quand même dire que me battre contre lui serait tout de même plus divertissant que contre Allemagne et ses alliés qui ne cessent de reculer en fuyant le combat, rétorqua le Russe en s'agitant légèrement.

 _ **I**_ l avait l'air vraiment frustré de cette situation. A être devenu trop fort, à présent il languissait de trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur. Ironique.

_ Peut-être bien... admit la jeune femme, hésitante. Mais c'est tout de même étrange de parler ainsi d'un allié. Vous êtes sensés vous apprécier, non ?

_ Oh, j'apprécie beaucoup Angleterre, France, et Chine. Surtout Chine. Mais lui, je ne l'aime pas.

 _ **I**_ van avait répondu d'une voix calme et posée, les yeux rivés dans deux de sa soeur, un large sourire étiré sur son visage. Un long frisson glissa dans le dos de l'Ukrainienne.

_ Ce n'est qu'un enfant capricieux, égoïste, égocentrique, narcissique, impérialiste, odieux, insupportable, niais, intéressé, calculateur, manipulateur, et surtout, SURTOUT : un capitaliste, énuméra le jeune homme sans s'arrêter. Il cherche trop à me donner des ordres ; il se prend pour le chef de l'Alliance. Je l'éxècre...!

_ Je vois ça... souffla Katya faiblement.

_ Cependant, je pense que ce serait plus distrayant de jouer contre lui. Au moins, malgré tout ces défauts, il a du répondant. Et il viendrait au combat, lui, au lieu de fuir comme un minable la queue entres les jambes comme le fait Allemagne à présent. Je suis sûr qu'ils se terrent tous à Berlin comme des rats. Mais nous les trouverons, nous les traquerons sans relâche, et nous exterminerons cette vermine puante.

 _ **L**_ 'Ukrainienne n'avait plus dit un mot, écoutant simplement la voix enfantine douce et calme de son petit frère vociférer des flots d'insultes de toutes sortes. Le contraste était à la fois marquant, et effrayant. En déglutissant, la jeune femme soupira légèrement en se détendant alors qu'Ivan se taisait à présent, comme plongé dans ses pensées. En vue de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger de son siège.

 _ **A**_ vec un nouveau soupir, elle bascula légèrement la tête vers la gauche, observant du coin de l'oeil les deux nations qui leur tenaient compagnie dans la pièce. Elle n'aperçut que deux silhouettes endormies l'une contre l'autre, chaudement emmitoufflées dans une couverture de fourrure.

 _ **A**_ u moins, ces jours de repos leur étaient plus que bénéfiques.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 15 Mars 1945, Saarbrücken ( Deutsches Reich ), 20h56 xXx**

 _ **A**_ rthur était penché au dessus d'une table, les deux mains posées à plat sur le meuble, ses yeux examinant pour la énième fois la carte des reliefs environnants. Avec un soupir à la fois excédé et épuisé, il se laissa lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil, ôtant d'un mouvement de poignet les lunettes qui protégeaient un temps soit peu sa vue pour se frotter les yeux du pouce et de l'index.

 _ **C**_ ette guerre le mettait réellement à rude épreuve. D'abord Francis, puis à présent ses chers fils... On lui avait tout pris. Sa tête bascula lentement vers l'arrière, ses yeux fixant le "plafond" de sa tente, alors qu'il serrait les dents.

 _ **N**_ on, décidément, Dieu avait vraiment un problème avec lui...

 _ **H**_ eureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus que son coeur et sa tête qui le tiraillaient. Les blessures causées par les bombardements de la Luftwaffe avaient fini par guérir presque toutes entièrement, et il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur physique autre que l'angoisse que lui procuraient les disparitions successives de son meilleur ennemi et compagnon de bagarre attitré, ainsi que de ses enfants chéris.

 _ **L**_ e britannique se fendit d'un petit sourire amusé à ses propres mots. Finalement, les historiens n'avaient peut-être pas totalement tort, lorsqu'il le surnommait la _Mother Britain_.

 _ **A**_ rthur sursauta légèrement lorsque le bruit du tissu claquant contre la toile tendue retentit dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, sur le qui vive, mais se détendit presque aussitôt en constatant que ce n'était que Samuel qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente.

 __ It has been twenty minutes since I've made you called. What took you so long, Quebec ?_ siffla l'Anglais en fronçant les sourcils, reprenant son ton et son attitude glacials habituels.

_ _Well, excuse me for being just a bit injured Britain, Sir,_ railla sèchement le brun en claudiquant presque jusqu'à la table, s'affalant à son tour sur une chaise en soupirant.

_ _Didn't you heal by the time ?_

 __ As you can see, not much. My head is killing me, and I feel as if something was crunching in my belly,_ expliqua le Québécois en serrant les dents, se contractant légèrement sur lui-même alors qu'il conservait ses mains sur son ventre, comme s'il tentait d'enrayer une douleur intense.

 _ **L**_ e britannique garda le silence un instant, observant la province canadienne gigoter légèrement sur sa chaise en signe d'inconfort. Puis, il se releva de sa chaise et vint se placer en face du brun.

_ _Look at me, Quebec,_ ordonna-t-il à la Belle Province, qui releva la tête vers lui d'un air blasé.

_ Quessé qu'tu m'veux, coudon ? marmonna ce dernier. **[ Et ouais, j'ai écrit cette phrase toute seule comme une grande ! Sans l'aide de Cyrielle ! *auteure trop fière d'elle* ]**

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais ignora les paroles du brun - qu'il n'avait qu'à peine compris, de toute façon - et attrapa le visage du Québécois dans sa main, commençant à l'examiner sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables, faisant de même avec le reste de son corps.

_ _Wha-_ 'rêtes donc d'me tripoter comme une guenon l'ferait 'vec son kid ! s'exclama Samuel en se débattant.

_ _Stop being such a brat,_ siffla le britannique en donnant une tape sur le front de la Belle Province, qui par conséquent grimaça, avant de se rasseoir sur son fauteuil en soufflant. _Damn, I thought it could be this..._

_ _Could be what ?_ demanda le brun.

_ _Matthew's the one who's injured,_ déclara le blond calmement.

 _ **P**_ uis, avant que Samuel ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

_ _You're his Province, not a Nation. That's why your health depend on his. So as you're not able to regain properly, it means that Canada is the one who's not healing at first,_ expliqua Arthur. _Bloody Hell, that's way more a brain teaser than I thought..._ marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même, son inquiétude pour ses fils ne faisant que s'accroître un peu plus.

 _ **S**_ amuel quand à lui avait porté une main à son front, son crâne le lançant horriblement. Bien évidemment, ce que venait de lui apprendre Arthur ne le rassurait pas du tout. Tant pour son crétin de " beau-frère " que pour son amant. Alfred avait beau être l'une des plus grandes puissances du monde, si Mattie, blessé, devenait un poids pour lui, jamais tout seul il ne pourrait se sortir de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient visiblement enlisés.

 _ **E**_ t même si Matthew s'était avéré être toujours dans un état convenable, cette guerre le rendait instable, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Québec l'avait déjà expérimenté, et savait mieux que quiconque que le Canadien risquait à tout moment de " péter un câble " et se mettre à frapper tout ce qui bougeait.

 _ **S**_ 'il l'avait frappé _lui_ , il était capable de frapper tout le monde.

 _ **E**_ t il doutait qu'Alfred seul puisse le contenir dans l'une de ses "crises", si en plus lui-même était blessé... Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas non plus la seule chose qui dérangeait le brun dans ce constat.

 _"_ _ **Y**_ _ou're a Province, not a Nation. "_ Une Province. Inférieure à une Nation. _Dépendante_ envers une Nation. Voilà ce qu'il était. Voilà ce qui le dérangeait plus que tout.

 _ **S**_ es terres, ses citoyens, sa santé, son existence même. Tout cela dépendait du bon vouloir de Matthew. Si le Canada ne voulait plus du Québec, alors il sera fait selon sa volonté. Et honnêtement, rares seront ceux qui chercheront à l'en empêcher.

 _ **F**_ _rancis ?_ Plutôt crever que de lui être redevable. Un père absent et adepte du favoritisme, qui les a abandonné lâchement aux mains de cette stupide Tête Carrée ? Jamais il ne se donnerait la peine de protéger Samuel, même s'il était - et de loin - plus son fils que ne l'était Matthew.

 _ **A**_ _lfred ?_ Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et puis, à cette heure, il était plus préoccupé par l'autre Commie que par les affaires du continent américain.

 _ **L**_ _es autres provinces ?_ À présent qu'il y pensait, rares étaient les " enfants " de Matthew qui l'appréciaient. Et, il ne faisait pas non plus spécialement d'effort pour se faire apprécier. En même temps, il était le seul à ne pas être "né" après, mais en même temps que Canada. Et il avait un statut spécial sur le territoire canadien : le seul francophone, le seul catholique, le seul aussi proche de Matthew. Le seul à créer des problèmes aussi...? Samuel secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

 _ **A**_ _rthur ?_ Québec plissa les yeux en se crispant, les poings serrés. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour lui, c'était Arthur. Pour France comme pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu que Canada. Depuis toujours. Toujours relégué au second plan, toujours comparé à Matthew, si gentil, si intelligent, si _parfait._

 _ **P**_ reuve étant que _lui_ était devenu une Nation, et pas lui.

 _ **I**_ l n'était qu'une Province. Et là était tout le problème. Il avait beau - il ne pouvait le nier - plus qu'adorer Matthew ; il était jaloux. Il ne voulait pas être inférieur à lui, mais _comme_ lui. Son égal. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de lui, ni de quiconque. Car à vivre au crochet d'un autre, il ne pouvait que garder au fond de lui la peur d'être abandonné à son triste sort, laissé sur le carreau. Et pour l'avoir expérimenté une fois, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais y être confronté.

 _ **A**_ rthur interrompit ses réflexions en étalant plusieurs papiers sous ses yeux, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

_ _Hopefully, the RAF worked on it, and I've received some... Interesting details !_

 __ So ?_ répondit le brun en haussant les sourcils.

 __ Admire._

 _ **L**_ e britannique se lança dans une énumération de calculs tous plus divers et compliqués les uns que les autres, sous l'oeil et à l'oreille à moitié attentifs du Québécois qui, il fallait le dire, s'en fichait comme de la dernière pluie. Il avait un al de crâne insupportable, des pensées plus que sombres qui le hantaient de façon plus tenace encore qu'une malédiction amérindienne, et l'autre imbécile de Tête Carrée ne cessait d'énumérer des chiffres à tout va.

 _ **C**_ 'était presque si la Belle Province se tirerait une balle dans la tête pour faire terre toutes ces voix qu'il entendait en boucle ; tant celle d'Arthur que celles de ses souvenirs.

_ _And it leads to... 40 ! QED._

 _ **S**_ amuel sursauta à l'exclamation de l'Anglais, trop absorbé par son coma cérébral pour réellement prêter attention au britannique. Il se redressa alors brusquement, fixant sans comprendre la feuille griffonnée de chiffres et de calculs posés que lui agitait sous le nez Arthur.

_ _What...?_ fût il seulement capable de répondre.

_ _You did not even listen, do you ?_ soupira le blond en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. _With all these information, and according to the fact that they have just simply "disappeared" from our sight, I can assure they are located within 40 kilometers._

 __ R-really...?_ demanda le Québécois, à présent pleinement intéressé par les dires de l'Anglais.

_ _Yes. It'd be impossible for them to just disappear like this without us tracking them if they'd gone further away from here. So no, they must be around here, somewhere hidden,_ expliqua Arthur, les yeux à présent fixés de nouveau sur sa carte de reliefs.

 _ **U**_ n petit sourire s'étira sur le visage de Samuel, inconsciemment. Car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de sombre, il était tout de même énormément soulagé de savoir que tous les calculs tordus d'Arthur avait permis de restreindre nettement leur zone de recherche. A présent. Ils étaient réellement proches de retrouver les jumeaux, et la Belle Province ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir sortir Matthew de là où il était, où qu'il soit et quoiqu'on lui fasse.

 _ **E**_ t si par malheur on lui avait fait du mal, foi de Québécois, plus jamais il ne montrerait remords aucun à plomber cette vermine Nazie.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 16 Mars 1945, Panzernest ( Deutsches Reich ), 14h28 xXx**

 _ **L**_ udwig se tenait aussi droit que sa condition physique lui permettait, jambes légèrement écartées et bras croisés derrière le dos, sa casquette vissée sur son crâne impeccablement coiffé réhaussant un peu plus sa haute et large carrure Aryenne épousée au millimètre près par son costume de cérémonie vert bouteille taillé sur mesure. Il avait dû troquer son uniforme de SS noir pour cette tenue plus distinguée alors que ce jour se tenait une réunion de la plus haute importance entre le Führer et ses plus proches conseillers.

 _ **A**_ sa droite, Veneziano se tenait également le plus droit possible, son uniforme bleu sombre fermemant ceinturé à la taille et sa casquette tombant légèrement sur ses yeux. D'un geste discret, l'Allemand tendit un doigt sous la visière de son allié, et la redressa doucement pour permettre à l'Italien, qui le remercia d'un large sourire, de mieux voir la réunion qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

 _ **E**_ n continuant un peu plus encore à droite, on pouvait voir ce vieux croûton de Mussolini, presque constamment penché vers son interprète, Schmidt **[ Non, je blague pas, son interprète s'appellait vraiment Monsieur Schmidt...! ]** , pour suivre légèrement en décalé les échanges en allemand qui défilait rapidement devant eux.

_ _Mein Führer, wir können nicht mehr in den Panzernest bleiben. Die Allieren sind zu nahe, es ist zu gefährlich,_ commença le Boiteux, à la droite d'Hitler.

_ _Ich weiB es, Goebbels,_ gronda le brun, ses doigts tremblants nerveusement caressant en un tic sa moustache. _Göring, eine Zusammenfassung der Situation, bitte._

_ _Von den beiden Seiten haben die zwei Armeen die Grenzen überquert,_ répondit avec hésitation Boule de graisse, triturant les documents sous ses doigts en évitant le regard du Führer. _Die Rote Armee ist nicht mehr als in einigen Kilometern von Berlin, und die Amerikanern sind möglich nicht so far von hier._

 _ **H**_ itler se redressa en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil, lentement, l'air toujours pensif en fixant d'un oeil perçant le _Reichstadtshalter_ de Prusse, ses doigts triturant de plus en plus violemment sa moustache.

_ _Sicherlich,_ reprit le Führer en plissant les yeux. _Aber dennoch will ich nicht, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Es wird uns einige Feiglinge machen, die fliehen entweder die Feinde gegenüber._

_ _Richtig. Wir können nicht sie denken lassen, dass wir Angst haben, und dass wir wie Kaninchen fliehen !_ acquiesça Goebbels à l'attention d'Hitler.

 _ **"T**_ _u plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas toi qui, il y a deux secondes encore, disais qu'il fallait absolument rentrer à Berlin ?!"_ pensa Ludwig en plissant les yeux, agacé. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas voir cet imbécile en peinture.

 _ **"S**_ _uce boule."_

_ _Sind Sie dumm ?!_ s'exclama Göring en frappant du poing sur la table. _Wenn wir hier bleiben, laufen wir Gefahr, dass die Amerikaner in den Schlaf kommen ! Es ist undenkbar, wir müssen nach Berlin zurückzugehen !_

_ _Hören Sie nicht, mein Führer. Wenn Sie denken, dass es besser zu bleiben ist, dann ist es Ihnen richtig !_ répliqua le Boiteux à l'attention du brun, ignorant superbement les exclamations de Boule de graisse.

 _ **S**_ 'en suivit alors un échange houleux entres les deux hommes, totalement ignorés par le Führer qui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose par le déroulement des choses. D'un petit claquement de doigts, il appela sa petite chienne labrador, Blondie, qui se rua près de lui en remuant la queue gaiement, suivie maladroitement par son rejeton, nommé Loup par Hitler lui-même. Ce dernier commença à câliner les deux canidés presque amoureusement, délaissant complètement la réunion à laquelle il prenait part.

 _ **I**_ l était aisé d'assurer que le Führer semblait aimer plus sincèrement ses animaux que l'Humanité.

 _ **L**_ udwig ne put retenir un long soupir devant ce spectacle affligeant. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop aisément les quelques réunions désastreuses qu'avait tenu par le passé la Société des Nations.

 _ **A**_ cet instant, l'Empire était peut-être au bord du gouffre, et ses dirigeants semblaient préférer se foutre sur la gueule plutôt que d'agir en conséquence. Pathétiques humains.

 _ **D**_ égoûté pour l'heure, l'Aryen jeta un petit coup d'oeil en biais vers son camarade Italien. Ce dernier, légèrement tourné vers l'arrière, semblait reluquer fixement un commandant SS situé en retrait dans la salle. Grinçant des dents, l'Allemand donna un coup de coude au brun, le faisant légèrement couiner de douleur alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, dévisageant avec incompréhension son allié.

 _ **P**_ lutôt que de montrer un quelconque signe d'attention à la jeune Italie Fasciste, le blond regarda un peu plus loin que les ambres brillantes de son amant, et observa plus précisément le vieux dictateur Italien. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à suivre la discussion, malgré la traduction qui lui était faite.

 _ **M**_ aintenant qu'il y réfléchissait attentivement, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils servaient effectivement de plantes vertes dans cette pièce. Qu'ils n'étaient là que pour la décoration. Un nouveau soupir exaspéré lui échappa, alors que, le Führer demandant une nouvelle fois l'attention Blondie étalée sur ses genoux, Ludwig tapotait discrètement sa cuisse pour appeler le petit chiot, qui gambada joyeusement jusqu'à lui en jappant, attirant l'attention sur lui tandis que le blond le prenait dans ses bras, rougissant légèrement de voir la plupart des regards de la pièce braqués sur lui alors que Loup s'amusait à lui lécher et mordiller les doigts.

 _ **A**_ joutés au sourire amusé et attendri de Feliciano ; l'Allemand regrettait presque d'adorer autant le petit chiot.

_ _Und Sie Himmler, was denken Sie ?_ demanda soudainement le brun à l'attention de l'homme directement à sa droite.

 _ **A**_ près réflexion, Ludwig remarqua qu'effectivement, la Limace binoclarde n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion, et s'était contentée d'observer silencieusement ses camarades limite se sauter à la gorge sous son nez. Himmler se redressa donc légèrement sur son siège, remontant ses petites binocles sur son arête nasale, et, se tournant vers le Führer, répondit calmement.

_ _Ich, persönnlich, denke, dass dieser Ort nicht mehr in der Lage ist, das Reich zu schützen. Die Alliierten sind besonders gegenüber und wütend gegen unsere Konsolidierungsmaßnahmen der deutschen Rasse._

 _"_ _ **T**_ _raduction : ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié les mesures de la Solution Finale et sont déterminés à nous écraser pur et simplement "_ pensa Ludwig avec un rictus aigri.

_ _Wir haben in Berlin, eine sichere und manipulationssichere Schutz, sowie einen breiteren Anwendungsbereich und leichter zu verteidigen gegen Brände, die uns bedrohen,_ continua le chef de la SS, s'étendant en belles paroles.

 _"_ _ **À**_ _Berlin, nous pourrons nous terrer dans le blockhaus du Reichtag et mieux concentrer nos troupes dans la ville pour la rendre inviolable "_ traduisit encore le blond pour lui-même, habitué à présent aux sous-entendus de la Limace.

_ _Darüber hinaus haben wir damit ein breiteres Spektrum von Kämpfer haben , die es uns ermöglichen, eine effiziente Leibwächter zu halten, während junge und tapferen Truppen vor den Toren der Stadt senden, um uns von die Alliierten zu schützen._

 _"_ _ **O**_ _n garde les meilleurs combattants pour nous protéger dans le blockhaus, et on envoie les Jeunesses au combat. De toute façon, ils ne sont qu'à peine formés, ce n'est pas bien grave s'ils se font écraser par l'Armée Rouge ou les Américains. Après tout, nous n'avions pas de grandes espérances pour eux, si leur rôle est de se faire dégommer à coup d'obus, ils auront au moins servis à quelque chose en évitant aux meilleurs de se faire charcuter à leur place "_ continua l'Aryen, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

 _ **H**_ itler garda le silence encore un instant, puis fit descendre Blondie de ses genoux avant de se relevant plaquant ses deux mains à plat sur la table de réunion.

_ _Richtig. In diesem Fall gehen wir zurück nach Berlin_ , clama le brun. _Göring, bereiten die Truppen nach die Kapitale zu kommen. Alles andere hinzufügen ?_

 _ **L**_ es trois hommes ne répondirent rien, confortant le Führer dans sa décision.

_ _Die Aussprache ist geschlossen. Herren, Sie können gehen._

_ _Heil Hitler !_ salua l'intégralité de la pièce aux mots du brun, le bras droit levé bien haut et le corps au garde-à-vous jusqu'à ce qu'Hitler ne leur fasse signe de partir, ce que l'assistance fit sans tarder.

 _ **L**_ e Führer, suivit de près par la jeune labrador, se dirigea alors vers Mussolini, un large sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il écartait les bras pour venir donner l'accolade au vieux dictateur.

_ Benito ! Mon bon ami, cela fait longtemps !

_ Oui, effectivement, acquiesca l'Italien en hochant de la tête après un court temps durant lequel Schmidt reprit son rôle d'interprète.

_ J'ose espérer que vous nous suivrez à Berlin ! Vous n'y êtes jamais allé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous verrez, c'est une ville magnifique ! Peut-être bien plus que Rome, même ! continua le brun en gardant un bras autour des épaules de Mussolini, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui.

_ Je n'en doute pas, Adolf. Pas une seconde, céda encore une fois le Duce, ayant bien compris que personne n'avait d'intérêt à froisser le Führer. Cependant, je ne pourrais y rester bien longtemps ; j'ai, disons, quelques affaires qui m'attendent encore à Milan.

_ Si par affaires, vous entendez une femme, je vous comprends ! dit Hitler en tapotant l'épaule de l'Italien. Comment s'appelait la dernière déjà ? Clara ?

_ Clara oui. Très belle. _Bella come una fiore_ , assura Mussolini en mimant un baiser sur ses doigts. Et en effet, c'est de cette "affaire" dont je parle.

_ Je n'en doute point mon ami, je n'en doute point, répondit le brun en hochant de la tête. C'est tout de même dommage que vous ne puissiez rester longtemps. Tenez ! Venez, nous allons promener un peu Blondie dans le parc du manoir, cela nous changera les idées. Schmidt, vous nous accompagnez, ordonna Hitler à l'interprète, qui s'inclina respectueusement.

_ _Heil mein Führer._

 _ **T**_ andis que les deux humains discutaient en s'éloignant vers la sortie, Ludwig, le petit Loup toujours dans les bras, surveillait du coin de l'oeil Feliciano qui, dès l'annonce de la fin de la réunion, s'était détourné de lui sans mot dire pour filer derechef vers le commandant SS qu'il fixait précédemment. Bouillant de jalousie, le blond ne pouvait que surveiller les deux hommes, alors qu'il était trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se murmuraient.

 _ **E**_ t autant dire que cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

_ Faites bien parvenir cette lettre à Monsieur Roderich Edelstein, à Vienne, chuchota l'Italien au SS, qui hocha la tête respectueusement.

 _ **M**_ ême si cet homme était un Latin et un original, il n'en demeurait pas moins une nation.

_ Vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à le trouver, je pense.

_ _Ja wohl, Herr Vargas._

_ Et insistez bien sûr le fait qu'il doit venir de toute urgence à Berlin, continua Feliciano sans lâcher encore le papier qui était déjà à moitié dans la main de l'Allemand.

_ _Ja wohl, Herr Vargas._

 __ Danke schön._

 _ **L**_ e Vénitien relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la lettre, la laissant aux mains du Germain. Ce dernier le salua au garde-à-vous, puis sortit rapidement de la pièce, le précieux document en sa possession.

 _ **C**_ 'était la meilleure chose à faire, pensa le brun en soupirant légèrement. Ludwig se montrait de plus en plus instable émotionnellement parlant, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le laisser seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Prusse seul, en vue de son état plus que déplorable.

 _ **E**_ t sur ce point, il faisait confiance à Autriche pour prendre convenablement soin de Gilbert à sa place.

 _ **D**_ e plus, il pourrait tout de même lui rendre visite de temps en temps, quand Lud' serait endormi par exemple. Quand il ne lui serait pas nécessaire d'être à ses côtés.

 _ **U**_ n peu rassuré sur ce point, Veneziano, se tourna vers la sortie de la pièce, et croisa presque immédiatement le regard bleuté glacial de l'Aryen, qui l'avait visiblement épié tout au long de sa conversation avec ce SS. Il le fixa un instant encore droit dans les yeux, avant que le blond ne se détourne de lui et ne quitte la pièce prestement, le chiot toujours dans les bras, et ses bottes claquant anormalement bruyamment le sol.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien soupira une nouvelle fois, las. Il allait encore devoir répondre de ses "crimes" ce soir, et très certainement devoir en assumer la punition qui en découlerait... Il finit par hausser les épaules, désertant lui aussi la salle de réunion.

 _ **A**_ près tout, cela ne changerait pas de l'ordinaire.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Bruder_ : frère ( allemand )

→ _Österreich_ : Autriche ( allemand )

→ _Bella come una fiore_ : Belle comme une fleur ( italien ) **[ Et j'ai même pas utilisé Google Traduction pour ça :D ]**

→ _Danke schön_ : merci ( allemand )

* * *

 **Traductions :**

 _¤ Part 2 :_

_ T' es réveillé bro ?

_ Mec, tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait des jours que tu m'as pas répondu !

_ T'as l'air d'avoir guéri un peu, c'est cool. Toujours mal ?

_ Ouais... Au moins la blessure n'est plus ouverte.

_ Mais même, ça n'a pas encore guéri entièrement, et pour être honnête c'est horrible. C'est, genre, comme si t'avais une large faille tout le long du ventre ! C'est glauque !

_ Pas de détails s'il te plait.

_ C'est une petite pitance, surtout pour deux hommes. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

_ T-tu n'as pas mangé pendant 3 jours...?!

_ Tu en as plus besoin que moi, bro.

_ T'es pas en train de sous-entendre que j'ai gardé toute cette nourriture et que je me suis restreint de manger pour rien ?!

_ Oh alleeeez bro, si tu ne manges pas, tu ne guériras pas. Et si tu ne guéris pas bien, que va-t-il arriver à Samu à ton avis ?

_ Écoute Matt ! Si tu ne manges pas, tu ne guériras pas. Et ça affectera Samuel, et toutes tes autres provinces !

_ Ils... seront blessés...?

_ Et je peux aisément dire que tu sais que Samuel a très certainement été blessé durant notre accident. Alors quoi, s'il ne peut pas guérir parce que tu refuses de guérir toi-même ?

_ Bon garçon. Tu vois quand tu veux !

_ Ta gueule. C'est juste, pour Samuel...

_ Ouais ouais, j'm'en fous. Tu ressembles vraiment à Arthur parfois, bro !

_ En parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche le vieux ? Je veux dire, on peut supposer que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a ete kidnappés, et il n'est toujours pas venu nous chercher ! Putain, et il se dit le pays des services secrets ?!

_ Oh, désolé bro.

_ Calme toi Al, je suis sûr qu'ils vont venir pour nous.

_ Tu peux dormir, je fais le guet.

_ Merci bro.

 _¤ Part 4 :_

_ Ça fait 20 minutes que je t'ai fait appeler. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

_ Excuse moi d'être juste un peu blessé !

_ Tu n'as pas encore guéri ?

_ Pas vraiment. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, et j'ai cette impression, comme si on m'écrasait le ventre.

_ Regarde moi Québec.

_ Arrête de faire le gamin. Putain, je pensais bien que cela pouvait être cela...

_ Pouvait être quoi ?

_ C'est Matthew qui est blessé.

_ Tu es sa Province, pas une Nation. C'est pourquoi ta santé dépend de la sienne. Donc si tu ne peux pas récupérer proprement de tes blessures, ça veut dire que Canada est celui qui ne parvient pas à guérir en premier. C'est encore plus un casse-tête que ce que je ne pensais...!

_ Heureusement, j'ai mis la RAF sur le coup, et j'ai à présent des détails... Croustillants.

_ Et donc ?

_ Admire.

_ Et cela nous amène à... 40 ! CQFD.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne m'écoutais pas, hein. Avec toutes ces informations, et selon le fait qu'ils ont tout bonnement " disparus ", ils ne peuvent que se situer dans un rayon de 40 kilomètres.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Il leur aurait été impossible de fuir plus loin sans que nous ne soyons capables de les pister. Donc ils doivent être quelque part pas loin, cachés.

 _¤ Part 5 :_

_ Mon Führer, nous ne pouvons plus rester au Panzernest, les Alliés se sont trop rapprochés. C'est trop dangereux à présent !

_ Je le sais, Goebbels. Göring, un compte-rendu de la situation, s'il vous plait.

_ Des deux côtés, les Alliés ont traversé la frontière. L'Armée Rouge n'est plus qu'à une poignée de kilomètres de Berlin, et les Américains eux ne sont plus très loin d'ici.

_ Sûrement. Cependant, je ne quitterai pas ces lieux. Cela nous ferait passer pour des froussards, de fuir sans combattre.

_ Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser penser que nous avons peur, et que nous détalons comme des lapins.

_ Êtes-vous idiot ?! En restant ici nous nous exposons au risque de voir arriver les Américains dans notre sommeil ! C'est impensable, nous devons immédiatement rentrer à Berlin !

_ Ne l'écoutez pas, mon Führer. Si vous pensez que le meilleur est de rester ici, alors vous avez raison.

_ Et vous Himmler, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Je pense, personnellement, que cet endroit n'est plus apte à protéger l'Empire. Les Alliés sont plutôt contre, et remontés contre nos projets d'assainissement de la race Allemande.

_ Nous avons en Berlin un lieu plus sûr et plus maniable, tout comme un terrain plus étendu pour nous protéger des ennemis qui nous menacent.

_ De plus, nous y avons aussi d'excellents soldats aptes à nous protéger, et de jeunes et fringants soldats à placer aux portes de la ville pour nous défendre face aux Alliés.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous rentrons à Berlin. Göring, préparez les soldats pour le retour. Aucune objection ?

_ Alors la séance est levée. Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

→ Le Spirytus est un alcool polonais très fort, selon Google.

→ La dernière partie est très librement inspirée du livre La Part de l'autre d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt. C'est un roman que j'adore et que je vous recommande vivement ! Bref cette partie en est inspirée, particulièrement pour les surnoms qu'Allemagne donne aux hauts dignitaires du Reich et les relations que ces derniers entretiennent avec le Führer ( tout en prenant en compte que sur la fin Hitler était devenu complètement parano et qu'il n'avait plus confiance qu'en Blondie, sa chienne )

* * *

→ Hermann GÖRING : Militaire et homme politique allemand. Après avoir été l'un des principaux dirigeants du Parti national-socialiste ( chef de la SA au NSDAP ) et du IIIe Reich ( Gouverneur impérial de la Prusse ), il est condamné à mort pour crimes contre la paix, crimes de guerre et crimes contre l'humanité lors du procès de Nuremberg, tenu en novembre 1946.

→ Heinrich HIMMLER : D'abord ingénieur agricole dès 1922, puis s'intéresse de plus en plus à la politique. Il prend part au putsch de 1923, à Munich, avant d'être engagé comme secrétaire de Gregor Strasser. Ses considérations nationalistes socialistes le poussent à intégrer les SS. Il en devient le chef en 1929 puis est nommé à la tête de la Gestapo en 1934. Particulièrement fidèle au gouvernement hitlérien, il noie le pays, puis l'Europe, sous la repression et la terreur. C'est lui qui met en place les camps de concentration et d'extermination juifs. Ministre de l'Intérieur dès 1943, il met un terme au complot du 20 juillet 1944 et multiplie ses pouvoirs militaires. Proche de la défaite, il tente de contacter les alliés mais Hitler le limoge. Sur le point d'être arrêté par les Anglais, il met fin à ses jours en 1945.

→ Joseph GOEBBELS : Un des principaux dirigeants nazis, responsable de l'éducation et de la propagande sous le Troisième Reich. Il souffre d'un handicap qui touche son pied droit et l'oblige à marcher avec un appareil orthopédique, le faisant boiter ( il a un pied-bot ). Le 20 mai 1928, lors des élections du Reichstag, Goebbels rejoins le Parti national-socialiste ouvrier allemand. Sa fidélité à Hitler sera récompensée en mars 1933, lorsque ce dernier le nomme ministre du Reich à l'Éducation et à la Propagande. Il se met alors à exercer un contrôle total sur toutes les formes d'art dans le Reich. Il est à l'origine du boycott des commerces d'origines juives décrété le 1er avril 1933 ainsi que l'autodafé de Berlin le 10 mai de la même année. Goebbels est aux avant-postes dans la radicalisation du régime contre les Juifs et devient le principal instigateur lors de la Nuit de cristal, le 09 novembre 1938. En tant que ministre, il n'hésite pas non plus à exposer sa femme et ses enfants dans des films de propagande pour illustrer la famille idéale, alors qu'il multiplie les conquêtes féminines. Dans les dernières années du régime, il tente de maintenir l'espoir d'une victoire finale au sein du peuple allemand, en désignant les principaux ennemis du Reich, les juifs et le bolchevisme. En 1945, après le suicide d'Hitler le 30 avril, il tente de négocier une paix séparée avec l'URSS en tant que chancelier du Reich, sans succès. Le 1er mai 1945, il se suicide avec son épouse Magda qui, avec l'aide d'un médecin, empoisonne ses six enfants au cyanure. Elle écrit : "Le monde qui va venir après le Führer et le national-socialisme ne vaut plus la peine qu'on y vive".

 **cf** : source _L'Internaute_ **[ je l'avais jamais encore marqué, mais en général les biographies viennent du site _L'Internaute_. Elles sont courtes et bien résumées, c'est vraiment pratique. ]**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre a mis énormément de temps à sortir, et j'en suis vraiment désolée...! Mais entre le bac, et d'autres problèmes personnels, mais aussi la flemme tout simplement, j'ai été un peu malmenée ou occupée ces derniers temps...**

 **BREF. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre 10, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour le faire part de vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Même toi, petit lecteur anonyme !**

 **Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette fic, et je vous fait de gros poutoux sur les deux joues~**


	13. Chapitre XI : Gegen die Zeit

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 11 de Der Fall von Deutschland, intitulé " Gegen die Zeit ", ou " Contre-la-montre ", dans le sens d'une course contre le temps. Parce qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus du 8 mai, et oui, déjà...!**

 **Ça va me faire tellement bizarre quand cette fic sera terminée... Mon premier bébé publié sur fanfiction...**

 **BREF.**

 **J'ai pas franchement d'avertissement pour ce chapitre... A part quelques feelz par ci par là, sinon... Bof ._.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve pour les - TRÈS LONGUES - notes de fin~**

 **/!\ La première partie est très librement inspirée de** **La Part de l'autre** **d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt. Certains passages sont même exactement identiques à ce qui est écrit dans ce roman, puisque je n'ai pas réussi à les reformuler convenablement. En bref, je ne revendique en rien ces extraits, je ne les clame en aucun cas comme miens, ces mots sont la propriété de cet auteur que j'admire et dont je respecte le travail. /!\**

* * *

 **xXx Le 25 Mars 1945, Berlin ( Deutsches Reich ), 14h01 xXx**

_ _Dio mio_ , qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici...?!

 _ **V**_ eneziano, le souffle court, accourrait depuis l'aile gauche du Reichstag, soutenant sous le bras le vieux Mussolini qui se faisait chambouler par sa Nation et par son traducteur à travers les décombres de l'aile droite. Affolée, la petite Italie Fasciste cherchait du regard son compagnon Germain, qui assistait quelques minutes auparavant à une conférence en compagnie du Führer à l'endroit-même où à présent il ne restait que des débris fumants.

 _ **E**_ nfin, il aperçut Ludwig, assis sur un décombre, aux côtés d'Hitler qui lui reposait sur une caisse n'ayant miraculeusement pas été soufflée par l'explosion. Près d'eux, un membre de l'État Major ainsi qu'un médecin s'appliquaient respectivement à dénombrer les victimes et à soigner les blessures du brun.

_ Schmidt, je vous le laisse...! s'exclama l'Italien à l'intention du traducteur, qui s'inclina en continuant sa route seul avec le Duce jusqu'à asseoir le vieillard en face d'Hitler, tandis que Feliciano se ruait sur Allemagne. Lud'...! Lud' ! Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien...! s'extasiait le brun en prenant le visage du blond dans ses mains, l'embrassant un peu partout avec soulagement tandis qu'il l'examiner du regard sous toutes ses coutures. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?!

 _ **L**_ 'Aryen semblait complètement perdu ; si bien que, lorsqu'il releva ses prunelles bleues confuses dans le regard mi inquiet mi soulagé de l'Italien, il ne pût qu'hausser maladroitement les épaules, incapable de lui répondre.

 _ **D**_ es cendres voletaient encore, au gré du vent qui faisait danser la fumée grise et dense qui se dégageait encore des ruines, tandis que Paul Schmidt, soucieux, balayait la zone du regard, en quête d'un éventuel nouveau début de foyer. Parmi les restes évidents de ce qui avait été les murs et le toit de cette partie du Reichstag, l'on pouvait distinguer les miettes de ce qui semblait avoir été des chaises, des tables, des bureaux, au milieu de lambeaux de tissus tâchés de sang éparpillés ça et là sur les décombres.

 _ **L**_ e bras gauche en écharpe, les cheveux roussis par les flammes, le Führer leva son bras valide pour interpeller d'un claquement de doigts l'attention de chacun, souriant malgré l'état dans lequel était présentement son ancienne salle de conférences.

_ Moi, je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! cria le brun en agitant son index dressé furieusement. Voilà. J'étais là, tout à l'heure, penché au-dessus de la table en train d'étudier la carte aérienne lorsque j'ai aperçu, un quart de seconde, une flamme bleue et jaune. Il y eut ensuite une explosion terrible. Je me suis retrouvé dans une fumée noire, épaisse, qui tourbillonnait. J'ai reçu une pluie de verre et de bois. Ça crépitait dans tous les sens. Nous étions vingt-quatre dans la salle, plus Ludwig qui m'accompagnait. Quand la fumée s'est désépaissie, j'ai vu des silhouettes qui s'agitaient, les vêtements et les cheveux en flammes. Là, j'ai vérifié que j'étais bien intact, que je pouvais bouger. J'avais des éclats dans le bras et la jambe, mais rien de plus. En marchant vers le jour, j'ai buté sur des corps. Certains de mes collaborateurs étaient déjà morts, d'autres grièvement blessés. Quand j'ai mis les pieds hors d'ici, le bon général Keitel s'est précipité sur moi, m'a serré dans ses bras en criant : " Mon Führer, vous êtes vivant, vous êtes vivant ! " Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce brave Keitel.

 _ **H**_ itler, là, s'arrêta pour larmoyer un peu, plus ému par l'émotion du général que par sa chance. Mussolini, un peu en retard sur le récit à cause du traducteur, parvint, lui aussi, à prendre un air attendri.

_ C'est terrible, mon Führer, commenta Veneziano en caressant avec douceur le dos de son compagnon Allemand, pour le remettre de ses émotions.

_ Comment ? s'écria le brun.

_ Je disais : c'est terrible, mon Führer ! répéta l'Italien en haussant le ton.

_ Terrible, oui, oui ! confirma Hitler en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Schmidt, combien de blessés graves ? éructa-t-il ensuite.

_ Onze, mon Führer.

_ Comment ? hurla ce dernier.

_ Onze !

_ Ah ! Vous voyez, Mussolini ! Onze blessés graves, très graves, qui vont sûrement décéder dans les heures qui viennent.

 _ **I**_ l clamait cela avec fierté, comme s'il annonçait une victoire personnelle. Le membre de l'État Major, qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, s'avança respectueusement vers Hitler avant de continuer la discussion.

_ Votre sténographe, Berger, est déjà mort dans l'ambulance, mon Führer. Il avait eu les deux jambes arrachées...

_ Qui ?

_ Berger.

_ Ah, vous voyez, gueula Hitler en se tournant vers Mussolini avec satisfaction.

_ Et on ne donne guère plus que quelques heures au colonel Brandt, s'époumona le subordonné.

_ Ah !

 _ **H**_ itler était ravi. Plus on lui montrait l'étendue du carnage, plus il se sentait fier d'avoir survécu ; l'hécatombe soulignait son statut d'exception.

_ Pourquoi Herr Hitler vocifère-t-il ainsi ? demanda discrètement Feliciano à Schmidt.

_ Le Führer a eu les tympans crevés par l'explosion, expliqua le traducteur à voix basse.

_ Le sait-il ? répondit alors le Duce, intrigué.

_ Personne n'ose le lui dire, dit Schmidt en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

 _ **M**_ ussolini hocha la tête, imité de près par sa Nation. Ce ne serait pas eux non plus qui prendraient ce risque.

 _ **H**_ itler vit, aux mouvements des lèvres, que le vieux dictateur et Feliciano discutaient avec Schmidt.

_ Eh bien, Schmidt, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez des conversations privées avec le Duce !

_ Je lui donnais des nouvelles rassurantes de votre santé, mon Führer, trompetta Schmidt.

_ Je vais très bien, merveilleusement bien, juste des égratignures.

_ _Was passiert hier...?!_

 _ **L**_ a voix rocailleuse qui s'était exprimée provenant de derrière lui, Feliciano se retourna brusquement pour voir arriver Gilbert, soutenu plus que nécessairement par Roderich, qui avait passé le bras droit du Prussien sur ses épaules et enroulé son bras libre autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher comme il le pouvait. L'Autrichien vint déposer doucement son poids mort sur les décombres, l'asseyant près du groupe, aux côtés d'Italie, avant de lui-même s'asseoir à côté de l'Albinos qui aussitôt vint appuyé son bras sur son épaule pour se maintenir en position assise convenablement.

 _ **E**_ t ainsi ne pas paraître trop faible.

_ Un attentat contre le Führer, répondit simplement Schmidt à la question de Gilbert.

_ Je vois... Ça devient de plus en plus craignos même ici, hein, soupira le Prussien.

_ Comment ? cria de nouveau Hitler, persuadé qu'on lui parlait.

_ Rien ! s'époumona Gilbert avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui se calma progressivement.

_ Ah ! Bien !

_ Il est sourd comme un pot ou quoi, marmonna l'Albinos à l'attention de Feliciano.

_ Tympans crevés par l'explosion. Il n'est pas au courant et personne n'ose lui en parler.

 _ **A**_ vec un petit "tsk" lingual, Gilbert secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche tandis que le Führer se levait et tournait fièrement sur lui-même pour prouver sa forme à Mussolini. Roderich remarqua, grâce à un furtif coup d'oeil qu'il jeta aux deux humains, que les yeux d'Hitler roulaient sur la droite. D'ailleurs, tout son corps penchait du même côté.

_ Sans doute l'oreille interne, songea-t-il à haute voix.

_ Comment ? gueula Hitler.

_ Vous êtes en grande forme !

 _ **H**_ itler sourit.

_ Mon cher ami, cet attentat m'a redonné un coup de jeunesse. Il prouve que la Providence veille sur moi et qu'elle me protègera tant que je n'aurai pas achevé ma mission. Nous devons garder un moral inébranlable malgré les difficultés provisoires que nous traversons. Les Alliés sont beaucoup plus divisés qu'on ne le dit et je ne crois pas que leur entente tiendra longtemps. Comment l'Angleterre et les États-Unis pourraient-ils rester solidaires de l'Union soviétique ? Les libéraux avec des bolcheviques ? Ils vont bientôt comprendre.

 _ **R**_ oderich faillit lui rappeler que lui, Hitler, avait été pendant un temps l'allié de Staline. Il se tut cependant.

_ L'Allemagne vient d'essuyer quelques revers à l'Est, les Américains ont débarqués en France mais nous tiendrons. J'ai été très mal secondé par des généraux et des commandants qui ne méritaient pas leur poste, mais je suis en train de tout reprendre en main moi-même. La preuve ! Savez-vous qui je suspecte dans cet attentat ? Le colonel Claus Schenk, comte von Stauffenberg : il a quitté la table une demi-heure avant l'explosion et s'est enfui en voiture. L'Armée ! Toujours l'Armée ! Je n'ai subi des revers qu'à cause de l'incompétence des militaires ou de leur trahison. Mais j'ai une grande confiance en l'avenir. Au fait, avez-vous vu mon pantalon ?

_ P-Pardon ? s'exclama l'Autrichien, surpris par la question du Führer et bientôt imité par la plupart des personnes présentes.

_ Schmidt, montrez-leur mon pantalon.

 _ **P**_ aul Schmidt, très gêné, sortit d'un sac le pantalon déchiqueté que portait Hitler au moment de l'attentat. Il le déplia, l'étendit et l'exposa surtout au Duce qui dut s'émerveiller devant chaque trou et chaque déchirure.

_ Admirable, n'est-ce pas ? brailla Hitler à l'oreille de Mussolini.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien approuva en connaisseur, comme s'il avait soupesé une nouvelle arme.

_ Et si vous voyez mes sous-vêtements ! vagit Hitler.

 _ **I**_ l prit le Duce par le bras pour retourner au blockhaus. Le sol collait aux bottes, Mussolini soutenait Hitler qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui sans en avoir conscience, tandis que Schmidt les suivait à la trace.

_ Oui, mon cher Duce, nous venons de subir quelques épreuves pour notre volonté mais nous en triompherons. J'attends beaucoup des armes miracles qui vont prochainement sortir de mes usines. Le professeur Willy Messerschmitt a mis au point un avion à réaction qui pourra aller jusqu'à huit cent kilomètres par heure et enfoncera les appareils ennemis. Mais le plus enthousiasmant sera la fusée A4, une fusée à longue portée mise au point par le général von Braun, qui pourra nous permettre, avec le programme Kuschkern, d'anéantir totalement Londres. Vous dites ?

_ Mais rien.

_ Pardon ?

_ Formidable !

_ Oui, formidable. Époustouflant. Décisif. Churchill va bientôt rôtir comme un poulet.

 _ **M**_ ussolini soupira, à bout de patience, éreinté par le poids de son compagnon, assommé par ses vociférations.

 _ **D**_ e son côté, Roderich sentait les doigts du Prussien serrer progressivement son épaule, signe que ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal. Avec un petit soupir, le brun se releva doucement pour que l'Albinos ait le temps de se stabiliser sans lui, puis, après avoir réajuster un instant ses lunettes sur son nez, il aida ce dernier à se relever, l'attrapant de nouveau par la taille et par le poignet pour le soutenir en position debout.

_ Je pense que nous allons rentrer, il n'y a plus rien à voir maintenant, non ?

 _ **G**_ ilbert marmonna un semblant de "moui", trop concentré sur son paraître pour répondre clairement au " Petit Maître ". Veneziano abandonna un instant Ludwig, qui depuis l'arrivée du Prussien semblait éviter obstinément son regard - ce qui peinait l'Albinos plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais -, pour venir embrasser Prusse sur le front dans un geste de réconfort, puis serra affectueusement le bras de l'Autrichien.

_ Merci d'être venu, Autriche. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu rester à Vienne, en sécurité, et pourtant tu as accepté de t'occuper de Gil... Merci du fond du coeur.

_ Ma-Mon petit Italie, se reprit le brun en arquant un fin sourire. Tu me remercies ainsi tous les jours. Tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec Allemagne. Tu n'aurais pas pu en plus gérer cet imbécile de Prussien.

_ Eh oh ! Je suis là, je te rappelle, j'entends tout ! protesta l'Albinos.

_ Fritz ne t'a donc jamais appris à te taire ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il appréciait le calme lors de ses lectures.

_ C'est pas parce que je t'appelle Petit Maître qu'il faut que tu te comportes comme un tyran !

_ Étouffe-toi avec ta salive au lieu de raconter des idioties plus grosses que toi.

 _ **A**_ vec toute la maturité dont il pouvait faire preuve, le Prussien lui tira la langue en accompagnant son geste du célèbre " nianiania ! ", mais il ne rajouta rien. Un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, l'Autrichien prit poliment congé de l'Italien, reprenant le chemin des appartements de Gilbert, dans l'aile droite du Reichstag.

 _ **S**_ oupirant légèrement, Feliciano retourna aux côtés du blond, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'enfin Ludwig reprenait quelques couleurs et semblait de nouveau un temps soit peu réactif. Il s'accrocha délicatement à son bras, le guidant minutieusement jusqu'à rattraper Hitler et Mussolini, alors qu'il sentait le stress et la tension s'accumuler dans l'esprit et le corps de Ludwig. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, d'autant plus que l'Aryen accumulait de plus en plus de tics nerveux à mesure que leurs ennemis se rapprochaient d'eux.

 _ **M**_ auvais, tout cela.

_ Je vous aime, Mussolini, et je vous admire. Sans vous comme exemple, je ne serais peut-être pas monté à l'assaut de l'Allemagne. Sans Mussolini, pas d'Hitler, louait ce dernier en beuglant toujours comme un forcené.

_ Et puis sans Hitler, pas de Mussolini, hurla le Duce en retour, pensant avec tristesse à son minuscule pouvoir maintenu artificiellement par les Allemands à la tête de la petite république de Salo.

_ Ah, ah, très drôle. Très très drôle. Je ne la connaissais pas. Vraiment très drôle. Tiens ça me fait penser qu'en 31, à Munich...

 _ **M**_ ussolini, tout comme les deux Nations qui les suivaient ainsi que Schmidt, ne sut jamais ce qu'Hitler avait pu comprendre. Il le laissa crier à se faire péter les veines du cou sans même plus essayer de formuler une réponse. Ils trébuchèrent encore une quinzaine de fois avant de rejoindre les voitures.

 _ **A**_ ffectueux, intarissable, Hitler insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, jusqu'au quai, jusqu'à la porte du wagon, suivi par Ludwig et Schmidt. Feliciano ne l'accompagnerait pas cette fois-ci, et resterait donc à Berlin. Fataliste, Mussolini pensait à sa maîtresse qu'il avait hâte de revoir et à ce qu'il mangerait dans son wagon ce soir. Il ne prêta plus aucune attention à son collègue dictateur.

 _ **A**_ près tout, Hitler n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être écouté pour parler et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était sourd.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 30 Mars 1945, Zweibrücken, Rhénanie Palatina ( Deutsches Reich ), 23h38 xXx**

 __ Matt'...!_

 _ **L**_ a voix légèrement inquiète de son frère tira sommairement Matthew de son sommeil, le faisant grogner avec mécontentement. Il le saoulait déjà à longueur de journée, il n'allait pas commencer à faire de même la nuit...!

 __ Mattie...!_

 _ **A**_ présent qu'il ne faisait que somnoler, le Canadien pouvait sentir les mains de son jumeau le secouer alors qu'il l'appelait, avec toujours plus d'intensité. Avec mauvaise humeur, le blond balança nonchalamment un bras vers l'arrière, dont la main vint claquer celle de son frère, et grogna sourdement.

 __ Shut up, Alfred..._

 __ Damn, Matthew ! Wake up !_

 _ **C**_ ette fois-ci, l'Américain l'avait secoué si fort qu'il avait manqué de le faire couiner de surprise. Matthew se redressa alors, réveillé, mais particulièrement de mauvais poil, puis se mit aussitôt à engueuler son frère.

 __ You're unbearably impossible, Alfred ! Dammit, why the fuck are you waking me up in the middle of the night eh ?!_

 __ There are noises coming from upstairs...!_

 _ **L**_ a jeune superpuissance semblait réellement inquiète. Il accumulait les tics nerveux, la tête constamment oscillante entre la porte d'entrée de leur bunker, et les yeux mauves de son jumeau. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant effrayé.

_ _Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're scared of thunders at your age !_ railla le Canadien en faisant mine de se recoucher. _Just sleep already, it'll be finished by morning._

_ _Matt', that's not thunder...!_ protesta l'Américain en aggripant le bras de son jumeau, le tirant à lui. _Don't go back to sleep please. I... I don't want... Y-you know... Hum... Creepy mad doctor dude... Well..._

 _ **M**_ atthew soupira une nouvelle fois, se résignant à rester éveillé et serré dans les bras de son frère, qui semblait vraiment, cette fois, terrorisé. Bien plus que sur un champs de bataille. Quoique, c'était compréhensible.

 _ **A**_ lfred avait beau être habitué à la violence ; violence physique et torture n'avaient rien de comparable.

 _ **M**_ ême si Matthew aurait dû être celui qui tremblait de peur en imaginant l'autre taré revenir les voir. Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait...

_ _Al'... You know,_ commença-t-il en tapotant évasivement, du bout des doigts, le dessus des mains de son jumeau. _It has been days since he last come to see us. I don't quite think he'll come at this time._

 __ Who knows ? Seriously, this guy's insane Mattie. We cannot predict how he'll act...!_ rétorqua le plus vieux. _I mean, I... I don't want to see you like this again..._

 _ **L**_ e Canadien garda le silence un moment, observant silencieusement les pupilles bleutées de son jumeau briller dans la pénombre, puis il soupira longuement, résigné. Il était vain de tenter de calmer son frère, l'attention de ce dernier n'était portée que sur les bruits de pas au-dessus de leurs têtes, et qui semblaient se rapprocher d'eux dangereusement.

 _ **S**_ ans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, le blond se pressa un peu plus contre le torse de son aîné, crispé, l'oreille collée contre son coeur battant. Alfred quand à lui s'était mis à murmurer vaguement quelques prières adressées au Ciel, pour qu'il les protège d'un possible retour du "Docteur" Mengele. Ses paroles de firent de plus en plus rapides et inarticulées à mesure que les bruits de pas s'approchaient, et descendaient ce qu'ils avaient identifié comme étant des marchés d'escalier qui menaient jusqu'à leur "prison", alors que le visage de l'Américain se posait contre la chevelure bouclée de son jumeau.

 _ **M**_ atthew inspira profondément pour se calmer. Des deux, il avait toujours été le plus tempéré, le plus raisonné et le plus apte à rationaliser une situation de crise, et ce même s'il était le plus jeune ; contrairement à Alfred qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de foncer dans le tas, et de reculer immédiatement dès que la situation devenait trop graveleuse. Alors que l'aîné l'attirait au fond de leur cage, le Canadien prit ses mains dans les siennes que le Yankee serra à son tour, pour se rassurer mutuellement ; comme ils en avaient l'habitude enfants.

 _ **L**_ e coeur du cadet fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la porte de leur repère s'ouvrait violemment, en venant s'écraser contre le mur adjacent. Dans un hoquet de surprise, le blond clama aussi fort que sa faible voix le pouvait à l'attention des ombres qui se pressaient à la porte.

_ _Who's there...?!_

_ Des amis.

 _ **U**_ ne voix au fort accent allemand lui répondit en français. Pas convaincu pour un sou, Matthew se recula un peu plus contre son frère, le plus loin possible de la grille de leur cage, alors qu'une silhouette s'avançait vers eux.

 _ **U**_ ne jeune femme parvint à leur hauteur. De longs cheveux bouclés d'un roux flamboyant encadraient son visage laiteux, et les quelques mèches qui auraient pu venir gâcher ce tableau étaient retenues à l'arrière de son crâne par une espèce de peigne perlé. Deux orbes brillantes aussi vertes que des émeraudes luisaient dans la pénombre, les fixant à la fois avec curiosité, douceur, et inquiétude.

 _ **A**_ bien y regarder, elle ressemblait assez aux fées magiciennes que leurs contait Angleterre, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

_ Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda la rousse, occupée à crocheter le cadenas de leur cage.

 _ **T**_ rop choqués de la situation, les deux frères ne répondirent pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer avec incrédulité leur sauveuse qui déverrouilla enfin leur prison.

_ Eh oh ! De la Terre à la Lune, vous me recevez ? s'impatienta la jeune femme, claquant des doigts devant eux. Vous pouvez marcher, oui ou non ?

_ M-moi oui. Mais je doute que Matt' en soit capable, répondit enfin Alfred en prenant doucement en jumeau par les épaules, fixant toujours la rouquine droit dans les yeux.

_ On va bien voir. Sortez de là, vous n'êtes pas des animaux, leur intima-t-elle en s'écartant, leur laissant la place.

 _ **A**_ idé par son aîné, Matthew parvint à s'extirper de la cage, se laissant pousser par à coup par son frère, jusqu'à enfin toucher terre. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas étirés ni mis debout ; et, évidemment, ils s'écroulèrent au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

 _ **I**_ ls furent relevés par deux hommes qui accompagnaient leur sauveuse ; un brun fin et sec dont les yeux légèrement en amande étaient surmontés de petites binocles rondes, et un grand blond aux yeux bleus glacés forgé comme un roc. Voyant qu'Alfred, après quelques instants à tituber, parvenait à marcher seul convenablement, mais que son jumeau avait besoin au moins d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, la rousse fit un signe à son acolyte qui avait relevé le Canadien.

_ La Montagne, tu t'occupes du blessé. On s'arrache.

 _ **L**_ e grand blond hocha de la tête, et prit délicatement la nation canadienne dans ses bras, la portant alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Amérique se tenait juste à côté d'eux, méfiant, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de la dite Montagne, tandis que la rouquine ouvrait la marche et que le binoclard la refermait.

 _ **L**_ e faits que ces personnes soient toutes armées jouait aussi sur le niveau de tension de l'Américain. Il se sentait vulnérable et il détestait cela.

 _ **L**_ e petit groupe remonta les marchés du bunker, se retrouvant dans une salle désertée. Des tables, des chaises, des radios, des papiers déchirés et/ou abîmés, des restes de nourriture moisis, des tasses vides, quelques écrans brisés. Cette pièce avait tout d'un lieu délibérément abandonné dans la précipitation.

 _ **L**_ es Boches avaient quitté les lieux en les y abandonnant...?! _Les chiens..._

_ Et... Sinon, on peut savoir comment vous vous appelez, au juste ?

 _ **L**_ a rousse se retourna vers Alfred, qui avait posé la question, puis arqua un petit sourire avant d'énumérer trois noms.

_ Lui, c'est la Montagne. Derrière toi, le Futé, et moi je suis la Renarde, dicta la dite Renarde en désignant successivement le grand blond, le brun, et elle-même du bout du doigt.

 _ **O**_ _k donc on est au zoo ou...?_

_ Et vous comptez nous emmener où...?

_ Tu te crois de l'Inquisition ? railla la rousse avec un large sourire.

_ L'In- quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber Al', le coupa le Canadien en se tournant vers la rouquine. Excusez-le, il est juste très méfiant. Vous comprenez, vous êtes Allemands...-

_ À ce jour, je suis aussi Allemande que toi, répliqua la Renarde en soutenant fermement le regard violassé de Matthew. En Allemagne aussi, on résiste contre le National socialisme.

 _ **L**_ e silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que le Canadien pesait le pour et le contre des paroles de la jeune femme. Disait-elle réellement la vérité, ou allaient-ils les ramener dans une base Nazie...?

_ Les armées Alliées sont stationnées à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Il va falloir marcher, mais on peut y arriver avant le lever du soleil, reprit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bunker. Ces lâches ont fui lorsque les Américains se sont rapprochés dangereusement de leur position, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant dans ce fichu bloc de béton. On y va ?

 _ **A**_ lfred hocha silencieusement de la tête, suivant docilement la rousse qui allait les guider à travers la campagne de la Ruhr pour les ramener chez eux, la Montagne et le Futé sur les talons.

 _ **I**_ ls marchèrent de longues heures, toujours en silence pour ne pas risquer d'attirer une quelconque attention sur eux, se frayant un passage à travers champs, bois, et même une rivière, jusqu'à apercevoir au loin les lumières d'un camp militaire dansant dans la pénombre ambiante faiblement illuminée par les rayons violassés et orangés du soleil levant. Les doutes du Canadien quant aux motivations de leurs sauveurs se dissipèrent lorsqu'il vit flotter, à l'entrée du camp, le _Stars and Stripes_ ainsi que l' _Union Jack_ au gré de la bise nocturne.

 _ **D**_ ire qu'Alfred était épuisé n'était pas le mot juste, mais affirmer que ses jambes lui faisaient l'effet de deux poteaux de béton armé s'en approchait. Encore humide jusqu'à mi cuisse de leur petite traversée nocturne d'un bras secondaire du Rhin, il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher dans un lit douillé bien chaud et dormir pendant des heures. Il en venait presque à envier la condition de son frère, qui lui était resté au sec tout du long, perché sur le dos de la Montagne.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du campement, la Renarde fit stopper leur avancée, et ordonna au colosse de déposer son chargement précieux au sol.

_ On vous laisse ici, déclara alors la rouquine.

_ Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Américain.

_ Si vos "amis" sont aussi méfiants que toi...! J'ai pas trop envie de me faire trouer ce soir !

_ Mais, Arthur vous en serait réellement reconnaissant... Il a dû énormément s'inquiéter pour nous, et remercier ceux qui nous ont aidé serait la moindre des politesse... Du moins pour lui, contra Matthew, appuyé par un hochement de tête de son jumeau.

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de reconnaissance, rétorqua le Futé, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois. Nous ne vous avons pas aidé pour une quelconque reconnaissance. Savoir que vous êtes retournés vivants chez vous, cela nous suffit amplement.

_ Mais-

_ Al', le coupa le Canadien en hochant de la tête pour dissuader son frère de continuer. Ils ne veulent pas. C'est leur choix.

 _ **L**_ e Yankee arqua une grimace frustrée, obtempérant pourtant à ce que lui disait son frère. Avec un soupir résigné, il se pencha pour ramasser ce dernier, le faisant grimper sur son dos avant de se relever lourdement. Il avait un peu perdu en vigueur ces derniers temps... Il allait devoir y remédier.

 _ **L**_ a Renarde s'approcha d'eux, aidant légèrement Matthew à se caler convenablement, puis se tourna vers Alfred.

_ Hitler n'était pas très loin d'ici il y a encore quelques jours. Mais j'ai eu vent qu'ils étaient rentrés en catastrophe à Berlin après la traversée du Rhin par vos armées et le dangereux rapprochement des Soviétiques de la Capitale. Si j'étais vous, j'accélérerai un peu le pas, parce qu'à ce rythme les Russes prendront le Reichstag avant vous.

_ Très honnêtement, je pense qu'avec ce que nous avons vécu, nos priorités ont changé, rétorqua Alfred du but au blanc, après une légère oeillade en direction de son jumeau.

_ C'est vous qui voyez, répondit la rousse en haussant les sourcils.

_ Merci de m'avoir porté si longtemps, dit le Canadien à l'attention de la Montagne. J'espère que je n'étais pas trop lourd...!

 _ **L**_ e colosse hocha légèrement de la tête, l'air gêné d'être ainsi remercié par le blond. Alors que le trio commençait à se retirer de nouveau dans les bois, Alfred leur lança en haussant légèrement le ton.

_ On peut au moins connaître vos noms ?

_ Souvenez-vous juste du Rossignol Chantant, répliqua évasivement la Rouquine en s'éclipsant dans la pénombre mourante avec ses deux acolytes.

_ Ça répond pas à ma question, marmonna l'Américain d'un air boudeur.

 _ **L**_ es deux frères observèrent encore un instant les silhouettes sombres disparaître dans les sous-bois, puis ils prirent finalement le chemin du camp. Fouler la terre battue et poussiéreuse qui les menaient "chez eux" fit légèrement sourire Alfred, bien soulagé de ne plus être enfermé dans leur horrible bunker. Il prirait tous les jours que Dieu fait pour ne plus jamais croiser cette espèce de docteur timbré. Définitivement.

 _ **O**_ u alors mort.

 _ **O**_ u prisonnier.

 _ **O**_ u sur le point de mourir.

 _ **E**_ nfin bref. Jamais plus de _face to face_ avec ce grand malade...!

 _ **C**_ omme ils s'y attendaient, ils ne tardèrent plus à entendre l'alarme tonitruante dont la ronde de nuit moulinait vigoureusement la manivelle pour annoncer l'arrivée d'ombres dans la nuit. Presque aussitôt, l'aîné des jumeaux pût observer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le branle-bas de combat général qui anima rapidement le camp entier, alors que des silhouettes encore à moitié endormies et toujours en train d'essayer d'enfiler leur veste d'uniforme leur arme dans la main accouraient vers l'entrée principale.

 _ **B**_ ientôt, la silhouette assez fine et sèche d'Angleterre se dessina au premier rang, jouant des épaules pour y accéder et ainsi voir qui s'amenait devant leur base à cette heure avancée du jour. Preuve que les deux Nord-américains les tiraient vraiment du lit ; Arthur était encore en train de boutonner sommairement sa veste.

 _ **M**_ ais en reconnaissant la silhouette courbée de l'Américain, portant sur son dos le corps amorphe de son frère, le britannique abandonna sa veste à moitié ouverte, se ruant vers eux en oubliant toute retenue et contenance militaire. Le grand Empire se jeta littéralement au cou des deux jeunes Nations, les embrassant sur le front, les deux joues, les serrant dans ses bras et contre son coeur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant risquer de les étouffer.

_ _O God... O my dear Lord... My precious sons, my babies, you're okay, you're safe...!_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter encore et encore Arthur, câlinant et embrassant les deux frères comme une mère soulagée de voir rentrer à la maison ses deux adolescents fugueurs.

_ _Arthur... You're crushing me...!_ se plaignit Alfred en secouant vigoureusement la tête pour se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle et surprotectrice de l'Anglais.

_ _Daddy..._ dit Matthew de sa voix calme et fluette, affichant un large sourire sensé rassurer et calmer son père adoptif.

_ _Matthew...! You're hurt ? Don't worry dear, we'll take you to the infirmary...! It will be okay sweetheart, hush...!_

 _ **A**_ u contraire, plutôt que de rassurer le blond, cela avait simplement concentré toute son attention sur son rejeton blessé. Avec un petit soupir fatigué, le Canadien se sentit soulevé sous les ordres d'Arthur, et transporté jusqu'à l'hôpital de campagne, laissant son jumeau et leur _Dad_ seuls.

 _ **C**_ es derniers s'éloignèrent bientôt jusqu'à la tente du britannique, les humains ayant compris qu'aucune menace n'était en vue malgré l'alerte sonnée. Alors que le camp se rendormait pour quelques temps encore, les deux Nations s'engouffrèrent dans leur abris de toile kaki. Arthur se délesta une nouvelle fois de sa veste d'uniforme en soupirant, remontant les manches de sa chemise à ses coudes avant de se tourner vers l'Américain, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ _You should take a shower and change your clothes. Then you'll tell me all what happened._

 __ You didn't come to help us._

 _ **L**_ e ton empli de reproches dont avait usé le Yankee fit légèrement grimacer le britannique, alors que son ancienne colonie s'approchait de lui.

_ _Alfred... I swear we were searching for you. Tell me how you escaped though._

 __ A group of German Resistants helped us._

 __ I see,_ marmonna le blond, pensif. _And where were you ? Do you know it ?_

 __ Not that far from here... Maybe thirty or forty feet North._

 __ Hm._

 _ **A**_ lors que l'Anglais cherchait de nouveau quelque chose à dire pour occuper l'esprit de son cadet, ce dernier vint entourer ses hanches de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui alors que son regard bleuté toujours aussi amer ne cessait de le foudroyer. Avec une nouvelle grimace, Arthur gigota légèrement pour se dégager de son étreinte, ses mains poussant sur les poignets de l'Américain, ne résultant qu'en étant un peu plus serré contre lui.

_ _Fred..._

 __ You didn't come to help us,_ répéta Alfred calmement, le ton toujours aussi rempli de reproches silencieux.

_ _I said we were searching for you !_ se défendit le blond. _Plus, how do you think we could have find you in no such time...?!_

 __ The Resistants found us though._

 __ And I'm very thankful towards them. Why didn't they come with you ? I'd have been really glad to meet them._

_ _Don't you dare change the topic, Arthur,_ gronda le Yankee, reculant de plus en plus en amenant son ancien tuteur avec lui. _If you didn't want to help us, just say it already, you know I hate liars._

 __ Alfred... Don't say such things when you purposely know the real answer. Of course I wouldn't let you and Matthew in those freaking bastards hands without trying to save you ! Which father would I be if I can't protect my sons ?_ répliqua le britannique, sentant ses hanches rencontrer la table sur laquelle étaient éparpillés les nombreux plans et cartes qu'il étudiait toujours en détail.

 _ **D**_ ans un geste rageur, Alfred fit violemment basculer son aîné sur la table, bousculant au passage plusieurs documents qui roulèrent à terre, mais auxquels il prêta bien peu d'attention. De la paume de ses mains, il appliqua une pression sur les épaules de l'Anglais pour le maintenir fermement allongé sur la surface plane, malgré que ce dernier ne se soit mit à se débattre comme un beau diable.

_ _Let me go, Alfred !_

 __ I'm not your brother anymore, Britain. Neither am I one of your " precious " and so called kids_ , siffla l'Américain, les mâchoires crispées.

 _ **S**_ es mots atteignirent Arthur comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans le coeur. Il savait bien que depuis près de deux siècles maintenant, Alfred refusait catégoriquement d'être considéré, tant par le britannique lui-même que par d'autres, comme étant le fils de l'Albion. Pourtant, malgré tout, l'Anglais ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir autrement que comme le tout petit bébé qu'on avait placé dans ses bras et qu'il avait protégé contre vents et marées des siècles durant. Son rejeton, son tout petit, son adorable Alfred. La chair de sa chair. L'une de ses toutes premières et plus chérie colonie. L'enfant qu'il a tant aimé et élevé avec patience. Le petit corps tout chaud et joufflu qu'il berçait contre son coeur au coin du feu, en chantant quelques berceuses pour l'endormir le soir. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais le voir autrement que comme le petit garnement aux yeux pétillants de malice qu'il avait vu grandir. Jamais il ne pourrait dissocier son adorable bambin et la grande puissance qu'il était devenu. C'était bien là sa plus grande peine ; jamais plus Alfred ne serait comme il l'a été, jamais plus il ne sera son petit garçon, son fils chéri. Jamais plus l'amour presque maternel qu'il lui vouait ne lui serait rendu avec la candeur de l'enfance.

 _ **J**_ amais.

 __ I know it ! Hell, it has been one and a bloody half hundred years since then !_ répondit le britannique, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. _But, whatever you can say, you'll always be my son, my baby boy, the little one I raised, protected and cared for for years !_

 __ The heck ! You never were there ! You stayed a few days, and then you were gone for months, for years and years !_

 __ How many decades do you think I spent by your side, far from my country's politic, because you were just a baby, a little boy who couldn't stay by himself ? How long do you think it took me to teach you how to speak, how to walk and run, how to write, draw, read, and how to dress properly, and many other things ?_

 __ All I have now is due to my hard work ! Mine, and my citizens'one ! Hard work, hard work, hard work ! None of this is thanks to you, England !_

 __ It's just because you don't remember ! I was ALWAYS there, even when I was afar._

 __ You LIAR !_

 _ **L**_ es deux hommes se toisèrent alors après s'être crié dessus crescendo, le souffle court, se fusillant silencieusement du regard. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'Américain se détendit un temps soit peu, baissant de nouveau le ton.

 __ You didn't come to help us,_ reprit une troisième fois le blond. _If I'd been alone, I'd had understand, after all. I'm not one of your colonies anymore. But there was Matthew..._ siffla-t-il amèrement, la gorge nouée. _There was Matthew... If you knew... If you knew what they did... What they did to us... To Mattie... Arthur..._

 _ **L**_ a gorge nouée et le coeur serré devant les yeux de plus en plus brillants de son fils, l'Albion tendit ses mains vers son visage, venant caresser ses joues de ses paumes en un geste réconfortant et aussi empli d'amour et de tendresse que la caresse d'une mère à son petit blessé.

_ _Alfred... Tell me. Tell me what they have done to you, to you and your brother._

 _ **L**_ e Yankee ferma les yeux sous la chaleur qui se dégageait de la paume contre sa joue. Après leur captivité, la douceur des gestes du britannique le touchait en plein coeur, si bien que toutes les émotions qu'il avait retenu depuis des jours vis-à-vis de son frère, pour son moral, pour leur santé mentale, menaçaient d'exploser en un instant.

_ _I swear I'll bloody kill them all, if they did something bad to you,_ gronda dangereusement Arthur, une lueur mauvaise brillant dans son regard boisé.

 _ **S**_ 'il en avait eu le coeur, Alfred en aurait ri. C'était bien la réaction d'une mère enragée désireuse de venger sa progéniture que l'Anglais affichait inconsciemment.

_ _I can't. Matthew'll tell you all the story if he wants to. I can't speak without his agreement,_ répondit l'Américain en rouvrant les yeux, fixant de nouveau le blond dans les yeux.

 _ **C**_ e dernier hocha doucement la tête, visiblement soucieux et angoissé, mais au moins il respectait le choix d'Alfred de laisser son frère s'exprimer pour une fois. Après tout, il était celui qui avait été le plus malmené dans cette histoire ; Alfred ne pouvait pas prétendre légitimement à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu, premièrement car son récit ne serait jamais aussi fidèle que ce qu'avait réellement ressenti le Canadien, et deuxièmement car Matthew souhaitait peut-être passer sous silence certains éléments de leur emprisonnement. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de parler à sa place.

_ _Arthur... We can't go to Berlin anymore. Not yet. I don't care about racing against Commie Bastard anymore._

 __ Why ?_

 __ We must find France. We absolutely must find Papa. If they have done to him what they did to Matt'... Since it's been years since he disappeared... God, I can't imagine it, I'd vomit._

 _ **L**_ a jeune superpuissance serra les dents en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, sentant malgré tout quelques perles salées glisser sur ses joues, bientôt couvertes et séchées par les doigts tendres d'Arthur.

_ _We must go to the South... Maybe he's there... He must be there...!_

 __ Hush now..._ chuchota doucement le britannique en caressant avec tendresse le visage encore quelque peu juvénile ainsi que les jolies mèches blondes de son fils. _We'll go to the South, promise. We'll keep on some troops to Berlin, but we're going to the South. And we'll find Francis. I'm sure we will._

 _ **A**_ rthur enlaça avec douceur la tête de l'Américain, alors que ce dernier, craquant enfin sous la pression de ces derniers mois, se laissait aller à une crise de larmes dans les bras de son ancien tuteur. Le visage collé contre le coeur du britannique, la grande et toute puissante Amérique pleurait comme un bébé, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables et incontrôlés tandis que ses mains s'aggripaient aux hanches de l'Anglais.

 _ **C**_ e dernier, le nez enfoui dans la tignasse blonde de son fils, le laissa décharger instinctivement toute sa pression sur lui, en lui, entre ses reins, le gardant contre son coeur tandis que ses larmes souillaient sa chemise. Et malgré les brusques coups de butoir qu'il put lui infliger, il ne le lâcha pas un instant, caressant et embrassant sa tête avec toute la tendresse du monde.

 _ **L**_ es yeux rivés sur le lointain, il fulminait intérieurement. Si même Alfred était revenu dans un tel état traumatique, ces raclures de _Krauts_ avaient dû y aller très fort. Mais malheur à eux, car ils s'étaient attaqués aux mauvais bougres.

 _ **C**_ ar à présent, la _Mother Britain_ ne pouvait décemment laisser passer cette attaque contre ses enfants sans venger au centuple sa progéniture chérie.

 _ **A**_ llemagne n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Car une mère en colère, même seule, pouvait être plus dévastatrice que n'importe quelle armée, aussi bien entraînée que cette dernière puisse être.

 _ **C**_ ela promettait un bain de sang pour la suite des festivités.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 3 Avril 1945, Roma ( République Sociale Italienne ), 20h46 xXx**

 _ **A**_ ntonio était confortablement assis sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sur l'autre de manière à ce que sa cheville repose sur son genou, et les bras accoudés au dossier derrière lui. Les yeux rivés au plafond de la pièce, il errait dans ses pensées, un mélodieux fredonnement chantant à ses oreilles depuis une autre pièce de la maisonnée.

 _ **I**_ l ne parvenait pas à relativiser la conversation qu'il avait eu, la veille, avec Gilbert. D'une part, parce que la voix de ce dernier semblait aussi éteinte et faible que celle d'un mourant, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait rien de bon en elle-même.

 _ **L**_ e Prussien avait appelé tard, s'excusant d'une journée chargée et constamment accompagnée, le rendant incapable de l'appeler en toute discrétion. Il avait longuement tergiversé, pour finalement lui avouer que leur accord ne tenait plus. Que Ludwig avait découvert le pot-aux-roses : les appels téléphoniques, les rapports qui ne provenaient pas de Buchenwald comme convenu. Gilbert était à présent surveillé de près, tant par son propre frère que par les hommes de main du Führer.

 _ **I**_ l allait devoir rompre sa promesse.

 _ **É**_ videmment, l'Espagnol avait plaidé sa cause comme il avait pu. L'Albinos était un allié précieux, indispensable même. Antonio ne pouvait pas se passer de son aide !

 _ **M**_ ais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Du moins, cela n'avait rien changé à l'impasse dans laquelle se retrouvait Gilbert. L'Hispanique se faisait donc du mauvais sang depuis la veille, se demandant quand le Prussien allait exécuter ses paroles.

 _ **E**_ t, finalement, quand son frère se retrouverait sans protection aucune.

 _ **F**_ _rancis.._.

 _ **A**_ bsorbé dans ses pensées, le brun n'entendit pas son hôte s'approcher de lui, et les deux mains de ce dernier se glissant autour de ses épaules le firent brusquement sursauter.

_ Bouh ! s'écria la tignasse auburn qui l'avait surpris, la voix hilare.

_ Lovi... Ne me fais pas de frayeur pareille, Boss a failli faire une crise cardiaque...! souffla l'Espagnol, une main sur le coeur alors qu'il expirait longuement pour calmer les battements de son palpitant.

_ Oh, pardon. C'est vrai que tu n'es plus tout jeune, _Nonno Spagna~_ le nargua l'Italien effrontément, enroulant un peu mieux ses bras autour de la large carrure de l'Hispanique pour venir poser son menton dans son cou, les mains pendantes contre son torse.

_ Appelle-moi Papy encore une fois et je te le ferais regretter, Lovi-chou~ rétorqua Antonio, un sourire presque narquois au coin des lèvres.

 _ **L**_ ovino haussa un sourcil, son large sourire insolent toujours étiré sur son visage, puis lentement approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'Espagnol pour venir mordiller le lobe avec amusement.

_ Ça pourrait ne pas être si désagréable que ça... susurra l'Italie du Sud en déposant un baiser dans le cou du brun.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se sentit piquer un léger fard tandis que son ancien protégé se reculait, le libérant de son étreinte. Lovino contourna ainsi le canapé sur lequel était installé Antonio, et déposa sur la table basse une bouteille de vin rouge ainsi que deux verres à pied. Après avoir débouché la bouteille, il servit les deux coupes à moitié, et en tendit une à l'Espagnol avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout sourire.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi on boit ? demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil, faisant légèrement tournoyer la liqueur carmin dans son verre.

_ À moi !

 _ **A**_ ntonio se figea un instant, jetant un regard interloqué à son vis-à-vis, puis éclata de rire.

_ Tu nous la joues à la César, Lovi ? _Ave moi !_ se moqua gentiment l'Hispanique en mimant le salut du célèbre consul, une main levée et l'autre agrippant sa chemise au niveau de son coeur comme si cette dernière était une toge, en prenant une voix exagérément grave.

_ Je reformule alors, dit l'Italien avec un petit rire devant l'imitation plus que foireuse du brun. A l'Italie Libre ! clama-t-il ensuite en venant trinquer avec son ancien tuteur.

_ "L'Italie Libre" ? répéta l'Espagnol en prenant une gorgée de vin.

_ Oui ! Les bouffeurs de patates reculent de plus en plus, ils ne leur restent que le territoire de Mussolini. Sinon, tout est de nouveau à la République ! débita avec enthousiasme Lovino après avoir posé son verre, appuyant ses dires de larges gestes, le regard illuminé. Oh, Tonio ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point cette alliance avec Amérique est une bénédiction du Ciel ! _O Dio mio, grazie mille !_ ajouta-t-il en joignant ses mains en une prière.

 _ **A**_ ntonio l'observait silencieusement, un large sourire attendri aux lèvres tandis qu'il sirotait son verre. C'était la première fois depuis des années, voir des siècles qu'il voyait Lovino aussi enthousiaste, aussi heureux. Le voir si excité et agité le faisait légèrement rire, puisque plus habitué à la petite mule bornée et bourrue qu'il avait vue grandir.

 _ **L**_ e brun l'écouta distraitement lui raconter en long, en large, et en travers comment les Alliés avaient débarqués au Sud, en Sicile. Comment ils étaient ensuite remontés, progressivement, jusqu'à récupérer entièrement Rome et repousser au plus loin les Allemands dans les terres de Mussolini. Et comment il comptait, avec leur aide, écraser définitivement Veneziano et son dictateur " à la con. "

_ J'ai eu vent, par la Résistance, qu'il devait se rendre à Milan sous peu, continua l'Italien sans s'arrêter. On l'y attendra, et on le piègera là-bas. Tout dépendra de s'il est en visite officielle ou non.

_ Pourquoi ? réagit enfin le brun, intrigué.

_ Et bien, s'il est en visite officielle, il aura une garde rapprochée. Du coup, il nous sera impossible de le toucher, à moins de lancer une opération suicide-

_ Et tu n'en as pas spécialement l'envie, je comprends, termina l'Espagnol avec un petit sourire, en vue de la moue ennuyée qu'affichait son cadet.

_ Exactement. Or s'il est en visite privée, il cherchera à se faire discret. Donc pas de garde, il sera facilement accessible.

_ Tout est réglé au millimètre près, à ce que je vois...!

_ Il le faut bien, rétorqua Lovino en buvant une gorgée de vin, tendu. Il n'y a pas franchement de place pour l'improvisation dans un assassinat.

_ Oui, Ô grand gourou de la Mafia, le taquina Antonio, venant gratouiller du bout des doigts la base du cuir chevelu de l'Italien, là où il savait que cela le détendait. Je disais cela comme ça.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire, marmonna Lovino.

_ Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour si peu, répliqua le brun. Je t'ai déjà vu tirer ; tu as un viseur à la place de l'oeil. Alors à ta place, je ne me stresserai pas trop de savoir si je vais réussir ou non quelque chose de ce genre. Détends toi donc un peu, c'est en étant aussi tendu que tu feras tout foirer.

_ Dixit celui qui est aussi tendu qu'une arbalète depuis qu'il a passé le pas de ma porte, railla l'Italie du Sud d'un oeil narquois.

 _ **A**_ ntonio en demeura bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Comment avait-il su...?!

_ Comment-

_ Si tu as cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que cela ne se voyait pas, tu es plus con que ce que je pensais, soupira le jeune homme en reposant son verre sur la table basse, faisant de même avec le verre de l'Espagnol. Tu as la mâchoire crispée, et tu ne m'écoutes qu'à moitié, expliqua-t-il ensuite, tapotant du bout de l'index la mâchoire du brun. Je te regarde depuis que je suis tout petit, alors il est évident que je sois capable de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, tu sais.

 _ **L**_ 'Italien se cala un peu mieux au fond du canapé, bras et jambes croisés. Il demeura silencieux un moment, observant Antonio qui fuyait obstinément son regard, puis reprit d'un ton légèrement agacé.

_ Bon allez, crache le morceau, tu m'énerves. Et si ça a un quelconque rapport avec Tête de patate ou son imbécile de frère, je te jure que par n'importe quel moyen j'irais lui remettre la raie du cul dans l'axe ! râla Lovino, tapotant de ses doigts son bras avec agacement.

_ Non, vraiment... Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, bafouilla l'Hispanique en souriant, un petit rire nerveux le secouant. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs, tu sais, avec les problèmes que j'ai à la maison...

 _ **I**_ l ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement France, Lovino restait tout de même son frère. Et, il le préférait sûrement à "Tête de patate", même si ce serait choisir entre la Peste et le Choléra pour lui.

 _ **E**_ t puis, connaissant l'animal, il ferait un tapage monstrueux pour réparer l'honneur de sa famille, surtout alors que cela concerne directement Allemagne. Et si par malheur Angleterre, ou même Amérique ou Canada apprenaient ce que lui savait par l'intermédiaire de Gilbert...

 _ **C**_ ette maudite guerre ne se finirait jamais.

 _ **O**_ u alors, une autre commencerait juste après, avec les mêmes belligérants. Au choix.

_ Sûr ? demanda Lovino, pas convaincu pour un sou par les dires de son ancien tuteur.

_ Pourquoi te mentirai-je ?

 _ **L**_ 'Italien grimaça légèrement, boudeur, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de l'Hispanique. Puis, avec un soupir résigné, ce dernier se redressa sur le canapé pour venir se pencher sur le brun, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Antonio, bien que surpris, ne le repoussa pas - bien au contraire, vous pensez bien ! - et un frisson de délice parcourut son dos du bas jusqu'à l'échine à mesure que les mains de son cadet progressaient sous sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement au passage.

_ Lovi... parvint-il à articuler entres leurs lèvres, alors que le plus jeune le repoussait contre le canapé. Je ne pense pas-

_ Ta gueule, et oublie, gronda faiblement l'Italien, d'une voix qu'il voulait pourtant autoritaire.

 _ **L**_ 'Espagnol rouvrit la bouche pour protester, peu enclin à ce genre d'activité en vue des nombreuses pensées sombres qui le hantaient, mais il fut couper dans son élan tandis qu'il basculait la tête en arrière, un léger sourire d'extase s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait les doigts fins de Lovino se glisser, taquins, dans son pantalon. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, ce dernier se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de son amant, lui susurrant alors à l'oreille.

_ Tu vois, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses... Oublie maintenant~

 _ **A**_ vec un petit sourire carnassier, l'Hispanique hocha la tête et observa les yeux d'ambres brillants et la tignasse auburn se couler sensuellement le long de son corps, avant de reposer sa tête contre le canapé, les yeux clos.

 _ **F**_ inalement, lui aussi venait peut-être s'oublier dans les bras du jeune Italien fougueux, et non pas uniquement l'inverse comme il le pensait.

* * *

 **Lexique** **:**

→ _Dio Mio_ : Mon Dieu ( italien )

→ _Was passiert hier ?_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? ( allemand )

→ _Nonno Spagna_ : Papy Espagne ( italien )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions** **:**

 _¤ Part 2 ~_

_ Ta gueule, Alfred...

_ Putain Matthew, réveille toi !

_ T'es vraiment insupportable, Alfred ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles en plein milieu de cette putain de nuit ?

_ Il y a des bruits au-dessus !

_ Oh pitié, Al. Me dis pas que tu as encore peur du tonnerre à ton âge. Dors maintenant, ça sera passé demain matin.

_ Mais c'est pas du tonnerre, Matt' ! S'il te plait, te rendors pas... Je veux dire, tu sais... Si l'autre espèce de docteur fou revient...

_ Al. Ça fait des jours qu'il n'est pas venu. Il ne viendra pas en pleine nuit.

_ On sait jamais avec ce type ! Il est imprévisible, c'est un malade ! Je veux dire, je veux pas... Te revoir comme ça...

_ Qui va là ?!

_ Oh mon Dieu... Mes précieux fils, mes bébés, vous allez bien...!

_ Arthur... Tu m'écrases...!

_ Papa...

_ Matthew ! Tu es blessé ! Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ça va aller, mon coeur, chuuut.

_ Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche et de te changer. Ensuite, tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Tu n'es pas venu nous aider.

_ Alfred... Je te jure que nous vous cherchions. Dis moi comment vous vous êtes échappés.

_ Un groupe de Résistants Allemand nous a aidé.

_ Je vois. Et où étiez-vous ? Tu le sais ?

_ Pas très loin... 30 ou 40 kilomètres tout au plus.

_ Tu n'es pas venu nous aider.

_ J'ai dit qu'on vous cherchait...! Et puis, comment voulais-tu qu'on vous trouve en si peu de temps ?

_ Les Résistants nous ont bien trouvé, pourtant.

_ Et je leur en suis réellement reconnaissant. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec vous ? J'aurais été heureux de les rencontrer.

_ N'essaye même pas de changer de sujet, Angletere. Si tu ne voulais pas nous aider, dis le tout de suite, tu sais que je déteste les menteurs.

_ Alfred... Ne dis pas des choses dont tu connais pertinemment la réponse. Bien sûr que je vous cherchais. Quel père serais-je si je ne protégeais pas mes fils ?

_ Je ne suis plus ton frère, Angleterre. Et encore moins l'un de tes précieux et adorés fils.

_ Je le sais bien ! Putain, ça fait un putain de siècle et demi depuis le temps ! Mais quoique tu dises, tu seras toujours mon fils, mon bébé, le tout petit être que j'ai élevé et protégé si longtemps.

_ Tu plaisantes ?! Tu n'étais jamais là ! Tu restais quelques jours, puis tu repartais des mois durant, des années et des années !

_ Combien de décennies ai-je pris de mon temps, m'éloignant de la politique de mon pays, pour m'occuper de toi parce que tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit garçon incapable de se gérer tout seul ? Combien de temps crois-tu que cela m'a pris pour t'apprendre à parler, à marcher puis courir, à lire et écrire puis dessiner, à manger correctement, à t'habiller convenablement, et bien d'autres choses encore ?

_ Tout ce que j'ai à présent n'est dû qu'à mon travail ! Le mien, et celui de mes citoyens ! Mon travail, mon travail, mon travail ! Rien n'est tel grâce à toi, Angleterre !

_ C'est parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! J'ai toujours été là, même lorsque j'étais ailleurs !

_ Menteur !

_ Tu n'es pas venu nous aider. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurai pu comprendre, après tout. Je ne suis plus l'une de tes colonies. Mais il y avait Matthew. Il y avait Matthew... Si tu savais... Si tu savais ce qu'ils nous ont fait... Ce qu'ils ont fait à Matt'... Arthur...

_ Alfred... Dis moi. Dis moi ce qu'ils vous ont fait, à toi et à ton frère.

_ Je jure de tous les tuer s'ils vous ont fait du mal à ce point.

_ Je ne peux pas. Matthew te racontera s'il le veux bien, mais je ne peux rien dire sans son accord.

_ Arthur, on ne peut plus aller à Berlin. Pas maintenant. Je me fiche bien de faire cette stupide course avec l'autre bâtard de Commie à présent...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On doit trouver France. On doit absolument trouver Papa. S'ils lui ont fait subir ce qu'ils ont fait à Matthew... Vu que cela fait plusieurs années qu'il a disparu... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai envie de vomir...

_ On doit aller vers le sud... Peut-être qu'il y est... Il doit y être...!

_ Chuuut. Nous irons vers le sud, promis. Nous garderons quelques troupes en direction de Berlin, mais nous irons au sud. Et nous trouverons Francis. J'en suis sûr.

 **xXx**

→Au total, Hitler a survécu à une trentaine d'attentats contre sa vie entre sa prise de pouvoir en 1933 et son suicide en 1945. Sans compter la fois où il a manqué crever pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. ( Parfois, on est vraiment en droit de se dire que la vie a un humour tordu. ) Il se considérait comme un miraculé, un être exceptionnel pour avoir déjoué la mort tant de fois ; chaque attentat loupé contre sa personne gonflait son égo, et il se réjouissait même des dégâts collatéraux : plus ils étaient grands et les morts nombreux, plus il se sentait fier d'avoir survécu. BREF. Tout ça pour dire que cet attentat est véridique dans la forme, mais pas dans la date. Cet attentat à la valise piégée a été organisé par un groupe Résistant composé de gradés de la Wehrmacht opposés au régime du Führer : la _Kaiser Kreis_. La valise a effectivement été déposée par le colonel Claus Schenk, comte de Stauffenberg, qui s'est enfui en voiture pour rejoindre les autres membres du groupe au centre de commandement de la Wehrmacht à Berlin ; mais on l'y attendait et il fut fusillé avec d'autres membres dans la cour de la Kommandantur le soir-même. Ah ! Et cette partie est très, TRÈS librement inspirée d'un extrait - encore - de  La Part de l'autre d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt, et que je vous conseille une nouvelle fois car ce livre est VRAIMENT une perle, tant d'un point de vue historique que littéraire !

→ Je voulais mettre un peu en lumière la Résistance Allemande, bien moins connue que les Résistances Françaises ou Italiennes par exemple, dans la seconde partie. Le groupe du Rossignol Chantant est entièrement inventé, et vous pourrez habilement remarquer trois références dans les noms de ses membres ( La Renarde dans Hunger Games ; La Montagne dans Game of Thrones ; Futé dans L'Agence Tout Risque ). Mais je vous invite à regarder le film Les derniers jours de Sophie Scholl, qui raconte l'histoire d'un groupe de Résistants Allemands nommé _Die WeiBe Rose_ ( La Rose Blanche ). Vous pouvez aussi vous intéresser à _Die Rotte Kapelle_ ( La Chapelle Rouge ) ou aux _EdelweiB Piraten_ ( Les Pirates à l'Edelweiss ). Ce sont des groupes plus ou moins résistants que j'ai étudié cette année en Histoire en Allemand, et c'est vraiment intéressant.

* * *

 **Oui. Bon. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est beaucoup moins intéressant que les précédents. Je veux dire, outre le fait que je n'ai pas pu résister au besoin d'ENFIN libérer mes bébés d'amour de leur bourreau, et quelques petites infos concernant les futurs projets de Lovino, c'est un peu vide.**

 **Pis bon. Vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête qu'avec tout ces lemons explicites ou non, cette fic tourne au porn and boobs. Non mais sérieux, on se croirait dans Game of Thrones...! XD**

 **Mais je digresse.**

 **Outre le fait que je devrais renommer cette fic " YouPorn Hetalien ", j'ai profité de la seconde partie pour développer un petit peu ma vision personnelle du UsUk. En fait, je me rends compte que c'est une vision assez triste de ce couple ._.**

 **BREF.**

 **Oui, il n'y avait pas de partie sur les Soviétiques cette fois-ci ! Parce que j'avais rien à dire sur eux, ahaha...Bon. Et aussi parce que la partie des NA! Bro était HYPER LONGUE. Donc bon. Vous inquiétez pas, Russie revient dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Finalement, la séquestration de Matthieu et Alfred m'aura servi à quelque chose : c'est l'excuse parfaite pour expliquer le virage à 90 degrés des armées américaines sur le sol germanique Ahaha...!**

 **...**

 **Je me déteste tellement pour ça.**

 **N'empêche, Arthur qui agit comme une Maman avec ses fils chéris. Moi ça me rend toute chose, c'est juste trop choupinou à imaginer...! Et triste en même temps pour Samuel. Toujours à l'écart. Pauvre bébé... *câlin à Québec* ( 'reuseument qu'on est là avec Cyrielle, pour pallier à ce manque d'affection... Quoique, il a Mattie aussi. )**

 **Et puis bon, avouez que Maman Arthur en colère et défendant sa progéniture, c'est absolument adorable et en même temps badass à imaginer, non ? :D**

 **... Non...?**

 **RE BREF.**

 **En fait, Arthur en "Maman badass prête à défoncer une armée entière pour protéger ses enfants" me fait penser à Slice, dans la Saison 3 de la Lazy Company ( série que j'aduuuule Mamma Mia ! ). MY GASH il y a UN plan teeeeellement BADASS avec elle, seule avec un fusil mitrailleur, face à Klaus Barbie et d'autres SS qu'elle défonce toute seule pour trouver où ils ont planqué son fils. J'aime ce personnage ptn :D**

 **RE RE BREF.**

 **Effectivement, j'avais dit sur Twitter que je ne posterai ce chapitre que lorsque DFVD12 serait terminé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. En fait, prenez ça pour un cadeau de rentrée. Comme je rentre à la fac, j'aurais certainement moins de temps pour écrire, donc bon...**

 **Je parle beaucoup pour ne VRAIMENT RIEN dire, aujourd'hui. Pardon...! Je vous libère, promis ! Quoique, vous ne devez pas être beaucoup à avoir tout lu jusqu'ici. M'enfin. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions, c'est grâce à vous que l'histoire progresse ! Et en plus, ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Je vous fais à tous de gros poutoux sur les deux joues~**

 **P.S.** **: Niniel, j'me suis trompée de numéro. C'est pas DFVD13 qui va te plaire, mais le 12 :D Allez, bonne attente chérie~ *pars en crabe***


	14. Chapitre XII : Stelle dir vor

**Hey bande de gens ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12 de Der Fall von Deutschland, intitulé " Stelle dir vor " ou " Imagine " en français ! ENFIN ! Oui, après... /** ** **check la date du dernier post/ 7 mois. HUM HUM. OUI. JE N'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE.****

 **Très honnêtement, je pense pouvoir dédier ce chapitre à Niniel Kirkland. Tu m'as tellement soutenu et aidé pour ce chapitre qui, soyons clairs, m'a bien « pété les couilles » et qui pour moi est vraiment le pire de toute cette fic car je suis presque sûr de l'avoir bâclé, BREF. Mais t'as eu la patience de m'encourager, de m'empêcher de tout lâcher, et surtout tu as réussi à ne pas me gifler quand j'étais en pleine crise existentielle à cause de ce chapitre ! ( ce qui est un exploit ! )**

 **Donc on peut l'applaudir ! /** ** **clap clap clap/****

 **…**

 **Comment ça vous avez pas applaudi ? Dépêchez-vous donc avant que je ne me fâche tout rouge èé**

 **Bien bien bien... Sinon, ah oui ! Russie comes back :D Avec Staline, oui, oui, je sais, ils vous ont manqué x,) PAR CONTRE du coup, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : la partie 3 contient beaucoup de blabla en russe. Du coup, ouvrez bien votre deuxième onglet pour les traductions, sinon ce sera un charabia incompréhensible. Voilà voilà:)**

 **Et le titre est une référence à la chanson d'Elton John : « Imagine ». VOILA.**

 **BREF. Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas~**

* * *

 **xXx Le 7 avril 1945, Drenthe ( Pays-Bas ), 23h48 xXx**

 _ **U**_ ne brusque bourrasque de vent fit frémir Liam, un long frisson glacial glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait vraiment froid, en Europe... Après réflexion, ce n'était plus si étonnant que _Mister England_ attrape toujours des coups de soleil, lorsqu'il leur rend visite. Il était presque sûr que même durant leur hiver, il ne faisait pas si froid.

« _Imma dyiiiiin', it's too frickin' coooold her' !_ S'exclama brusquement une voix près de lui, qu'il se hâta de bâillonner au plus vite.

_ _You're too loud, Kyle !_ Le réprimanda le Néo-zélandais. _What if there are some German troops 'round here ?_

_ _Did ya see the amount of guys we've gathered ? Not a chance ! They prob'ly are hiddin' somewhere now, their tales between their legs !_ Marmonna l'Australien en pouffant.

_ _Come on, that's rude bro,_ soupira Liam. »

 _ **K**_ yle était intenable, et pour cause. Ils poireautaient à l'orée des bois depuis le coucher du soleil, et ceux qu'ils attendaient ne s'étaient toujours pas montrés. A croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin ! L'Australien, qui agissait toujours comme un enfant, devenait impossible à gérer lorsqu'il ne se distrayait pas assez et il avait visiblement atteint sa limite.

« _When will they arriiiiiive... !_ Geint-il en se laissant tomber assis par terre. _**[ ASSIS PAR TEEEERRE ! ET VOIR LE MONDE QUI EXIIIISTE ! ET N'AVOIR POUR DOMICIIIIIIIIIILE ! /pan/ pardon. ]**_

 __ I'm sure they'll be there in no time. Be a good boy and wait quietly._

_ _Don't call me that. 'Am not a child anymore,_ marmonna le brun en essuyant d'un revers de manche son nez qui coulait.

 __ Yeah, but you act just like one spoiled brat._

_ _Rude ! Liam, you meanie ! I'll tell England 'bout that !_ Se plaint Kyle.

_ _Yeah yeah, whatever,_ soupira le Néo-zélandais qui, pour s'occuper l'esprit, grattouillait évasivement sa peluche porte-bonheur un petit mouton qu'il coinçait toujours dans la ceinture de son uniforme. »

 _ **L**_ e brun n'écouta même plus son voisin territorial qui continua de gémir comme un enfant, se contentant de scruter l'horizon sombre en quête d'une quelconque lueur alliée.

 _ **E**_ t quelle ne fût pas sa joie lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, cette lueur.

 _ **U**_ n point lumineux qui clignotait à intervalle irrégulier. Du morse.

 _ **« F**_ _acile »_ , songea Liam avec un petit sourire satisfait. « _Détachement allié canadien. Provenance Belgique et Pays-Bas. Libérés. En attente confirmation détachement britannique._ »

« _Kyle, gimme your flashlight please._

_ _'kay_ , répondit le brun en lui tendant sa lampe torche. _Pat it on the bum, it's a bit off today._

 __ Dang it._ »

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir, le Néo-zélandais commença à taper le cul de la lampe, faisant de son mieux pour communiquer un message compréhensible même s'il était presque sûr que dans les faits ce dernier était truffé de fautes dues au matériel défaillant de l'Australien.

« _Détachement britannique confirmé. Zone sécurisée. En attente confirmation ralliement._ »

 _ **L**_ a réponse ne se fit guère attendre :

« _Ralliement confirmé. En attente confirmation._ »

« _Reçu._ »

 _ **L**_ iam rendit sa lampe au brun littéralement étalé par terre tel un pachyderme en fin de vie, puis lui donna un léger coup de pied dans l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

« _We can go, they're here._

 __ Jesus, I thought they'd never come !_ S'exclama l'Australien en se relevant d'un bond, ramassant alors tout son matériel pour être de nouveau opérationnel. »

 _ **A**_ près quelques mots échangés avec leurs chefs d'opération, les deux nations suivirent le mouvement de leurs troupes vers l'avant, et s'avancèrent prudemment en direction des nouveaux venus. Mais ils étaient toujours sur leurs gardes cela pouvait très bien être un guet-apens ennemi...

 _ **I**_ ls se détendirent bien vite lorsqu'ils reconnurent, sur les uniformes du premier rang, les insignes du dominion canadien ainsi que quelques _Union Jack._ Ils étaient en présence d'alliés. Les troupes se mêlèrent rapidement dans un climat plus calme et léger, échangeant banalités et ragots de guerre.

 _ **L**_ es deux nations océaniques quand à elles se mêlèrent également à la populace anglophone, se frayant un passage plus ou moins facilement entres les hommes regroupés. Enfin, ils aperçurent ceux qu'ils cherchaient dans la foule.

« Bel ! Ned ! »

 _ **L**_ 'Australien les interpella joyeusement, sautillant derrière le néo-zélandais en agitant une main pour les saluer de loin. Les deux appelés redressèrent de concert la tête, cherchant un instant l'origine de la voix avant de vite remarquer l'énergumène qui s'agitait à quelques pas d'eux. Kyle fut le premier à les rejoindre, bousculant sans le vouloir quelques humains qui protestèrent et auprès desquels Liam s'excusa maladroitement pour son comparse. L'excité sauta presque immédiatement au cou de la jolie blonde, sous le regard désapprobateur du grand frère de cette dernière.

« Bel ! Gazouilla le brun. Ravi de te revoir en un seul morceau ! Toi aussi Ned !

_ De même, Australie, sourit la Belge, le regard tout de même fatigué.

_ Allons allons, appelle-moi Kyle, c'est moins conventionnel ! Rit le brun en s'apprêtant à taper d'une vigoureuse claque amicale l'épaule de la jeune femme. »

 _ **A**_ utant dire qu'il fut vite fait stoppé par la main du Néerlandais, qui lui agrippa si fort le poignet que ce dernier en gémit presque.

« Elle est pas en forme, dit simplement le blond en le relâchant pour expliquer son geste.

_ Désolé, j'avais oublié. Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif tu sais, bouda Kyle.

_ Je pense que vu son corps couvert de bandages c'est plutôt compliqué d'oublier qu'elle est mal en point à part si tu es un imbécile fini.

_ Ned, s'il-te-plaît, le reprit sa petite sœur en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main. »

 _ **L**_ e blond gromella dans sa langue, se détournant du brun en se tenant légèrement l'épaule. Il avait dû se crisper si fort pour retenir le bras de l'Australien qu'il ressentait à présent un peu plus encore ses propres blessures.

« Belgique, Pays-Bas. Bonsoir. »

 _ **L**_ iam les avait enfin rejoints, et s'inclinait poliment pour saluer les deux nations européennes. Ces derniers le lui rendirent par un petit signe de la tête.

« Bonsoir Liam.

_ Pourquoi lui tu l'appelles par son prénom et pas moi ? S'indigna le brun, une moue d'enfant outré sur le visage alors qu'il tenait toujours la blonde dans ses bras, les yeux menaçants de Ned braqués sur lui.

_ Parce que Nouvelle-Zélande c'est beaucoup plus long qu'Australie. Et parce que j'ai envie, pouffa Louise avec un petit sourire mutin.

_ _So mean !_

_ Arrête de geindre, siffla Liam en collant une claque derrière la tête de son voisin continental qui gémit. Et lâche-la, tu as autant de délicatesse qu'un kangourou s'entraînant au punching-ball, tu vas lui faire mal.

_ _Don't be jealous bro_ , gazouilla l'Australien en lâchant enfin la blonde.

_ _Shut up or I'll kick ya right between ya legs and it will be reaaaally painful._ »

 _ **L**_ e brun manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive, et ses mains vinrent discrètement se placer devant son entre-jambe pour la protéger d'une quelconque vengeance néo-zélandaise. Et autant dire que malgré son aspect gringalet, Liam n'était pas le pays des All-Blacks pour rien. Ses coups de pied étaient monstrueux.

« Parlons plus sérieusement, dit soudain Johann en passant une main dans ses cheveux – pour une fois – non dressé. Je ne m'attendais pas franchement à vous voir débarquer, tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai, affirma la blonde d'un air sérieux. Nous nous attendions plutôt à voir Angleterre et Canada.

_ A vrai dire... Nous aussi, avoua Liam en s'asseyant par terre, face à ses deux aînés.

_ On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais depuis que Mat' et Al' sont revenus ils ont convenus avec Angleterre de partir finalement vers le sud, expliqua Kyle en s'asseyant également.

_ Ils laissent tomber Berlin ? S'étonna le néerlandais en haussant un sourcil. C'est pourtant là-bas que leur gouvernement s'est réfugié. Et il me semble que Russie est aux portes de la ville en plus.

_ C'est vrai. Mais ils semblent avoir complètement abandonnés l'idée d'y arriver avant les soviétiques. Ils ont complètement explosé les effectifs et les détachements ainsi formés descendent progressivement au sud pour ratisser la zone de fond en comble.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, songea Louise à haute voix, tournant son regard vers Liam qui venait de parler. On n'a toujours pas retrouvé Francis, non ? »

 _ **U**_ n silence gêné lui répondit.

« Non, effectivement...

_ Faut dire que c'est le bordel chez lui, marmonna Johann en hochant légèrement de la tête. Il s'est foutu dans un beau pétrin, ce crétin.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ait disparu sans raison, rétorqua le néo-zélandais en grimaçant. Il a peut-être été forcé de se rendre.

_ Ou vendu.

_ Ce ne sont que des ragots sans valeur aucune, répondit avec désapprobation Louise. Comment pourrait-on vendre son pays à l'ennemi ? Les humains savent quand même à quel point cela peut être dangereux... !

_ Tu espères encore croiser des humains censés ? Ma pauvre petite, railla le blond.

_ Ned n'a pas totalement tord, acquiesça Kyle avec sérieux – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce dont on a eu vent depuis quelques temps n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut qualifier de « censé »...

_ Je ne peux pas croire que cela soit vrai.

_ Tu ne veux pas croire que cela soit vrai, nuance.

_ Russie en avait l'air plutôt convaincu, dans la dépêche qu'il a faite parvenir à Amérique, dit évasivement Liam. Il paraît qu'il l'a vu de ses propres yeux, de ce qu'il a écrit mais aussi dit à _Mister England_. Et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu inventer des détails aussi... Morbides. »

 _ **U**_ n frisson d'horreur secoua successivement les épaules de la Belge et de l'Australien, tandis que le néerlandais se contentait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Mouais. Vous ne m'ôterez pas de la tête que chez lui aussi il se passe des trucs pas nets, grinça le blond.

_ Tu es vraiment trop méfiant, soupira sa petite sœur.

_ Et toi tu ne l'es pas assez. Tu sembles oublier qu'il était de leur côté au début de la guerre.

_ Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils partageaient la même idéologie. »

 _ **L**_ a tête que tira l'aîné à la réponse de sa cadette montrait à quel point ce dernier ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, il se garda bien d'en remettre une couche il se doutait que ce débat durerait des heures s'ils continuaient ainsi, et il n'en avait aucune envie.

« Bref. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce changement brusque de direction est peut-être expliqué par le fait qu'ils aient retrouvé des traces de France, reprit la Belge.

_ Techniquement, ils n'ont rien d'autre que des suppositions... Le M16 a quadrillé le territoire français et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils en ont donc déduit que France se trouvait ailleurs. Sûrement sur le territoire allemand, expliqua Liam.

_ Mais pourquoi le sud ?

_ Parce que nous sommes au nord, que Russie est à l'est et que nous venons de l'ouest. La seule zone qui n'a pas encore été traversée est le sud.

_ Vu comme ça...

_ Je pense tout de même qu'ils ont fait une grave erreur en refusant de continuer vers Berlin, souffla Johann. Russie risque de s'en servir contre vous le moment venu. Libérer la capitale, c'est autrement plus prestigieux que de libérer une parcelle de territoire. Bien que cela soit tout aussi important, c'est moins prestigieux.

_ Ils ont sûrement d'autres motifs dont nous ne sommes pas informés, dit le néo-zélandais en haussant les épaules.

_ Et bien nous devrions le savoir. Nous sommes alliés, nous ne devrions pas être dans le flou.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Ned, pour le coup, dit Louise. Ils ne nous mettent franchement pas en confiance en faisant ça.

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal, vraiment... tenta maladroitement le plus jeune.

_ Je sais bien, soupira la Belge. C'est juste que... Nous voulons la vérité. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps sous l'autorité d'Allemagne, lequel ment comme il respire. C'est juste... Un besoin d'assurance, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

 _ **L**_ iam hocha légèrement la tête, compréhensif. De son côté, Johann soupira longuement en se laissant glisser allongé sur le dos, croisant difficilement ses bras derrière sa tête.

« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se miner pour ça. Il y a plus important pour le moment.

_ Hm, acquiesça le néo-zélandais sans rien ajouter.

_ Bon, on a encore du chemin à faire avant de rejoindre les autres aux abords de Berlin, dit Kyle en se claquant les cuisses avant de se relever. Vaut mieux se reposer en vue du trajet de demain et des jours à venir.

_ Ce n'est pas de refus. Je suis épuisée, soupira Louise.

_ Je peux dormir avec toi ?

_ Kyle. »

 _ **A**_ ces mots l'Australien se prit une claque de la part de son voisin océanique qui le fit couiner, tandis que le néerlandais attrapait sa petite sœur pour la tirer à lui, dans le but de la protéger de ce dangereux énergumène.

« Une autre fois peut-être, rit simplement la blonde avec amusement.

_ T'es pas drôle, Ned, bouda le brun.

_ Et je le serai encore moins quand je t'aurai castré, _verdomde_. »

 _ **A**_ vec un long soupir, Liam agrippa le bras du brun pour l'attirer à sa suite sans attendre, alors que ce dernier s'indignait du fait que le monde entier semblait vouloir le priver de ses bijoux de famille.

 **xXx**

 ** **xXx Le 9 Avril 1945, Berlin ( Deutsches Reich ), 21h57 xXx****

 _ **C**_ onfortablement installé dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées et lunettes sur le nez, Roderich attrapa entres deux doigts le coin de la page qu'il venait de lire pour la tourner délicatement, poursuivant en silence sa lecture. Sur la commode près de lui reposait un plateau-repas lourdement chargé mais à peine grignoté, tant par lui que par Gilbert, ce dernier refusant de plus en plus systématiquement la nourriture qu'on lui proposait.

 _ **M**_ 'enfin, l'Autrichien ne s'en faisait pas trop. Après tout, tant que le convalescent était capable de descendre sa chope de _Schnapss_ , c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi mourant qu'il paraissait.

 _ **U**_ ne nouvelle page se tourna. Roderich pouvait sentir les deux prunelles carmins de l'Albinos qui le fixaient, observant ses moindres faits et gestes sans mot dire. Le brun ne s'en formalisait pas ; après tout, c'était sa seule occupation dans cette pièce, outre les lectures que pouvait lui faire l'Autrichien - Gilbert étant souvent trop épuisé pour tenir un livre entres ses mains plus de dix minutes.

 _ **L**_ 'avancée de l'Armée soviétique en Prusse Occidentale, accompagnée de l'annexion complète de la Prusse Orientale, étaient en train d'affaiblir considérablement l'Albinos. Trop faible pour se déplacer seul, manger seul, se divertir seul ; il avait constamment besoin de Roderich à ses côtés, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de se transformer en aide soignant. Le Prussien enchaînait fièvres terribles, douleurs et faiblesses musculaires, toux caverneuse et malaises délirants. Il n'était plus en état de pavaner hors de sa chambre, même si sa "génialissime personne" tenait absolument à faire bonne impression lorsqu'Italie parvenait à s'éclipser et à leur rendre visite.

 _ **A**_ lors qu'il tournait une nouvelle page, en prenant le temps de replacer ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, il sentit quelques doigts exercer une légère pression sur sa cuisse gauche. Relevant les yeux de son roman, Roderich remonta le bras auquel appartenaient les doigts posés superficiellement sur sa cuisse jusqu'à croiser le regard rouge sang de Gilbert.

_ _Kleine Master... Kannst du mich das Telefon passen, Bitte...?_

 _ **R**_ oderich hocha légèrement la tête avant de se lever de son siège, prenant les doigts du Prussien dans sa main pour les reposer doucement sur les draps pour ensuite s'éloigner un instant et revenir près du lit avec un téléphone. Il s'assit avec précaution au bord du lit, décrochant la ligne et plaçant son doigt dans l'encoche prévu à cet effet. Gilbert lui dicta alors un numéro, qu'il composa en faisant patiemment tourner la roue de l'appareil, puis lui donna le combiné lorsqu'il eût fini.

_ _Hier._

 __ Danke._

 __ Bitte,_ répondit le brun en se rasseyant à sa place, reprenant son livre sur ses genoux.

 _ **L**_ oin de continuer sa lecture, l'Autrichien tendit l'oreille discrètement, épiant la discussion que tenait l'Albinos. Ce dernier attendit un instant que son interlocuteur ne décroche et s'annonce avant de parler, prenant une voix plus assurée et plus proche de sa voix ordinaire.

_ **_Beilschmitt hier._** ** _ **„..."**_** ** _Stoppt die Mission 0714._** ** _ **„..."**_** ** _Argumentieren Sie nicht. Stoppen Sie die Mission, und falten Sie in Berlin zurück._** ** _ **"..."**_** ** _Ja, ja. Ich möchte Sie morgen den Boden geräumt haben. Kapiert?_** ** _ **„..."**_** ** _... Sie lassen es auch schlecht._** ** _ **"..."**_** ** _Gut. Heil Hitler. "..."_**

 _ **G**_ ilbert raccrocha alors lentement, gardant un instant le téléphone serré contre lui avant de signifier d'un petit geste de la main que Roderich pouvait de nouveau en prendre possession. Mais au lieu de le débarrasser simplement de l'appareil, le brun le posa presque négligemment sur la table basse et s'assit au bord du lit, au niveau du flanc du convalescent. Il sentait bien que ce dernier n'était pas bien, et que quelque chose le travaillait, tant physiquement que mentalement.

 _ **E**_ n un geste qu'il voulait amical - amical ! Envers cet énergumène de Prussien mal dégrossi, oui ! - l'Autrichien passa doucement une main dans les cheveux neigeux de sa plus vieille connaissance - à présent qu'Elizaveta n'était plus là -.

 __ Spricht, es macht dich die Mühe umsonst,_ dit-il calmement à l'Albinos.

 __ Ich habe nichts zu sagen._

 __ Belüge mich nicht, ich werde dich schlagen, und du weißt, daß ich es machte._

 __ Oh, wichtig ?_ railla le Prussien avec un sourire narquois terni par la fatigue.

_ _Willst du wetten?_

 _ **G**_ ilbert gonfla simplement les joues, boudeur, devant l'air suffisant que lui renvoyait Roderich. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ses états d'âme avec lui, mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui faire la conversation. Ludwig l'évitait comme la peste depuis leur altercation de la dernière fois, comme si à la fois il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait tout en étant révulsé par la faiblesse plus qu'apparente à présent de son grand frère.

 _ **D**_ u moins, s'il le considérait toujours comme son grand frère.

 _ **I**_ l était loin, le temps du petit Lulu qu'il devait protéger contre tous les dangers. Le temps de la petite nation Allemande qui se cachait derrière la cape pourpre de l'Aigle Noir du Nord prêt à brandir ses serres acérées pour défendre son nid, son aiglon. Il était aussi loin, le temps de sa Toute Puissance, le temps où il pouvait tenir tête aux trois Grands d'Europe et les faire trembler à lui tout seul.

 _ **A**_ h. Non, vraiment. La longue agonie réservée aux Nations telles que lui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Tout ces souvenirs, il les chérissait, c'était un fait. Mais cette nostalgie qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux, il n'en voulait pas. Cela ne correspondait en rien à l'image de la Génialissime Prusse qu'il voulait laisser à la postérité. Parce qu'après tout, il le savait. Il s'en doutait.

 _ **I**_ l allait rejoindre le Panthéon des Anciens. Cela ne saurait tarder.

 _ **B**_ ientôt, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Allait-il manquer à quelqu'un, à présent que son propre frère ne voulait plus d'un faiblard comme ascendance ? Outre Russie qui vivait coincé dans son passé et qui ne se souviendrait de lui que comme celui qui a voulu l'envahir... Espagne était obnubilé par le frère d'Italie et par France, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Quand à France... Il aura autre chose à faire, après la guerre, que de pleurer celui qui a très largement contribué à déclencher toute cette merde dans laquelle ils se sont tous embourbés jusqu'au cou. Si même leur Trio n'était plus... Ce n'était sûrement pas sur le Petit Maître ou sur l'autre Camionneuse pas féminine pour un sou qu'il pouvait compter. Et Italie... Il aura bien assez à faire avec Ludwig pour se souvenir de lui. Sa gorge se serra. C'était ce qu'il craignait.

 _ **P**_ ersonne ne se souviendrait de lui.

 _ **I**_ l ne voulait pas qu'on l'oublie. Ses amis, sa famille... Même ses ennemis. Qu'il y ait au moins une personne, en ce bas monde, qui se souvienne de Gilbert Beilschmitt, la Prusse, l'Aigle du Nord. La Terreur des XVIIIeme et XIXeme siècles. Personne n'avait oublié Rome. Ou Germanie. Ou Bretagne. Ou Gaule, Hispanie, Grèce, Égypte, Byzance, Ottoman, Carthage, et tous les autres. Ne méritait-il donc pas de faire partie de ces Grands-là...? Allait-il définitivement tomber dans l'oubli, après sa mort, comme ces Rois n'ayant pas marqué l'Histoire ?

 _ **L**_ 'avait-il seulement marquée, l'Histoire...?

_ _PreuBen... Du weinst..._

 _ **S**_ urpris dans ses pensées sombres par la voix de l'Autrichien, Gilbert sursauta en se tournant vers ce dernier vivement. Et effectivement, il pût remarquer que sa vision était troublée de larmes qu'il ne sentait pas couler sur ses joues blêmes. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression de béatitude et d'impuissance sur le visage de Roderich, c'était le jour où le petit Royaume de Prusse qu'il était avait écrasé le Grand Empire Autrichien que ce dernier était pour lui soutirer ses régions les plus fertiles et prospères. L'incompréhension de la défaite, la béatitude et l'impuissance devant ce nouvel ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais considéré ni soupçonné d'un jour pouvoir le surpasser. Autrefois, son orgueil s'était tant agaillardie de cette expression imprimée sur les traits fins du Petit Maître qui le prenait de haut et le sous-estimait constamment.

 _ **M**_ ais là, cela n'avait rien de drôle.

 _ **P**_ our la seconde fois de sa vie - pour peu qu'il se souvienne, l'Autrichien était pris de court, et ne pouvait que fixer l'Albinos face à lui sans rien dire. Les larmes du Prussien l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Lui qui fanfaronnait à toute heure depuis des siècles. Lui qui, à première vue, semblait si fort et sûr de lui. Lui qui pouvait se montrer aussi féroce qu'un lion lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son petit frère.

 _ **L**_ a Grande Prusse pleurait comme un enfant devant lui.

 _ **I**_ l avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer de _toute_ sa vie, d'aussi loin qu'il le connaisse. _Jamais_. Même si ce dernier tentait de le cacher, essuyant ses yeux et son visage humide avec les manches de sa chemise, étouffant maladroitement ses sanglots en mordant le tissu par la même occasion, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pleurait et que ce n'était en rien normal. Surtout pour Prusse.

_ _Hey, Gilbert... Geht das nicht? Bist du irgendwo schlecht?_ s'inquiéta le brun, tout aussi maladroit que son vis-à-vis dans son incompréhension de la situation. _Warte, ich hole einige Antischmerzen im Erdgeschoß._

_ _Nein !_

 _ **L**_ 'Autrichien eut à peine le temps de se relever de la couche du Prussien que ce dernier agrippa de toutes ses forces la manche de ce dernier, le forçant à rester à ses côtés, assis sur le lit.

_ _Nein! Reise nicht ab! Laß mir nicht ganz allein... Ich will nicht allein sein!_ bafouilla l'Albinos dans la précipitation, tirant toujours sur le bras du brun avec détermination.

 _ **D**_ éfinitivement, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. D'ordinaire, Roderich en aurait bien profité pour le railler gentiment, mais là, cette situation était bien trop cocasse pour qu'il pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à plaisanter avec son vieux comparse.

_ _Gilbert... Was geht nicht? Das ist in deiner Gewohnheit nicht, so zu weinen... Du kannst mit mir, mir sprechen. Ne ?_

 _ **L**_ e Prussien ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler bruyamment en étouffant ses hoquets, ne lâchant pas un instant la chemise du brun. Ce dernier soupira légèrement, ôtant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la commode près d'eux, puis se pencha légèrement sur l'Albinos en continuant.

_ _Ich kann verstehen, daß du Italien oder Deutschland nicht beunruhigen willst. Aber ich denke, dass ich über allem, was du mir sagen kannst, ist. Ist das nicht?_

_ _Das ist..._ commença Gilbert après avoir doucement hoché la tête aux paroles de l'Autrichien. _Das ist gerecht... Ich weiß, daß... Daß ich sterben werde. Das ist eine Tatsache, und ich fühle ihn. Ich habe überall schlecht, mein Körper ganz läßt mich ich, wer gemacht ist, leiden... Ich habe, daß eine Lust, es ist, daß man mich beendet, aber das ist nicht möglich..._ débita le Prussien, s'interrompant parfois quelques instants à cause de hoquets sanglotants.

 _ **S**_ a langue se déliait, ce n'était pas plus mal. Après des années, des siècles passés à garder sa constante image et réputation de Nation "génialissimement géniale", à jouer les gros bras devant les autres, à se montrer brave et digne d'admiration devant son petit frère, il avait fallu attendre que ce dernier soit au bord du gouffre pour qu'il relâche toute la pression accumulée au fil du temps et ne craque une bonne fois pour toute. La main libre de Roderich venait doucement caresser les mèches d'albâtre de l'Albinos, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant, à s'accrocher ainsi à la chemise de son "gardien".

 _ **A**_ vec un petit sourire amusé, ce dernier songea qu'il était bien plus docile et conciliant ainsi. Voir même mignon. Un vrai petit garçon.

_ _Ich weiß, daß, als ich gestorben wäre, niemand sich an mich erinnern wird..._ continua Gilbert, la gorge nouée de sanglots. _Niemand... Aber eigentlich... Ich will nicht sterben! Ich will nicht sterben... Ich wünsche nicht, daß man mich vergißt!_

 _ **L**_ e cri de désespoir d'une Nation à l'agonie. C'était exactement ce que Roderich entendait à travers les sanglots de Gilbert. Et malgré tous les ressentiments qu'il pouvait bien avoir accumulé, au fil des siècles, contre le Prussien, il ne pouvait nier que ces appels à l'aide lui serraient le coeur et lui nouaient les entrailles. C'était déchirant d'assister à la fin d'une Nation.

 _ **S**_ urtout lorsque cette fin est prématurée, insoupçonnée et injustifiée.

 _ **L**_ 'Autrichien allait lui répondre, tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer, lorsque trois petits coups fluets retentirent contre la porte de leurs appartements.

 _ **I**_ talie.

_ Autriche...? Gilbert...? Vous êtes réveillés...? s'annonça la voix de Feliciano, de l'autre côté de la paroi close.

 _ **L**_ e simple fait d'imaginer le si gentil petit Italie le voir dans cet état mit l'Albinos en apnée, pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs au plus vite.

 _ **C**_ e qui fût totalement infructueux.

 _ **A**_ vec un petit "tsk" lingual à la fois fatigué et crispé, Roderich dénoua rapidement le foulard blanc qu'il portait autour de son cou, et le déposa avec précaution sur le visage du Prussien, le recouvrant entièrement sous le voile immaculé.

_ _Du schläfst_ , souffla le brun avant de se relever pour aller ouvrir à l'Italien qui patientait calmement dehors.

 _ **C**_ omprenant où voulait en venir l'Autrichien, Gilbert se tut instantanément, prenant sur lui pour calmer sa respiration et ses sanglots autant que possible, ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre pour simuler le sommeil. De son côté, Roderich ouvrit à Feliciano, qui s'empressa de l'embrasser sur les deux joues avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

 _ **M**_ ais lorsqu'il aperçut le visage du Prussien couvert par le tissu blanc, il devint aussi livide que ledit tissu, et voulut se précipiter à son chevet. Bien sûr, Autriche l'arrêta en se plaçant entre lui et le lit.

_ A-Autriche... E-est-ce qu'il est... Est-ce que G-Gil est... hoqueta le petit brun, les larmes aux yeux et ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase.

_ Il dort, Italie, s'empressa d'expliquer l'Autrichien. Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir à cause de la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Mais comme je voulais encore lire avant de me coucher, je lui ai simplement mis mon foulard sur la tête pour obstruer un peu sa vue et le faire enfin se taire.

_ Ah... Merci mon Dieu... souffla avec soulagement l'Italien. Je pensais... Enfin, tu sais... Chez moi, le drap blanc sur le visage...

 _ **A**_ vec un petit sourire compréhensif, Roderich se rassit sur son fauteuil, laissant Feliciano se remettre à son rythme de sa frayeur. Après quelques minutes d'exercices de respiration, l'Italie Fasciste se calma enfin, se tournant d'un air gêné vers son ancien tuteur.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Autriche... Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Gilbert, mais puisqu'il dort...

_ Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura gentiment le brun, prenant son livre entres ses mains, faisant mine de reprendre sa lecture. Il est juste extrêmement fatigué, mais son état est stable.

_ Je vois... soupira doucement l'Italien. Oh ! Au fait, depuis quand lis-tu sans tes lunettes, Autriche...?

 _ **C**_ e dernier, pris sur le fait, eut un petit rire gêné en reposant son livre, comme si de rien était.

_ La fatigue, sans doute... Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veille tard, avec l'âge...

_ Oh, allons, tu n'es pas si vieux que cela, enfin ! Rit doucement Feliciano, avant de s'approcher de l'Autrichien qui s'était levé pour le serrer dans ses bras, en une étreinte affectueuse. Je suis content que Prusse aille bien... Mais tu devrais aller te reposer, si tu es fatigué, Autriche, le gronda gentiment le brun.

_ Oui, oui, répondit Roderich avec un petit sourire tendre, tapotant maladroitement le sommet du crâne de son ancien protégé. Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te reposer. Ludwig te donne du fil à retordre en ce moment, tu dois être vraiment épuisé.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... murmura tristement l'Italien en frottant évasivement son visage contre le torse de l'Autrichien avant de s'écarter lentement. Bon... Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, alors.

 _ **A**_ vec un petit hochement de tête, Roderich le raccompagna à la porte, recevant un dernier baiser sur la joue avant que Feliciano ne sorte de la pièce.

_ Bonne nuit, Autriche !

_ Bonne nuit, Italie. Et cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour Prusse : je m'occupe de lui.

 _ **L**_ e brun referma la porte sur un large sourire de la petite Italie, puis poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il fila de nouveau au chevet du Prussien, qui avait déjà ôté le foulard de son visage pour planter ses prunelles carmin dans les deux améthystes de l'Autrichien.

_ _Warum hast du ihn belogen?_ articula-t-il enfin lorsque le brun l'eût rejoint, assis au bord du lit.

_ _Du hättest vorgezogen, daß ich ihm sage, daß du stirbst?_ répliqua ce dernier en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les replaçant légèrement en arrière.

 _ **M**_ ouché, et touché en plein coeur, Gilbert ne répondit rien, détournant simplement le regard, comme s'il avait honte de ce constat. Comme si tout cela était de sa faute... Avec un léger soupir, Roderich se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, passant délicatement une main sur ses joues pour en retirer les traces poisseuses de ses larmes.

_ _Höre mir aufmerksam zu, weil ich mich nicht wiederholen werde. Du wirst nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt_ , dit le brun en obligeant l'Albinos à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Und wenn sehr sogar, am Tag, wo das deine Reihe sein wird, zu sterben, wäre ich, mit dir da, wie heute. Du wirst nicht allein sein. Verstanden?_

_ _Du wirst mich bis zu meinem Tod scheißen lassen, das ist das?_ rit légèrement le Prussien, arquant un petit sourire.

_ _Ich bin sehr ernst, du dumkopf_ , répondit le brun d'un ton grinçant, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres. _Aber ja, das ist die Idee._

 _ **L**_ e rire de l'Albinos le gagna alors qu'ils se mirent à rire légèrement, Prusse toujours un peu essoufflé de sa récente crise de larmes. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils se regardèrent encore un instant dans le blanc des yeux, avant que l'Autrichien ne se penche encore un peu pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son plus vieil ami/ennemi.

 _ **U**_ n baiser tout simple, qui ne dura que quelques instants, mais qui réconforta grandement le convalescent esseulé.

_ _Jetzt, schlaf,_ dit simplement le brun en se relevant sans le regarder, s'éloignant du lit du Prussien pour rejoindre le sien.

_ _Kann ich dein Seidentuch behalten, kleine Master?_ ~ ricana Gilbert, ayant bien vu les rougeurs qui avaient coloré les joues de l'Autrichien.

_ _Wenn das dich verschweigen lassen kann._

 _ **A**_ vec un nouveau rire amusé, l'Albinos se tourna lourdement sur le flanc, le nez enfoui dans le foulard blanc parfumé à l'eau de Cologne que lui avait offert le brun, et observa silencieusement ce dernier se coucher dans le lit installé parallèlement au sein, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ _Gute Nacht, Roderich,_ dit-il en fermant les yeux, laissant le doux tissu caresser la peau de son visage alors qu'il y étouffait une quinte de toux.

_ ... _Gute Nacht, Gilbert._

 _ **E**_ t dans le ton que ce dernier employa pour lui répondre, le Prussien devina aisément que ses rougeurs n'étaient pas allées en s'arrangeant.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 16 avril 1945, Province de Postdam ( Deutsches Reich ), 21h25 xXx**

 _ **U**_ n léger frisson picota ses épaules, obligeant Ivan à nouer un peu mieux son écharpe autour de son cou. Assis bien sagement sur sa chaise, il attendait docilement que son chef ne se décide à se montrer, puisque ce dernier l'avait fait appeler.

 _ **M**_ ais s'il pouvait se dépêcher un peu, ce serait encore mieux.

 _ **A**_ vec un soupir las, le grand Russe se cala un peu mieux contre le dossier de son siège, croisant les jambes lentement. Il détestait vraiment lorsqu'on l'appelait pour une « réunion » et qu'on le faisait poireauter une demi-heure. Comme si son boss pensait qu'il serait en retard. Il devait savoir,à présent, qu'il était au contraire toujours en avance !

 _ **I**_ van secouait légèrement la tête de droite à gauche d'un air mécontent lorsque Staline se montra enfin dans la tente. La nation soviétique ne se leva pas à l'entrée de son « petit père » - il avait beau être un dirigeant qui le rendait puissant, Joseph avait trop tendance à vouloir le soumettre à sa volonté cela le flatterait sûrement d'avoir une Nation entièrement à ses ordres, mais Ivan était comme un enfant : trop égoïste pour accepter d'être dominé si facilement. Le brun prit place en face du Russe, dans une chaise à l'autre bout d'une table, et se mit par réflexe à caresser sa moustache : **[ Faut croire que c'est le tic de tous les gens qui ont une moustache. Non mais sérieux, ils le font tous ! ]**

« _Джозеф._

 __ Иван. Я вижу, что ты вовремя._

 __ И я вижу, что ты опоздал, наоборот._ »

 _ **S**_ taline eut un petit rire amusé à la réponse de sa nation, ne répondant rien mais n'ayant très clairement pas apprécié la remarque. Sans mot dire, il sortit de sa veste une boîte à cigares, et en porta un à ses lèvres pour l'allumer, après en avoir proposé un à Ivan, que ce dernier refusa poliment.

« _Я думаю, вы уже знаете наверняка, но капиталисты перешли Рейн на некоторое время_ , commença le brun en soufflant un épais nuage de tabac.

_ _Я слышал, да. Это на самом деле не удивляет меня, откровенно вам. Хотя Англия явно ослаблена, и что он один не мог пересечь реку, не получая уничтожены немецкими войсками, колония, которые сопутствуют делают намного лучше, чем старые нации, которые мать их._

_ _Я вижу, что вы хорошо информированы. Но, по нашим сведениям, они припаркованы момент в промежуточной зоне между двумя ветвями реки, до пересечения ее полностью. Более того, они, кажется, есть некоторые трудности на пути прогресса в этой области._

_ _Они находятся в Рур, самом богатом регионе Германии. Совершенно очевидно, что Германия будет пытаться всеми средствами, чтобы предотвратить «отвоевания». С нашей стороны, мы прошли через эту необъятную страну без большого экономического интереса, который заставил нас расти быстрее, потому что меньше защищены. Тем не менее, на Западе, они имеют Америку с ними, которая имеет значительную военную мощь и значительную._

_ _Просто: в Англии ржавой со временем, так как страны, которые сопровождают его молодые и сильные. Это компенсирует несмотря на топографические трудности и военные, они могут столкнуться._ »

 _ **S**_ taline s'interrompit un instant pour tapoter les cendres de son cigare dans son cendrier, indiquant ensuite d'un hochement de tête à un aide de camp où poser la bouteille de liqueur et les deux verres qu'il avait fait quérir avant son entrevue avec Ivan. Il fit remplir les contenants transparents, puis congédia sans plus tarder le « gêneur » pour continuer sa discussion tout en faisant glisser un verre vers Ivan.

« _Но мы сделали слишком далеко впереди. Я почти уверен, что мы получим в первом в Берлине._

_ _Это очень хорошая вещь_ , sourit la nation soviétique en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

_ _Ах, да. Как унизительно было бы для нас, чтобы прибыть после американцев!_

 __ Я не могу себе представить._

 __ Не думайте, потому что это не произойдет._ »

 _ **I**_ van leva légèrement un sourcil, sans répliquer pour autant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son dirigeant trop arrogant. Il était une nation merde, il avait vécu au moins cent fois plus longtemps que ce misérable Géorgien qui commençait sérieusement à la ramener un peu trop à son goût. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire à ce niveau-là.

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe prit une nouvelle gorgée de vodka, laissant la liqueur le réchauffer lentement de la tête aux pieds. Tout de même, les mois d'avril en Allemagne étaient bien plus doux que chez lui, c'était agréable... Pas de neige à perte de vue, pas de risque d'engelures, pas de tempêtes aux vents glacials. Juste une petite bise fraîche mais tiède pour quelqu'un du Grand Nord comme lui.

 _ **N**_ on, vraiment. C'était si agréable. Il avait hâte de s'installer ici.

« _Вы думали, что мы будем, как только Берлин у наших ног?_ Demanda innocemment Ivan, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà une idée globale.

_ _Уже мы будем охотиться гитлеровцев в городе_ , commença le soviétique en soufflant un épais nuage de tabac. _И для этого мы оставим свободную руку к солдатам. Все лица, подозреваемые в поддержке немецкой системы будет выполняться на месте._

_ _Он, возможно, придется дать им один или два направления так или иначе..._ tempéra le Russe avec une légère moue.

_ _Почему? Наши товарищи знают, что делать для себя_ _,_ répliqua sèchement Staline.

 ___ _Если вы так сказать …_

 __ Тогда мы должны разделить завоеванную территорию с нашими «союзниками»_ _,_ continua l'homme en caressant sa moustache d'un air pensif, les sourcils froncés. _Но я намерен играть на нашей позиции «первым пришел», чтобы захватить лучшие ставки._

 __ Конечно._

 __ Когда их представители …_

 __ Для всех я знаю, они не были разделены, как это было в прошлом; Это означает, что подавляющее большинство их населения подвергаются режиму_ _,_ expliqua le Russe posément. _Тем не менее, есть, очевидно, некоторые должностные лица должны быть в физическом состоянии или - если и - плохой психологический._

 __ Ли вы сделать ссылку на «Пруссия»?_

 __ Да. Очевидно, что мало земли, он ушел, он не представляет опасности для тех, кто_ _,_ affirma Ivan en hochant légèrement la tête. _Хуже всего, однако, безусловно, Германия._

 __ «Германия» ... Это правда, что это, безусловно, наиболее неустойчива на сегодняшний день. Мы должны быть осторожными, когда мы помещаем на него руки. Слева недействительными несколько дней._

 __ Это имеет смысл_ , dit le grand Russe, un large sourire mutin aux lèvres. _Я позабочусь об этом лично, если он отказывается подчиниться._

 __ Хорошо._ »

 _ **I**_ van termina son verre d'alcool cul-sec, reposant le contenant sur la table alors qu'il se levait lourdement de sa chaise.

« _Если у вас нет ума, я оставлю вас на сегодня_ , dit-il à son dirigeant. _В ближайшие дни будут иметь короткие ночи, я предпочитаю отдыхать, как у нас еще есть шанс._

_ _Вы правы_ , fit le soviétique en hochant la tête. _Участок под застройку_ _._ »

 _ **L**_ e Russe s'inclina légèrement avant de quitter le centre directionnel de leur base éphémère. L'air frais nocturne lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'il inspirait longuement l'odeur de la tourbe humide. Tout un tas de senteurs qu'il ne connaissait pas se bousculaient à ses sens depuis qu'il était ici.

 _ **V**_ raiment, il avait hâte que tout cela lui appartienne.

 _ **I**_ l regagna d'un pas lent ses quartiers, humant avec délectation les fragrances nouvelles qui assaillaient son odorat. Et lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il se retourna une dernière fois.

 _ **P**_ our observer les faibles lumières berlinoises briller dans la nuit, et qui semblaient trembler devant l'Armée Rouge qui les menaçait à présent ouvertement.

 **xXx**

 **xXx Le 17 avril 1945, Blockhaus du Reichstag, Berlin ( Deutsches Reich ), 19h28 xXx**

« Feli... »

 _ **L**_ 'Italien se mordit légèrement la lèvre en soupirant, fermant les yeux en se sentant rougir alors que le souffle tiède de Ludwig balayait les mèches auburn de son cou. Très honnêtement, il était au comble de la gêne, et souhaitait à cet instant disparaître par n'importe quel moyen.

« Lud', je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit un lieu vraiment approprié pour ça...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On est au milieu d'un couloir... ! »

 _ **F**_ eliciano avait un peu haussé la voix pour répondre, bafouillant légèrement. Se retrouver acculé à un Ludwig lui-même coincé dans un coin de mur, dans un couloir aux yeux de tous, parce que Monsieur Beilschmitt avait une poussée d'affection... Il voulait bien faire des efforts parce que le blond n'était pas dans son état naturel, mais quand même... ! Si quelqu'un venait à passer par là... _Dio_ , il était sûr qu'il mourrait de honte sur l'instant.

« Et alors ?

_ Et alors ?! _Dio_ Lud', un peu de tenue...! Si quelqu'un venait à passer, nous serions dans de beaux draps... ! »

 _ **L**_ e grand blond ne s'embêta même pas à répondre. Il se contenta de soupirer longuement contre l'épaule de l'Italien, tout en s'arrangeant pour le serrer un peu plus fort entres ses bras. Feliciano sentit ses joues rougir de gêne, alors qu'à quelques mètres d'eux un duo de soldats allemands passaient en discutant, s'interrompant pour les regarder un long moment d'un regard à la fois surpris, gêné et empli de dégoût avant de tourner les talons pour rebrousser chemin d'un air dédaigneux.

 _ **L**_ e brun sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se débattait plus vigoureusement encore, tentant vainement de faire lâcher prise au jeune Aryen.

« Lud'... Je t'en prie, lâche-moi...

_ Non.

_ Lu-

_ Non. »

 _ **C**_ 'était peine perdue. L'Allemand s'accrochait à lui telle une moule un rocher, et ne semblait enclin à aucune négociation. De plus... L'Italien se sentit rougir encore plus alors qu'il comprenait ce que ses sens venaient de capter.

 _ **É**_ tait-il en train de rêver, ou était-ce bien une érection naissante qu'il sentait contre sa fesse droite... ?!

 _ **C**_ ette fois, c'était trop. Une moue mécontente sur le visage, le Vénitien serpenta pour se retourner contre le blond, et vint vivement lui pincer la joue.

« Aïe.. !

_ Ludwig Beilschmitt ! Lâche-moi de suite, ou tu ne me toucheras plus pour un moment ! »

 _ **I**_ l crût bien que l'Aryen allait défaillir alors que son visage devenait blême. Et le voilà à présent avec sa moue d'enfant triste à laquelle le brun ne pouvait rien refuser...

« Tu ne veux plus de moi... ?

_ Lud'... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire par là-

_ Si ! C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire ! Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes, hein ? Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû accorder ma confiance à quiconque. Vous êtes tous des traîtres, tous autant que vous êtes... Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même en ce bas monde... Tout le monde veut ma perte, tout le monde veut me planter un couteau dans le dos... Mais ils ne m'auront pas. Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Jamais !

_ Lud' ! Je ne veux juste pas faire ce genre de choses dans un couloir, aux yeux de tous ! Se plaint Veneziano d'un ton désespéré, sentant son compagnon d'infortune glisser vitesse grand V dans l'une de ses crises d'anxiété paranoïaque.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda presque naïvement le blond. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Ça me gêne ! Je ne veux pas le faire ici, répliqua l'Italien, ahuri par les idioties que pouvaient dire Ludwig dans un moment pareil. Et, ce n'est pas convenable pour quelqu'un de ton rang, Lud'... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas, être aussi proche d'un Latin tel que moi... »

 _ **M**_ ême si ses propres mots le tuaient à petit feu, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait pertinemment comment on les regardait, et ce depuis le début de cette fichue guerre. Il savait ce que l'on disait de Ludwig à ce sujet. Il savait ce que l'on disait de lui-même.

 _ **E**_ t autant lui en avait déjà entendu des vertes et des pas mûres auparavant, et ce bien avant la naissance-même de Ludwig autant il ne supportait plus que l'on médise sur ce dernier. Surtout si cela pouvait lui porter préjudice aux yeux de ses dirigeants.

 _ **I**_ l était pourtant clair que l'Allemand avait changé en peu de temps. Il semblait de plus en plus désireux de s'afficher avec l'Italien, malgré les regards en biais qu'on leur lançait. Feliciano ne pouvait prétendre qu'il n'était pas aux anges, ce serait mentir. Il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de fondre dans les bras de l'Aryen sans risquer... Sans rien risquer du tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas. A cause de cette fichue guerre.

 _ **I**_ l en avait par dessus la tête de cette guerre, d'ailleurs.

 _ **I**_ l avait envie de les envoyer au Diable, tous ces humains idiots. C'était peut-être bien l'un des conflits les plus absurdes qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie – si tant est qu'une guerre puisse être censée, sans compter bien sûr les trois quarts des conflits ayant opposés Angleterre à France – et inversement – ( ces deux-là détenaient certainement le record des guerres les plus longues menées pour les motifs les plus stupides...). Il en avait ras-le-bol des guerres tout court. Il avait envie de revenir à cette époque, où Lovino et lui vivaient en paix, sous la tutelle de _Nonno Roma_.

 _ **I**_ l en venait à espérer que son dirigeant meurt. Que celui de Lud' aussi. Que tout ceux qui entretenaient cette guerre meurent également. Il voulait que Lovino réussisse à reprendre le contrôle de leur territoire, que les alliés arrivent au plus vite à Berlin, qu'ils stoppent la folie décadente du régime Nazi. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, en somme.

 _ **I**_ l voulait juste qu'on lui rende sa vie d'avant la guerre.

 _ **U**_ ne vie calme, sereine. Avec Ludwig, Kiku, et leurs amis. Il ne voulait plus avoir à traiter d'anciens alliés en ennemis en l'espace de quelques années et pour des manipulations diplomatiques foireuses. Il ne voulait plus voir un pays qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère à penser et celui dont il était sous le charme croiser le fer à tout bout de champs pour des raisons plus imbéciles les unes que les autres et entraîner leurs amis dans leurs manœuvres. Il ne voulait plus voir les humains se saigner comme des bêtes sauvages. Tout cela le faisait vomir.

 _ **I**_ l vomissait cette guerre. Et tout le malheur qu'elle avait engendré. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'elle se finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

 _ **I**_ l espérait seulement que les alliés seraient plus indulgents avec eux que le régime Nazi ne l'était avec les « dégénérés »... Avec un serrement au cœur, l'Italien observa son compagnon perde quelques couleurs avant de le repousser brusquement, comme s'il se rendait compte de « l'horreur » qu'il était en train de commettre.

« Tu... Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas, dit enfin le blond, la mâchoire crispée.

_ Hm... acquiesça à contre cœur Feliciano.

_ J'ai des choses à faire. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je dîne avec le Führer. »

 _ **L**_ 'Allemand n'attendit même pas une quelconque réponse de son homologue latin, et s'en alla sans se retourner. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de le retenir, puisqu'il était celui qui avait insisté pour qu'il le lâche. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser glisser au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans ce coin de mur isolé, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux.

 _ **L**_ es yeux ruisselants de larmes, il laissa libre court à sa tristesse, se mettant à frapper comme un forcené le mur à grands coups de poings, s'écorchant la peau dans sa manœuvre jusqu'à ce que ces phalanges ne soient plus qu'un amas d'écorchures sanglantes. La douleur alliée à son cœur en miettes doubla l'intensité de ses pleurs, alors que ses doigts meurtris se perdaient dans sa tignasse auburn.

 _ **C**_ ette maudite folie commençait à l'atteindre aussi... Même lui... Même lui, à cet instant, avait une horrible envie de tuer quelqu'un. N'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de décharger sa frustration et ses peines, après tout ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela ferait une grande différence un humain de plus ou de moins... Il n'avait qu'à s'éclipser en douce, sortir dans la capitale, et se défouler sur la première victime idéale qu'il trouverait.

 _ **U**_ n haut-le-cœur le prit alors qu'il réalisait le sens de ses propres pensées, et Feliciano se mordit la main de toutes ses forces pour se reconcentrer. Non. Non, non, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'imaginer...?! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non. Il devait garder le contrôle. Ne pas se laisser emporter par ces pensées morbides.

 _ **I**_ l ne savait que trop bien ce que cela donnait lorsque ces funestes intentions prenaient le pas sur la volonté propre d'une Nation, pour l'avoir vu de ses yeux...

 _ **A**_ tterré, le jeune Italien ne put que se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même en se retenant de hurler sa douleur, sanglotant simplement le plus silencieusement possible, esseulé dans ce couloir sombre et humide du blockhaus berlinois qui lui rappelait chaque matin à quel point ils étaient faits comme des rats.

 _ **A**_ quel point aucune issue en leur faveur ne leur était possible au terme de cette guerre.

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ _Verdomde_ : du même genre que _gottverdammt_ donc... Putain de Dieu ? ( néerlandais )

→ _Dio !_ : Bon Dieu ! ( italien )

→ _Nonno Roma_ : Papy Rome ( italien )

 **xXx**

 **Traductions :**

¤ _Part 1 :_

_ Je vais crever, il fait trop froid ici !

_ T'es trop bruyant, Kyle ! On fait comment s'il y a des troupes allemandes dans le coin ?

_ T'as vu le nombre de soldats qu'on a ? Y'a pas moyen ! En ce moment, ils se cachent sûrement quelque part, la queue entre les jambes !

_ Mec, c'est méchant ça.

_ Ils arrivent quand !

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils seront là très vite. Sois un gentil garçon et attend bien sagement.

_ Me parle pas comme ça, j'suis plus un gosse.

_ Ouais, mais t'agis comme un môme pourri gâté.

_ Wow, espèce de méchant ! J'vais l'dire à Angleterre !

_ Ouais ouais, si tu veux.

_ Kyle, donne moi ta lampe torche.

_ Okay. Tape au cul, elle est fatiguée aujourd'hui.

_ 'Fais chier.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller.

_ J'ai cru qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais !

_ Trop méchant !

_ Ta gueule ou je te frappe entre les jambes et ça fera hyper mal.

¤ _Part 2 :_

_ Jeune Maître... Tu peux me passer le téléphone s'il-te-plaît ?

_ Tiens.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

_ Beilschmitt à l'appareil. Arrêtez la mission discutez pas. Arrêtez la mission, et repliez-vous en direction de Berlin. Oui, oui. Je veux que vous ayez déblayé le plancher d'ici demain. Pigé ? Vous le laissez, tant pis. Bien. Heil Hitler.

_ Parle, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

_ J'ai rien à dire.

_ Ne me mens pas, je vais te frapper, et tu sais que je le ferais.

_ Oh, vraiment ?

_ Veux-tu parier ?

_ Prusse... Tu pleures...

_ Hey, Gilbert... Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Attends, je vais chercher quelques anti-douleurs au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Non !

_ Non ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Je veux pas être seul...!

_ Gilbert... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de pleurer comme ça... Tu peux me parler, à moi. Non ?

_ Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas inquiéter Italie ou Allemagne. Mais je pense être au-dessus de tout ce que tu peux me dire. N'est-ce pas ?

_ C-c'est juste... C'est juste... Je sais que... Que je vais mourir. C'est un fait, et je l-le sens. J'ai mal partout, m-mon corps tout entier me fait... me fait souffrir... J'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu-qu'on m'achève, m-mais c'est pa-as possible...

_ Tu dors.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as menti...?

_ Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise que tu es mourant ?

_ Écoute-moi attentivement, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Et quand bien même, le jour où ça sera ton tour de mourir, je serais là, avec toi, comme aujourd'hui. Tu ne seras pas seul. Compris ?

_ Tu vas me faire chier jusqu'à ma mort, c'est ça ?

_ Je suis très sérieux, imbécile. Mais oui, c'est l'idée.

_ Maintenant, dors.

_ Je peux garder ton foulard, Petit Maître ?

_ Si ça peut te faire taire.

_ Bonne nuit Roderich.

_ Bonne nuit Gilbert.

¤ _Part 3 :_

_ Joseph.

_ Ivan. Je vois que tu es à l'heure.

_ Et je vois que tu es en retard, au contraire.

_ Je pense que tu le sais déjà sûrement, mais les capitalistes ont franchi le Rhin depuis un moment.

_ J'en ai eu vent oui. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, pour tout te dire. Même si Angleterre est très clairement affaibli et que seul il n'aurait jamais pu franchir le fleuve sans se faire décimer par les forces allemandes, les colonies qui l'accompagnent se portent bien mieux que la vieille nation qui les materne.

_ Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Mais d'après nos renseignements ils se sont stationné un moment dans une zone intermédiaire, entre deux bras du fleuve, avant de le franchir entièrement. De plus, ils semblent avoir quelques difficultés à à progresser dans cette zone.

_ Ils sont dans la Ruhr, la région la plus riche du territoire allemand. Il est évident qu'Allemagne va tenter par tous les moyens d'en empêcher la « reconquête ». De notre côté, nous n'avons traversé que de vastes campagnes sans grand intérêt économique, ce qui nous a fait progresser plus vite puisque bien moins défendues. Cependant, à l'Ouest, ils ont Amérique avec eux, qui est doté d'une puissance militaire considérable et non négligeable.

_ Tout juste : autant l'Angleterre a rouillé avec le temps, autant les nations qui l'accompagnent sont jeunes et vigoureuses. Cela compense malgré les difficultés topographiques et militaires qu'ils peuvent rencontrer.

_ Mais nous avons pris trop d'avance sur eux. Je suis presque certain que nous entrerons en premiers à Berlin.

_ C'est une très bonne chose.

_ Oh que oui. Quelle humiliation cela aurait été pour nous d'arriver après les Américains !

_ Je n'ose imaginer.

_ Ne l'imagine pas, car cela n'arrivera pas.

_ Tu as pensé à ce que nous ferons, une fois Berlin à nos pieds ?

_ Déjà, nous mettrons la ville à sac. Et pour cela, nous laisserons carte blanche aux soldats. Toutes personnes suspectées de soutenir le régime allemand sera exécutée sur-le-champ.

_ Il faudra peut-être leur donner une ou deux instructions tout de même...

_ Pourquoi faire ? Nos Camarades sauront quoi faire d'eux-même.

_ Si tu le dis...

_ Ensuite, nous nous devrons de partager le territoire conquis avec nos « alliés », continua l'homme en caressant sa moustache d'un air pensif, les sourcils froncés. Mais je compte bien jouer sur notre position de « premiers arrivés » pour rafler les plus belles mises.

_ Évidemment.

_ Quand à leurs représentants...

_ Pour ce que j'en sais, ils ne se sont pas divisés, comme cela a déjà été le cas par le passé ce qui signifie que la grande majorité de leurs populations se sont soumises au régime en place. Cependant, il est évidemment que certains des représentants en question doivent être dans un état physique ou – voire et – psychologique déplorable.

_ Fais-tu référence à « Prusse » ?

_ Oui. Il est évident qu'avec le peu de terres qu'il lui reste, il n'est plus un danger pour personne. Le pire d'entre tous est cependant sûrement Allemagne.

_ « Allemagne »... Il est vrai qu'il est certainement le plus instable à ce jour. Il faudra être prudents lorsque nous lui mettrons la main dessus. Quitte à l'invalider plusieurs jours durant.

_ Cela tombe sous le sens. Je m'en chargerai personnellement s'il refuse d'obtempérer.

_ Bien.

_ Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais te laisser pour ce soir. Les jours à venir auront de courtes nuits, je préfère me reposer tant que nous en avons encore l'occasion.

_ Tu as bien raison. Permission accordée.

 **xXx**

→ Alors pour le coup je fais confiance à Niniel et aux cours d'histoire dispensés en Belgique, et qui stipulent que la grande majorité des troupes ayant libéré la Belgique et les Pays-Bas étaient composées de britanniques et de Canadiens. Voilà, personnellement je n'en sais rien – enfin, je me doute que c'est un peu logique mais vu que ce n'est pas du ressort de ce que l'on nous apprend en France... ET QU'EN PLUS ON FAIT PAS CA EN HISTOIRE CONTEMPORAINE A LA FAC /pan/ ok j'arrête de vous faire chier avec ça.

→ La province de Postdam est juste aux portes de Berlin. Autant dire qu'évidemment, Russie a gagné la course, et c'est pour cela qu'il se permet de se la couler douce avant de lancer l'assaut final sur la capitale allemande.

* * *

 **Booooooooooon. Que dire sur ce chapitre... Il a mis du temps à sortir, celui-là. Vindiou ! J'arrivais pas à l'écrire !**

 **Avec la FAC et les partiels de janvier qui m'ont très clairement foutu une claque dans la figure, très honnêtement, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Ça m'énerve, mais je n'y peux rien. Et puis... Ouais, ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT. On peut même dire qu'il m'a saoûlé. Je me suis forcé à l'écrire parce qu'il est nécessaire à la suite, mais franchement si j'avais pu je m'en serais passé. MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST FINI. Et on attaque la dernière ligne droite ! :D**

… **Vous allez tellement souffrir pour les trois chapitres restants avant l'épilogue.**

 **Allemagne est vraiment en train de sombrer... C'est marrant, parce que je suis assez partagé quand à son écriture. Je suis à la fois hyper excité d'écrire ses parties et de décrire sa lente décadence – honnêtement, je trouve que c'est l'aspect le plus réussi de cette fic, mais même moi j'arrive à me faire flipper avec ces parties. En mode « Merde, il devient vraiment monstrueux... ». Mais je kiffe en ême temps. BREF je suis une personne très compliquée.**

 **Je vous préviens immédiatement : le chapitre 13 sera le pire de tous. Il sera vraiment dérangeant. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'à côté les épisodes d'Oradour et d'Auschwitz, dans DFVD j'entends bien, c'est rien. C'est LE chapitre. Vous allez aller de révélation en révélation là ! Et je vais recevoir de ces menaces de mort après XD**

 **Le seul indice sur DFVD13 que je vous donnerai, c'est celui-ci : Théon Greyjoy. VOILA VOILA. Je vous laisse imaginer quelques théories avec les éléments que vous sélectionnerez par rapport à l'indice, fans de Game of Thrones x) ( là, je sais que vous vous sentez mal maintenant, si vous avez pigé la référence. Muaha~ )**

 **BREF. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
